The Bet
by fanfictioniwrite
Summary: Zoro makes a bet that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge. In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, ZoSan and LawLuffy)
1. Usopp the Matchmaker

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Ussopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, ZoSan and LawLuffy)

 **Author's Note:** This started out as a one shot but then developed into a long and detailed story with a lot of buildup and an intricate plot. The main focus will be Zoro and Sanji's relationship and Luffy and Law's in the later chapters but there will be a lot more going on.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Usopp the Matchmaker  
**

Zoro liked his job as a bartender. The pay was nice, his colleagues were awesome and the owners of the bar – a blue haired man with a penchant for Cola and wearing shorts named Franky and his mysterious fiancée Robin were the best bosses one could ask for.

His favourite perk, however, was the supply of free booze which Franky didn't mind and the ability to hit on any woman or man who visited.

Zoro wasn't one of those prudes who thought sex was something reserved for after marriage, a gift wrapped with the promise of love and tender and all those fairytales for children.

"When you find the right woman or man, like I did, you'll change your opinion on that." Usopp would reassure him but Roronoa would just roll his eyes and class the statement under the lies column that his friend was notorious for.

Zoro looked good and he knew it, others seemed to notice as well and when he saw something he liked, he wasn't one to shy away. More often than not he'd spend the night with a beautiful girl or a hot guy, gender meant little to him.

"Name any guy or chick that walks in, and I'll be able to seduce him or her." he found himself saying one day to Usopp, thin lips stretched into a trademark smirk.

"Oh, come on, Zoro!" the other man groaned in annoyance, "You're good but you're not _that_ good."

Speaking of Usopp, he was the bar's DJ whom Roronoa often shared shifts with. He was short and lean, a big afro always messily tucked under his baseball hat. He had big black eyes which shined with mirth and mischief and a rather long nose which everyone attributed to his questionable honesty.

"Oh, really?" Zoro cocked an eyebrow then turned around to send a flirtatious look at one of the girls seating nearby. She was an athletic noirette, smooth black hair wrapped in a bun, a few strands falling messily over her face and adding some effortless charm he found attractive.

She was wearing a police uniform, name tag reading "Tashigi" over her ample chest. Zoro smirked, already picturing some alternative uses of the handcuffs she had over her belt.

Tashigi blushed under his gaze, a wave of crimson covering her slightly tan cheeks.

"See that?" he turned to Usopp, who only shook his head.

"Fine, fine, we get it; you're some sort of damn sex magnet." He mumbled, a fleck of jealousy flashing through his eyes.

"You should just be glad I'm not into blondes." Zoro teased, the mental image of Kaya, Usopp's fiancé, appearing before his eyes.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" the DJ protested although he knew the other was only messing around, Zoro was the very definition of loyalty and although he had an abnormally high sex drive, he knew he wasn't one to even glance in the direction of someone else's partner.

"And, besides I bet one day someone will walk in this bar and give you a hard time getting into their pants." He added, watching Zoro roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I would like to see when that day comes." He huffed, heading towards Tashigi's table where she was accompanied by an older police woman with milky pink hair. The possibility of threesome immediately caught his attention.

"How may I help you?" he asked in a husky voice, watching the faint blush spread down Tashigi's elegant neck and plunge into her ample cleavage.

xxx

The next evening Zoro walked into the bar with a smug smile and Usopp already knew what had happened during the night.

"Well, someone got laid!" Franky joked, loud laughter booming through the spacious room.

Franky was well over six foot tall, shoulders broader even than Zoro's and posing a threat to anyone who dared thinking about messing with some of the clients or the staff. There were days when he willingly played bouncer himself, especially on the occasion when some of the others were on leave.

His hair was dyed a peculiar shade of light blue that rose more than a few eyebrows and shaped in a different do every day. Zoro liked Franky, despite the weird look and maybe partially because of it – he'd always had an easier time blending in with the weirdos and rejects rather than the bores that society called normal.

"I saw you walk out with that nice police lady last night," Franky went on, offering him a playful wink, "Tell me did you finally pay for all the trouble you've been causing to society?"

Zoro could only laugh at the remark, a low, throaty laugh which was pleasant to the ear, another weapon in his arsenal of seduction.

"Oh, she really punished me for all my wrong doings." He smirked, recalling the night he spent with Tashigi, who as it turned out was in for some fun after a long day in the police station. She was shy at first but soon worked past it and they enjoyed quite a memorable night.

"Oooh, man don't make me dream!" Franky whined, throwing his hand theatrically in the air.

"Robin still not home?"

"Nah, she's currently in Italy at some weird conference about you know…whatever history thingy they're doing."

Zoro chuckled; he had a hard time understanding all the stuff Robin did as well. Still, he had a great amount of respect for her; she was the most intelligent woman he'd ever met, strong and independent with the darkest sense of humour he'd ever seen – what was there not to like?

"Are we expecting lots of clients today?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

He didn't mind a big inflow, he was never one to shy away from work and the more people, the better of a chance he had for going home with someone.

Franky raised his shoulders, not able to give a definite answer when Nami, the bar's accountant, walked in with a confident strut.

"There better be a lot of clients," she pointed out, lips curved into a pout, "Or you won't have high profits. Which would mean I'm out."

"Oh, come on, Nami-sis, don't be like that!" Franky protested as the other was surely one of the best, if not the best accountant in town.

"You know me; I only work for the highest pay." She smirked, offering them a wink.

Nami was petite and slim but she still had curves in all the right places. Long ginger hair gracefully fell to her waist in soft waves and completed her overall model like looks. Her eyes were a beautiful deep brown colour, accentuated by some perfectly shaped eyebrows. Her long, spindly legs were yet another asset in her arsenal and Zoro had on occasion wondered what they'd do together if she wasn't such a witch to him. Not to mention, she was gay and smitten with the daughter of one of their suppliers, a blue haired transfer student from Egypt, named Vivi.

So, Nami was definitely out of the picture in the bedroom department but she was still a close friend, when she wasn't giving him a lecture on proper behaviour that is.

"You know, I'm kinda worried about that new restaurant on the other side of the street." The woman mused, twirling a lock of her fierce hair between her slender fingers as she took a look out of the window.

Zoro took a peek as well; he hadn't paid much attention to the place.

It appeared to be some sort of fancy new French restaurant, titled, " _Tout Bleu_ ". Roronoa frowned; he didn't like the looks of it. It was fancy and shiny, the windows polished to perfection. It seemed like one of those expensive places where hipsters liked to go and take pictures of their damn omelets while they smelled expensive wines and listened to indie music.

Just the thought of it made him cringe, he hated everything overly complex and extravagant. He was a simple man who lived a simple life and had fun, everything else was false pretence to him.

"I hope they don't steal clients from us." Franky spoke out after a minute or so of studying the peculiar place which somewhat contrasted against the rest of the street which was full of your average industrial buildings and cheap bars.

"Normally people who visit bars don't go to fancy-pants kinda places, don't you think?" Zoro argued, perhaps putting a little bit of unnecessary spite behind the words.

"Yeah, well let's hope you're right." Nami reasoned as she logged into the computer to check whatever accountant stuff there was to check which Roronoa honestly had no interest in.

xxx

Three days passed without much happening. The new restaurant had a grand opening with balloons and music and all but overall there was no outflow of clients for Puzzles, the bar where they all worked.

Then just as, Zoro was in the process of taking the number of a gorgeous girl, Luffy all but barged into the bar.

„Oi, Zoro! Ace! Come over here!" he shouted unceremoniously, waving his hands. From the corner of his eye Zoro could see Ace, Luffy's older brother and his colleague, rolling his eyes.

Still, they knew Luffy wouldn't let it go so they both headed his direction; glad there weren't too many clients that evening since it was Tuesday, a slow night.

„What now? " Zoro asked, recalling the many, many times the other had barged into the bar, demanding it was an emergency, only for it to turn out he was just hungry or bored or more often than not, a combination of both.

Still, no matter how crazy the occasion, Zoro always found himself following him, no matter what. Luffy was his best friend since high school, one of those people that become such an intrinsic part of your life that sometimes you wonder how you lived before you met them. The other was only a year younger but had started school earlier, so they shared the same classes and nearly made the entire school go down during their infamous adventures together.

„Zoro, Ace, you just won't believe what happened!" the shorter man shouted over enthusiastically, big black eyes filled with excitement.

Luffy was a good few inches shorter than Zoro and leaner, somewhat on the skinny side. He had a tan face, marred only by a peculiar scar under his right eye that till this day Roronoa had no idea how he got. His hair was a smooth and black, slightly longer than the norm, framing his face nicely. His most emblematic feature was his trademark smile that spread from ear to ear and gave him the appearance that he was much younger.

„What happened? Did you piss off gramps again? " Ace inquired, raising a black eyebrow.

"Nah! I went to this new restaurant on the other street and you just won't believe it! " Luffy exclaimed, voice laced with excitement.

"Just tell us, we have a job to do."

„Well, I was you know…looking at the food and stuff and I was so hungry but I knew we couldn't afford it since it's fancy and stuff and then this skinny blonde guy came out, he looked really-"

"Luffy," Ace interrupted, eyeing the incoming customers impatiently, „Just hurry up please."

"So, this guy asked me if I was hungry and I said yes and he, he gave me food! Like for free!" the shorter man all but shouted, trademark smile laying over his chapped lips.

"Really? This sounds strange but still really cool." Ace replied, somewhat shocked by the other's story. He knew Luffy would never lie, especially not to him but it still sounded strange that a fancy restaurant would hand out food for free to strangers.

"Huh, that can't be good for business." Zoro mused, taking a peek at the restaurant at the other street. It still looked just as pretentious as it did the other day. He glared at the white, blue and red coloured balloons before shaking his head and returning his attention to his best friend.

"Well, he was kinda rude and said I ate like a pig and bothered the „fine ladies around" but still he gave me free food!" the noirette insisted, a dreamy expression painted over his face as he recalled the occurrence.

"He must be into charity or something." Ace concluded, ready to leave the story at that and head for one of the tables.

"And the food was delicious! It was the best meat I have ever eaten!" Luffy rambled, contentment evident behind his eyes, "It was even better than Makino's!"

"Just don't tell her that." Ace smirked.

"Anyway, I invited the guy over for free drinks!" Luffy admitted without a care in the world.

"You did what!?" Zoro and Ace cried in unison, shaking their heads.

This was typical behaviour for the shorter man who had a very hard time understanding the meaning of responsibility.

"What, I had to offer him something in return," Luffy argued in defence with a sheepish grin.

"You could have offered him to clean after dinner or something." Ace chided, sending his younger brother a stern look which lasted only a few seconds since he could never be angry at him, even when the other was beyond careless (which was his default state).

"Ugh, just go talk to Franky about it cause I sure as hell am not paying for his drinks." Zoro grumbled and Luffy only gave him an enthusiastic nod before dashing off to get the boss.

xxx

The evening proved to be a slow one as expected and in the end it was Zoro, Perona and Usopp sitting leisurely on the stools by the bar, stifling yawns.

„Hey, how is that bet you had going on?" Perona inquired with a smirk, turning to face her colleagues.

She was good looking, short and curvy, smooth pale skin complemented nicely by her cotton candy pink hair. Her natural colour was a dark blonde but Zoro knew she loathed it with a passion as it was dull and never suited her personality. She was somewhat of a misfit that stood out in the crowd of normality and he liked that, he got easily bored from normal people anyway.

Perona was a Goth or whatever that was called, Zoro wasn't sure since he never understood those trends people were into. She wore mostly black clothes, short skirts and stockings which accentuated her legs and ample hips and sometimes gathered unwanted attention (which he easily dealt with by smashing some perverts' heads into the wall).

„Ugh, so far Zoro is winning." Usopp, better known as _DJ Brave Warrior_ whined, throwing one hand in the air, he had always had a flare for drama.

„I've lost count of the people he's challenged me to hook up with." Zoro shrugged, nonchalant confidence oozing through his voice.

„Don't be so smug!" Usopp huffed, „Maybe tonight someone you can't bring home will walk in!"

„Huh, I would like to see that happen." He retorted, lazy smirk spreading over his lips.

Perona chuckled, her unique laughter echoing through the half empty bar, „You guys are so fun to work with! It's cute when you argue!"

xxx

Another half an hour of boredom rolled by and the bar was already almost empty, safe for one table where a peculiar red headed man roared with laughter and demanded yet another glass of whiskey.

Then, when Zoro was already half asleep, the door creaked open and some blonde stranger walked in. Roronoa raised an eyebrow, he hadn't met him before which was strange since most people who stopped by were either regulars or some tourists coming over in large and noisy groups, searching for some cheap fun away from home.

This guy didn't look like a tourist though . He was a few inches shorter than Zoro and considerably less muscular. Still, he appeared to be in good shape underneath his pristine dark blue suit. Even Roronoa could tell the clothes were expensive and high quality, dark colours contrasting against pale skin. His hair was a sandy shade of blonde and longer than most, apparently well taken care of.

He headed towards the counter, his every step exuding confidence.

"Good evening," he greeted in a slightly accented voice and Zoro wondered where he could be from, „This is kind of weird, but this guy, uh – Luffy – told me to drop by once by shift was over at the Tout Blue."

"Oh, so you're the guy Luffy was boasting about!" Usopp exclaimed, recalling the story from earlier. He'd heard every word since Luffy wasn't one to speak quietly.

"Yeah, he seemed really hungry so I made him a little something." The stranger shrugged.

"He said it was really good," the DJ pointed out while Zoro observed their chat, not bothering to participate, „I'm Usopp by the way."

"Sanji Vinsmoke." The chef replied, stretching out a hand.

Zoro was hit by the smell of sea cuisine, of foreign spices, mixed in with some expensive cologne when the other turned to greet him.

"Roronoa Zoro." He introduced himself, offering a handshake and being surprised by the strength behind the other's seemingly delicate hands.

"Nice to meet you." Sanji replied with a forced smile that didn't reach his eyes, „Is Luffy still around?"

"Nah, he left with Ace when he got a little too sleepy, like fifteen minutes ago. He waited for you but in the end decided you may not show up since it got pretty late." Usopp replied.

"Oh, " the cook muttered, apparently feeling a little awkward with the situation.

"Still, you should have a free drink as Luffy promised." Usopp exclaimed, although Zoro could have happily used the awkward situation as an excuse for the other to leave.

He'd just met the guy but he already didn't like him. The cook appeared to be pompous and overly confident and judging by the lavish suit and the gold plated watch on his skinny wrist, probably spoiled. Certainly not a combination that he was a fan of.

"That's not necessary." Sanji insisted, apparently ready to leave much to Roronoa's relief.

"But Franky, uh, I mean the boss, insisted. He was really touched by your story, even shed a few tears."

"Really?" the blonde chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the peculiar detail.

Zoro took a minute to study the chef, noticing the odd curly eyebrows that the other had tried to hide underneath his glossy bangs. They were a few shades darker than his hair and curled in some sort of unimaginable pattern, despite his obvious effort to tame them. He didn't like the eyebrows, they seemed strange and somewhat mismatched with his overall put together look.

Otherwise, Sanji looked fine, nothing out of the ordinary.

His eyes were a light blue shade, one that Zoro had seen countless times in America and during the impromptu Euro-trip he and Luffy went on after high school. Still the emotion behind them spoke of confidence, bordering arrogance even, something Roronoa didn't appreciate even if he himself was often accused of such qualities.

"So what would you like to drink?" Zoro inquired as Usopp's phone rang, the screen flashing „Kaya" and he was suddenly left alone with the pompous cook.

"Do you have white wine? An older record would do best. You know like maybe 2008 at least?" Sanji inquired with a small pout and Zoro couldn't help but huff.

He knew being mean to customers was wrong as Nami and Franky had reminded him more than a few thousand times but then again he was serving the other for free so maybe a little jab wasn't all that much of a sin.

"Is there something wrong?" the chef demanded, hands over his hips and annoyance practically pouring from his voice.

"Nothing's wrong." Roronoa grumbled under his breath.

He'd already decided – he did _not_ like the guy. Who in their right mind ordered a bottle of old wine in a bar? At one in the night? Who in the world did he think he was?

He took a bottle of ordinary wine from the shelf and unceremoniously poured it into a plain glass.

"Here, princess," he offered, pushing the glass of wine in front of Sanji who stared at the it, almost as if the drink was an insult to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir," he jabbed in, his temper already rising, „But we are all out of older records of wine. No 2008, I'm afraid. This is from like…a few months ago, no one orders wine anyway."

Sanji met his gaze, fury written behind the light blue irises. His fingers curled around the glass and he took a small, calculated sip.

"It will do." He mumbled, voice mockingly sweet.

Zoro only huffed and turned around, not wanting to look at the other's annoying face. He busied himself returning the bottles to their places, something he normally never bothered to do.

At that moment Perona returned from taking the last order from Table 5, opting for the bill.

"What is such a gorgeous lady doing in a place like this?" he heard Sanji cry out and turned to see what looked an awful lot like hot pink hearts dancing in the other's eyes.

"Doing my job," Perona replied dryly. She was tired of people hitting on her, already having heard every line imaginable in the one year she was working in Puzzles.

Not to mention, she knew her boyfriend the infamous Dracule Mihawk, who was coincidentally Zoro's mentor in swords fighting, would not enjoy the other's unnecessary compliments.

"Oh, those gracious hands of yours, shouldn't have to do any work!" Sanji cooed dramatically but the pink-haired girl only rolled her eyes.

Roronoa decided - Vinsmoke had the world's worst flirting abilities.

"I have a boyfriend." She pointed out, cutting him off.

The chef was caught off guard by her remark, pink hearts disappearing from his eyes and being replaced by crimson spots which covered his pale cheeks.

"I…uh, of course, I mean such a beautiful lady like you-" he began mumbling, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Zoro snickered, sending Perona a grateful look, "Just shut up and save whatever dignity you have left, curly-brow."

Sanji's embarrassment transformed into anger as he sent a death glare in Zoro's direction.

"I don't know what dignity a man who dyes his hair green, could have, _marimo_." He deadpanned.

"Hey, watch the fuck what you're saying, ero-cook!" Roronoa all but screamed, leaning heavily on the counter, always ready for a fight.

His swords were at home but judging by the other's skinny figure, he wouldn't need them. Not to even mention he was more than capable in a fist fight, having participated in such more times than he could count (by age thirteen).

„Or what, you algae?" Sanji shot back, leaning in closer as well, their noses only an inch apart.

„Or I'll make you shut up, you pretentious asshole." He roared, pulling the other's shirt into his fist.

The other's eyes went wide, almost as if he couldn't believe someone had the audacity to touch him. Zoro smirked, he would teach him all better.

"Guys, what on Earth are you doing!?" Usopp shirked, having returned from his chat with Kaya over the phone.

"Zoro, how many times do I have to tell you not to fight in the bar? With clients, nonetheless?!"

"You know how Franky gets when you ruin the counter or break bottles in someone's head." Perona huffed but her remark went unnoticed.

"He ain't paying, he's not a client. " Zoro grumbled under his nose, his one remaining steel grey eye never leaving the other's face.

"Oh, I will pay!" Sanji sneered, digging into his pocket and all but throwing a few banknotes, more than sufficient to pay for the wine, over the counter.

"That's not necessary!" Usopp urged, stepping in to break apart the fight, even though he was slightly shaking, "Come on, let's just close up and leave."

"Without killing anyone." Perona added, glancing at Zoro.

"Fine." He gave up in the end, not wanting to deal with her lectures or worse Franky's and Nami's anger over another fight in the bar and the possible ruined furniture.

He let go of the cook who gave him another death glare before fixing his now crumpled white shirt.

"I'll be going then," Sanji declared, standing up to leave.

"Usopp, Perona, it was nice meeting you," he said, offering a small nod to the DJ and a lavish smile to the pink haired girl, "too bad you have to work with this stupid baboon." He added, voice filled with venom.

Zoro merely huffed, silently contemplating how some night he might accidentally run into the poor skinny chef and teach him a few lessons.

With the blonde gone, Usopp let out a huge sigh of relief for having avoided yet another fight.  
"Children will tell grand tales of the brave Ussopp, master of diplomacy!" he claimed but his colleagues merely rolled their eyes, having become used to his peculiar self-praise a long time ago.

"More like _tall_ _tales_ ," Perona smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe you should try working for the CIA, talking criminals out of bad stuff." Roronoa grumbled under his breath, opting to get his leather jacket from the hanger and leave.

He was still pissed off at the arrogant chef with the unnaturally curly brows but a nice ride home on his motorcycle seemed like a good idea and worked to somewhat dampened his anger.

„That was so not cool, you have to learn to control you temper!" Perona chimed in, smacking Zoro over the shoulder, "Even if the other guy is a jerk." She added, before he could protest.

She went to check the register one last time while he put on his leather jacket and Usopp approached him with a devious smirk. Zoro didn't like the looks of it, it seemed like those times when the DJ had one of his crazy ideas that usually led to trouble, much like Luffy's „genius" ideas or as a matter of fact, his own.  
Indeed Usopp had one hell of an idea, one that could maybe lead to Zoro getting into yet another fight, having the bar half destroyed and his ass getting kicked by Franky because of it. Still, he was the bravest man in New York, he wasn't one to give up on an idea, even it was a bad one.

„Hey, Zoro" he began, a small smile tugging at the corners of his full lips.

„Oi, what do you want?" the bartender grumbled.

„You know how you said you can get any guy or girl that walks into this bar," He began, voice dripping with amusement, „Well I challenge you to get that Sanji-guy."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** What did you think of Zoro's cocky attitude? I absolutely adore cocky marimo and love it when the manga/anime shows just that!

And the tension between Zoro and Sanji – there will be a lot of it because I honestly adore their banter and love/hate relationship! And isn't Usopp a great matchmaker without even realizing it?

Please review, feedback serves as a huge motivation for me!


	2. We Need to Talk

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, Zosan and LawLuffy)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: We Need to Talk**

Sanji Vinsmoke couldn't sleep. He was exhausted after the long shift but the thought of a certain green haired arrogant bastard could not leave his mind and let him get some much needed rest.

He was sitting on his couch, savoring the taste of nicotine as he took a drag from his prized cigarette. He closed his eyes in a moment of bliss, doing nothing but enjoying the quiet moment of the night. The images of satisfied customers and beautiful ladies ran through his mind before he saw a flash of green and a certain frowning bartender.

Sanji's eyes flew open, trying to banish the image of the damn marimo.

Who the hell did that man think he was? He hadn't met anyone who was remotely close to being as arrogant and rude as that damn bartender.

"Fucking idiot," Sanji mumbled to no one in particular, words clashing against the sleepy silence of his new apartment.

Why was this Zoro guy so self-assured in the first place? Now granted, he was muscular and appeared to be a guy who could put up one hell of a fight if provoked (or even if not) but still was that a reason to be asshole number one in the world?

Maybe he wasn't bad looking per ce and maybe sure, some girls would probably find him attractive if they were into the whole "tall, dark and handsome" plus incredibly fit kinda deal but still…He wasn't _that_ good looking, not to mention a little bit of styling wouldn't hurt him.

Sanji pushed the butt of his cigarette against the ash tray, perhaps with a little more force than needed. He got up and headed towards the bed, leisurely undressing himself in the process. He gingerly unbuttoned his now crumpled white shirt and slid off his pants, letting the silky fabric pool by his ankles before carefully picking it up.

The chef took a peek of himself in the mirror, exploring the canvas of his own pale body. Now granted, he wasn't even half as muscular as the cocky bartender and maybe he was a little too pale but he still looked good.

Sanji ran a tired hand through his dirty blonde locks before glaring at his impossible to tame eyebrows.

"Curly-brow," he muttered under his breath, recalling the childish nick name the marimo bastard had given him, "I'll give you some curly brow, you cocky piece of shit."

Swearing made him relax a bit, soothing his bruised ego. After all, it wasn't often that someone challenged him like this, much less offended him about looks of all things. Though he would never admit it out loud he was vainer than most girls, meticulous about his personal hygiene and good looks.

Speaking of which, Sanji quickly brushed his teeth before applying some night cream to his face and heading bed. He stifled a yawn, the exhaustion from a hectic day at the "Tout Bleu" finally washing over him like a wave.

He threw the navy covers of his bed over himself before snuggling to get some sleep.

It wasn't the pretty ladies or the elated customers giving him sincere compliments about his delicious dishes that he thought about before falling asleep.

No, it was the damn green-haired, ridiculously muscular arrogant idiot and the damn smirk playing over his lips that flashed through his brain.

xxx

Sanji spent the day preparing delicious food and waiting tables, trying to push aside any thoughts about self-assured green haired bastards and simply focus on the lovely ladies that entered his restaurant.

Speaking of lovely ladies, a certain noirette caught his attention and he took a glance of his own reflection in one of the silver trays before heading to her table. Sanji wasn't a waiter, he was the chief cook but he still enjoyed the lazy chats with customers who gushed over the food and assured him it was the best French cuisine they ever tasted.

Maybe he was a bit narcissistic but then again weren't all people these days?

"How may I help you miss?" he asked smoothly as he turned to the lovely woman that stood before him.

Nico Robin, as he later found out was indeed a stunning woman.

She was very tall and in great shape, slim but still having ample curves that immediately caught Sanji's attention and made his heart race. Her skin was a deep dark ten colour, starkly contrasting against her intense blue eyes. Her hair was pitch black and short, reaching her shoulders and styled in a simple, straight fashion that only brought attention to her gracious facial features.

"Hm, could you recommend me some dish?" the woman asked smoothly, words tweaked by a slight accent that Sanji immediately recognized as Italian.

Indeed, she looked like a girl who just walked out of a scene of a noir Italian movie, beautiful and mysterious and full of class. Sanji felt his heart swoon at the very thought of getting to know her until his eyes travelled down to her hands and he saw a ring glisten against her smooth tan skin. Then he knew Nico Robin was out of the game.

"Well, I could recommend a certain _Sole Meunière_ and some _Bugnes Lyonnaises_ for dessert ," he responded, his own voice gentle and soft, trained to please the needs and whims of the various customers that entered his restaurant and especially the female portion of them.

"Then, that will be my order." Nico concluded, offering him a calculated smile of her own that was full of some long forgotten sense of aristocracy.

Sanji silently contemplated how whoever this woman's husband was, he one very fortunate guy before he headed for the kitchen to put his best efforts in preparing the meal.

xxx

Merely a few minutes later he no longer had to wonder who was the bastard that had the fortune of marrying her. Sanji heard loud, booming laughter that contrasted sharply against the exquisite, put together atmosphere that Tout Blue stood for.

He peeked from the kitchen door only to see an obscenely tall and muscular man with ridiculously blue hair standing next to Robin and holding her delicate tan hand in his own, large one.

Sanji raised an eyebrow, so this had to be her fiancé. He heard the beautiful woman refer to him as Franky and wondered where he'd heard that name before, concluding in the end that it was a rather popular American name so it probably wasn't anything special.

"What would you like to order, sir?" he asked with a trained smile when he headed to their table and turned to Franky.

His eyes widened in shock once he noticed that the stranger was wearing what looked an awful lot like Hawaiian shorts of all things. Sanji opened his mouth to say something and quite possibly kick the other out as this went strictly against his idea of dress code but then he noticed Robin's calculating blue gaze and promptly closed his mouth, forcing a tiny smile in return.

"I would like a bottle of coke and some French fries!" Franky's voice boomed trough the restaurant, followed by a curt, heartfelt laugh.

Sanji only nodded, not bothering to write down the order as it was too simple to forget. He had to wonder who on Earth thought of ordering a cola and fries of all things in an expensive restaurant that could offer all the beauty of the French cuisine.

"With some extra ketchup on the fries!" Franky's voice followed him as he headed for the kitchen and Sanji merely shook his head, muttering a low _"Americans"_ under his breath.

xxx

Vinsmoke wasn't entirely sure just as to how it happened but merely half an hour later he felt as if he'd known the blue haired man and his stunning fiancé all his life.

Franky was easy to understand, an enthusiastic smile playing over his lips all the times. He had that famous American charm about him that embodied the liveliness the New World was associated with in old European books Sanji had grown up reading.

Robin was a different thing all together, intelligent, everything about her spoke of some long forgotten aristocracy and class. Her exquisite beauty was almost like a continuation of her sharp mind and black sense of humor.

"You should really stop by Puzzles," Franky offered and without even realizing what he was doing Sanji found himself nodding.

Just like that they were apparently "bros" and best friends despite knowing each other for less than an hour.

Franky cried and enthusiastic "Ay!" while clapping his large, muscular hands above his head and the action was accompanied by a soft, gracious chuckle escaping Robin's lips, stained in burgundy lipstick.

Sanji found himself smiling and although he wouldn't admit it, he already regarded the two as friends.

Then just as he was having a perfectly fine noon a tuff of green flashed before his eyes and he noticed the arrogant bastard, Zoro, leaning at the counter in the bar opposite his restaurant, flirting with some poor, innocent girl.

"I'm sure you and Zoro will get well enough," Robin said as a thoughtful smirk played over her lips and Sanji couldn't help but force a smile in return even is his mind was screaming, _"Oh, no we won't."_

xxx

Zoro merely rolled his eyes in exasperation upon hearing about the "amazing chef" and his "sophisticated dishes" for what was perhaps the thousand time that day (and it was merely the early afternoon).

Franky was currently writing a song about the damn dessert the ero-cook had prepared and Zoro couldn't help but scoff at him, seeing it as a little bit of a stretch (by like a few hundred miles).

Still he couldn't stop thinking about the damn chef, especially when his restaurant was on the street opposite him and every time Zoro glanced through the window, he'd see _Tout Blue_ written in the damn pretentious crimson letters.

Zoro recalled the damn bet from last night and cringed at the thought.

He couldn't lose a bet to Usopp about sex of all things!

Just as to how on Earth would he get into the damn bastard's fancy pants?

xxx

The evening was more hectic than the past one, especially when a loud group of policemen crashed by. Zoro's steel grey eye searched for the familiar name tag Tashigi as his mind went back to the night of mindless fun they'd shared.

In the end it turned out Franky had invited the whole gang and soon enough the bar was a cacophony of lazy chats, booming laughter and even a few duets, credited to Usopp and Franky.

Robin was telling everyone about her trip to Italy as Nami interrogated her about the prices of clothes and whether fashion there was better or that was just another myth about Europe.

Luffy was currently explaining something vividly to Ace, in between complaining about being hungry and musing over Sanji's cooking skills as small drops of saliva trickled down his chin.

Zoro rolled his eyes every time he heard the damn cook's name. How on Earth could food, of all things be that special? He was more than fine eating greasy burgers, accompanied by sushi from time to time of simple fried eggs (which most of the time he managed to prepare himself even if Luffy and Ace insisted they were "hardly eatable").

Just as he was pondering over whether or not he could try some more complicated dish (so he could mentally rub it ero cook's pretentious face) the door creaked open and he saw the familiar flash of dirty blonde hair.

"SANJIII!" Luffy cried out, not bothering to lower his voice, as most of the regular customers were used to him at this point.

"I swear I will lock that kid down some day for disturbing social order." Smoker, the captain of the nearest police station grunted under his breath for which he earned himself a playful look from Ace, as if indicating, _"I would like to see that happened."_

Sanji strolled into the bar, cigarette smugly placed between pale lips as he took lazy puffs and blew the air as if he was some sort of celebrity and they were mere fans. Zoro gripped the bottom of the glass he was currently drying, he could sweat the other had some sort of special talent of pissing him off.

" _Bon nuit,"_ Sanji greeted and Zoro didn't bother suppressing a snicker.

"That means good night," the chef grumbled and he didn't have to think twice about whom the explanation was meant for.

"And in other news the sky is blue," Nami snorted as she was fluent in French, much like Robin. The historian offered a light chuckle while Sanji's eyes went wide in an almost comic relief manner when they fell over the ginger.

"I only meant to translate for brutes like the men here, not for you, my lovely ladies," Sanji explained as thick crimson spots covered his normally pale cheeks.

Zoro snorted at his ridiculous way of speaking with women as he never understood the whole deal with genders and believing people should be treated according to them. He treated everyone the same way, with small exceptions such as Luffy and Perona, whom despite realizing they were idiots, he was willing to give his life for. And them being male and female had nothing to do with it.

"I'm Sanji Vinsmoke," the chef introduced himself as he stretched out a hand in Nami's direction but was only met with a snicker.

"And I'm taken." She shot back with a knowing smirk, effectively causing the blonde to back away, his good mood gone.

"Of course such a beautiful flower would be part of a bouquet already," Sanji mumbled under his breath, effectively making the entire room laugh at his strange way of expression.

"You're so weird, Sanji," Luffy remarked once he was done laughing.

The blonde was about to protest but just then he was interrupted by the shorter man adding:

"I like that about you."

Zoro knew Luffy was being sincere, the noirette was incapable of lying after all. The fact that he liked Sanji (which probably had a lot to do with his cooking), somehow made him relax a little as his best friend had a way of knowing people.

"I brought you some leftovers from the restaurant," Sanji pointed out, raising a handful of begs before placing them on the table, being met with a cacophony of approval.

"Sweet!" Luffy shouted as he charged towards the box of food that read Luffy, written in subtle black letters.

The chef skillfully unwrapped most of the food he'd brought and started handing it over the group. Robin and Nami were given the best which only caused Zoro to roll his eyes. Franky and Usopp accepted full plates as well, all the while Ace and Luffy were already calling dibs on the seconds.

Zoro took a studying look at Sanji. The blonde's thin lips were stretched into a small smile of appreciation as he looked at everyone enjoying the meal and his cigarette was, for once, tossed aside. His hair appeared to be messier today, swaying over half of his face and hiding his right eye. The swordsman saw the familiar tiredness in Sanji's one visible pale blue eye but he noticed something else, a peculiar mix of care for the others and tiny flecks of gratitude.

It was strange and it made Zoro wonder what had caused this emotions since while he knew the gang were all great people, the Frenchman had no idea of knowing that since he'd just met them.

"Oi, marimo, would you like some?" he heard the familiar pretentious voice before turning around to see a plate full of chicken meat and what he could only guess was blue cheese.

Sanji was back to smoking and the look of appreciation was gone, replaced by indignation and badly hidden animosity.

While it was true that Zoro was starving, one thing that meant more to him than food was his pride. So, naturally, he offered the other a scoff and returned to drying the glasses.

"What the hell, you prick?" the chef called after him and Zoro didn't have to turn around and look at him to imagine the look of anger, mixed with embarrassment written over his features.

"First time someone says no to you?" Zoro smirked, raising a devious eyebrow. He would teach the damn pretentious cook a lesson, one way or another.

xxx

Half an hour later it seemed as if Sanji had always been part of the group. Zoro attributed it mostly to Luffy's unique talent of making anyone feel at home with them, within minutes.

He, on the other hand, did not want the bar to become Sanji's new second home, just as he did not want the other to be part of the group.

"You seem to be forgetting something." he heard the familiar teasing voice and spun around to face Usopp leaning over the counter with a sly smirk tugging his full lips.

"The bet."

Zoro cringed at his words, he had forced himself to forget about it, even when at various times during the day he'd remembered about the damn bet that he shouldn't have taken. He should have known Usopp would somehow come up with a way of twisting things and making him regret it.

"I don't care about the stupid bet," he argued, in vain hope that perhaps his friend would have mercy on him and let it go.

Naturally, Usopp didn't do that cause that wouldn't make for a good story, would it?

"So you're giving up?" the DJ challenged as he leaned in even closer, raising a devious black eyebrow in his direction.

Zoro gritted his teeth, he didn't like where this was going.

"I never said that."

"Well, that what you mean, don't you?" Usopp challenged, effectively playing with pride like clay in his hands, "I never realized the man who dreams of becoming the greatest swordsman in the world would give up so easy, you know?"

Roronoa almost broke the glass he was holding at the words.

"But then again, you learn new things every day," Usopp pressed on, while he still glanced to the table and Luffy from time to time, making sure they'd be there to protect him just in case Zoro snapped.

"So, yeah I guess, I win the bet." He concluded, hoping that would be it, the winning card against the other.

Usopp watched as the swordsman's jaw clenched tight and gripped the counter so hard that his knuckles became white with the effort.

One thing Zoro hated most in the world was losing.

"I never said that," came the gruff, almost threatening and animalistic response, "I will win the damn bet."

Zoro spun around to meet Usopp before adding, "Just you wait and see, I swear when I'm done that damn pretentious ero-cook he'll be begging me for more."

With that Roronoa headed towards one of the tables, throwing Sanji a calculating look in the process.

"Well, no need to be so graphic." Usopp mumbled under his breath, briefly wondering if he was even remotely morally right to be doing this.

xxx

Zoro's eyes immediately flew towards the door the moment he heard the familiar sound of high heels clicking against the hard floor.

Tashigi wasn't any good at walking in high heels as she was used to chasing criminals in military boots. She almost stumbled a few times, muttering apologies when she bumped into an older man's chair.

Roronoa smirked before coincidentally (not at all) heading her way, empty tray in hand. As expected she slammed into him, offering a quick stream of apologies when her glasses were knocked off and she didn't realize who he was for a second.

"No need to say sorry to me," Zoro pointed out in his husky voice and he could see her cheeks redden as countless flashback of the night of pleasure they'd spent together undoubtedly went through her mind.

"Zoro, my colleagues are here," Tashigi critiqued but he merely scoffed at her words, "Hell, my superior is here."

"Oh, I know Smoker's here. I bet he'd actually enjoy seeing us together, that old perv looks like he's into that kind of stuff."

Tashigi slapped him over the shoulder for his distasteful remark while he rewarded her with a throaty laugh.

"You know it's true, I've seen how he looks at you."

As if to prove his point Zoro turned in Smoker's direction, only to meet the older man's steel gray eyes locked on his, lips locked into a frown as he fished for another cigar.

"I bet he hates me for fucking you just right." Zoro whispered in his ear and the noirette let out a small yelp of embarrassment before heading towards the table where the rest of the police task awaited her.

Roronoa merely smirked under his breath, feeling the familiar twitch in his pants when he thought about Tashigi and the things they'd together.

(For someone who hated the authority and a policewoman they worked surprisingly well in the bedroom).

Zoro's good mood was ruined, however, when he remembered about Usopp's damn bet and the arrogant blonde he'd had to somehow seduce if he wanted to preserve his dignity.

xxx

Sanji couldn't help but stare at the exchange between the marimo and what looked like a gorgeous policewoman who admittedly had some trouble walking in high heels.

He felt the familiar spark of jealousy which soon transformed into a full-fledged fire storm. For whatever reason he absolutely loathed the obvious flirt between Zoro and the girl yet at the same time couldn't tear his eyes away from them.

Tashigi was gorgeous, her fit form only accentuated by the policy uniform which clung in all the right places to her athletic body.

Still, it was Zoro that Sanji stared at and he briefly wondered why before pushing those thoughts away, locking them in a box and throwing the key away.

The damn green haired bastard was tall and muscular, his skin a stunning tan colour, marred by a few scars which only made him all the more attractive. When he flashed Tashigi a smug smile his teeth were obscenely white and Sanji reminiscended how it was no wonder the girl was obviously fucking him.

 _Who wouldn't?_ " Sanji thought before shaking his head and attributing those thoughts to the one too many glasses of crappy wine he'd had.

"Jealous much?" he heard Nami's teasing voice before spinning around in a vain attempt to make it look as if he was not just staring like some sort of creep.

"Of course," he all but stuttered, "I mean the girl is gorgeous, why would she ever be with a log like this marimo guy?"

Nami raised a skeptical eyebrow before flashing him a playful smile but said nothing for a few moments that seemed to stretch to eternity.

"You have to admit he has some charm," the ginger mused as her eyes fell over Zoro's fit body, "Otherwise he wouldn't be getting all this sex."

"I swear Zoro's like one fuck away from setting some sort of record." Franky added from across the table, apparently having heard their conversation.

The entire group nodded at his words, even Robin seemed to be aware of Zoro's apparently incredibly high sex count.

Sanji blushed at the words, he wasn't used to people being so blunt about sex.

He knew of the stereotype about Frenchmen being practically sex addicts and he knew some Americans would probably see him as confirmation of it but they couldn't have been further away from the truth.

Sanji, for all his talk and flirts and despite his dirty mouth, was a virgin.

No one aside from his best friend knew and he'd like to keep it this way, mostly because he was familiar with the stigma that being a male virgin carried.

"I'm gonna go take a smoke," he excused himself, unable to continue listening about Zoro's apparently endless list of conquests, male and female alike.

(What made it even worse was that some of them were in the bar that night).

xxx

When he exited the bar he quickly dug through his pockets and fished a cigarette, lighting it and placing it between his lips out of habit. Smoking was soothing and reassuring and it made him feel at home.

He rather liked the people he'd met so far, even if they were a little strange (who on Earth ate that much meat? Or lied all the time? And who in their right mind sang songs about " _nakama_ " an hour after they meet you? It was all a mystery to him but it was one that he'd like to solve).

Sanji drew his phone out of his pocket and saw the familiar name Trafalgar Law flash before him, the white letters written over the screen contrasting sharply against the black of the night.

"We need to talk." Law, his best friend of four years, stated and Sanji knew this did not sound like the start of the average conversation, even with a man like the other.

And the other was no ordinary man.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Shoutout to: _Guest, Guest, AkwardPanda89, Otakugirl41, Guest, Guest, KleinXDgirl, xry, Prissycatice_ \- I want to thank you for the feedback it's much appreciated and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

I know many people will think Sanji being a virgin is OC and I might get hate for it but I really wanted to explore this idea since usually it's Zoro that's written as a virgin.

It's just that I've never understood why Sanji's seen as the master of all things sex when throughout the series he's rejected by women time and time again. In fact I think it makes sense that Sanji might be a virgin since this would explain why he sees women as some sort of mystical creatures and not normal people. What are your thoughts?

Oh, and sorry Sanji and Zoro didn't do much together but don't worry the next chapter will compensate!  
What do you think of the story so far? Did you enjoy Zoro unintentionally making Sanji somewhat jealous? And Law - he will stir things in a big way!  
Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!


	3. Tease

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, Zosan and LawLuffy)

 **Author's Note:** I realize that in a SBS Oda stated that in the real world Robin would be Russian. I respect Oda fully in his portrayal but since this is an AU I thought maybe having Robin as Italian would be a fun twist to the usual narrative. For the record, I don't want to spoil anything but Robin being Italian will come into play much later in the story ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Tease**

Sanji knew perfectly well that when someone said " _We need to talk_ ", that was not a good start of the conversation. When this certain someone was Trafalgar Law, better known as his best and only friend, things were even worse.

"What's going on?" he found himself saying, quickening his pace as he headed away from the bar. The loud music made it somewhat hard to hear what the other was saying and he knew he had to listen closely.

(Law was calling from an unknown number and that was not a good sign).

"I have to move, I think he found me," Law said over the other side of the line, back in the sunny Italian countryside and Sanji froze for a second or so before he nodded in the dark, feeling stupid because of course Law couldn't see him doing it.

"That bad?" he asked, inhaling in the smoke from his cigarette in an attempt to calm himself.

" _Si_ ," Law mumbled and there was the sound of stuffing suitcases when you're in a hurry. Not in an I'm-going-to-be-late-for-classes kind of a hurry but the kind of hurry that you only had two reasons for. You either run away from the police, or you run away from the people whom the police is doing a lousy job of catching.

"Do you think I can crash at your place for some time?" came the voice from the other end of the line and Sanji's eyes widened, horror washing over him as he realized just how much trouble the other was in if he had to ask for that.

"I mean…if it comes to that." Law offered, apparently mistaking the cook's silence for a refusal.

"Of course you can sleep in my place!" Sanji all but shouted into the phone, immediate shock and terror now slowly being replaced by anger, "I just never assumed when you said you're running you'd actually come to the USA."

There was a pause (more sounds of stuffing things, a few loud clanks and clashes but fortunately nothing that sounded like gunshots), "I thought maybe he wouldn't find me here..."

Sanji closed his eyes, taking a long drag from cigarette before butting it against the surface of the nearby building and throwing it away.

"Neither did I," he mumbled, his chest suddenly heavy with regret. Law was in trouble and he wasn't there. What a great friend he was indeed.

"I…Sanji, I have to leave. I'll try to hide but…"

"Worst case scenario you hop your ass on a plane for the USA and come over here where I won't allow any Spanish drug dealers to boss you around."

He heard a small, forced chuckle. Then there was the sound of locking a door and Sanji realized Law was leaving his apartment and on the run, again.

"Worst case scenario, I die Sanji." The words were sudden, the voice on the other end was flat and unemotional, certain.

It made the French shiver and it had nothing to do with the weather. Dread slowly spilled over his chest and he found himself fishing for another cigarette, searching for some small doze of comfort.

"Don't talk like that," he demanded but he knew the words were empty, rid of meaning. It was an empty demand and he realized that if he was in the other's position or he was with him (as he should have been), he'd be saying the same.

"I'll contact you again when I know more and I'll warn you if I head your way." Law said and then there was a pause.

The chef's mind raced a hundred miles per an hour, reaching different destinations; different exits of the situation but none of them were pleasant.

"Sanji, thanks for everything." The voice said, sincere and softer and he could almost picture the other leaning over the door of the Baratie, lazy smirk painted over his tan face like he had done many times ago. Those times seemed like a lifetime ago now.

The line went dead and Sanji stood in the night alone.

 _"Merde!"_ he swore, profanity slipping by his lips and making several people stare at him.

 **xxx**

Sanji paced around his apartment nervously eight hours later. His hair a mess, darks shadows smeared under bloodshot eyes, cigarette dangling from chopped lips – he was the perfect picture of someone who hadn't slept. Hadn't slept because he was too busy worrying about his best friend who could, for all he knew, be lying dead in some alley of the quiet Italian countryside.

This was the latest place Law had attempted to escape the man who'd ruined his life.

"Fucking bastard," Sanji swore under his breath, scratching his neck. He felt exhausted but knew spending the day in his apartment would lead to no good.

He needed a distraction, a quick shower and then work. Work was his escape, busying his hands always lead to calming his mind, even if the calm was short lived.

It wasn't that Sanji liked living dangerously. The life of his dreams didn't include being best friends with someone who was on the run from the leader of the Spanish mafia, really. It didn't include having to hide with said best friend, fight with him and even learn how to apply first aid after a particularly bad fight that one time they were found.

His perfect life did include a quiet house in the suburbs, a beautiful wife with pearly smile and a soft, soothing voice. They would have three cats and he'd name them after spices and dishes and that would be a good conversation starter for their neighbours.

Instead of that Sanji was stuck with a best friend on the run, some crazy people he'd met at a bar whom he was oddly enough starting to call friends.

He was a virgin and there was no Miss Vinsmoke on the horizon.

There was just an annoying, cocky, arrogant and undeniably handsome bartender that made him want to strangle him on the horizon.

 **xxx**

Zoro was woken up by what vaguely sounded like someone rampaging through his room in search of something. He cracked his one eye open only to see Tashigi completely naked, hair pleasantly wet and sticking to her neck. She'd taken a shower and his room was filled with the energizing scent of his own shower gel (courtesy of Nami as he'd never buy such an item).

His eyes travelled to Tashigi's ample breasts and then lower, landing at her firm, round ass. He could feel his cock harden at the mere sight.

"You're sexy like that," he said as he leisurely got into a sitting position.

"And late, very, very late," the police officer shot back as she finally found her glasses thrown under his night stand (fortunately they were in one piece) and placed them over her nose. She began frantically searching for her clothes while Zoro had to suppress a chuckle.

"You up for another go?" he asked, taking a long appreciative look over her body.

Her skin was smooth and even, a pleasant slightly tan colour than made the small water droplets glisten against it. She was endowed, especially having in mind her slim frame. Zoro's eye fell over her nipples and he could feel another twinge in his cock.

"I'm late," Tashigi repeated as she managed to dig out her navy blue panties from underneath Zoro's T-shirt.

"I can be quick if you want me to," the swordsman shrugged, taking one last appreciative look of the other's ass as she hoped into her panties before continuing the search for her bra.

"Zoro, I like you, I really do and I like this…uh, whatever we're doing," the woman rambled, digging through his belongings, "But Smoker will kill me if you enter his office a minute later."

Zoro scoffed at her words, "Fine."

He grumbled before getting up, uncovering her bra from underneath his pillow and handing it over her.

"Did you know where it was this entire time?" Tashigi demanded, crossing her hands over her chest.

The bartender's gaze danced over her arms, her strong biceps and he could feel himself excited once again as images of last night replayed in his mind.

"Maybe," he smirked, placing his hands over her torso and pulling her closer.

"You're hot Tashigi," he rasped out the obvious, "Too bad it's not really me you want but that douche bag your boss."

The police officer let out a small yelp in surprise and Zoro rewarded her with a crooked smile, enjoying her awkwardness which contrasted starkly against the image of a ruthless cop.

"Yeah, well you have that stupid bet about the blonde cook," she shot back in defence as she clasped her bra and wiggled into the trousers of her uniform. (Shirts and pants were considerably easier to find).

Zoro grunted as the thought of the annoying, overly confident blonde popped into his mind.

"Usopp told you about that?" he questioned, the image of a strangled DJ who talked too much flashing before him.

"Uh-uh," Tashigi nodded, busy tying the laces of her military boots, "He spilled the beans in front of the whole bar the moment Vinsmoke left."

Zoro shrugged, as long as the chef didn't know he wasn't all that concerned. Still, he took his bets seriously and had to start working on a strategy to seduce the fool.

Not mention, Zoro had to admit that although Sanji was in no way his type, he still didn't look half bad.

 **xxx**

Sanji was serving a pair of pretentious hipsters when he saw a familiar flash of black hair and turned to face Nico Robin, the beautiful and elegant wife of the owner of Puzzles.

She offered him a small greeting and headed to one of the more secluded tables in the restaurant which was something that for whatever reason caught his attention. He made a point to himself to remember the small details that made a person's behaviour seem oddmore often than not they meant something.

"What will this fair lady like today?" the chef cooed and Robin chuckled at his borderline comic use of words when it came to women.

"I would like what you served yesterday," she replied, words spoken precisely, the same way a French person would.

"Have you studied French?" Sanji inquired, words slipping past his lips before he could stop himself.

" _Oui_ ," the archaeologist nodded with a small smile that made him very jealous of Franky.

"In college?" the cook asked, making small talk. He wasn't the most social person by any means but something about Nico Robin was undeniably interesting and special and it went past her appearance.

He met her eyes and saw intelligence and class but there something else too, something he couldn't quite place his finger on but reminded him of Law for whatever reason.

"Yes…in collage, something like that." Robin responded and Sanji noticed there was a switch in her mood, as slight as it was.

He found it worth remembering but didn't press the matter and headed for the kitchen with a low humming. He had to keep himself busy so he wouldn't think about any dead best friends or arrogant green haired bartenders.

Some time later he placed the masterfully prepared dishes before Robin who gave him a look of admiration as she took a spoonful from the exquisite soup.

"Would you like to join me?" the question caught him off guard as it was unusual for customers to ask such things back in the Baratie.

Perhaps, things were different in America and Sanji found himself nodding, unable to deny anything to a lady.

"I'm only asking because the restaurant is empty," the historian explained as she took another bite of his masterpiece.

Sanji was somewhat caught off guard by her bluntness but he still enjoyed it, it was refreshing to the hypocrisy he saw every day. They sat in quiet silence while Robin enjoyed her lunch, the only sounds that could be heard being the lazy chatter from the only table that was taken at the other end of the restaurant.

"So, tell me more about yourself, Sanji Vinsmoke," Robin said, placing one hand under her chin as she finished the meal.

"I…there's not much to tell, _mademoiselle_. I would much rather hear about you." He said smoothly, not one to talk much about himself.

Robin seemed prepared for the answer as she did with everything else.

"Hm, well I'm 30 years old,"

"You don't look like it," Sanji countered with ease and this earned him a gracious smile.

"I'm from Italy but I came to live here a few years ago. Franky and I are engaged as I'm sure you already know. I'm an archaeologist so I travel the world quite a lot."

"Hence the knowledge in French."

Robin nodded although a shadow passed her face once again, for a split second or so. Sanji was beginning to think he wasn't the only one with secrets.

"Now it's your turn." The woman insisted, flicking a lock of long hair away from her cheek and offering him yet another impeccable smile.

"Well, I'm 25 years old, born in France if it wasn't obvious enough. I came to the USA to open _Tout Bleu_ and get some much needed freedom."

"From your parents?" Robin questioned smoothly, raising a devious eyebrow.

" _Oui_." Sanji nodded and it was half true.

The scholar was about to ask him something else when they heard the door open with a loud bang and he snapped back in its direction only to see the damn green haired bartender.

No other than the embodiment of arrogance, dubbed as Zoro was standing at the door, casual appearance contrasting starkly against the elegant and sophisticated atmosphere of the restaurant. He was wearing a fitted pair of ripped jeans and a white T-shirt that showcased his muscles.

"Oi, Robin, we need you in Puzzles. Some trouble with the alcohol delivery." The man explained, voice gruff.

Robin didn't seem affected by the news, she merely offered a calculated smile to Sanji, an apology of sorts for leaving so quickly.

"Franky's visiting his brother in City Hall, so I guess I should go and help out," she pointed out, fishing through her elegant black bag and putting a few banknotes before Sanji, more than sufficient to pay the bill.

"Keep the change," she insisted, "I'm sure Luffy and the others will be dropping buy often and rummaging your supplies soon enough."

With that Robin got to leave, following Zoro closely. Sanji however didn't feel like leaving them as that would mean more alone time, pondering over whatever trouble Law had got himself in.

"Wait!" he cried out on impulse and the two stopped in their tracks, "Maybe I should help you with unloading the truck?"

The question was directed more towards Robin although it was Zoro really whom he should have been asking.

"Pff, it's child play," the bartender huffed before turning to leave.

Sanji mentally laid a very hard kick over his head for being so cocky all the time.

"Actually, you could be of help. Usopp always complains when I ask him to assist Zoro." Robin chimed in and the topic was settled despite the other's protests.

Sanji spun around and gave his subordinate a few directions to keep the restaurant going before heading over to Puzzles.

 **xxx**

"You offer help to everyone or just really pretty chicks like Robin?" Zoro questioned once he arrived by the truck.

The snide remark caught him by surprise although he should have expected the cocky bastard to say something like that. He seemed like a trash talker, like someone who wouldn't stop with the witty remarks even in a fight.

Hell, even in sex.

Sanji paused and wondered just as to why he was thinking about what Zoro would be like in bed and then shoved those thoughts away.

"I thought you didn't need help, marimo?" he shot back as they headed to the cargo.

A very tall pile of boxes, filled with various alcohol awaited them.

Sanji frowned, he was never one to shy away from physical work, despite his slim look. Still, he hadn't slept and exhaustion was slowly starting to pile up over him.

"What's the matter, little cook, scared of some lifting?" Zoro mocked him as he bent down and took one of the largest boxes with ease.

The insult immediately reinvigorated Sanji as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt and set to work.

"Scared of some competition, moss for brains?" he retorted.

Zoro snorted and they opted towards the bar. Sanji's eyes wouldn't listen to him and kept landing over the other man's body.

His T-shirt was almost too small for him, the material stretched from the sheer amount of muscle mass he had. Small beads of sweat danced at the upper end of his neck before rolling down to his shoulders and ridiculously toned back.

The chef felt embarrassed for looking at the other in such a way, this was after wrong and unnatural for him. He was a ladies man, he should be having thoughts about the curvaceous Robin or the flirtatious Nami but instead he was left with his imagination playing cheap tricks on him. Tricks that included thoughts about the idiot before him.

Soon enough they were back at the truck, having made a few courses. Zoro squatted and Sanji's eyes glued to his ass almost involuntarily. It wasn't his fault that the other was right before him or that he was wearing tight jeans. He was certain the only reason why he was doing it was to torture him.

"Enjoying the view?" Zoro demanded, almost as if he'd read his mind.

"Why the fuck would I enjoy staring at your lousy excuse of an ass, algae?"

"Oh, so you do admit to staring at my ass?" the bartender countered with ease before turning around and offering him a devious wink.

Sanji felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Zoro was leading 1-0 in what was becoming their daily round of banter.

He would get back at him for that, sooner or later.

 **xxx**

Zoro enjoyed the flush of red over the cook's cheeks more than he should have.

He found him rather cute when embarrassed as it took away some of the air of stiffness and superiority. The other remained a douche in his eyes but he had to find a way of getting said douche into his bed, otherwise Usopp, as well as the rest of the bar wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

The worst outcome was Sanji being straight as he claimed but the more time Zoro spent with him lifting the boxes, the more the doubted it.

He could feel the other's blue gaze over him, taking in every detail, every inch of his hot body. This reassured Zoro as the possibility of Sanji being straight was diminishing before him.

During the next course Sanji opted to head the way, perhaps so he wouldn't get caught staring at him again. Now it was his turn to stare and watch the blonde closely.

He had to admit the chef was strong, especially given his skinny form. He lifted the boxes with almost as much ease as did he.

Also, Zoro wasn't one to believe in stereotypes about sexuality (he definitely did not look like your stereotypical non-straight guy) but there was something about the way Sanji flounced his ass.

The way the French walked reminded him of a pretty girl he'd hit on right away. In fact there was something feminine about the cook, his long blonde hair that was over stylized, the subtle perfume that lingered over his skin and the (rather unsuccessful) attempt to stylize the eyebrows. He was practically his polar opposite as personal appearance meant very little to Zoro.

"You should tell Luffy and the others to drop by tonight," the cook's words tore him away from the little observation game going on in his head and he turned to see what the blonde wanted.

"Huh…sorry wasn't listening."

Sanji let a small sigh of exasperation escape his lips before taking a long drag from his cigarette, "I said, Luffy and the rest of your merry band should come over for dinner. There are more than enough leftovers anyway."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the sudden invitation. He hadn't expected this as usually people did everything to run away from Luffy's ridiculous appetite not run towards it.

"Is that some lousy excuse for you to see me again?" the green haired man demanded, voice thick and sultry.

"In your dreams, marimo." The chef barked back.

 **xxx**

Once the Tout Bleu was closed for customers Luffy and the rest of the gang all but barged in, not seeming to mind the late meal. Dinner went normal with the black haired boy all but making the food vanish, Nami and Robins' pleasant laughter, some singing and music attributed to Franky and Usopp and of course lots of smirking and teasing done by none other than Zoro.

Sanji had to admit one thing – the damn marimo had a special talent of pissing him off. It was as if the man had a competition going on, one where he would try to think of a new way to push his buttons in a new way every ten minutes or so.

The latest thing he'd come up with was that he firmly refused to eat whatever the cook had made for them.

"You should be grateful I'm even offering you a plate, you damn Neanderthal!" Sanji all but screamed at the bartender.

"Neanderthal? Someone wants to play intelligent." Zoro shot back, offering him a nonchalant shrug.

"Yeah, well someone has to have smarts around, moss for brains." The blonde countered, narrowing his eyes in the other's direction.

"Shishi, you guys sure seem to get along!" Luffy chuckled from the other end of the table in between stuffing meat into his mouth and demanding more.

"Damn algae," the chef swore under his breath, ignoring the comment from the younger boy.

Sanji headed for the kitchen, taking care of the cutlery. He leaned in over the counter, letting a sigh escape his parted lips. He felt beyond exhausted.

He hadn't slept the night before and spent the entire day cooking, doing dishes and lifting heavy boxes of alcohol all in an attempt to run away from the depressing thoughts about his best friend that chased him.

He closed his eyes and could feel himself drifting off, eyelids heavy with sleep and exhaustion. He allowed himself a moment of weakness, leaning heavily on the counter and nearly falling asleep.

"Ow, the little cook's tired and wants to take a nap," he heard the familiar gruff voice that make him snap his eyes open and direct the best glare he was capable of in his direction.

"The fuck do you want?" Sanji demanded as he pushed himself off the counter and did his best to hide his utter exhaustion.

Zoro pointed towards the dishes in his hands, "We thought we'd help."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, surprised that the gang had decided on helping him. As if on cue, Nami and Robin, alongside with Franky and Usopp, walked in all carrying dishes and glasses.

"It would just seemed unfair if we left you clean all of this alone," Robin chimed in with a soft smile that left Sanji swoon.

"You're too kind my lovely ladies!" he gushed over them, heading to take away the cutlery from their hands and put it in the dishwasher.

"You might want to express some gratitude for the male part of the equation two, you sexist!" DJ Brave Warrior joked from a few feet away and Sanji's lips stretched into a small smile.

He'd known the gang for little more than a few days and yet he was already finding himself close to them. There was something special about the way they interacted, something that screamed of family without words.

And even if he didn't want to admit it, Sanji had always been one to want a family, a place to fit in. He was by no means a social butterfly and yet he did badly when he was away from people, his own sombre thoughts becoming a little too much to deal with.

"You look like hell," Nami pointed out and Sanji hadn't even realized she'd step in closer to him and was giving him a scrutinizing look, closely inspecting the heavy, dark shadow underneath his blue eyes.

"Nami-swan is so considerate!" the chef tried to joke but his voice was strained, exhaustion having caught up with him.

"You'd better head home straight away," Robin advised and he gave her a nod, he wasn't up to arguing.

Twenty minutes later (and several broken dishes courtesy to Luffy), the kitchen was clean and spotless and they were ready to go home.

Sanji dreaded it, being far too tired to walk home. The only option was calling a Taxi since there was no room for him in Franky's car while Luffy had opted for a late night walk, having assured him he was more than able to protect himself in the dark allies.

"You catching a cab, ero-cook?" Zoro asked from right next to him and his cocky, gruff voice almost made the blonde jump in his tracks.

"Jeez, stop sneaking up on me, you damn creep!" he demanded, giving the other a mean glare.

The bartender smirked at his words, "You didn't answer my question."

Sanji rolled his eyes but still nodded.

"What if I gave you a ride?" the green-haired man asked, leaning nonchalantly at the wall of Tout Bleu behind him.

"Didn't realize you had a car," Sanji shot back as he looked around for any beaten up green cars because surely that would be something the bartender would drive.

"Never said I did," Zoro smirked and for a second there the blonde had to admit the other looked undeniably hot with all the smirking. The tight black T-shirt that clung to his defined chest was certainly of help as well. Then he shook his head, repelling those sinful thoughts away and attributing them to exhaustion.

"Then how do you intend on going home?" Sanji demanded, feeling his mind going sluggish from the lack of sleep.

Zoro chuckled under his breath before heading off towards Puzzles. The blonde sighed, having no other option but to follow the other at this point. It wasn't like he could keep his curiosity at bay.

Once they arrived in the back alley of the bar Sanji finally grasped what the other was talking about. Before his eyes lay a perfectly fine motorbike, black and polished.

The chef knew next to nothing about cars and his expertise on motorcycles was even slimmer. However, he had to admit it looked like a nice ride, like something taken straight out of a movie about illegal races.

"Like what you see, cook? Or is it too hardcore for your vanilla ass?"

Sanji all but gasped at his words, not missing the obvious innuendo behind the words. He himself had no issue making innuendos but they were only reserved for the female part of the population.

"Looks fine, nothing too special. Much like you." he grumbled under his breath, not wanting to give any more fuel for the other's ego which seemed to be over bloated anyway.

"So, you joining me or nah?" Zoro asked, stepping in closer towards the motorbike and offering him a black helmet.

Judging from the reckless appearance of the bartender, Sanji was surprised the other even had a helmet for himself, let alone another one to spare.

"The guys bought me my helmet as a birthday gift, Nami's idea," the green-haired man explained, apparently having read his thoughts, again.

The chef nodded, weighing his possible choices. On the one hand he could walk alone, freezing in the chill autumn air and possibly bumping into some thugs (not that he couldn't fight for himself but still he was tired). On the other hand, he could accept the invitation, swallow his pride for once and enjoy the ride.

"I don't have all night, shitty cook," Zoro demanded, stepping on the pedal as an indication of his words.

With a sigh Sanji climbed onto the motorbike, carefully placing the helmet over his head.

Just as to what on Earth was he getting himself into with the Marimo?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, yeah, I know Zoro might be a bit of an ass but that's all part of the "drive Sanji crazy and push his buttons the wrong way until he wants me" strategy of his xD. Anyway, Zoro's behaviour towards Sanji will change and he will make up for all the teasing ... at some point or another. And Sanji will have a "Fuck you Zoro" type of moment later on.

Thanks to: Gues _t, Tanuki2000,_ AkwardPanda89, Prissycatice, Michikuni Mayu, It's Still a Secret your feedback's really appreciated!

By the way, I hope I don't bore you to death since there is a lot to come (I mean Law hasn't even come yet) and it will be a slow burn, a longer kind of a fic. Hope you don't mind.  
What did you think of the chapter? Any ideas on what's going on with Law?  
Who do you think will give into the temptation first - Zoro or Sanji?  
Please review, I love hearing from you!


	4. Ride

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, Zosan and LawLuffy)

 **A/N:** I know this is very off topic and maybe it doesn't belong in a story but I still want to say my heart goes to the people of Turkey and France for everything that has happened in the last few days, as well as all the other places in the world where there's chaos. .  
This type of violence is horrible and very unjustified for ordinary people. I hope everyone's safe tonight wherever you are!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ride**

Hesitantly Sanji walked up to the motorcycle as Zoro's foot was already on the pedal and climbed up.

Just as to what on Earth was he getting himself into with the Marimo? With a sigh he climbed onto the motorbike, carefully placing the helmet over his head.

"Hold tight, blondie," Zoro grumbled and reluctantly the chef wrapped one hand around the other's torso while holding onto the seat with the other.

"That won't do, love chef," the bartender warned but Sanji had no time for a comeback as the motorcycle sprang to life, roaring onto the street.

Normally Sanji wasn't one to be scared easily. Despite his lean physique and put together look, he was no soft boy. He could put up one hell of a fight in the occasion called for it, Zeff had made sure of that. He had a mouth on him too and he'd been in trouble a handful of times, mostly due to being Law's best friend.

This however…this was something that he'd never done. He could feel himself almost dizzy when Zoro really stepped on the pedal and they were all but flying through the sleepy streets of the city.

The high speed had a strange effect over him – a mix of excitement and a little bit of fear as this was something new and strange for him.

"Enjoying the ride, curly cue?" he could hear Zoro's booming, mocking laughter from ahead.

Sanji frowned, he wouldn't let the other win this and forced himself to relax. It was just a ride after all. Then however, as if having read his mind once again the bartender accelerated and they went past the speeding limit.

On instinct Sanji wrapped both his hands tightly around Zoro and pressed himself against his warm body, searching for a source of warmth when his teeth started chattering.

Now he understood why the bartender had put on a heavy leather jacket.

When they came across a red light, Zoro hit an abrupt stop and Sanji's face slammed into his muscled back.

"What's the matter blondie, ride too fast for you?" the bartender teased for perhaps the twentieth time that evening and he replied with a mere groan.

As they headed towards his through the chilly streets he couldn't help but savor the pleasant warmth oozing from Zoro's back. He couldn't ignore the firm feeling of the other's muscles and his odour, a mix of what seemed like the smell of cutting knives and some cheap deodorant which strangely enough he didn't mind.

Sanji had to admit one thing to himself – ignoring the bartender was becoming harder and harder as he wasn't sure how he felt about the other being so close to him.

He only liked girls…didn't he? Then why couldn't he stop thinking about the damn cocky marimo?

xxx

Zoro firmly placed the helmet over the motorbike before jogging through the stairs, taking two steps as one. Despite the long day at work he wasn't tired. What was tiring was his failing attempt at seducing one very pretentious blonde cook. The bartender had made peace with the fact the process would take a while but he wasn't one to be patient when it came to sex.

When it came to his training, patience was vital but sex? He wasn't used to hearing the word no though of course he would respect it.

He had a plan to seduce the damn chef already – Sanji wasn't one to be swooned (and he wasn't one to swoon in the first place). No, he had a different approach – tease and smirk and drive the other crazy. He knew for a fact the other wasn't straight, especially having in mind the way his eyes would practically undress him earlier that day.

Zoro smirked as he took off his clothes and headed towards his bathroom, the image of the blonde following him close behind. He stepped into the shower, putting the water on cold as he preferred it.

"Damn curly cue making me work hard to get into your fancy pants," the bartender grumbled under his breath as he enjoyed the cool water over his warm, tan skin.

 _"_ _At least you don't look that bad,"_ Roronoa thought to himself as the image of the cocky chef danced behind eyelids.

Sanji wasn't his type. Zoro had always liked black hair, smooth and shiny and brown eyes – warm and childish and full of an infinite amount of hope. He was attracted to effortless charm, messy hair, a simple T-shirt and some worn out jeans. That was his ideal look, coupled with an athletic physique, whether it was on males or females.

The cook was the polar opposite of that – his hair was a dark blonde, sandy colour which Zoro had never been a fan of. His eyes lacked warmth, they were cold and blue. He was always over-dressed and over-polished – strict pin-stripe suits and shiny shoes. There was nothing carefree about the rigid chef, nothing warm or sympathetic.

Still, in some strange way the chef did look good, even if he wasn't his type.

He replayed the scenes from earlier, the way Sanji flounced his ass before him, the way his hips swayed in an almost inviting manner as they carried the boxes of alcohol for Puzzles.

Instinctively Zoro's hand travelled to his cock and he gave himself an experimental pump. It had been a few days since he'd last jerked off since he had company, Tashigi and another pink haired girl named Bonnie the day before that.

Still, he found himself half hard already and the more he thought about the chef, the harder he got. He pictured the blonde at first, his pretentious attitude, coupled with arrogance and a sense of superiority. It made him snort under his breath but for whatever reason he found it alluring. One thing Zoro enjoyed for sure was a challenge.

He pictured Sanji with a cigarette between his lips, his thin pink lips which seemed all but stained with the odour of tobacco and sea food. Zoro thought of biting those lips until they were swollen.

His imagination took a sharp turn then and processed things further, picturing himself taking off the cook's useless shirt and throwing in behind the bar. He imagined the other's shocked expression which soon morphed to something else and he could read the lust behind the other's cold eyes.

Not losing a second too long Zoro pulled his pants until they pooled around his ankles and bent him over the counter. A sigh escaped his parted lips as he pictured himself entering the up-tight chef, making him shiver. He imagine the way the other would probably keep his mouth shut, too proud to let he moans slip past him.

The swordsman grunted in pleasure as the scene played in his imagination: him fucking the cook without mercy over the counter of Puzzles. The thought of arrogant chef finally submitting to him sent him over the edge in the end.

Still, he knew the real deal would be a hundred times better.

xxx

With a grunt Zoro washed himself clean, wrapped a towel around his muscular waist and mused over his resolve of getting into the cook's pants. This was no longer a mere bet to him, now he wanted the Sanji for an entirely different reason from his ego.

xxx

Despite being exhausted Sanji couldn't sleep right away. Not only was the threat of losing Law looming behind his every step, now he couldn't repel the damn marimo from his mind.

It was as if his thought process was split in half, one half dedicated to picturing an injured (or worse) Law and the other busy straying away in the direction of the smirking bastard.

Sanji threw away the covers of his bed, much like he'd done the past few days. An exasperated grunt escaped his lips. Living on his own, in a different country filled with peculiar people which he found strangely endearing proved to be harder than expected.

Despite knowing better he attempted to call Law, only to have a mechanic voice inform him he'd dialed a non-existing number. He knew this would happen but it still made him frown. When Law was on the run he'd cut off all ties and destroying his phone was one of the easiest things to do. The rest however…no, he couldn't allow his mind to follow that path.

Sanji shook his head, he knew he had to trust his best friend and hope for the best, there wasn't much else he could do. If things headed south, Law would come to the USA and then they'd figure there next step in running away from him.

With a sigh the chef lied down once again and turned to his side, forcing his eyes closed. The minute he somewhat relaxed, exhaustion hit him over like a wave and threatened to drawn him.

His eyelids felt heavy like led and he finally drifted off to sleep only to meet the notorious bastard once again.

He dreamed of black motorcycles and arrogant green haired bastards. Not necessarily in that order.

xxx

Zoro woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He groggily turned to the side and read the time over his clock – 6 AM. Despite being a very heavy sleeper he realized with perfect clarity that when someone's calling at this time of the day, the call can't be ignored.

He flipped his old phone open and answered with a tired "What is it?".

The voice over the other end of the line made him wide awake in the matter of seconds, it always had that effect over him.

"Roronoa, you're going to fight tonight. Same place, same time." The voice said unceremonically and the line went dead.

Zoro carelessly left the phone on the bed before getting up and pacing across his room eagerly. Anyone else would have been terrified in his place but a fight meant nothing but an opportunity of proving himself and getting one step closer to achieving his dream.

He walked across the room and pushed the wardrobe to the left with ease. Behind it stood a metal safe. It was large and heavy, designed for the real deal, not one of those safes for jewelry and papers. It wasn't elegant or pretty but he didn't need it to be, he needed it to be safe.

He quickly dialed the security code he'd chosen and after a soft click, his most treasured possession stood before him.

A smile that would be called menacing by most people graced Zoro's handsome features as his one grey eye fell over his three swords.

"Looks like we'll finally get some action," he pointed out as he took the swords out and basked in admiration at the threatening glint of their steel.

xxx

"So you'll fight tonight?" Ace questioned knowingly as he eyed Zoro from behind the counter of Puzzles.

The green haired man looked up, somewhat surprised by the other's question, "How do you know?"

Ace shrugged nonchantly, "You're more distracted than usual," he explained, "Plus you haven't tried to hit on anyone today. Not even blondie over there,"

Zoro groaned as he took a peek at Sanji who sat at the other end of the bar, chatting enthusiastically about something with Nami and Robin. He was probably making a fool out of himself, spewing nonsense about fragile ladies and innocent flowers. Anyone that was familiar with the two women knew they were anything but fragile…or innocent.

"If you keep it at that rate maybe Usopp will really win the bet," Ace teased, raising a mischievous eyebrow in Zoro's direction who merely grumbled in response.

"Don't worry I'll teach that pretentious cook a lesson, just not today."

The black haired man nodded at his words and they fell into a comfortable silence for a few brief moments, concentrating on their tasks at hand.

"I take it you'll be leaving early today?"

Zoro agreed, "Yeah I talked about it with Franky. Hope you don't mind?"

"Pff of course not," Ace shook his head, flashing him an impeccable smile, "Plus this way I get more tips to myself!"

The swordsman chuckled at his words, he enjoyed Ace's company and not merely because he was Luffy's older brother. Ace was strong too, having earned himself the nickname of Fire Fist at a young age. He was hot headed and blunt and in Zoro's book those were some of the best qualities one could possess. Not to mention he was easy to get along with, cheerful and loyal to death. So really, there wasn't anything more he could ask for in a colleague, or better yet a friend.

xxx

Zoro was ready to go home in order to fetch his swords before heading for his fight. He'd even forgotten about the damn bet that hanged like a dagger over his ego. He'd definitely have to work hard to get into the chef's pants but not today, he had other things on his mind. Not to mention the cook could wait.

The swordsman could feel excitement washing over him and making him almost dizzy, something he always felt before a good match.

The prospect of winning and having money to spend for himself was alluring, but the fight itself was what he was really in for. He closed his eyes and breathed in the anticipation. He could almost smell the blood and excitement that had become synonymous to him with the fights over the years.

"Earth to Zoro!" he heard a familiar voice and noticed a pale hand before his face, calling for his attention.

He snapped away from his impromptu session of daydreaming and blinked away to face Nami, her gracious features locked into a small frown.

"You have a daytime job too, you know," the ginger all but hissed at him and Zoro merely rolled his eye.

"What is it now?" he demanded, perhaps harsher than intended. He could almost hear the lecture headed his way already.

"We've been calling you for ages," Nami said in a flat voice, gesturing to the table where she, Robin, Sanji and Luffy were sitting.

"Fine." Zoro grumbled as he got up from his stool and headed their way, following closely the accountant.

"And you'd better be careful tonight." The ginger warned before they reached the table.

"I don't have to be careful when I'm the best," Zoro shot back, confidence oozing from his voice.

Nami rolled her eyes at his words, she'd heard that before. She realized he was one of the best, but that wasn't always enough. She still remembered the horror of nearly losing him the first time he'd made the mistake of underestimating his infamous mentor Mihawk.

"That doesn't mean you have to be careless and arrogant, Mr. Ego," she accused but her tone lacked bite and Zoro could make out the concern hidden behind the harsh words.

"You know I'm always careful," the swordsman said in defeat, not wanting to leave his friend worry.

She nodded at him before flashing him a sultry smile that he knew all too well, "If you end up winning you might spend the money on repaying me your debts."

Zoro groaned at the prospect but still couldn't stop the smile that spread over his lips, he had the best friends one could ask for, even if they had their own unique brand of crazy.

xxx

The green haired bartender placed a Manhattan before Sanji with smug smile shortly before leaving for home.

"Why am I not surprised," Zoro began with a devious smirk, "that you're drinking such a girl drink?"

The chef could feel his cheeks heat up at the weak insult as he sent the marimo one of his trademark death glares.

"Not all of us can have a moronic taste in drinks and food the way you do, Mr. lettuce for brains," he shot back as he pulled the cocktail closer to himself.

He eyed the sinfully red cherry and wondered just as to why he was starting to see something obscene in everything the minute Zoro was around.

Sanji caught the straw between his lips and sucked in the alcohol which went straight to his brain and made him shiver. He'd always had a ridiculously low alcohol tolerance but that still didn't stop him from enjoying a good drink.

Zoro was all but staring at him, his one remaining eye locked over Sanji's lips. The chef had to wonder – what on Earth was the bastard thinking? Could he possibly-

"I'm fine drinking sake or whiskey, ero-cook," the bartender pointed out in the end although Sanji hadn't asked for the information, "I'll leave the sweeter, more girly thing to you."

Sanji was about to come up with something good but at that moment Zoro gave him a smirk that seemed almost predatory and made him go red in the face. The bartender turned around, having accomplished his daily mission of pissing him off and left.

"Well, Zoro seems to like you," Nami chuckled, offering him a playful wink.

"Do you have girlfriend, Sanji?" Robin asked out of the blue, making him stop in his tracks, "Or maybe a boyfriend?"

Sanji chocked on his drink.

He missed France already.

xxx

Half an hour later the cocky bartender left without an explanation, causing a few raised eyebrows in his direction. Sanji didn't know whether to feel relieved he wasn't going to get teased anymore or disappointed. Zoro's arrogance was annoying and distasteful but he'd found himself entertained by it.

Back in France he'd rarely meet anyone who dared to oppose him. He had a reputation of having a mouth on him and some quick legs to make anyone who treated him badly quickly regret it.

The bartender's smug attitude, his innuendos and the overall confidence he exuded was something fresh, alluring even as much as Sanji fought to deny it.

"Yosh! Zoro's going to win today, I just know it!" Luffy exclaimed, raising his glass of beer, as if in salute.

"Win what?" Sanji questioned, turning to face the younger man who gave him a somewhat surprised expression.

"Oh, I forgot you don't know!" Luffy said sheepishly after a few seconds of silence, "Well, you see Zoro's taking part in these really cool-"

"LUFFY!" came Nami's loud shriek, smacking the black haired man over the head until he fell back in his seat.

"What did I do this time!?" the childish man cried out.

"What did I tell you about that big mouth of yours!" the ginger demanded, waving a gracious yet strong fist before the other's face.

"Nami-swan is so cool when she's aggressive!" Sanji noodled in his chair.

"Luffy, it should be up to Zoro to decide whether or not to tell Sanji, don't you think?" Robin asked, voice as gentle and coaxing as always.

"But why?" Luffy grumbled, exasperated, "Why should we keep it a secret?"

Nami shot him a meaningful look that Sanji failed to decipher, "You know why." She said in a flat voice and with that the discussion seemed to be over.

Luffy sulked in his chair, "I hate secrets."

Five minutes later the conversation was forgotten and the raven haired boy was back to his usual happy chatter, demanding more food from Sanji.

The chef agreed absentmindedly (he'd later come to regret it once Luffy stormed his supplies). His mind was elsewhere however – he wondered just as to what had the green haired man got himself into.

Sanji mused how he'd left France to run away from secrets and yet here he was in the USA with the same secrets following him hot behind and some new ones in addition.

Still, he couldn't deny his interest in the damn marimo bastard. He vaguely wondered – how much more was there than what Zoro and his friends were letting on.

He remembered the predatory glance Zoro stole from him, the way his eye fell over lips and it made him shiver. Sanji was equal parts interested and terrified in his new found curiosity about the green haired man.

As he finished his cocktail his brain had long demolished any sort of protective walls he'd built: there was no denying he was into the damn bastard.

Only question was how far down the rabbit hole could he go?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So what did you think of Sanji's ride home? Zoro can be such an ass, can't he xD

Thanks to: AkwardPanda89, Vincent, Angelshalo03, Fedski, Guest, Tonny3, Prissycatice, Evilorelena, Ashlielle for the lovely feedback, you're all awesome!

And of course I couldn't stop myself from throwing some drama into the story! Don't want to say too much but the call our favourite swordsman had will come into big play later on!

What are your guesses about what Zoro's up to and why it's a secret? And will Sanji get figure it out or will he just get involved?

Please review and share your thoughts!


	5. Hidden Depth

**Win You on a Bet**

 **A/N:** Hey, if anyone's wondering – Zoro's sword fighting will come into play and will connect to other aspects of the story in the next chapters. It's not just filler though I tried to minimize it somewhat and focus more on the interactions between Sanji and Zoro! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 5: Hidden Depth**

* * *

 **Hidden Depth**

Zoro had always enjoyed a good fight. This however was not the case.

The opponent was some smug bastard who had more gel in his hair than skill behind his hands. Roronoa grunted, he hated when this happened. While most of his opponents were well worth the fight, there were always exception to the rule and this was one of them.

He hadn't even bothered learn the poor bastard's name, he hadn't earned his interest.

"You think you can beat me, fool?" Zoro demanded as he charged in his opponent's direction, under the approving cheers of the crowd that had gathered around them.

The other wasn't able to respond, too caught up trying to get on his feet and catch his breath.

"You can't even kill my boredom." Roronoa deadpanned and with one finishing slash of his sword the bastard fell over the floor, choking on the poodle of his own blood which now stained everything around.

Zoro had to fight hard not to roll his eye as he muttered a low, "Pathetic," and gave the other man a light kick in the ribs as the other gurgled something incoherent. That was for being a smug asshole who didn't know his own strength or the lack of it.

The crowd of street level thugs and no-do-goods cheered for him, calling him various nicknames amongst which "Pirate Hunter" and "Demon". How he got the first one was beyond him, after all he didn't know of any pirates rummaging through the streets of New York.

Zoro smirked, though he would never admit it, he welcomed the praise, even when it came from people he didn't have much respect for.

"Well done, Roronoa," he heard the familiar sultry voice which still managed to send chills down his spine.

He turned around to face the infamous Dracule Mihawk who was offering him a somewhat mocking clap. The older man stepped closer to him and put a hand over his shoulder in an almost fatherly manner. Almost.

"That guy was a weakling," he pointed out, stealing a glance at the man who was still lying helplessly on the floor, "Don't let it get to your head."

Zoro nodded, though the words somewhat injured his belated ego, he still understood they were true.

"I just wish you'd find me an opponent worth my time," he shot back to which Mihawk responded with an almost animalistic smirk.

"Have patience," the brunette lectured, "It's a lot harder finding opponents now that what we do is outside the sphere of what is legal."

Roronoa frowned at the words, he'd never had much respect for the law, "That damn bastard Smoker, it's his fault we have to hide like this."

Mihawk didn't respond as he raised Zoro's hand, indicating he was the victor of the fight, not that anyone had doubts. It was a tradition, some sort of homage to other types of fights and sports, the ones you could watch in your bedroom and ones that you didn't have to hide from the police.

The younger swordsman didn't mind the cheering too much and offered a victorious smirk to the crowd's shouts rang up his ears.

A sudden thought caught his attention and he wondered – why couldn't claiming the damn ero cook be this easy?

 **xxx**

Sanji strolled down the empty street, passing his restaurant and heading home. He'd declined Ace's offer for a ride, opting instead for a night walk that hopefully cleared his head.

He felt a little tipsy and his imagination ran wild which he couldn't attribute to the alcohol only. Now that he was alone in the empty, quiet streets the thoughts of the damn Zoro guy were much harder to repel.

The chef mused over what that the other was doing. Was he in a gang or some shit? Surely it couldn't be legal when Nami was so adamant about keeping it a secret. For a second or so the blonde wondered if Zoro was a striper or something but the mere idea made him laugh out loud. The image of the muscled bartender in scanty clothing ran through his mind and he felt a familiar thug in his pants which he pointedly ignored. No way was he going there.

Sanji could almost see the guy's ferocious smirk flash before his eyes, arrogance exuding from him when he stole predatory glances from him.

Vaguely he wondered – could it be possibly the other wanted him? Possibly for more than one night? Sanji could feel his cheeks heat up at the mere prospect. But what if he did indeed? How would he respond them?

"No way in hell," he swore under his breath.

The chef shook his head, he shouldn't even be thinking about this! He was as straight as they come, it was impossible he'd fall for a man, and not any man but a brute like Zoro.

Still, he could not banish the other from his thoughts and had to admit if the green haired bastard liked him, it was flattering. (not to mention, maybe it was mutual).

 **xxx**

Sanji didn't necessarily need to go to Puzzles the next day. Really, there was no logical reasoning behind his impromptu visit but he couldn't stop himself. He let his assistant take over (there weren't many clients any way) and headed over to the other side of the street.

The moment he entered however, he immediately started to question his decision. The bar was almost empty, safe for one table where some very peculiar looking man with white hair and a gorgeous green haired girl were chatting away.

Behind the counter stood Zoro, too busy reading something on the screen of his phone to notice him apparently.

Sanji struggled as to whether he should stay. On the one hand he didn't enjoy the prospect of spending alone time with the bartender (when alone his thoughts headed in the wrong direction). On the other hand, the truth was he was visiting Puzzles for Zoro's sake, as much as he'd want to deny it.

Roronoa was an enigma, something overly complex yet at the same time incredibly simple. This provoked Sanji's interest in a way no beautiful woman ever had.

Still, he had no idea what they'd talk about so instead he spun around and prepared to leave, pale hand over the door knob already.

"Why so quick to leave, blondie?" he heard the familiar sultry voice that chased after him in his dreams.

 _"Fuck,"_ he thought, yet again the other was leading One-Zero in their little banter matches.

"Was hoping to find someone other than your green ass," he hissed but still turned around to face the bastard.

"Trust me my ass is not green." Zoro smirked and Sanji groaned as heat spread to his cheeks.

"Though I bet you're interested to see," Roronoa pressed on and the chef stared at him, mouth agape. He couldn't believe he was having a conversation about a man's ass of all things. In broad daylight, none the less.

"Pff, in your dreams, marimo," Sanji shot back though he realized the comeback was weak.

He expected Zoro to say something in return, to disprove him but instead the bastard merely offered a mischievous smile that made him look like a damn movie star, straight out of some romance comedy movie. You know, the ones where the main actor is ridiculously hot and the heroine is a blushing virgin.

The Frenchman shook his head, he couldn't believe this as happening. No way was he letting the other get away with this, he'd confront the idiot once and for all!

"Care to sit, ero cook?" Zoro asked as pointed towards the counter in an almost inviting manner.

The chef glared, balling his palms into fists but still walked in his direction.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," the bartender pointed out and Sanji rolled his eyes at the cliché line, "Well, unless you want me to. I mean there are all sorts of kinks out there these days."

Something about the way Zoro said kinks made the chef's imagination take a wild ride and his cheeks go a crimson colour. He loathed with a passion the way the other made him squirm under his hard gaze.

This had to stop. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, ready to kick the other's ass if he went on with the ridiculous games he was playing.

"The fuck's your deal, marimo?" he demanded, leaning in closer over the counter as he shot the other a stony look.

"My deal?" Zoro inquired, raising an eyebrow as he feigned innocence. It didn't suit him one bit as he seemed like a very bad actor.

"You have a habit of making damn innuendos to all clients or?" Sanji demanded, already pissed off for whatever reason, "Cause it looks like it's just me."

It was that moment that Roronoa spun around to face him and leaned in as well, so close that they noses almost touched. The blonde could feel his warm breath, which smelled of something very peculiar dance over his thin lips.

He couldn't exactly pin point the smell but it reminded him of sharp blades. The thought made him almost dizzy and yet again his trousers felt tight but he ignored it and stared back at the other. He could feel the sparks of electricity between them and it gave him some strange sort of pleasure, almost as if this was an illegal game they were playing.

"You think I'm hitting on you?" Zoro hissed, voice low and threatening.

Sanji was caught off guard with the reply as regret reared its ugly head. He didn't know what he was expecting by provoking the other but it wasn't this. The guy was obviously Bi and he was more than okay with the world knowing it so why was he acting this way? Was Sanji possibly hoping the other was hitting on him?

What if this was all some sort of elaborate practical joke? _He'd kill the guy then._

"Aren't you?" he pressed on, making his voice sound cold and certain, even if he wasn't all that confident in reality.

Roronoa chuckled at his words but the previous animosity was still there. He spun around, almost as if their conversation was over before pointing out:

"Just cause you want something to be true, it doesn't mean it is."

Sanji could almost feel his jaw drop at the statement. How dare the damn bastard act like this! How dare he act all innocent when in fact he was all but undressing him with his eye the day before! And those damn replicas about his ass and shit! Sure, he was a virgin but he knew what flirting sounded like!

"You know what fuck you, you fucking marimo bastard!" the chef shouted, ready to flee and possibly never come back to the damn bar unless for Nami or Robin's sake.

"Oh, come on, curly cue, don't be like that," Zoro urged from behind the counter, "Can't you see I just enjoy making you squirm?"

Sanji shot him a death glare, he could definitely see that but that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

"Come on I'll even offer you a cocktail, on the house," Roronoa added and placed a Mai Tai before him which looked tempting enough. Perhaps Sanji was imagining it but he could see some small flecks of desperation in the other's eye, almost as if he wanted him to stay, he just couldn't say it.

Sanji weighted his options, he could easily leave but that would mean returning to his thoughts about Law and the prospect the other might have finally been caught by his past.

The chef shook his head as his chest constricted with dread, he couldn't be alone. The thought of losing Law was far too scary to deal with on his own.

He rolled his eyes for the show but he still sat down, he needed the drink. The thought of his best friend and whether he was okay (no scratch that, whether he was _alive_ at all), wouldn't leave him alone but alcohol would dim it somewhat. Although Zoro wasn't making his mood any better, at least he was company.

A distraction, that was all Sanji needed in the moment.

"Try it, blondie," the bartender urged, pushing the drink in his direction, "I've been told cocktails are the third best things I do."

Sanji could see where this was going but still couldn't stop himself from asking, "Which are the first two?"

Zoro appeared to be caught off guard by the question, perhaps he wasn't used to people asking him questions as they were too scared of him. Still, he plastered on his go to smirk before responding.

"I'm pretty sure you know the first given my…reputation," he began, "And about the second well, that's a secret for now."

The Frenchman almost laughed out loud at his words, they sounded out of character and misplaced, almost as if the other was reading a script to hide his secrets. The scene from yesterday flashed before his eyes and he remembered how adamant Nami was about keeping a secret whatever he was doing.

Sanji shook his head, he didn't need any more trouble than he already was in. A long time ago Law had told he had a secret and he was naïve enough to ask what it was. He'd expected to hear some angsty teen drama but instead…

"Busy daydreaming?" he heard the other's voice which made him snap back to reality, "About my green ass perhaps?"

The chef was about to protest and possibly even throw a few kicks at the other, his patience already wearing thin. However, Zoro waved a hand dismissively, as if he was not in the mood for a fight. Indeed, he appeared to be in high spirits, whatever the reason may be.

"You have any secrets of your own, ero cook?"

Sanji froze at the question though there was no reason why. Zoro did not look like the guy who'd pry on someone's life or use his secrets against him. Despite his brute looks, sharp tongue and apparently ability to make anyone feel uncomfortable, he appeared to be a good guy. Not to mention there was no way a person like Luffy would be friends with someone who was bad news.

"Don't we all?" the chef responded in the end after a pause that stretched too long for a conversation between too strangers.

Zoro nodded at the words and there was a shift in the atmosphere which Sanji couldn't quite describe. It was as if an almost unnoticeable switch had been hit and it changed things between them. The predatory smirk was gone from the bartender's face and now he looked a little more mature and little less like someone who spent his life getting drunk on sake and being an arrogant bastard every minute.

Sanji mused whether there was more about him than what met the eye , whether there was depth in him, the type of depth that was so rare to find in the superficial world that lay around them. He hoped it was true, that it wasn't just his imagination trying to play tricks on him as he'd dealt with enough disappointing people already.

"Care to share?" the bartender pressed and for a second that lasted too long the chef hesitated. Then again life was too short to bear the burden of secrets alone.

"My best friend is in trouble," he blurted out in a rush, feeling relieved for finally telling someone.

He hadn't told Zeff (no need to worry the old man, he already had enough on his plate with the Baratie) and he didn't really have anyone else in the world. As much as he liked Robin and Nami he couldn't possibly burden them with a secret of this magnitude so he'd played the part of a gullible idiot before them, whether they bought it or not.

He liked Luffy and Franky and Ace was cool but he barely knew them and he much preferred lazy, easy chats with them rather than pouring his heart out on the tables of Puzzles or Tout Bleu.

"And mine always is," Zoro shot back with a smirk and knowing Luffy Sanji could only guess that was true. He attempted to smile but failed half way when the image of Law ran through his mind and the prospect of not seeing him again caught up with him.

"No, I mean…the real kind of trouble."

Sanji could see the small flash of surprise, followed by sympathy in Roronoa's eye. It was brief, so brief he almost thought he'd missed it but it was still there. It wasn't much but it somehow reassured him and lifted his spirits a bit.

"He… I can't tell much but some real fucking bastard is after him. And this man…he's not playing."

Zoro listened to him intently and offered a curt nod, as if a sign to continue.

"Worst part of the equation, my friend's away and I have no fucking idea to help him."

The blonde half expected a witty remark or a tease but it never came. He looked up from his glass only to meet Zoro's calculating, studying gaze. He was surprised by its intensity and vaguely wondered how much more was there to the bartender than he was letting on. Indeed the other seemed like the type of guy who liked to keep quiet at times, let it seem as if someone else was calling the shots when in fact he knew what was going on all along.

"Aren't you going to mock me for being all emotional and shit?" Sanji demanded, struggling to reassert the manliness he clung onto as a lifesaver.

Zoro sighed, almost as if he was annoyed with his remark, "There's nothing wrong with being worried about your friends."

The Frenchman couldn't argue with that, it was a sensible thing to say, almost too sensible for the marimo. He wondered if perhaps, he was wrong about the guy. After all he'd always been quick to judge, plastering labels over men before getting to know them was one of his mishaps. Zoro seemed like a good guy even he was an arrogant bastard that pushed his buttons the wrong way.

This however, this was different and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. It was more than banter, less than friendship. But it still seemed like a step towards it, a step of building some sort of relationship between them.

Sanji could feel an unfamiliar sense of warmth spread over his chest. It was a strange feeling, one he hadn't experienced before even with all the women he'd swooned over during the years. Naturally, he tried to ignore it, push it away and pretend it never happened. But it did. Later on as he could slowly feel things starting to shift, he could pinpoint this moment as a vantage point, one that would mold into an entirely new perspective.

"Oi, cook, if your friend is ever in the need of help you should talk to Luffy," Zoro added, a look of determination painted over his sharp features.

The words caught Sanji off guard and he opened his mouth to ask why but Roronoa seemed to think ahead of him.

"He just has a knack of helping people you know?"

Sanji found himself nodding, trusting the other's judgement on impulse. It was suddenly all too much with Zoro offering him help and he could no longer face the emotions that brew like a storm in his chest.

He leisurely got up and offered a half-hearted apology underneath the bartender's surprised gaze before heading off Tout Bleu

"Oi, curly cue, you never even tried your cocktail!" Zoro cried out from behind the counter, eyeing the full glass.

 **xxx**

Sanji quickly paced to Tout Bleu and swayed the door open. The restaurant was basking in the evening dusk, the last sunrays reflected in the curtly of the kitchen. The tables at the end were already hidden behind a veil of darkness and soon enough there would be clients rushing in for dinner.

Now though the place was quiet and he could allow himself a breath of fresh air, a moment where the mask would slip off. He leaned heavily against one of the walls, digging through his pockets for a lighter and feeling betrayed when he didn't find one.

"You know," a deep voice began and he snapped his head in its direction, "I still keep the lighter you gave me back in the day if you need it."

Sanji dropped the cigarette he was holding, his blue eyes widening to almost comical proportions.

At the opposite end of the restaurant, hidden in the shadows of the dusk, stood Trafalgar Law, trade mark smirk playing over his lips.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** (Inserts cliffhanger!) So what did you think of Law's appearance? Were you expecting that or was it a surprise?  
I really wanted to showcase Zoro and Sanji slooowly getting closer and starting to see each other as something more than what meets the eye!  
What's your opinion on Sanji sharing tiny bits with Zoro? What do you think - will our Marimo see the chef for more than just a bet... or doesn't he already?

 **P.S:** I'd love to hear your thoughts on Chapter 833.


	6. Old Friends, New Lovers

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, Zosan and LawLuffy)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Old Friends, New Lovers**

"What I don't get a hug?" Law smirked as Sanji approached him, eyes still wide with shock and surprise.

"You damn bastard!" the blonde swore under his breath as he shot him a glare. Law was half prepared to deflect a strong kick directed towards him but it never came and instead two long arms wrapped around him.

He responded to the hug perhaps more eagerly than he was willing to admit. He inhale Sanji's smell, it was of tobacco and spices and it had become synonymous with home to him.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was!" Sanji shouted as he broke apart the embrace. The initial shock was replaced with anger and Law didn't fail to notice his fingers shaking slightly around the still unlit cigarette.

Trafalgar let him fume, he knew how Sanji was, how he relied on anger to hide his worries. He listened closely to what he said while he was still taking in the other's expression. The relief painted over his face made his heart clench and he could feel guilt blossom in his chest for worrying him.

"You could have called," the chef concluded with a sigh, anger now vanished from his face and making space for relief.

"I know I should've given you a warning but the way things turned…" Law paused and he knew Sanji didn't miss the shadow that ran across his face, he merely pretended to, "I'm sorry, I should've called but Doflamingo's men were hot on my tail and I couldn't take any chances."

Sanji offered a nod, taking a drag from his now lit cigarette, "I get it, no need to apologize. I take it you dealt with them?"

Law nodded and offered him a smile, a reflex he had ingrained in himself, mimicking a great man he knew a long time ago. He knew later on they would come back to the topic and discuss it. Probably late at night, after a couple of glasses of wine, when Sanji was more than a little tipsy and willing to talk. For now though he wanted to drop the subject and simply enjoy the moment, insanely grateful for meeting his best friend one more time.

"So," he began as his lips stretched into a smile, "You seem to have settled nicely,"

He took an appreciative look at the restaurant, taking in the masterfully chosen furniture, the polished woodwork and the Renaissance looking pictures of beautiful ladies that hang form the walls.

It all seemed synonymous with Sanji.

The blonde nodded and a smile graced his own face, making him appear younger and erasing the fatigue from under his eyes.

"You don't know half of it," he pointed out before getting up and turning the sign over the door. Any visitor would read, _"Closed."_

Law raised an eyebrow at the action, "You know what Zeff said," he began but Sanji interrupted him and recited instead of him:

 _"I will only close this restaurant once I'm dead!"_ he imitated his adoptive father and the small action made a train of warm memories run through their heads.

They looked at each other before breaking into laughter and it was just like that, they had returned to what they had before the entire madness that Law was thrown into. It was almost as if they were back in France, Sanji serving clients while Law helped him cut supplies with an ease that only a future surgeon could possess.

"I'm not Zeff, Law" the blonde mused as he exhaled some smoke, "And I feel like my best friend coming back from the dead is a pretty good reason for a night off."

"Can't argue with that," Trafalgar smirked, feeling safe for the first instance in a long time. He could allow himself this, this brief moment of peace before the storm of his past caught up with him and he had to run again.

"I have so much to tell you," Sanji said once he saw the familiar frown cover over his face. Distraction, it was all Law needed.

The chef began his story as his mind raced to the events of the last few weeks. His mind ran in the direction of Nami and Robin, the beautiful ladies he had the pleasure of meeting. He talked about Luffy and Ace, Franky and Usopp and how they always managed to put him in a good mood.

The Spaniard closed his eyes and tried to imagine them, let his mind paint the portraits based on what the other had said.

For whatever reason Sanji's brain kept insisting on talking about a certain green-haired bastard as well and the moment he mentioned Zoro, Law smirked as if he read something behind his words and his grey eyes shone with a mischief Sanji had missed more than he could possibly admit.

They were back to normal, as vague a definition as normal was.

 **xxx**

The next morning Sanji woke up to a hangover. It wasn't a nice sensation by any means but the moment he turned around (with a groan) his thin lips stretched into a smile.

Next to him lay his best friend Trafalgar Law, in all of his messed up glory. Thankfully both of them were fully clothed, they'd never go there (well, save for one drunken kiss at a college party but what was one kiss before friends?).

The chef recalled the events of the previous night, relishing in the relief that his best friend was sleeping next to him, at an arm's distance. He was finally with him and he could protect him or at least die trying.

The blonde leisurely got up from the bed, kicking off the covers in an uncharacteristic for himself expression of laziness. He decided against waking up Law, it was probably the first decent sleep he'd had in a long time. Instead his mind came up with a plan of preparing _crêpes_ the way no American could dream of.

A smile played over his lips before he placed a cigarette between them, things would work out.

 **xxx**

Zoro could not stop himself from playing the conversation he'd had with Sanji for what was perhaps the thousandth time in a row.

Just as to what was the blonde talking about? He'd never been one to stick his nose in other people's business but he was genuinely worried about the other. Sanji seemed so deep in thought about whoever his mystery friend was and whatever he'd gotten himself into that he'd barely responded to their banter.

The swordsman frowned, he didn't like it when the blonde didn't respond to his teasing. For whatever reason he'd become addicted to their little jabs and plays and looked forward to them each day, almost as if they were his drug.

"Earth to Zoroo!" he heard the familiar high pitched voice he'd come to know over the years and turned to face a very intrigued looking Usopp.

"Thinking about your humiliating loss from me perhaps?" the DJ joked, raising a mischievous black eyebrow.

"I haven't lost the damn bet!" Zoro growled on autopilot, squinting his eye as he sent him a glare.

"Mmm, but you're taking your sweet time with it, aren't you?" Usopp teased as he placed his equipment over the counter, preparing for the inflow of clients.

"I should have put a time limit on it!" he added, earning a laugh from Luffy. Zoro shot him mean look, muttering _"Traitor!"_ under his breath to which the other responded with a sunny grin.

"Could it be that you're actually interested in our favourite cook?" Ace mused as he swiped Table 5 clean.

"Interested?!" Zoro nearly cried out, shaking his head vehemently, as if to get rid of the notion, "Why on Earth would be interested in that…"

"Attractive, strong and incredibly talented chef?" Ace finished off instead of him, giving him a look that indicated he could read him like an open book. Zoro merely huffed and busied himself drying the glasses, promptly ignoring how his cheeks heated up.

Yet another snicker from Usopp and Luffy, some friends he had, Zoro thought begrudgingly.

"Maybe you have a crush on him, Ace?" he shot back as he cleaned one of the glasses so hard, it almost snapped in two.

"Nah," Ace shook his head, "He just reminds me of someone."

"Can we please change the subject to something other then your love lives?" Luffy whined, peeking from the other side of the counter, "Like for example the meal Sanji prepared last night? It was the best I've ever had!" the noirette exclaimed as excitement poured from his voice.

"You say that about every meal, Luffy!" Ace joked as he stretched a hand and ruffled his messy black hair. The treasured strawhat was for once resting on the stool next to him.

"I can't wait the day we'll hear about your love life!" DJ Brave Warrior teased, eyeing Luffy mischievously.

"Love life?" the younger noirette repeated, voice uncertain, "I don't even need it, I have you guys!"

Zoro couldn't stop the smile dancing over his lips, damn him for always saying such things in such a casual manner.

"I don't need anyone else," Luffy added as he downed the latest glass of soda that stood before him, "Plus love is hard."

"Nah, it's not," Usopp countered, a dreamy expression painted over his dark face. Zoro had dubbed it as the " _lovey dovey_ " face he wasn't a fan of. (He would never in a million years be caught with such an expression).

"Love's not hard if it's really love, if it's with the right person."

"Like you and Kaya!" Luffy, Ace and Zoro cried in unison, having heard the story a few million times (and the one about him saving her from Big Foot which they _really_ doubted was true), "WE KNOW!"

Usopp frowned before sticking his tongue out at them, proof of he was entirely capable of acting like a twelve year old, not that either of them minded.

"One day you'll meet the right guy or girl and you'll come rushing to me, telling me, Usopp, you were right as always!"

Luffy rolled his eyes playfully at the statement while Zoro couldn't shake the feeling it was directed at him as well.

 **xxx**

Luffy was excited to hear about the _mysterious charity chef_ (as dubbed by Ace) dropping by and having a drink after hours. Too bad Zoro had left early for some impromptu training and he wouldn't see the latest round of banter and flirting between him and Sanji.

When the chef finally dropped by, his eyes widened to the size of sauce pans and it wasn't (entirely) at the prospect of having a delicious meal. Sanji was once again carrying the familiar heavy bags of tasty food, clad in his strict pinstripe suit and smelling of salmon and lemons.

Today, however something was different, he wasn't alone like all the other nights before.

Luffy's eyes widened when they fell over Sanji's companion. The man was very tall, towering a good few inches above the blonde. He was thin and his clothes seemed to hang a little loose around him. His skin was a deep dark tan colour, starkly contrasting against intelligent grey eyes that seemed to be full of melancholy. Luffy raised an eyebrow at that peculiar detail and made sure to remember it, he'd always been good at knowing people.

The stranger's hair was pitching black, slightly shorter than his own and framing his oval face nicely. He had a black goatee that suited him nicely and added to the effortless charm he exuded. Luffy had never been one to take into consideration people's looks but he found himself musing how the guy was good looking.

What caught his attention were the various tattoos, skilfully made all over his body. He didn't know many people with tattoos apart from Ace and Nami so they always seemed like something mysterious and cool that Luffy enjoyed but never quite got do himself.

Without thinking things through he leapt from his chair and turned it over in the process before dashing in Sanji's direction.

"SANJII!" he cried out, much like every other night before, "I'm so glad you came, I'm sooo hungry!"

The blonde shook his head as amusement flashed behind his pale blue eyes. He looked more relaxed and happier altogether.

"Law meet Luffy, the biggest glutton in the world."

"So you're the infamous Luffy Sanji talked about," the stranger, Law now, said voice deep and sultry.

Luffy found himself interested in his voice, the way he managed to make ordinary things sound captivating. He glanced up, noticing the smile playing over the man's lips. It didn't match the look in his eyes and Luffy made sure to remember that.

It was a nice smile still.

 **xxx**

Sanji found himself both relieved and disappointed the Marimo wasn't anywhere to be seen. He briefly wondered how it was possible the other man caused such polar emotions in him but then pushed away those thoughts. He knew overthinking never lead to anything good.

Instead he tried to have a good time, let himself enjoy the good company and be grateful Law was finally safe and sound. For the time being at least.

He kept quiet the majority of the night, taking pleasure in the light hearted conversations everyone was having and the way Law was blending in with the others, even he was still reserved and cautious. He noticed Luffy in particular seemed to be very interested in him, keeping a curious gaze over him the entire duration of the evening that stretched well into the night.

 _"Could they…"_ Sanji found himself wondering but then stopped himself, not wanting to make assumptions. Law had confined in him for being gay a long time ago and he had no issue with it, despite believing he was a hundred percent straight back then. (He wasn't so sure these days).

Law had some experience, he'd slept with a few guys while they were back in France but it was never anything serious. The Spaniard would always insists he wasn't into dating, that he didn't need a soul mate as no such things existed. Or that even if they did, they weren't for him.

Sanji knew better, he knew that like anyone else Law needed someone, he need to be loved and protected and told he was worth it despite his past. He saw the way his grey eyes would at times dart in the direction of a happy family and it made his heart clench. He wanted to convince him he deserved that too, he deserved to be happy and love. At the same time though he realized he wasn't the right person to make him believe it.

"Well you seem deep in thought," he heard the familiar gentle voice that his mind tied to Robin even before turned around to face the historian.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired," Sanji shot back quickly, never one to worry a beautiful woman. Not to mention he was in a good mood for having his best friend back, he was merely a little bored.

"Missing Zoro already?"

The words made Sanji's jaw drop and he shot an incredulous look at Robin. The brunette was certainly more perceptive than she was letting on and seemed to possess X-ray vision when it came to other's people thoughts.

"Pff, of course not!" he insisted, not entirely certain if he was trying to convince himself of her.

Robin laughed, waving her hand dismissively. Sanji felt mesmerized by the sound, it was light and melodic.

"There's no need to hide, nothing wrong being interested in someone." She assured as she stood up and headed for the counter to order a drink, never giving him the chance to retort.

Sanji stared after her, he begged to differ. Still, he couldn't stop himself from sliding his screen to unlock it and sending a FB message to the moss head after finding him in a quick search.

 _"You're really missing a party here, algae."_ He typed in before he could stop himself and wished Zoro did in fact regret for not staying.

 **xxx**

With unabashed interest Luffy explored Law's tattoos, black ink standing nicely against tan skin.

"DEATH?" Luffy read as he checked out the spaces over the other's fingers, "Why would you ever tattoo something like that on your skin, it doesn't sound nice at all?"

Law chuckled at his words, a low and throaty laugh which Luffy absentmindedly labelled as " _nice_ " for a lack of better word in his head. (He'd always been good with actions, never with words).

"I guess it's matter of point of view," the Spaniard responded with a smirk dancing over his lips.

Luffy tilted his head to one side, almost as if he wasn't grasping what the other meant. He couldn't deny the brunette had caught his attention, being drawn by the mystery that surrounded him. He'd spent only a few hours with the strangers but somehow he knew Law was different from everyone he'd met so far. Different in a nice way, even if he had no words to describe it with.

"So Law what do you do for a living?" Nami asked from the other side of the table, face propped up by her hand.

"I'm a surgeon," the brunette responded although Sanji shot him a glance, "Well, among other things."

"Such as what?" Luffy intrigued, his face practically the epitome of curiosity.

"Luffy, don't press him to tell you," Vivi chuckled from Nami's side.

Vivi turned to Law and offered him a small, reassuring smile, almost as if she realized something the others didn't. Truth was she knew a thing or two about secrets, she was the daughter of one of the most influential Egyptian businessman after all, not that many people outside of her friends were aware.

She was Nami's girlfriend of half an year, following a long period of friendship where they were both too scared to admit they were interested in more than sleepovers together. Vivi was almost the same height as Nami, her figure slim and gracious. She had long thick hair which fell past her shoulder and was dyed a lovely light shade of blue.

Law already liked her as much as he did the rest of Sanji's new found group of friends. One person he found interesting in particular was the boy with black hair and a million dollar smile sitting opposite him.

 _Luffy_ , what a peculiar sounding name. Speaking of which…

"But I like Law, I wanna know things about him!" the brunette cried out once again, voice high and somewhat immature. Normally Law was one to be easily annoyed by loud people but there was something about the other that he found intriguing, even if a little contradicting. It was almost as if there was some hidden depth beneath the childish jokes and playfulness. He wondered if he was wrong about it and a part of him wished he wasn't.

"Well, you seem to judge people fast," he pointed out turning to the younger man.

"Of course! You're Sanji's friend and you seem interesting!" Luffy assured, a genuine smile never once leaving his expression.

Nami shook her head, throwing Law a glance that read _"Typical Luffy"._ He chuckled in response, feeling oddly in place among a group of strangers.

"Luffy always trusts everyone," the DJ, Brave Warrior, pointed out as he leaned in over the table, taking a short break from his duties, "You have no idea how much trouble that has landed us over time."

"Hey, Usopp, that's not fair to say!" Luffy protested with a childish pout that Law found strangely adorable.

Still, he found the kid a little overbearing and loud, not qualities he necessarily liked.

"Thankfully the Brave Warrior Usopp has saved us time and time again!" the DJ declared, a glass of beer in his hand while he pretended it was some sort of weapon, "And truth to be told our adventures do make good stories."

Law shook his head, half weird out, half amused. Sanji's friends seemed nice enough and he had to admit that they were nice people to pass time with. Pass time and forget time.

The group would get some getting used to and he wasn't even sure if he had the time to stay before he found him once again and he had to run. leaving every one of them behind.

It was too bad, a part of him already wished he could stay.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey, guys, so sorry I'm one day late with the update! I went camping yesterday!  
Thanks to: _Angelshalo03, Tanuki2000, Tonny3, Fedski, , Prissycatice, Evilrelena_ for the awesome feedback!

 _Fedski,_ _Prissycatice_ I already have the next chapters typed out but in the future who knows what our Marimo might think about Law and Sanji being so close. Let just say he does have a possessive streak to him ;)

What did you think of the chapter? Did you enjoy Law and Sanji sharing? If yes, don't worry there's more of it to come ^^  
And Usopp, Luffy and Ace being a tease to Zoro, already seeing he has the hots for Sanji even before he realizes it! Aah, I just love writing the friendship between them as much as the actual relationship stuff!  
What are your thoughts on Luffy and Law's meet cute and their thoughts on each other? xD  
Please review!


	7. Last Minute Preparations

**Win You on a Bet**

 **A/N:** Hey, big apologies for missing one update!  
I went on a holiday and there was Wi-fi in the hotel but only if you pay some sort of absurd fee. I refused and spent a week without net which on the bright side proved to be surprisingly refreshing ^^ So, yeah sorry I didn't update last Saturday as I should have!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Last Minute Preparations**

Zoro felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and idly wondered who had thought of him. That proved to be a mishap on his part as Mihawk chose the split moment of distraction to charge in. The sound of swords clashing echoed through the room and he snapped back to reality, meeting the steady gaze of his mentor which read small traces of amusement.

"What have I said about distraction, Roronoa?" the older man demanded as he swiftly pushed the blade against Zoro's neck but then didn't press.

He could feel the cold of the steel against his jugular vein. Anger bubbled up in his chest, it was a novice mistake to get distracted and let the opponent take advantage of it.

"Distraction is your biggest enemy and your enemy's best ally," Zoro recited, words having become ingrained in his brain a long time ago.

Mihawk sighed, slightly disappointed but still in a seemingly good mood. He stepped away, making room for his apprentice to get to his feet.

"Practice is done for today." he declared to which Zoro let out a grunt of disagreement slip past his lips. Mihawk raised his hand, as if in a warning.

"I can't have you train when your mind is elsewhere, you know better that." He pointed out and with a sigh Zoro accepted defeat.

"So the practice is finally over, right?" Perona demanded from a few metres away, where she'd watched their fight.

Mihawk slowly turned to her and offered her a curt nod.

"Finally!" the girl cried out in relief as she jumped to her feet, "I swear your fights are the most boring thing in the world!"

Roronoa shook his head, a knowing smirk dancing over his lips, "You're the only person in the world who can say sword fighting is boring."

"It's also not cute at all." the pink haired girl pointed out as she headed towards her boyfriend.

Mihawk wasn't one to express affection in public places but since it was just the three of them he still pulled her close and lowered his head until their foreheads met. Perona savoured in the touch before tip toeing and placing her lips against his. Even with her chunky high heels she was still a good five centimetres shorter than him but she found the fact strangely reassuring.

"I still can't get used to the two of you being together," Zoro muttered under his breath to which Mihawk only gave him a rare content smirk and Perona stuck her tongue out.

"Haven't you heard opposites attract, Roronoa?"

The swordsman hated that saying and shook his head in disagreement, "I call bullshit on that one."

"Zoro's only saying that cause he has a crush but won't admit it!" Perona chanted in a sing song voice which made Dracule raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Oh, really? Well, that certainly explains why his head is not in the game."

"I do not have a crush!" Zoro cried out in defiance, cheeks already heating. Why was he getting so worked up over this? He didn't have a crush on Sanji, he just wanted to win the damn bet and get the pretentious cook in his bed (or over the kitchen counter, he wasn't picky).

"Oh, you _totally_ do!" Perona snickered as her pretty light brown eyes shone with mischief, "And you're so angry you're losing the bet!"

"What bet?" Mihawk intrigued as he turned to face his apprentice.

"I'm out of here!" Zoro declared as he forced his swords into the case, threw it over his shoulder and stormed away without a goodbye.

Perona's laugher roared behind him.

 **xxx**

By the time Zoro neared his home, he'd forgotten about the message that got him into trouble. He opted to take a walk down the street as he still had too much adrenaline in his system to call it a day.

The flickering green light of his phone screen was a reminder and he opened the app to read:

Sanji: _"You're really missing a party here, algae."_

He wasn't into Facebook and it was Usopp that finally made an account for him (he had to change the password from " _Usopp is the bravest_ ".)

Zoro frowned, Sanji wasn't his Facebook friend and he really wasn't one to care about social media. Still he hit the "Accept Friend Request" perhaps a little faster than necessary. After all he had to win the bet one way or another and for once he was grateful for the net.

A devious smile played over his lips as he came up with a plan. He took off his T-shirt before snapping a picture of himself and then hitting "Send".

 _"Trust me, I'm having more than enough fun,"_ he typed in and briefly wondered if he should add in an emoticon just for the sake of pissing of the prissy blonde but then decided against it. After all the future greatest swordsman didn't use emoticons.

The reply didn't take as long as he thought it would and soon enough the little green light over his screen flickered once again.

 _Sanji: "Ew, are you some type of nudist, walking down the street shirtless like that?"_

And then, ten seconds later:

Sanji Vinsmoke: _"Have some mercy for the innocent ladies out there, mosshead!"_

Roronoa Zoro: _"Trust me the innocent ladies are liking it well enough."_

Sanji Vinsmoke: _"Well there are always people with bad taste."_

Zoro frowned, the cocky bastard! But he could play that game as well.

Roronoa Zoro _: "Are you one of them?"_

There was a pause longer than necessary and the swordsman smirked upon realizing the other was probably struggling to come up with a reply.

Sanji Vinsmoke: _"Franky suggested we go clubbing tomorrow evening. You in, marimo?"_

Roronoa Zoro: _"Changing the subject I see…"_

Sanji Vinsmoke: _"Just answer the fucking question already, shit for brain!"_

Roronoa Zoro: _"Seems like you really want me to come?"_

Sanji Vinsmoke: _"I only wrote to you to save my fair ladies the trouble"_

Roronoa Zoro: _"Whatever you say, blondie,"_

Sanji Vinsmoke: _"You know what don't come. Asshole."_

Roronoa Zoro: _"I'll be there, princess."_

With that the chat was over and Zoro crashed over his bed ten minutes later, suddenly feeling fatigue wash over him. He was asleep within seconds but he still couldn't stop the smile playing over his lips.

The cook was hooked.

 **xxx**

Law couldn't stop the replay of the previous evening in his head. Every time he closed his eyes he'd hear the loud music, the cheers and the laugher and it all felt a little too good to be real. Most of all Luffy and his smile, the way he insisted on him being part of the "crew" despite barely knowing him.

The surgeon shook his head, the guy was ridiculous. There was no way a naive kid like him would last long, especially not if he got into trouble with Doflamingo because of him. He knew he should stay away from Sanji's friends and Luffy most of all but he couldn't resist the pull he felt towards them.

When he heard his phone beep with a text from Luffy (garnered with an absurd amount of smileys and spelling errors) he tried to roll his eyes in exasperation but still couldn't erase the small, genuine smile off his face.

Apparently he was in for a party. (And there was only one real reason he was going).

 **xxx**

Sanji wasn't a big fan of clubbing and he knew Trafalgar was even less so. Still, he knew this was what they needed – a distraction. They needed to walk away from the tense atmosphere between them, the ghosts that chased them no matter how much they refused to address them or how far they ran.

He stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, a small smile dancing over his lips as he liked what he saw. His smoothed his glossy locks before putting on some perfume and musing what he should wear.

Sanji realized he'd probably look insanely out of place if he wore a suit to a club of all places so he opted instead for some dark wash denim and a light blue shirt that hugged his torso. He took one last glance of appreciation at his reflection, frowning when he noticed the ever so wild eyebrows.

"You're acting like a Disney princess," Law said from behind him to which Sanji only rolled his eyes but an amused smile spread over his lips. He'd missed the little witty remarks and the sense of familiarity between them more than he was willing to admit.

"Not all of us go for that effortless charm you know," he pointed out while the Spaniard smirked at him, leaning in against the wall of the hall.

"You want to impress someone?"

Sanji scoffed, "Of course I do, there are plenty of pretty ladies in town."

Law raised a devious eyebrow and the blonde mentally swore, he knew the other was up to something.

"I don't think you're after some pretty lady, Sanji." He pointed out and Sanji could see the mischief flicker behind his grey eyes.

"Of course I am, why would you say that?" he cried out, realizing half way through his words that the way he raised his voice gave him out more than anything.

"Oh, I don't know," Law began, drawling out the words and taking almost sadistic pleasure in annoying him, "Maybe cause you won't shut up about that green haired bartender."

"Oh fuck you!" Sanji roared like an injured animal, "Just cause I talk a lot about someone doesn't mean I like him! It's just the opposite, I fucking hate that asshole!"

Trafalgar merely smirked at his words, unimpressed. He knew better than that but wasn't one to argue. Sanji was more bull headed than most people and he knew he'd share only when he was ready.

"Whatever you say, Sanji." He said, in a mockingly assured voice as he headed towards the living room to take his phone and some of his last remaining cash.

"You know what…maybe we can play boyfriends so we can get that beloved Zoro of yours jealous."

Sanji could feel the strong urge to kick Law out of the apartment, "We're most definitely not playing boyfriends."

Trafalgar smirked, pretending to have his pride injured, "Am I not hot enough for you, Sanji?"

The blonde huffed under his breath but he still couldn't hide his own amusement over the exchange. He thought of mentioning Law's apparent interest in Luffy but thought against in the end as he didn't want to scare the other away.

"I hate you sometimes," he mumbled in the end as he put some finishing touches in the struggle of taming his eyebrows.

"But you love me most of the time," Law retorted and the Frenchman couldn't argue with that. He was the best friend one could ask for.

Sanji stole one last glance of his reflection and forced a confident smirk over his lips.

The damn marimo wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey! I hope this chapter wasn't too short. It was actually supposed to be super long but I chose to split it into two.

I want to thank: Evilrelena, Angelshalo03, Eleanora93, Prissycatice,  for reviewing! You're all really kind ^^

The next chapter a lot will happen and things will finally get going for Zoro and Sanji!

What did you think of Mihawk and Perona – aren't they the strangest couple around? xD

And Sanji and Law – I just love writing their little chats and moments of familiarity! They both need it !

Law and Luffy will need some time figuring things out but let's just say Luffy will really help him in more than one way.

Please review and have a nice day!


	8. Dirty Dancing

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, Zosan and LawLuffy)

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Dirty Dancing  
**

Half an hour later they were at the club and Sanji's jaw dropped the moment he saw the girls. Nami, Vivi and Robin all looked as if they'd just run off the cat walk. They were dressed in criminally short dresses and the chef all but had a nosebleed the moment he saw the low top Robin was sporting.

"Careful buddy, don't let your eyes stray," Franky joked as he shot him a bemused look and Sanji was silently thankful the other didn't seem like the jealous type.

Luffy and Ace were there as well and the older brother was dancing with some blonde guy he hadn't met before while the younger was already busy talking excitedly with Law about the club and how nice it was although Puzzles was still much better. Sanji was glad about it, he knew better than anyone the Spaniard needed new friends.

Someone was missing though.

"Where's the damn mosshead?" he questioned, looking around for a splash of bright green hair under the fluorescent lights of the place.

"Oh, he probably just got lost, again." Nami waved a hand dismissively.

"Yeah, Zoro has a bit of a problem with directions, maybe we should call him?" Vivi asked as she too looked around for her friend.

"Nah, I'm sure he'll be fine, just late as always." Nami assured before taking her hand and pulling her towards of the dance floor, blending in with the rhythm easily, "Come on, let's dance!"

The two girls headed towards Franky and Usopp who were giving their best. With a sigh Sanji opted for a dance as well although he wasn't much of a fan of modern music. The song was the usual mix of beats he'd heard a thousand times and the over-processed voice of the singer who kept saying something about asses.

 **xxx**

"Why aren't you dancing?" Law heard the familiar voice before looking up from the screen of his phone to meet Luffy's large and vivid black eyes.

"Not much of a dancer," the Spaniard explained as the younger boy settled next to him and took a peek at his phone. He scrunched up his nose in a childish manner once he realized Law was reading news in Spanish and he couldn't understand a word.

Law shook his head, Sanji was right, the brunette had no manners at all.

"But we're at a club, dancing is what it's for!" Luffy insisted, raising his voice over the beat, "Come on, you're missing all the fun!"

Before Law knew what was happening the other took his hand and dragged him in the direction of the dance floor where Sanji and some green haired man were having what looked a like a dance off. He raised an eyebrow - he couldn't really see the guy's face, just his back since he was opposite him. He looked very muscular and Law mentally tied him to the marimo guy Sanji wouldn't stop talking about.

A knowing smirk played over his lips, he'd have a new weapon in his arsenal for teasing Sanji.

Trafalgar quickly started following the rhythm while he watched Luffy with curiosity. The brunette wasn't much a dancer to say the least. His movements were sloppy and awkward at times but he still looked good. He seemed fully invested in the present moment, the lively, up-beat music making him almost ecstatic. A grin played over his features as he and Usopp danced together some sort of peculiar dance while Kaya took pictures, barely able to suppress her laughter.

Law found himself mimicking the smile and relaxing. He hated noisy and overcrowded places, he hated the cheap modern music that lacked substance. However, this was nice, seeing Luffy and his gang of happy misfists as some small speck of sunshine in his dark world was nice. It made him forget and escape and he found himself fully immersed in this small glimpse of fun.

Luffy noticed as well and joined him, coming over to him and wrapping his hand around his shoulder. Law froze at the movement, not being used to being touched by others. Still once he saw the boy's smile and the naivety behind his eyes he forced himself to relax, the other was no threat and if anything was one of the few nice people he'd met so far.

Law couldn't help but smirk at the other's childish movements. While the others were grinding against each other and some were all but having sex on the dance floor Luffy happily danced the way an eight year would.

He found it strangely endearing and hoped this moment would never end.

 **xxx**

One thing Sanji hated the most was losing to challenges. So, naturally when the Marimo finally arrived at the club (after being lost apparently) and challenged him to a dance off, he couldn't say no.

Dancing was something he was always a natural at and had briefly danced competitively before realizing it was taking too much of his time and he needed to focus fully on mastering the French cuisine. Still, he picked up his skills right where he left them and Zoro seemed to notice as he shot him an appreciative glance. They were locked in a competition, trying out dance each other which to everyone else, everyone _sane_ in the dance club might have seemed ridiculous.

But Sanji liked it, he savoured in the refreshing taste of competition, the strive of being the best making his heart beat faster.

It wasn't just that, it was Zoro as well. The mere presence of the green haired man made everything more vibrant, it painted the world in bright, neon colours.

"Enjoying yourself cook?" the bartender demanded, smirk never leaving his face.

" _You bet_." He shot back, not missing a beat.

The song changed once again and Sanji switched his movements accordingly.

"Not bad," Zoro mused as he threw him the same predatory smile that made his cheeks flush.

As much as the French didn't want to admit it Zoro looked like all but sex wrapped in some tight fitted clothing and garnered with a smirk that had to be outlawed.

His black T-shirt clung to his defined muscles while the ripped jeans which were snug around his round, toned ass left little to the imagination. Sanji felt himself heat up at the very thought of the other. He felt it was all wrong and filthy. He was straight. Even if he wasn't which in all honesty he had all but admitted to himself, he couldn't be with the other.

"You're trailing behind, ero cook!" Zoro hissed in his ear and Sanji had to bite his lip to stop some profane sounds from escaping. The other was too close and he could smell the familiar scent of steel exuding from him.

"You wish," he managed to retort as he once again quickened up the pace.

Then, however, Zoro changed his strategy and stepped even closer to him, his back facing him. Sanji could trail each of his strong muscles and he had to wonder what ridiculous training regime the other had.

The cook didn't have much time to ponder such things when the bastard started grinding against him. The French felt the world come to an abrupt halt before speeding way ahead of him. He felt an explosion of feelings in his chest and not only his chest. His mind begged him to stop and walk away.

 _"This is wrong,"_ Sanji thought to himself and for a brief second he wanted to run.

His body however wouldn't listed, his body liked this, wanted this. And deep, deep down below all the prejudice he'd surrounded himself with regarding men, he knew it wasn't wrong. It was just different from the carefully built scenario in his head.

He leaned in towards Zoro and the heat exuding from the other man's body made him dizzy with pleasure. He pressed himself into him as Zoro grinded himself and Sanji could feel his pants entirely too tight.

They danced liked this throughout the entire quick-paced song which as Sanji vaguely noticed would make anyone blush judging by the lyrics.

 **xxx**

When the song ended the magic was gone and he snapped back to reality. The next song was different, was slower and less vulgar and Sanji knew the moment they shared was gone. He was panting for air and so was Zoro.

The bartender turned to face him, his face glistening with sweat and his obscenely green hair slicked back. The smirk however was still present over his lips.

"Fuck," Sanji swore, unwillingly letting the profanity escape his lips. The other looked like sex itself and he simply couldn't take it anymore or else he'd do anything stupid. And so he turned around and dashed through the crowd, headed for the bathroom.

Sanji leaned in heavily against the wall, pushing his now wet with sweat hair out of his vision. He dug through his pockets for a cigarette but before he could find one he heard the same voice he was trying to run away from.

"Running away from me blondie?"

Zoro was in front of him, leaning in towards him, only slightly out of breath. Sanji was amazed at the stamina the other had and before he could stop himself he pictured alternative uses of the other's seemingly inhuman source of energy.

"Needed to use the bathroom." he assured, lying through his teeth as he took out a cig and placed the lighter before it.

"Oh, I'm sure you did." Zoro pressed on, animalistic look present in his one remaining eye.

"Do you mind?" the chef urged as he tried to push away the other so he could light his cigarette and hopefully calm himself a bit.

Zoro didn't move an inch away and instead put his large tan hand over Sanji's shoulder before snatching the lighter and throwing it on the floor with other.

"Hey! That was mine you fucking cocky piece of shit!" he cried out but Roronoa seemed unaffected by his little outburst.

"Let me go!" he demanded and Zoro moved his hand but still didn't step away.

He leaned in instead and Sanji could feel his heart slam against his chest.

"Do you really want me to?" Zoro questioned, whispering in his ear. He was so close that his tongue nearly touched his ear lobe and Sanji felt out of breath and insanely frustrated. At this point all he wanted in the world was for the other to kiss him. Fuck him even, as wrong of an idea as that seemed.

"No," Sanji found himself saying, his mouth out of his control.

That was Zoro's cue and he leaned in, almost instinctively, catching his lips with his own.

The chef felt the world stop once again and all the walls he'd built came crashing down. He leaned into the kiss and pressed his lips hard against the other before Zoro bit his lower lip and made a small moan escape from him.

It only seemed to only stimulate the bartender, whose hand found its way into his hair and gave it a tug. Sanji parted his lips and their tongues clashed. It wasn't slow or romantic or tender. It didn't feel like what he'd read in books or seen in cheesy romantic comedies that Law would tease him for watching.

It was hot, messy and it felt like the best thing he'd experienced.

Sanji panted against the kiss while Zoro's hand travelled to his torso and underneath his shirt, roaming over his skin. It made him shiver and he felt light-headed against the contact.

He tugged at Zoro's hair with force and pulled him even closer. The other responded with a grunt and bit on his lip, making Sanji moan.

 **xxx**

 _"I'm telling you I should give you a nickname, Trafalgar is just too long,"_ a voice came down the hall but neither of the registered it.

"Shishi," the bathroom echoed with laughter as Luffy entered while Law waited for him outside.

"I knew Zoro and Sanji like each other!"

Sanji finally looked up, pushing Roronoa away from himself who seemed to care little if at all about his best friend had walked up on them.

Luffy had a bright grin over his face as if he'd just discovered he was right all along about something of grand importance.

"Do you want me to take a picture?" Luffy inquired as he took out his phone from his pocket, "You know to seal in forever your first kiss?"

"Of course we don't want a fucking picture!" Sanji roared as he stomped away from the bartender, "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"I've been told that before!" Luffy laughed out loud but the chef didn't even register the words.

"This doesn't mean anything!" Sanji declared as he stormed away from the bathroom.

Once he was outside he saw Law leaning against the wall, the ever present smirk dancing over his lips. Of course he'd heard about the kiss even if he hadn't seen it.

You sure you don't want to make this moment last forever, Sanji?" Law teased, raising an eyebrow as the Frenchman sent him a look that signalled, _"Traitor!"_

He was accompanied by Luffy and Zoro's roaring laughter and Law's knowing, bemused gaze.

In the bathroom Zoro found himself genuinely smiling.

 _"So far, so good,"_ he thought to himself, satisfied with the progress they'd made.

His mission for the night was accomplished.

Not to mention the kiss wasn't half bad.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So what did you think about Zoro and Sanji *finally* making some progress ? Sorry it took so long but as I said I'm a sucker for slow built ^^  
This chapter was kinda harder to write, don't know why! Hope I didn't mess up although writing about dancing is so hard in English cause all the words in my head are in my mother tongue haha

Thanks to: Subaru's dreams, angelofduckies , Angelshalo03, Eleanora93, Prissycatice, xri - I'm really glad you're liking the story! Thank you for all the support and nice comments ^^ (And sorry about posting the first paragraph twice in the last chapter haha)  
I'm really excited to hear your opinion on the chapter - did you like the guys clubbing? And Law and Luffy awkwardly becoming closer :D  
And of course - what did you think of Zoro and Sanji making out in the bathroom with Luffy walking in and being his usual oblivious self? xD


	9. Run, Baby!

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, Zosan and LawLuffy)

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Run, Baby!**

Law jogged across the still empty boulevard, something he usually never did. The events of the previous night played in his mind on repeat. Luffy and his bright smile, Luffy and the way he wrapped his hand around his own in almost childish manner. Luffy and immature pouting.

The Spaniard shook his head once he caught up with those musings. Part of him knew he shouldn't be thinking about this but then there was another, less explored part that craved to give in. The kid was cute, he'd give him that. And he was nice too and caring and blindly optimistic. Everything he himself was not.

Luffy was like a little window of sunshine and Law wanted to stay away not because he didn't like the sun but because he was too scared he might dull it with his own darkness.

Banishing the thoughts of the cheerful brunette he focused on his running, steadying his breath before dashing off down the boulevard. He wasn't a morning person but he liked the silence and the sleepy faces of the few people against the subdued colours of the early hours.

It made everything seem slower, more relaxed and almost safe.

His thoughts ran faster than he ever could and he tried to catch up to them as slowing them down never worked for him. He took a deep breath, trying to focus on the most pressing matters.

Doflamingo was still far away, he still hadn't found him. Before Law would cling onto the hope that maybe he never could but hope was a thing of the past. Hope was a burden, a heavy weight that slowed him down.

What mattered was that he helped Sanji as much as he could, a small repay of everything the French had done for him.

He closed his eyes for a second and focused on his priorities.

 _Money._ What he needed most was money, after all the world revolved around it.

As much as he loved medicine, as much as he lived for medicine, he knew getting a job as a surgeon in New York of all places was hard, especially when his paperwork wasn't clean by any means. _The Surgeon of Death_ , he recalled the name given to him and it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

No, he needed another way to make money. Fortunately medicine wasn't his only area of expertise. No, he had other means as well.

 **xxx**

Zoro woke up the next morning, stretched his hands idly and turned to his side as a small smile played across his thin lips on instinct.

A snorting Luffy was right next to him, black hair a mess and all over the pillow, _his_ pillow. Zoro chuckled, he'd lost count of how many times they'd woken up like this. They slept together, never anything more.

The swordsman paused, wondering if he possibly ever wanted something more. _Maybe._ Maybe there was a time when the thought of Luffy crossed his mind but he had quickly hushed those thoughts, knowing nothing would come out of it.

Luffy was like the little brother he never had, the best friend and the brightest light of his life but he could never love him like a lover even if the thought had occurred to him.

"Wake up," he said unceremonically, shaking Luffy's shoulder as the other mumbled something against the soft surface of the pillow.

Zoro shook his head, the other was drooling once again.

"Come on, get up, I'm not making breakfast alone!" he added and the brunette finally stirred, blinking away the sleep.

"Zoro?" he questioned, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, "What happened? Why am in your bed?"

The green haired man snorted, of course Luffy needed a retrospection. He'd never been good at alcohol.

"We went clubbing, you were all lovey-dovey-meet-cute with some new Law guy I didn't even get to see as he and Sanji left early. Then you got drunk because you have the lowest alcohol from a fucking beer because tolerance in history and I had to drag your ass home."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that now!" Luffy grinned, stepping away from the bed.

Zoro wanted to ask him what he thought about the mysterious Law guy he hadn't met who apparently was Sanji's friend but in the end thought against it, there would be enough time to ask the other.

"Let's go make breakfast," he ordered instead as he threw his best friend an insisting look. Although he would never admit it he dreaded cooking and would rather have anyone help him (even if that anyone was the ever so clumsy and careless Monkey D. Luffy).

"But my head hurts!" Luffy cried out, "I think it's a hangover!"

Zoro rolled his eye, "Of course it's a hangover, you never do alcohol well."

"Not everyone has an inhuman alcohol tolerance like you do," Luffy shot back in complaint as he sat up at the edge of the bed, rubbing his forehead.

Zoro smirked, "Thank you."

"Wasn't a compliment," Luffy chuckled under his breath as they went for the kitchen, dressed in nothing but their boxers.

 **xxx**

"Hey, Zoro, I remember another thing!" the brunette cried out half an hour later, after their third failed attempt to make pancakes.

Luffy had insisted on making pancakes with meat balls which naturally ended in a disaster. In the end they opted to take go buy some readymade sandwiches and sat in a nearby playground, munching on the food carelessly.

"What?" Zoro questioned, his words barely coherent as he spoke with his mouth full.

"How you and Sanji kissed!" Luffy cried out, grin from ear to ear.

Zoro smirked at the words, he'd already replayed the blissful moment a few hundred times in his head.

"Yeah, we did," he nodded and went on with his meal.

Luffy tilted his head to one side, the way he did when he didn't understand something, "So do you win the bet now?"

Zoro scoffed, "The bet was about having sex with ero cook, not just kissing."

The swordsman paused before adding, "You remember the talk we had about sex, right Luffy?"

The brunette shot him a glare, "Of course I do! I remember the talk about sex I had with you. And Ace. And Nami. And even Gramps though I wish to forget that one!"

The bartender tried to imagine the feared navy seal Monkey D. Garp trying to explain sex to his grandson and burst out laughing.

"Haha, very funny but if you'd been there you would be scared too," Luffy pointed out before stopping mid-sentence and shuddering as the memory danced before his eyes. Then another idea occurred to him and he turned to Zoro, squinting his eyes against the sunlight.

"Don't you think it's kind of mean to lure in Sanji for sex because of a bet though?"

Zoro paused for a fraction of a second before shaking his head, "Pff, it's just for fun. Not to mention I plan on fucking the guy not falling in love with him."

"Falling in love isn't something you plan," Luffy mused, "Uh, at least Usopp says so."

The swordsman scoffed, "You know I don't do romance."

"Neither do I!" Luffy said in an almost sing song voice as he swung his legs from the bench, "Life's too short for love when you can have all these adventures!"

 **xxx**

Sanji swore under his breath when he realized he'd overcooked the meal he was preparing. He hadn't done that since the age of twelve so naturally it came as a disappointment.

"Damn that fucking bastard!" the words slipped past his lips as he threw what was left from the lasagne in the trash can.

He immediately felt guilt wash over him for wasting food, something he never did. He stared at the remaining ingredients before him, quickly opting to prepare some more meals and then head for the shelter he'd read about in the newspaper. He'd want to do it for a while now and although he'd ruined the lasagne (which in his opinion was all but a crime), at least he could do something else with what was left at his disposal.

This was all Zoro's fault, he was certain of it. He couldn't stop his mind from wondering back to the damn kiss. The hot and incredibly good kiss they shared the previous night. It made his skin crawl with equal parts pleasure and shock.

At this point there was no denying he obviously liked men as well, or at very least liked Zoro. It was still a mystery to him how ready he was to kiss the other, how eager his body was to have the Marimo's lips explore each inch of it.

Sanji had tried time and time again to suppress the thoughts but there was no point – he kept imagining taking things further with Zoro. He imagined the other's hands over him, rummaging his exposed body, tan skin contrasting against his own pale one.

"Fuck," he swore yet again but the word felt flat against the kitchen floor.

He had to ask himself – what gain did he have from denying himself pleasure? In the end the only way to defeat temptation was to give in and as much as he didn't want to admit it he was slowly but surely starting to consider the option.

 **xxx**

Law swayed his sword with ease as he charged towards the imaginary opponent before him. He was good and he knew it. Sword fighting was something of a hobby. The Spaniard was by no means a professional but it was still a good way to work out the pent up emotions as well as keeping in shape.

"You are surprisingly good for an amateur." He heard a deep, sultry voice that was unfamiliar to him.

Carefully Law turned in the direction of the voice as his eyes fell over a stranger. A tall, muscular man who was dressed in a somewhat peculiar manner. The Spaniard raised an eyebrow, he wasn't in the mood for trouble. Still he knew the man couldn't be one of Doflamingo's otherwise he would have already tried to murder him.

"Dracule Mihawk," the man introduced himself, stretching out a pale hand. Law wiped the sweat off his palm before accepting the handshake and being surprised by the strength put behind it.

"Your name sounds vaguely familiar."

The older man chuckled, "Oh, I've heard that before."

Mihawk looked like a man who spoke of danger and wasn't afraid to implement it if the occasion called for it. Still, there was an interesting aura around him, one of quiet confidence and maturity that didn't fit with brute strength. It seemed as though the days of Mihawk being reckless were long gone.

"What do you want?" Law asked, slightly surprised by his own bluntness and lack of manners. Still, he'd learnt a long time ago not to trust strangers as Doflamingo's webs and connections often spread further than one could realize at first glance.

"To offer you an opportunity," Mihawk began taking a step closer. Law didn't lower the edge of his sword.

"Take that down," the older man said and although his tone was calm the Spaniard still felt the unmistakable sense of authority behind it.

"Let me hear out your idea of an opportunity first." he responded, lips stretched into a smirk.

Mihawk mirrored the gesture, "I see you're smart as well. Skills and brains, that's a good combination. A dangerous combination if I might add."

 _You don't know half of it,_ Law thought to himself but remained silent.

"I carry out little tournaments for people of your skills."

"You mean my sword fighting or my charming smile?"

Mihawk didn't react to the small remark, it seemed as though he wasn't one for banter.

"I would like it if you participated in one of the rounds of sword fighting. If you manage to win, then I can assure the payment will be more than sufficient for your troubles."

"Isn't sword fighting illegal?" Law intrigued although he knew the answer already, "At least in this part of the world?"

This time it was Mihawk's turn to smirk, "You don't look like someone who's afraid of stepping out of the legal sphere."

Trafalgar huffed, he couldn't argue with that. He paused, unsure what to say as the other shot him an expectant look. He needed to find money and help Sanji or else the guilt of bringing danger to his life would crush him.

Sword fighting seemed a quick and easy way to make money and he doubted that whoever he fought would be stronger than him so he didn't expect much trouble. Not to mention he was more than capable of patching himself up.

"I need an answer now. Hesitation is a bad ally in a fight."

Law found himself nodding and the older man seemed pleased with his answer as his eyes shone with content.

"When is this fight going to be?"

Mihawk's lips stretched into a miniscule smile that had some bitter taste to it, "Tomorrow."

Trafalgar hesitated once again, that would mean he had little time to prepare. Still, he was good and he knew it and if he ever waited to be fully ready, he never would.

"Will that be a problem?"

Law thought of Sanji once again and how the least he could do was help him out with the bills, "Not at all."

Mihawk allowed himself another barely noticeable smile, a genuine one this time, almost as if this was all part of some sort of plan of his and things were working out in his favour.

"Good."

With that the stranger gave him details about the place of the fight and the time. Law wrote all of it on his phone although there was no need, he had excellent memory and was bound to remember a thing like this.

As Mihawk walked away he couldn't help but wonder just as to what he was getting himself into.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So yeah this chapter was kind of boring but it was a linking piece for the ones to come. I wanted to give a little glimpse into the inner thinking of the characters and kind of explain where they are.

Shout-out to all the lovely people who took from their time to review: _Subaru's dreams, Tanuki2000, Eleanora93, Kyo-The-Sheep, Prissycatice, xri_

I'm sorry there was no ZoSan but I wanted to slow down things a bit and give Sanji a moment to really accept and understand what is going on before further connecting himself with Zoro.

So what did you think of Zoro and Luffy – aren't they just adorable with all the brotp xD?

Any guesses on what Law's up for ?

Please share your thoughts on the chapter!


	10. Clash of Swords

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, Zosan and LawLuffy)

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Clash of Swords  
**

Sanji had been Law's friend long enough to know when something was wrong. The way the Spaniard was zooning out every five minutes or so and trying to dismiss his worries sealed his suspicions.

The chef opened his mouth to interrogate but then promptly closed it. He knew better than to ask questions. Even to him Law remained an enigma as he refused to speak his mind no matter what cunning method Sanji used.

That didn't mean the Frenchman would give up, it just meant he'd have to find another way to figure out what was going with his best friend.

So, when Law decided to leave the apartment in the evening Sanji gave him a half-hearted shrug while pretending to be engrossed in a new recipe. He made sure the other had left before grabbing his coat and following close behind.

Playing detective wasn't his favourite and he felt the familiar sense of guilt wash over him. Still something had to be done and he was willing to sacrifice his own morality if that meant helping his best friend.

What if Doflamingo had found him again and Law'd agreed to hand himself in? Dread swelled in the blonde's chest and assured him he was doing the right thing no matter what his normally strict moral compass dictated.

He had to be careful as Law turned around a few times and nearly caught him while Sanji swore in his mind and ducked into a dark alley. He knew the other was cautious but after all the years of sneaking into Zeff's locked pantry for ingredients he was good at this game too.

He rose an eyebrow when Law went for the rundown side of town.

Sanji could smell trouble already.

 **xxx**

"For the last time Luffy you really don't have to come to my match!" Zoro argued as he faced the brunette who was currently throwing a tantrum, lying upside down on his mattress.

"But I am so booored," the younger man whined, sticking out his tongue as if in an expressing of the ultimate form of boredom.

"Go hang out with someone else then," the swordsman insisted as he took his sword case out of the safe, not bothering to hide the combination from Luffy after so many years together.

"Usopp and Kaya are out of town, Nami and Vivi are having a date night and for whatever reason Nami hates it when I crash it and Franky and Robin…"

"Yeah, they're probably having kinky sex again,"

The two met their eyes briefly and burst out laughing. Their friends' peculiar sex life was a running gag between them after they'd walked up on Franky and Robin one unfortunate evening that included a lot of drinking.

(Later Robin had kicked her husband in the crotch for not locking the door so hard he swore he saw little bottles of cola dancing around his head.)

"Fine you can come but only if you don't bother Mihawk with how hungry you are!"

Luffy pouted at the accusation, "I only did that like…"

"…The last ten times." Zoro finished for him but his lips still curved into a smirk as he shook his head, there was no changing Luffy.

"Let's just go and hope we don't get arrested _today_."

The brunette grinned at him, leaping off his bed as they headed towards Zoro's trusted motorbike. Funnily enough the younger man was one of the only people who didn't complain about his driving.

 **xxx**

Sanji wasn't entirely sure what was going on. He'd followed Law to what appeared to be a decrepit old building which almost looked like something out of a post-apocalyptic movie with zombies. Different ideas flashed through his mind and for one painfully long second he wondered if Doflamingo himself had lured the surgeon.

However after following Law closely inside he knew it couldn't be the other. The place looked rundown and forgotten, as though it hadn't been used for much. That wasn't Doflamingo's style. There were voices he could hear from inside and he rose an unruly eyebrow once he could make out what they were saying.

Cheering and shouting and the occasional drunken slurs filled his ears and he didn't know what to make of it. He was reminded of the soccer matches Zeff had dragged him to during his childhood. Back then he hated every minute of it, never being one for sports. Now the warm memories put a smile on his lips and he made a point to himself to call the old geezer.

Sanji was torn away from his own little introspection as a man with smooth black hair welcomed Law with a curt nod and some hushed words. The blonde shook his head – he just knew Law had somehow tangled himself up in a mess.

 **xxx**

Law followed Mihawk closely as the older man gave him instructions but never once mentioned the opponent's name which wasn't really surprising given the nature of the fight.

Once they entered the back alley of the building he knew why the other had chosen the place – it was secluded from onlookers and seemed like the kind of place the police would stay a mile away from or so he hoped.

Trafalgar smirked when he took his sword out and heard cheers from the small crowd that had gathered around them. Apparently these were the people whose money he would be taking from bets.

"Good luck man!" one of them shouted as Law shot him a cocky grin.

"Won't need it."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, you're facing the champion."

"The _Pirate Hunter_ himself.'

Law huffed, what a stupid nickname having in mind there were no pirates around.

 **xxx**

Zoro arrived late for the duel which wasn't anything new given his troubled relationship with directions (and Luffy despite his claims wasn't of much help either).

Once they finally reached their destination Zoro had little time for preparation, not that he needed it. Luffy headed towards the small crowd of strangers who would bet on him while he went to face his opponent.

The guy was tall but very lean although he could tell he had some muscle underneath the clothes. His skin was a deep tan colour and his features were sharp and handsome, accentuated by a small black goatee that suited him well and added some effortless charm.

Before Zoro could offer a handshake the other man's eyes fell over his hair and it seemed as if something clicked for him as his expression shifted from shock to content.

"Well, things certainly have a way of being interesting around here," his opponent said as the smirk danced over his lips.

"The hell do you mean?" Zoro questioned, incredulous. Was this supposed to be some sort of a joke?

"Do you happen to know a French guy, good cook, blonde, quick mouth and quicker kicks?"

Zoro paused at the description, the image of a certain chef he had a bet to win flashing before his eyes.

"You mean Sanji?"

"The one and only," Law responded as small sparks of mischief shined behind his grey eyes.

It was then that they heard a nearly deafening scream from the crowd:

"Zoro, that was the guy I was telling you about! That's Law!"

Zoro felt the strong urge to facepalm as he spotted Luffy in the crowd, his features locked in a sunny grin. When his gaze shifted to the man next to him, though, he was in for a surprise.

"Damn it ero cook!" the swordsman uttered as he noticed Sanji, sitting impatiently and splitting his death glare between him and Law.

"Let me guess, you're Sanji's long lost best friend who had trouble with some and I quote "really bad bastard."

Law chuckled at the words but still nodded.

"I guess Sanji didn't shy away from sharing. Or staying away from trouble either. Speaking of which, he told me a lot about you as well."

"Oh, did he now?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow. It was his turn to smirk now.

This could all work out in his favour after all. Not to mention if the chef wasn't turned on by him by the end of the match, he might as well hand the victory to Usopp.

They didn't have much more time for chatting as Mihawk walked up to them and gave the official start of the duel, under the approving cheers of the crowd. Luffy was the one to cheer the loudest while Zoro could feel Sanji's calculating blue gaze over the back of his head.

 **xxx**

Zoro grinned widely as he charged towards Law. He was enjoying the clash more than he thought he would. After months of meeting people he'd call mediocre as a compliment he was finally facing a challenge and it made his veins pulse with adrenaline.

"So what did our precious cook say about me?" he inquired during his latest attack which the Spaniard countered with relative ease.

"Well, you seem eager to know," Law shot back as he opted for a counterattack, "You have the hots for him or something?"

Zoro smirked at the words, offering the other a mischievous look, "Why, you want to join?"

Law snorted at his words, "No offense but you're not my type, too much ego."

Zoro laughed at the remark, baring his white teeth before waving the sword in his left hand only a centimetre away from the other's chest.

"Let me guess you don't want it to clash with yours?" he teased and this time it was the other's turn to smirk.

Zoro had an advantage in the match, so he allowed himself a breath of fresh air, shooting Sanji a glance.

The blonde pretended not to see him even when their eyes locked and he noticed the hint of blush over the other's face. It seemed to send a signal directly to his dick and he wavered for a second.

It turned to be a mistake as Law noticed and charged in, sword nearly grazing his leg.

"Haven't you heard love's a distraction, _marimo_?" the Spaniard teased and Zoro gripped the edge of his sword harder as his temper flared.

There was no way he was letting the other win.

 **xxx**

Sanji watched the exchange impatiently while listening to Luffy's ongoing commentary about how cool Zoro and Law were.

He didn't find it cool, if anything at first he was worried the idiots might seriously hurt each other in this stupid battle of egos. He was somewhat angry at Law for not telling him what was going on though he easily understood why – he was in for the money.

Sanji felt guilt wash over him once again. He should have talked with his friend about it, should've assured him they wouldn't starve to death even if money was less now that they had to share.

"Did you see that?" Luffy gushed from next to him as he pointed towards the two opponents, "Ah, this is the best!"

Sanji rolled his eyes though it was hard for him to suppress his own admiration. He'd always respected Law for his swordsmanship greatly even if he saw it as far less practical than simply landing a good kick over some idiot's head.

But he had to admit swordsmanship was an art like any other and Zoro seemed even more of an artist than Law.

Roronoa's movements in battle were swift and smooth, contrasting sharply against his abrupt personality and the cocky look in his eye.

Zoro wasn't just fighting for the money, he was doing this for the fight itself.

He was fully immersed in it, as if there was no one and nothing else in the world. Sanji was no stranger to the feeling, he'd sensed it every time he'd turn the stove on.

He'd noticed it with Law as well, the way the other talked about medicine and how his eyes would light up at the mere mention of it. It seemed that sword fighting was by all means what made Zoro get up in the morning.

At one point the Marimo turned to him and sent him a cocky smirk, making him blush. Sanji tried to look away but couldn't, he was all but hypnotized by the other.

 _The moment of their kiss replayed in his mind like a broken gramophone but he didn't mind the music._

He followed every movement Zoro made closely, blue eyes locked over the other's swords and the strong muscles which rippled in his back. Sanji noticed the way his now sweaty T-shirt clung to his body, showcasing every centimetre of his sculptured self. He gulped when he felt the familiar twinge in his pants.

There was no denying Zoro was attractive but there was more to it, he was turned on not only by him, but by everything he did and the confidence his actions exuded so effortlessly.

His eyes danced over him, taking in his sharp, handsome features and how they seemed all the more mesmerizing when he was doing the thing he loved most.

With every slash of his swords Sanji found himself more and more drawn to Zoro and soon enough he realized he was paying attention no to the duel itself, he was lost in the other.

This time when his mind travelled to some dangerous places he couldn't find it in himself to stop it.

 **xxx**

Zoro was winning the duel when someone shouted _"Police"_ and the entire atmosphere shifted.

The moment of pure bliss for Zoro was gone and his eyes ran to Sanji and Luffy immediately as both he and Law froze in the air, swords producing a sharp clashing sound that echoed through the improvised arena and resonated with the audience.

Mihawk gave them a curt nod and in mere minutes the entire place broke into chaos with shouting and running.

Zoro wanted to stay and fight, he knew clashing in with the police was no issue and if Tashigi was there it would be even better. Mihawk, however, was firmly against any sort of confrontation with the 5-0 and he'd learnt better than disobey his mentor.

In mere minutes they were all on the run, the looming threat of police sirens being a motivator as good as any other.

Zoro opted for his motorcycle, dragging Luffy with himself while the other rambled on and one about how cool Law was, completely failing to register the situation they were in as per usual.

He shot a worried look towards Sanji and Law, he didn't want them to get in trouble with the police either. Mihawk's hand was over the brunette's shoulder as he barked a low, "You're coming with me," at the two of them.

Then an idea blossomed in Zoro's mind, a crazy and dangerous idea. So, naturally he did it.

He walked towards Sanji in quick, large steps before snatching him against himself, smashing their lips together on instinct.

Much like the night before the blonde was taken aback by the action, and it seemed to take a few long seconds for his brain to register what was going on.

He didn't push him back though, instead pulling him closer.

Zoro felt his heart slam against his chest and he'd be lying if he said it was just because of the fight.

The adrenaline hit him like a wave as he hungrily explored the other's body. His hand traveled to Sanji's side and slid underneath his T-shirt. The blonde granted him with a small moan which was more arousing than any sound he'd heard before.

The others were watching him but he wasn't one to care.

Law was smirking at the sight while Luffy was laughing out loud in between expressing his loud, hearty praise for Trafalgar and his swordsmanship.

Roronoa paid little attention to them however, his entire world having shrunk to the moment between him and Sanji.

The blonde's lips were softer this time, his movements were more steady, as if he too had been thinking about this. Their tongues clashed and Zoro didn't fail to register the struggle for dominance, the need to control Sanji had in him.

Zoro welcomed it, it was a pleasant contrast to what most of his partners did. Still he too needed to be in control, he needed to pry submission from the cook.

And he would.

Mihawk seemed to be the only one registering the impending danger of the police as he gave a curt, loud warning to them and Zoro pulled away with reluctance.

In the haste he couldn't really take in Sanji's reaction but he still noticed his tomato red face and the way his pupils were dilated, big black dots contrasting sharply against the icy blue irises.

It made something in Zoro scream in want to explore every inch of him but he knew he had to go. He spun around unceremonically, grabbing Luffy's hand and dragging him towards his motorbike.

"We ought to do something about this shit with the police!" he shouted towards the older swordsman for good measure as he was putting on his helmet, an excited Luffy trailing behind.

"You just duel and leave the rest to me." Mihawk deadpanned and Zoro didn't miss the anger behind his words.

The bartender groaned under his breath as he forced the motorbike back to life and it roared past the dumbfound, still panting Sanji.

At the very least the blonde seemed to enjoy the show he was putting on and that made the smirk creep back to his lips.

If kissing Sanji felt this good, he had little patience left to find out what sex with him would be like.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey! I hope you liked this more action filled chapter! I just couldn't resist inserting another kissing scene between Zoro and Sanji, those are always so fun (albeit a little challenging) to write! Plus I really wanted one from the perspective of our swordsman.

Huge thanks to all the people who reviewed Ch9: angelofduckies, jojich, Subaru's dreams, Ashlielle, Prissycatice, AkumaOra

Ashlielle - you're super sweet! *Thanks for the cookie!* I'm glad you like the writing style and the couples!

Prissycatice - oh, trust me when I say Zoro will pay (insert evil smirk here)! Thank you for the continuous support for the story :)

AkumaOra - I'm really glad you think there's depth to all the characters cause that's like my most favourite thing in a story :D So thanks for the comment it really means a lot ^^

So what did you think of Law and Zoro fighting? And Luffy (and Sanji) all but cheerleading at the two?

And that kiss ...Zoro's really starting to lose it over our chef xD

Please share your thoughts and have a lovely day!


	11. Luffy's New Adventure

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, Zosan and LawLuffy)

* * *

 **Luffy's New Adventure**

It wasn't often that Sanji and Law fought. The cook had a hot temper but Law was often able to make him cool down before it all came down to trading kicks and blows.

Today, however it wasn't the case. After a narrow escape from the police in a stranger's (Mihawk's) car he was not a in a good mood. And, yeah that might have something to do with him being frustrated after the kiss but Sanji wasn't one to admit it.

"Do you have any fucking idea how dangerous that could have fucking been?" the cook demanded as he all but slammed Law into the nearby wall of his apartment. Mihawk had just dropped them off after one very tense and silent drive home.

"You could have been fucking arrested!" Sanji went on, his face mere centimetres away from Law's. He raised his right leg to kick the other for good measure but the Spaniard easily countered it.

What the blonde found most infuriating was the damn assurance that lay behind the other's gaze. His smirk was missing for once but he still seemed calm and composed, a polar opposite of himself.

"First of all," Law began, only slightly out of breath after their clash, "You know I can more than handle some puny police officers."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "That ego of yours might get you killed some day if Doflamingo doesn't do it first."

The Spaniard didn't flinch at the words but Sanji still noticed the shadow that ran down his face, immediately making him regret the choice of words.

"Second of all, even if I did end up somehow locked up you know it wouldn't last." He pressed and Sanji threw his hands in the air, giving up on the futile argument.

"Look, you're already in more than enough trouble you don't need to stir anymore."

Sanji half expected the witty comeback but it never came, being faced only with the silence of his apartment instead. When he returned his gaze to Law the other was giving a look that made something in his chest ache and he felt the urge to start the fight all over again as he couldn't bear the silence.

"I'm sorry." Law said, voice low but certain, "I know I should have talked to you, especially after everything you've done for me."

The French huffed, he hated the unspoken sentimentality between them. He wasn't good at this, he was terrible in fact in dealing with the prospect of Law getting hurt. The other seemed all but unfazed at the thought of trouble but Sanji could never achieve such a level of calm.

"Don't go there," he mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and fishing for a cigarette.

"You've done everything for me Sanji, you've saved my fucking life and I know we're not the type of people to talk about it but…" Law paused, unsure how to continue. He felt the desperate need to thank the other but words failed him and so did actions apparently.

"It counts as something," he added in the end after a pause that went on for too long, "Hell, it counts as everything for me."

Sanji shot him a small smile of appreciation as he allowed himself a short moment of honesty, "Me too. I mean, fuck, you and Zeff are the only family I've ever had."

Law knew better than to poke at the matter of Sanji's biological family and he didn't fail to notice the frown over the other's face.

"At least your family isn't after you." He attempted to soothe but the other merely shook his head.

"Yeah for now." He shot back, "Let's hope they don't have such a strong influence here in the US so I can finally change my name."

Upon hearing that Law chuckled and the tension between them dissipated. They both felt the need to change the subject and so the Spaniard opted to say:

"So tell me more about how you have the hots about that green haired swordsman. Tell me all about how your panties dropped to the ground as he smashed your lips together" Law teased, his voice mockingly sweet as the smirk danced over his lips.

Sanji sent him a murderous glare and he knew they were back to normal.

(Even if they'd just escaped the police and the Spanish mafia was hot on their tails. Still in the their little world this counted as normal).

 **xxx**

"Law and Zoro fighting was soo cool!" Luffy all but screamed over dinner with the rest of the gang the next day.

Robin chuckled at his words, having grown to love the brunette's peculiar brand of enthusiasm about everything and everyone around them.

"And-and I had no idea Law was a swordsman but that was just sooo cool!" Luffy went on, his mouth full of meat.

Nami shot him a warning glare not to get too excited while eating but he promptly ignored it.

"And he wasn't as good as Zoro but he was still really good and he-he,"

"Sounds like you have a crush on the guy, don't you Luffy?" Usopp interrupted from across the table, wigging his eyebrows suggestively as several people burst out laughing.

The brunette tilted his head to the left and stared at his friend in surprise, "Why would you say that?"

"Cause," Usopp began, leaning in closer to the table, the way he did when he was about to tell a good story, "You won't shut up about the guy."

Nami nodded in agreement as she took a sip from her beer.

"Yeah, he's all you've talked about since that dance you had."

"But it was a really good dance!" Luffy argued as he felt his cheeks heat up for whatever reason.

The way his friends questioned him about Law was weird, after all they were used to him becoming friends with strangers quickly. He bit his lip as he thought about it, why hadn't they said the same things when he became friends with Sanji? It was all strange to him.

"It's all Law-this, Law-that," Zoro huffed and Luffy shot him an accusatory glare, mumbling " _Traitor_ ' under his breath.

"Law is such a good dancer, Law is a great swordsman, he's soo cool!" Usopp imitated with ease and the room was filled with melodic laughter once again.

Luffy chuckled to himself, always one to enjoy the fun and lazy chats with his friends. Still, he didn't understand what they were getting at, he just really liked the new guy.

"Plus he doesn't look bad at all," Nami mused as Vivi threw her a bemused look.

"I mean if I wasn't gay and in love with the prettiest girl in New York, I'd definitely give him a chance." She added, turning around and locking her lips with Vivi who smiled against the kiss on instinct.

"Guys, all you ever think about is sex." Luffy pouted, crossing his hands over his chest.

"And food. And sake. And money and sword fighting." Ace argued in between chatting with the mystery blonde guy he met at the bar. He shoot Zoro a look at the last word to which he replied with a smirk.

"Luffy, we're not pressuring you or anything, it's just that you seem to really like Law, perhaps a little more than just as a friend." Robin explained, voice soothing and gentle the same way it was when she was guiding bright young minds around the world, during her history lectures.

"Yeah, we know you get excited easily but I've never seen you _this_ excited over anyone." Ace added as he patted Luffy over the shoulder.

"The guy does fight pretty well, I'll give him that," Roronoa pointed out, finishing his glass of sake, "And he seems to be blondie's best buddy."

"Yeah, they do seem really close. It looks like they've been through some things together." Nami contemplated as she recalled the short time she'd spent with the foreign duo and how they acted around each other, the glances of familiarity and trust they exchanged when they thought no one was looking.

"I noticed that too, it almost seems as if they're hiding something." Kaya admitted from Usopp's side to which her boyfriend's eyes widened in horror.

"I sure hope it's not something scary!" the DJ cried out as his imagination strayed in different directions.

"Maybe they murdered someone back in Europe and fled to the US." Robin mused, voice straight and lighthearted as if she was talking about the weather.

Usopp shrieked at the prospect, the image of Sanji and Law digging a grave together seeming oddly plausible in his head.

"Oi, Robin, don't say such things!" he screamed to which the historian merely chuckled, unfazed.

"I still can't get used to all the creepy things you say sometimes," Franky argued as he turned to her and she shot him a bemused look before leaning in and placing a soft kiss over his lips.

Franky wrapped his hands around her as he responded to the kiss.

"Must be all the mystery around you that I love," he chuckled once they broke apart and the entire group, bar Zoro, went into a soft aww.

"I noticed Law was hiding something too," Luffy mused, changing the subject back to his favourite Spaniard once again, "It seemed like he was really on edge even when we were having fun."

Zoro opened his mouth to say something as he remembered the conversation he had with Sanji when they were alone in the bar. He pursed his lips after giving it some thought, he wasn't one to spoil secrets. If Law ever decided to share the mess he would but it had to be his own decision.

Not to mention the swordsman was already feeling some sort of strange connection to the chef, almost as if Sanji sharing with him was something he wanted to keep to himself, something precious and fragile that had to be protected.

"I'm sure he'll share when he's ready," Vivi assured, turning to face Luffy, "People have a way of trusting you, I know from experience."

The brunette grinned at her words, what he loved most in the world was being friends with others, helping people and letting them help him in their own ways which he cherished more than he could put into words.

"Now that we're done with all the sentimental talk for the evening," Usopp started, clearing his throat, "Zoro, how's that bet going for you?"

The green haired man cringed at the words and threw his friend a death glare that he'd only recently became unaffected by.

"It's a work in progress." He said curtly, hoping Luffy would once again change the subject.

"Well, it's certainly taking a while." Ace teased as he winked at him.

"Didn't you say that no mortal is immune to your hot and arrogant ways, Zoro?" Nami pressed on as she sent him a devious look.

Some friends he had.

"I will get the guy, I just need more time."

"Well you did kiss!" Luffy assured and the entire gang nodded enthusiastically.

Zoro's lips stretched into a smile as he recalled the kiss in the bathroom and then the one after the fight, how hot Sanji's lips felt against his own and the way the cook had pulled him in closer, eager to explore him. His imagination sprang to action and he pictured himself with the cook, the way he'd finally succumb to him making him almost dizzy with pleasure.

"Oh, I know that look," Nami said out of the blue, breaking Zoro away from his little stroll down the street of perversion.

"What look?" he scoffed, trying to erase every trace of pleasure from his face.

"That look of _Oh-I-totally-have-the-hots-for-the-guy_ ," the accountant explained, mischief dancing behind her beautiful brown eyes, "It doesn't really suit you though."

Vivi chuckled from her side, "Yeah, you do look like you're really into Sanji."

"What?" Zoro nearly cried out, promptly causing Luffy to burst out laughing and imitate him latter in the evening, "He might look okay, but it's not like he's anything special."

"Well he must be if he's the first guy to ever say no to you," Ace argued as he finished his latest round of beer.

The swordsman shot him an accusatory glare which the other completely ignored, flashing him a bright grin.

"Just cause you're all lovey-dovey and shit with that new guy from the bar, doesn't mean you should transfer that to me." He said coolly as he turned to each of his friends.

"Hey, Zoro's right about that! He and I totally don't have a crush on Sanji or Law!" Luffy pouted childishly.

"You sure about that, Luffy?" Robin interrogated smoothly from across the table.

The brunette tilted his head to the left, as if contemplating the question.

"Well, I'm not so sure about the second."

The entire room broke into laughter upon the words, "See I knew you liked Law!" Usopp chanted, "The master of love captain Usopp knows it all!"

"Shit!" Luffy cried out as he realized his mistake, "I meant the first! I meant that I don't have a crush on Law!"

No one seemed to buy it and Nami shot him a look that was equal parts loving and mischievous, "Keep telling yourself that."

 **xxx**

Zoro's phone produced a soft pang in his pocket, indicating a new message. Though he'd never admit it, he was silently hoping it was Sanji and wasn't disappointed.

 _"Wanna meet up, lettuce for brains?"_

Zoro's lips curved into a smirk as he quickly typed in his response, pleased the other had finally taken a step as well. (Even if he'd later make up some ridiculous excuse for their meet up. Probably something having to do with saving an imaginary lady in distress).

Still, they were making progress and he was one step closer to winning the damn bet. Sure, the bet was the only reason he was doing this. Totally not because he couldn't get the damn kiss out of his mind.

One hour into the night they were together and when Sanji's lips brushed against his own, he pulled him in closer and stuffed his hand into his blonde locks.

They felt as soft and glossy as they did the last time and Zoro was oddly pleased with the way the lights of the street lamps and various fluorescent billboards reflected in them.

What happened between them happened naturally, without any pretence. Without cheesy post-modern pickup lines or anything of the like. There was something that bound them together, something that pushed them into each other's way and Roronoa was slowly starting to realize the underlying attraction had little to do with the bet.

They weren't in a rush this time so the kiss was slower and little less harsh, it almost felt as if it could be something more than lust.

That thought both scared and intrigued Zoro, the prospect of liking someone for more than their body being something new and foreign to him, something he hadn't considered.

He pushed it towards the back of his mind even as he realized he'd go back and explore it later on. Later on, when he was alone and his thoughts weren't spinning out of control because of the chef that was eagerly pulling him close.

Sanji tasted of sea food and tobacco as he did the days before, but now there was something else too, something besides the lust and the struggle for dominance that they'd had for the last few weeks.

Zoro struggled to give it a name and pushed away any thoughts that were telling him the bet wasn't the only reason he was doing this.

 **xxx**

Luffy pouted as he stared at the brightly lid screen of his phone. He was home alone, something he was never a fan of. After the meet up of the gang everyone had gone in different directions, the couples heading home while Ace was on a date with _"mystery blonde guy whose hair looks like a pineapple"_ , as Luffy liked to call him.

Zoro, on the other hand, had dashed out of the bar in some unknown direction but the brunette had some reason to believe he was probably meeting up with Sanji. Luffy's lips curled into bright smile, he liked whatever was going on between the two.

Although not many people would give him credit about being bright, Luffy prided himself in being good at understanding people.

Despite all the superficial fights and the struggle for dominance Zoro and Sanji looked nice together, they fought like an old married couple but seemed to look out for each other like brothers, even if they met not long ago.

And in Luffy's book that was more than sufficient for a relationship.

He pouted once again as the word relationship crossed his mind. He didn't understand love when it came to himself. He'd never thought about it, never pictured himself with anyone.

He loved his friends deeply, as well as his family and that seemed enough for him…But then again what the others said about Law wouldn't give him peace.

It was strange, how much he thought of the surgeon. Sure, he thought about all his friends but there was something different in Trafalgar something inexplicably interesting. Something that Luffy found himself thinking of at odd times.

And Nami was right Law did look good. Normally he wasn't one to care about appearance at all but even he had to admit the other had caught his attention.

Law's smile was one of the nicest things he'd seen in a long time, perhaps because the other smiled so rarely.

Luffy frowned, he wanted to make Law smile more often.

He wanted to see the other happy and some small part of himself told he wanted to be the reason why.

Then Luffy smiled, he'd made up his mind just like that. He wanted a new adventure and he was going on one. Not alone but not with his friends either. Something told him he wanted this one to be between him Trafalgar (that name was too long, he had to think of something else!)

He quickly typed in some words in a message for the Spaniard.

He wasn't sure what exactly he felt for Law but was certain of one thing - he needed to find out. And who was he to ever say no to an adventure?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So what did you make of Luffy's mishap of words and Zoro still being in denial about liking Sanji xD?

Thanks to: Subaru's dreams, Prissycatice , Eleanora93, AkumaOra, hamatoraartxnice for the kind words!

Prissycatice - I don't want to spoil anything but Law and Zoro will definitely have a talk (smirks)!

Eleanora93 - Glad you like exploring the thoughts of the characters, that's like my favourite thing to write and read about! I feel like it definitely adds to the story but I always hope people don't get bored by it :D Zoro will address Sanji being a virgin but I don't want to spoil it xD

AkumaOra - I absolutely adore Nami and Vivi! Like even in canon I think Oda kinda winked in that direction (cause of THAT look in the bath tub x) Or maybe that's just my perverted imagination...but anyway I really enjoy them together and feel like they are some of the best side-pairing (thought i do hunt for stories that focus on them!)

hamatoraartxnice- Thanks for the long and thoughtful review! I really love it when readers provide feedback like that it's so encouraging!

I love side pairings as well and you're right, they definitely add dimension to the world an author is building, especially in the case of AUs.

About Ace's mysterious partner, I don't want to spoil anything but I think Luffy's description of the guy gives a pretty good answer to your question xD

I agree about Law and Luffy 100%! They would work very well even in canon as they complete each other and can definitely help each other out to discover new things and feelings! (Like Luffy showing Law happiness and Law showing Luffy love can be something more than platonic)

Once again thank you for the lovely review!

Did you enjoy the get together between the group and the interrogation they had for Zoro and Luffy? Aah, I don't know why but I just love writing about the entire gang having effortless fun – there's something about their friendship that I just can't get enough of :D  
And Luffy finally taking a step towards Law and poking at his own thoughts about him – what's your take on that? Luffy describing his potential love as an "adventure" - aah, that is something only he can do xD  
Please review an share your thoughts!


	12. Hot

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, Zosan and LawLuffy)

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Hot**

Sanji finished filling the dishwasher with plates, turned around and hang his favourite apron near the kitchen counter, signifying the end of working hours. He ran a hand through his dark blonde hair and fished through his pockets for a cigarette.

A long day at work had finished and although he loved cooking, he still felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. He was more than ready to go home and couldn't wait till he crashed on the sofa and watched some Game of Thrones (garnered with Law's witty remarks about the characters if he wasn't out with Luffy).

"Missed one client, didn't you lousy chef?"

Sanji's head snapped in the direction of the voice as he noticed no other than Zoro leaning in against one of the empty tables in the saloon. He was dressed as per usual, simple black jeans and a washed out green T-shirt which clung to him. If he didn't know better the chef would assume the other wanted attention drawn to him.

But no, Zoro didn't need to draw attention to himself, as he simply wasn't one to be ignored, even if he wanted.

"The fuck are you doing here, algae?" he demanded as he walked up towards Zoro, crossing his hands firmly against his chest.

The bartender didn't bother to reply, his one remaining eye dancing over his body instead. Sanji could sense his cheeks heat up as he felt Zoro's hungry glance taking in every inch of him.

"Thought you didn't want to try my cooking, moss for brains," he huffed out, trying to keep his voice composed. Though he tried to appear calm his brain was already jumping to different scenarios, never failing to register the fact that it was him and Zoro alone in the restaurant.

Him and Zoro and the silent glances of lust he was throwing him.

"Who said I came here for your cooking?" the swordsman asked smoothly, lips stretching into a predatory smirk that Sanji had come to know all too well in the last weeks.

The cook tried to ignore how his eyes remained glued over Zoro's lips and his mind played on replay their kisses like a broken record.

"Why else would you come to a restaurant, moss for brains?" he growled, putting more bite to the insult than necessary.

"Maybe I like the cook," Zoro shrugged, seemingly nonchalant to the implications of what he was saying.

Sanji's could feel his jaw drop at the words as he struggled to keep his composure and the walls he'd build around himself.

"Stop acting like that." He demanded, perhaps putting more force behind his voice than needed.

For all his talk about wanting someone to like him, he was entirely too scared of actually finding someone who did.

"Like what?" Zoro leaned in towards him and they were mere centimetres apart. The chef could feel the heat exuded from his body, he could smell the odour of steel dancing over his lips.

"Like you want me." Sanji shot back and if there was bitterness behind his words then he'd try to ignore it.

"And what if I do?" Roronoa demanded as he stepped in even closer and their noses brushed against each other

The blonde felt trapped between what he wanted and what he thought he should do as he did far too often in his life. The room was suddenly far too small and too hot and it seemed the entire world had shrunk to the space between them.

Sanji could hardly stand the glaze of the other over him, the unspoken appreciation for his body and the lust that danced behind his grey eye.

He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out and he chose to inhale the smoke from his cigarette sharply before butting it against the ashtray.

Zoro caught his hand with ease and he made a surprised gasp at the sudden movement, not expecting it.

"You've been thinking a lot about me, haven't you love cook?" the swordsman demanded and something in his gruff voice and the strength behind it made Sanji go weak.

"Pff, in your dreams."

Zoro wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the comment and the chef went crimson in the face. He was used to making comments about the beautiful ladies he's seen all his life but this was something new and different, something he felt equal parts fear and excitement over.

Like a mystery island he'd never visited, equally excited and scared of what the land may hold.

"And what do _you_ dream about cook?" Zoro inquired, still not letting go of his hand and then putting it over his chest.

Sanji could feel a small jolt of electricity upon touching the other but he shook his head, attributing it to his own perverted imagination.

"I-dream about," he began, struggling to think of an insult.

Then time seemed to quicken its pace and dart into uncharted territory as Zoro slammed him against the kitchen table.

The blonde let a small yelp of surprise escape past his lips but wasn't allowed to protest as the other locked his lips with his own. The kiss was a mirror copy of the first, it was hot and wet and it seemed to last forever but at the same time felt entirely too short.

Zoro's tongue licked his lips, asking for an entrance and Sanji succumbed to his wishes before tugging at his T-shirt and pulling him closer, making their bodies slam against each other.

He wouldn't allow the moss head to be completely in control, his own hands rummaging the other's torso and probably leaving small bruises in the process.

The swordsman bit at his lip which made Sanji gasp at first but then pleasure blossomed in his chest and he felt overwhelmed with it. All the walls he'd built around himself through his life came crashing down as he hard as the table that would probably collapse against their combined weight.

When Zoro finally pulled away Sanji had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't let a whine go past him. He needed the other closer, he needed to let him explore him completely, leave marks and bruises over his pale skin as some sort of proof this was real.

"You dream about this, don't you cook?" the swordsman demanded harshly and Sanji could no longer lie to him or himself so he found himself offering a half-hearted nod.

The swordsman smirked over him and the blonde noted he looked like a demon, like something out of this world as pleasure and mischief exuded from his sharp, handsome features. Sweat trickled down his neck and plunged into his torso and Sanji found himself itching to see the other and explore every bit of him.

Roronoa seemed to read his thoughts as he pulled away and took off his shirt, leaving his chest bare. It was marked with scars and Sanji's hand seemed to act on its own as it fell over every one of them, the white of his fingers contrasting sharply against the warm brown of Zoro's skin.

"See something you like, blondie?"

The cheesy line still seemed to work given the context and Sanji tried to sit up, putting his hands behind Zoro's neck and pulling him closer.

This time he had more controll over the kiss and the swordsman groaned against it, wanting to regain his dominance. He slammed him against the table once more and Sanji barely had the time to register the dull throb against his skin.

It was a miracle the table still hadn't broken but he didn't get the chance to contemplate it. Zoro's hands travelled to the sides of his torso, fingers full of the silky material of his shirt.

"Seems unfair I'm the only one without a shirt on,"

"That's the new dress code for the restaurant." Sanji shot back, voice gruff. The line still made the other chuckle and the sound was law and raspy, making the chef all the more drawn to him.

What happened next caught Sanji by surprise as the other ripped the shirt off and threw it on the ground. He wanted to protest but the words died in his throat as Zoro's calloused hand made contact with the smooth canvas of his chest.

A wave of pleasure threatened to drown him as the moss head traced his sides in a deliberately slow motion. This time he couldn't suppress the sounds that escaped his throat.

The bartender seemed pleased with his reaction and processed things further, tugging at his trousers until they pooled at his ankles.

Sanji's eyes widened as he registered what was happening, as reality finally caught up with him. He felt embarrassed and afraid because of his own inexperience which clashed horribly against his own made up image of a playboy. Still, the want of the other, the lust that had completely taken over him was prevailed and he succumbed to his own wants and desires, no longer able to deny them.

Everything else seemed to be dulled down until it finally vanished from the horizon and it was just the two of them and the present moment.

"Hell, I want this," the blonde found himself muttering and the words seemed to act as a command for Zoro who leaned in and removed his underwear, leaving him completely exposed.

What happened next happened by itself, it seemed natural and logical in its own way. Sanji didn't have any experience prior and whatever he knew about gay sex was purely from that one time Law had forgotten to close a tab on his computer in some uncharacteristic sloppiness.

Although the chef hadn't told anyone about it, he was curious and watched the entire thing, leaving him with the most awkward boner he'd have in his life.

 _This_ however was different, it felt natural and good and the other's movements seemed to be in synchrony with his own.

Sanji could hear the rough grunts of pleasure escaping Zoro's lips which mashed in with his own moans.

Just as the scene was getting more heat up however he felt someone shaking him none too gently and with a yelp he forced his eyes open.

 **xxx**

Before him stood Law in all his morning glory, musing over a cup of coffee. Sanji glanced at him awkwardly as he realized he'd been having a wet dream of all things and his best friend had most probably caught the drift.

"Sorry to disturb you from your more pleasant activities," Law started as the smirk practically encapsulated his whole being, "But you're really late for work and Luffy has already called five times about the lunch you promised to prepare him."

" _Merde!_ " Sanji groaned as he propped himself on his elbows.

He glanced in the direction of his legs and was more than a little relieved the thick blanket was covering his crotch area.

"Zoro giving you a good time, I guess?" Law teased as he didn't fail to notice his behaviour and offered him a playful smile.

"Shut up!" the blonde yelped in response as he could feel his face becoming a distinct shade of red.

"I've been your roommate for years Sanji," the Spaniard pressed on as a train of embarrassing situations ran through their heads, "I know you have the sex drive of a rabbit, you can't hide things for me!"

"Oh, just fuck off already!" the blonde cried out in defense, "Or you won't be having lunch today!"

Law rolled his eyes at the empty threat but still didn't leave. Sanji could tell he was struggling between keeping quiet and speaking his mind.

"What?" he asked tiredly, although he already had a sneaking suspicion what the other might have to say.

"I'm no love expert," Trafalgar began as he met his eyes, "But if you like the guy so much you're having fucking wet dreams about him, maybe you two really need to talk."

Sanji shot him a glare as his face became crimson.

"I can't…you know I don't like guys like that. I'm not gay."

Law sighed, almost as if Sanji was being a petulant child that needed to be taught a lesson.

"Well, you obviously like at least one guy like that since the kisses you've been having exactly been PG 13," he pressed on as his lips stretched into a smirk and he glanced towards Sanji's blanket, "And last time I heard there is a thing called being Bisexual."

The blonde rolled his eyes, never one to take advice easily.

Law raised his hand, as if to prevent a fight.

"Just think about it, okay? I mean what matters most is that you're happy and if you like Zoro then I don't see any reason why you shouldn't act on it."

Sanji nodded with reluctance, "Since when did you become so good advice?"

"Since forever. You just never chose to listen." Law shot back and the smirk was ever present on his face.

"Or," Sanji began as his tone became more playful, "Maybe Luffy's having that effect on you!"

"Fuck you, Sanji." Law deadpanned as he promptly flipped him off and walked out of the room.

The chef couldn't stop the smile playing over his lips. He might be later for work but he had more pressing matters to take care of.

Once he heard the Spaniard leaving the house (probably on his way to meet Luffy), he wrapped his hand around his cock and let his fantasy stray. Naturally it led him to Zoro's threshold and this time he didn't have the strength in himself, nor the want to stop himself.

 **xxx**

Later on Sanji unlocked the screen of his phone and searched for Zoro in his contacts.

He couldn't believe he was doing it, but he was going to follow Law's advice.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So how disappointed were you guys Zoro and Sanji didn't *really* have sex and it was just the cook's perverted imagination ? xD

I just wanted Sanji to finally be more comfortable with the idea of wanting Zoro before they were together in real life.

Thanks for reviewing: Lost Green Tiger, AkumaOra, Subaru's dreams, hamatoraartxnice, Plume-now, Prissycatice

hamatoraartxnice - Thank you for the heartwarming long review! ^^ Feedback like this makes me insanely happy! Now onto your question - even I hadn't thought about it as I wrote that line xD

But, I think Sanji had kissed one or two girls before but it was more of a schoolgirl/boy type of deal, nothing serious or passionate! Well, we all know Sanji's a bad drunk so I thought...why not insert some drunken "adventure" with Law, nothing more than just a kiss of course xD

Glad you enjoyed the Nami/Vivi and Kaya/Usopp, those guys really need more love xD And the little moments between the gang - I can never get enough of that lively atmosphere between them, it's seriously one of my fave things about OP! So, I'm really happy people like when I write about it too! Hope you enjoy the new chap as well!

Plume-now - You always make my day with such nice comments! Thanks for all the positive feedback here and on Ao3!

Prissycatice- Isn't Sanji just always on the look out for his friends xD I can totally see him being overprotective about Law! Fortunately Luffy's gonna make everything better ^^

What did you think of the little adventure between Zoro and Sanji?

And Law of all people suddenly giving love advice - what are your thoughts xD Isn't Luffy just a miracle worker?

Sorry for the lack of LawLu, the next chapter will compensate as Zoro and Sanji will make progress.

Please review!


	13. Santa Simplicita

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, Zosan and LawLuffy)

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Santa Simplicita**

A week after Sanji's obscene dream featuring one very green haired bartender rolled by and to his surprise nothing much changed.

The Earth continued to spin despite his realization or better yet admittance of being bi and going out with a man, even if they weren't all that vocal about it. The more he thought about it, the more normal it seemed and in the end it felt all but natural.

Sure, they weren't going on dates and weren't officially a couple but Sanji cared little about that. For all he knew, he was finally happy with the stolen kisses after working hours or going to the cinema (and getting into a horrible fight about which movie to pick. Naturally he thought the rom/com about a chef and his apprentice was best but Zoro just had to think otherwise).

Other than that Law was making progress himself, becoming closer with the group by the minute.

He and Robin bonded quickly, united by their love for history and medicine and everything else in between that others would label intellectual. They could talk for hours on end about things such as classical music or Victorian era literature while everyone else in the group yawned in exasperation (Luffy and Ace had promptly fallen asleep over dishes on time and Nami had happily taken pictures of their faces dipped in spaghettis sauce as leverage).

Law seemed to like everyone else fair enough, amused by Nami's hot temper and her love of money and fond of Vivi's caring nature.

He appeared to like Luffy best as the two spent more and more time together, despite the Spaniard's endless tirades about how the other was immature.

A small smile crept over Sanji's lips – everything was coming nicely out and they were all becoming a well working machine. He couldn't deny that once he admitted he liked Zoro to himself everything was easier and more light-hearted around.

Their banter became kinder in the span of the week and there were even a few fleeting moments when they were almost friendly with each other.

And then there was the time when Zoro had pushed him against the wall of Puzzles after work and his tongue had found its way to his and his hand to his jeans, feeling him up through the jeans but never doing anything more as Usopp had chosen that particular moment to walk in and become increasingly embarrassed at the sight he'd found.

(It still made a good story though and the DJ chose to focus on that).

"Oi, cook, quit dreaming around," the gruff voice broke him away from his thoughts but this time the remark lacked bite.

He rose his head and saw the familiar splash of bright green in his life and idly wondered how that was an awfully good metaphor.

"I've got to talk with you about something," Zoro said cryptically and Sanji couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Spit it out then,"

"It's about Law," the bartender pointed out which made him raise an impossibly curly eyebrow.

The swordsman waved a hand dismissively, as if to quell any worries he might have. Sanji had to wonder how well the other had come to know him. It seemed logical though, Zoro was an apparent expert at knowing people, despite how little he said.

"It's not something dangerous."

The chef scoffed, "I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't really know the meaning of that word, Marimo."

The bartender scoffed at the remark but the small smile over his lips told Sanji he took it as a compliment.

"Listen, Mihawk's said he wanted to talk with him about something."

"Like what?"

The swordsman shrugged, "Beats me. Hawkeye isn't much of a fan of sharing."

 _"_ _As if you are,"_ the blonde thought absentmindedly but said nothing. He bit his lower lip, he wasn't sure how to feel about the unexpected offer and Zoro seemed to catch on his uncertainty so he waved a hand dismissively.

"Look it's probably nothing serious. Worst case scenario Law says no to whatever Mihawk's offering and walks away."

The moss head didn't need to continue as Sanji was already catching the drift. His eyes darted towards Law on their own and he was met with the sight of him listening to whatever Luffy was saying about some past adventure in high school, a small smirk dancing at the edge of his lips.

Sanji shook his head, Law would probably accept pretty much anything the older swordsman suggested as he needed money desperately. Despite being an excellent surgeon at such a young age his past was shady to say the least and he might be missing some of the credentials needed in America.

"I decided to talk with you first since you know…" Zoro paused as he seemed to struggle with what to say next. The sudden silence caught Sanji's attention and he stared at the other.

Zoro appeared flustered, as if words failed to convey his emotions. The cook had to admit it was a cute sight. It was different from all the times he'd found women cute but it still made his chest flutter and put a tiny smile over his thin lips.

"Since, fuck, you seem better with words, so I thought it's best if you told him." The bartender finally blurted out after a pause that stretched a little too long.

Sanji's eyebrows shot up in surprise, caught entirely off guard by what the other had said. Soon enough though the effect wore off and he leaned in over the bar counter, a smirk dancing over his features.

"Was that a compliment?" he inquired smoothly. Zoro turned a distinct shade of bright red which was an answer as good as any other.

"Shut up ero cook, I was merely pointing out a fact."

Sanji smiled brightly, suddenly having the urge to lean in and kiss Zoro. It was strange really how for the first time he wasn't only attracted just to a person's body but something more, something he couldn't touch.

He wished he could secretly take a picture of the other and put in a frame somewhere as a proof he was more than just a brute with a hot body and bad tempter.

There was something more too, something he hid entirely too well but Sanji had always been the observant type. He saw some well hidden tenderness and loyalty poking from the edges of his actions. It was hard to find but once you saw it, you couldn't look past it.

It was hidden in the way Zoro always looked out for Nami and Vivi and even Robin too who rarely needed protection. It was in the way he followed Luffy almost blindly, despite having his own set of iron clad principles. It was the way he listened to Usopp's stories, the way he and Ace would get stupid drunk but could then get into a fight for each other as well.

All that made Sanji almost dizzy with appreciation, it made something in his chest expand and constrict, he could hardly put his own thought in check about the other, let alone express them in proper words.

Now that Marimo had complimented him though, he wanted to return the gesture and take some initiative. After all who was he to ever let someone else lead the way?

"Hey, may I come watch you play this evening?" he blurted out in haste, before he'd chickened out of it.

This time it was Zoro that smirked.

(And Sanji was finally okay with admitting it was a pretty hot sight.)

 **xxx**

Sanji explained to Law Mihawk wanted to talk with him without going into much detail. To his surprise Law nodded perhaps a little too eagerly and decided he'd join Zoro and him during the other's fight. Naturally, Luffy was all but bouncing with excitement about seeing his best friend's duel as well as hearing about " _Mihawk's spooky mystery offer_ " as he'd dubbed it.

Once they finally arrived at whatever non-conspicuous old building Dracule had chosen for the day, Sanji couldn't help the excitement he felt over the possibility of seeing Roronoa fight once again.

He had to bite his tongue several times in order not to let some out of character praise and encouragement escape his lips. Luffy on the other hand was standing at the edge of his seat, cheering the loudest after Zoro while Law seemed a little out of it, locked in some uncharacteristic display of absent-mindedness. It was obvious his thought were somewhere else. He kept glancing in the direction of Mihawk as he tapped his fingers against the surface of the impromptu seats.

 **xxx**

Sanji was having a hard time. It was almost impossible not to be turned on by the sigh that played before his eyes at the moment.

The damn bastard had opted to fight without his shirt on and it had a certain effect on the blonde. (A small, very egotistical and very deprived part of him secretly wished he was the reason for the other fighting half naked.)

The cook couldn't help but grumble a low " _show off_ " in his direction before the match.

Zoro caught the remark and returned it with a teasing smirk that made Sanji blush to his neck. It was stupid really how attracted he was to the damn marimo but he could barely suppress his own desire for the other as he watched him in action.

Roronoa was able to make the most simple and mundane gesture look attractive but once he was fighting he seemed as all but the personification of lust. His movements were quick but gracious, every slice of his sword perfectly measured.

Sanji idly wondered how many years it had taken to perfect his style, how much time he'd spent with nothing but swords at his hands. It made his heart flutter, the idea of the man that stood before him and his raw ambition, his utmost dedication to what he did.

The chef found it equally attractive as his looks, a deep and immense appreciation for the other starting to blossom in his chest. Sanji shuddered once he realized he barely knew the guy but was already pulled towards him.

 **xxx**

Luffy threw Law several curious glances which the other promptly ignored. It made the brunette frown, he didn't like it when people ignored him. Still, he realized why the other was anxious and he himself was eager to know what Mihawk had to tell him.

Once the fight was finally over and Zoro added another victory to his count Law quickly got up and headed in Mihawk's direction. Luffy was ready to follow but Sanji put a hand over his shoulder and they headed instead towards the bartender who was accepting praise.

Luffy's lips stretched into a smile as he threw himself over Zoro's neck:

"Zoroo, I always knew you were the best!" he cried out while the other begrudgingly returned the hug, mumbling something about not throwing himself without a fair warning.

"I'm far from it when I still can't beat the best." Zoro stressed but Luffy waved him off and they started happily chatting away, the adrenaline of the fight lingering in the air.

Still, he couldn't help but glance in Law's direction. He needed to know what Mihawk had offered him. His own little adventure with the Spaniard was going well, but not as well as he'd like.

Luffy bit his lip, he needed to get his attention. It was the first time he felt like such a thing but the thought didn't scare him, it only made Law all that much more interesting to him.

 **xxx**

Law was taken aback when Luffy casually took his hand into his own on their way out of Mihawk's improvised fighting area. Sanji and Zoro were going to celebrate the Marimo's easy victory at his place and so it was just the two of them and the last lights of the mellow autumn sun.

Luffy was tugging at his hand excitedly and there was a light spring to his step as they opted to walk for some time instead of catching the bus.

The shorter man was constantly talking about something, pointing out various tall buildings, gushing over the pretty sunset which he compared to Nami's hair or saying Hi to stray cats and then waiting for them to reply.

It was idiotic, really. Idiotic and childish and utterly pointless…yet, at the same time strangely endearing, like nothing he'd seen before.

Law was staring at him with a mix of curiosity and badly hidden interest. There was something undeniably different about the brunette, something he couldn't quite describe as he'd never met a person like him before.

It was strange really, how most people these days were the same, the same dull interests and empty eyes hidden behind the strive for money and pleasures.

But not Luffy, no he was different, a bright spot in the dull world of the 21st century.

Law liked being close to him more than he'd ever admit.

"Hey, Law why are you always so quiet?" Luffy asked out of the blue as they crossed one small street.

The words caught him off guard as the Spaniard searched for a reply that would neither be too serious nor fake.

"It's just that uh, you always act like you're scared of something, always looking behind your shoulder," the brunette pointed out. His voice was young and carefree but Law would be naïve not to register the caring that peeked through the edges of the words.

"That's not a way to live your life," Luffy added as he turned to face him and Law was taken aback by the intensity written behind his eyes. It clashed against his patent carefree personality, it added a whole new edge to his entire being.

"It's like you're wasting your life by not letting anyone in."

Trafalgar bit his lip, unsure just as to what he could say. He wanted to trust Luffy, wanted to let him be his friend, possibly even more. But then the image of Doflamingo and his web of crime and terror flashed before his eyes and he shook his head.

He couldn't do this, couldn't invite danger into Luffy's carefree world, couldn't let his own dark past tarnish everyone else. Luffy and Zoro, Nami and Vivi, Kaya and Usopp and Sanji too had built this carefully composed beautiful world and he was nothing but an outsider to it.

It was selfish and childish and he'd had to grow up a long time ago. He'd already seen a man die for him once, he wasn't intended on making that same mistake again.

"Careful, Mugiwara, you don't want to stick your nose where it doesn't belong." He said, voice law, the words laced with danger – a tone he'd mastered a long time ago.

Luffy tilted his head to one side, almost as if he didn't understand what was going on. He looked even younger this way, naïve and sweet. Law wanted to keep him that way, even if it meant keeping him away from himself.

In the end the brunette smiled once again, shaking head as if that had just been a small mistake, an out of place scene of the adventure comedy that was his life.

"Shishishi, sometimes you say funny things!" Luffy laughed it off but Law didn't mistake the concern that ran through his eyes for a fraction of a second.

Then they were back to normal, back to Luffy's laughs and giggles and the endless excitement over the most simple things that seemed to be his trademark.

"Oh, what did Mihawk want to talk to you about?" he questioned in the end, opting to change the subject before the mood plunged south.

"Yeah, about that…" Law began, slightly cut off by the train that was passing by.

 **xxx**

"You're going to be Mihawk's doctor!?" Luffy cried out as his eyes went large in sincere shock which was soon replaced with admiration, "That is SO cool!"

Law had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, being bemused by the other's peculiar brand of immaturity that proved to be strangely entertaining.

He offered a curt nod as Luffy settled in closer to him, wrapping his hand over his shoulder, as if that was the most natural action in the world, "Aahh, you're the best!"

Something about the statement made Law pause and turn to him, raising an eyebrow. Luffy was happily munching on what remained from the hamburger's they'd picked up earlier in the evening.

He seemed completely oblivious to the meaning of the words he'd uttered and Law had to wonder if perhaps he said it to everyone. What if Luffy indeed acted like that with every person he met?

What if he was just another doll in the long line of those he other admired, nothing special, nothing worth keeping?

The words made something cold and slippery settle in his chest, something close to the dread he felt as Doflamingo's web of connections threatened to swallow him whole.

"Tarrao, what's wrong?" Luffy asked quietly, having given up on the meal (that was a first) and stepped in closer to him, a worried expression painted over his face.

"What did you just call me?"

"Tarrao!" Luffy squeaked, the nickname rolling of his tongue nicely, "It's what I'm gonna call you from now on cause Trafalgar is too long and Law just sounds too serious!"

The Spaniard stared at him, dumbfound. Luffy was strange, probably crazy even but there was something about his antics, something about his childish way of seeing the world combined with an undeniable want to help others that made Law's chest flutter.

"Don't you like the nickname?" the brunette asked, offering a small pout.

"No," Law shot back to which Luffy seemed to frown, "But I feel like there's no point in talking you out of it."

"Nope!" Luffy shot back and it was just like that, the question was settled.

It was simple really, everything about Monkey D. Luffy was simple and easy, like a bright Saturday morning. He walked through life with a steady smile, never complicating things.

In the end of the day that approach was anything but simple, to Law it seemed like the hardest thing to do in the world.

Luffy wrapped a hand around his shoulder on instinct, as if that too was the most normal thing to do. Maybe it was and the surgeon just didn't know any better, he needed to be taught.

They were currently sitting on the top of Luffy's roof, alone with the chill autumn air and the twinkling stars, it was a clear night in October.

And how could Law not fall in love with the other on such a night?

Because what else could he call the feeling he had, tugging at his heart for the other? Was this friendship? No, you didn't spend your free time thinking about friends, not like this. And Law was never one to like to himself, he called things the way they were.

 _"_ _Shit,"_ he swore mentally as he observed the other gushing over how pretty the stars were, flying from one topic to another and giving praise to everyone and everything so easily, so effortlessly.

The only thing that Law did effortlessly was falling for the other, as much as he wanted to deny it. That put a tiny smile over his lips, not a smirk but a genuine one, a stupid one. He fell silly over it, after all there was no chance Luffy would love him back.

"Tarrao should smile more. You look cute when you do it." The brunette chimed in, having some sort of ingrained perfect timing.

It made Law's smile broaden and for a second there he wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe he had a chance with the other.

Breaking all the rules he'd built for himself he snuggled closer to the other which earned a warm smile for Luffy.

For now life was good. Law let himself enjoy it, for once.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter is up, how did you feel about this one?

Shout out to:  _, Prissycatice, Subaru's dreams, thern, Lost Green Tiger, hamatoraartxnice_

Prissycatice - haha, I tend to have that effect on people - they either want to kiss me or kill me or sometimes both xD

But seriously thanks for the lovely review! And your request is taken but it won't happen until a little later in the story when I have something planned for our cook! (Insert evil writer's smirk)!

hamatoraartxnice - Don't mind the late review it was kind of like a late present in a way xD

I love the group scenes too but try to focus on developing more of the couple aspects, though in next chapter we will see a bit of the gang again! I like mentioning the other characters from to time in between more intimate moments as I feel like that kind of adds to the world building and makes the story more realistic! Long story short, yeah, there will be more of the other lovehearts xD

Don't worry about any mistakes you might make, English isn't my mother tongue either! And French is just lovely but veeery hard to learn xD

So what did you think of Sanji and Zoro and maybe more importantly Law and Luffy? How about the Spaniard becoming a doctor for Mihawk?

Next chapter Zoro and Sanji will be going to the moss head's place ^^

Tarrao is finally willing to admit to himself he's falling for Luffy but will he let himself?

Please share your thoughts! Have a nice day~!


	14. Deal or No Deal?

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, ZoSan and LawLuffy)

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Deal or No Deal?**

It took all the patience Sanji had not to force Zoro against the wall and smash their lips together in front of everyone. The ride back home felt like the longest he'd ever taken and the blonde didn't hesitate when the other offered him to crash at his place.

Once they were finally home the chef eagerly looked around, taking in Zoro's small and somewhat messy apartment. It was everything he'd expected in a way, simple furniture limited to the bare necessities, garnered with a few photos of the gang that seemed oddly out of place.

"All gifts for my birthdays. Or Christmas." The swordsman explained, pointing in the direction of the small framed objects.

Sanji nodded but then didn't bother with any other familiarities or empty talks, instead taking a quick step towards Zoro, wrapping his hands around the man's neck and sealing the lips for a kiss.

To his disappointment Zoro didn't seem taken aback and was quick to return it, pressing his chopped lips against his and licking his lower lip before lightly biting on it. It made Sanji shiver under his touch and the entire room suddenly felt entirely too hot.

The swordsman quickly took charge and pushed him in the direction of the sofa as their bodies came crashing down against the worn-out piece of furniture.

"Well you seem to have finally admitted to yourself your obvious attraction for me," Zoro pointed out once they finally broke the kiss and sent him a deliciously teasing look.

"Screw you," Sanji swore under his breath as he licked his lips and sensed the familiar taste of steel. At least now he knew where it came from.

"Oh, you wish." The bartender shot back and the cook realized his mistake, feeling his face heat up.

"Hell, you're impossible, moss for brains." He grumbled, shaking his head.

The swordsman seemed to take it as a compliment and sent him a small wink, "You seem to like me well enough."

"How can you know it's not just an elaborate trick?"

A shadow ran down Zoro's face and the bartender was hesitant for a second that lasted too long, almost as if the words had some sort of double meaning that Sanji wasn't getting.

Then, just as the chef was about to say something, he found Zoro leaning in towards him once again, cupping his face with one large, calloused hand while the other was buried in his glossy blond locks.

The suspicion Sanji had a minute ago flew out of the window and he gave into the kiss, relishing in the feeling of having the other so close.

His hand travelled to the man's chest, tugging at his shirt and discarding it away before exposing his chest. He could sense the marimo's surprise which quickly melted away and seemed to be replaced with pure lust.

Sanji's rummaged through his chest, it was scarred just as he'd expected and dreamed of. It made sense, after all sword fighting was dangerous, it was synonymous with pushing your own limits and those of your opponent.

And Zoro's entire being seemed to encompass the idea of living on the edge, of being free and taking risks, indifferent to anything that didn't fit into the ideal he had of spending his life.

The chef could feel himself drawn not only to the other's body but everything about him, his strong, polar personality and the actions he took every day, so starkly different than the sea of grey that the modern world was.

The blonde eyed the large scar that ran through his chest and couldn't stop his pale fingers from running along it.

He couldn't deny he was incredibly attracted to the other, his pants already feeling entirely too tight. But there was something else, something that had been going on in the last few weeks, some unspoken curiosity he had about everything in the other.

So he did what he did best, he ignored the feeling and instead leaned in, acting more brave than he was and kissing Zoro's exposed chest, tongue lightly brushing against the scarred flesh.

To his surprise the swordsman's let out a small grunt of pleasure and he could feel the heat exuding from him.

"So it's true what they say about the French being really good at this," Zoro smirked, effectively ruining the moment.

The chef rolled his eyes but didn't move away and it made the bartender pull him closer, his calloused hands finding their way to Sanji's shirt and clumsily undoing the buttons. The chef caught the drift and took it off but his movements were slower and more awkward than usual.

Sanji was scared, he was scared of being intimate with someone in more ways than just the physical act of losing his virginity. He felt naked and exposed and no amount of good talk about the pretty ladies would erase that.

Zoro seemed to notice as he cocked an eyebrow, pulling away from him and shooting him an inspecting look.

"Come on cook, don't act like a blushing virgin here," he said, voice low and gruff and baring the hint of tease.

But it was then that Sanji froze, "Oh, go fuck yourself!" he shot back, words leaving his lips on their own accord.

He realized his mistake immediately and had to fight the urge of leaving once he knew he'd given away being a virgin as easily as that to the other.

Zoro seemed completely dumbfound at the discovery and it was a look that didn't suit him. The normally self-assured swordsman looked lost for a moment that went on entirely too long, as if the new information somehow changed everything.

"I should fucking go," Sanji blurted as he got up from the sofa so quickly it made him dizzy. He could feel his face becoming crimson and had to fight the anger and embarrassment that washed over him like a wave and threatened to drawn him.

It was then that Zoro's strong had shot up and caught him off guard, pulling him down towards the sofa once again and making him slam onto his butt.

"Let me go!" the chef cried out on instinct although he didn't mean it.

Roronoa released his hand but still offered him a look that could almost pass of as appeasing, "Just hear me out before you leave."

Sanji bit his lip, unsure of what to do. He settled his gaze somewhere over the cheap carpet, refusing to meet the other's eye.

"Look, fuck, I didn't know you were a virgin." Zoro said awkwardly, pointing out the obvious, "I mean how could I when all you fucking talk about is what a great lover you are."

The comment made the blonde huff, he'd put so much effort into making his performance believable but in the end it was what it was - nothing more than an act.

Zoro let a small sigh fly past his lips and it was so uncharacteristic that it made the chef's head snap back in his direction. He could see the regret written over his face and it was a look more genuine than any arrogant performance he'd put up. There was no mistaking it - he didn't have bad intentions, at least not ones that Sanji could read.

"Look, cook, if you don't wanna do this, it's okay."

For whatever reason the statement made Sanji's heart race, he _did_ want it.

He'd spent too much time denying it but now he knew with certainty he wanted the other, more than anything he'd wanted recently.

"I do want it." He muttered in the end, voice lower and more wavering than he'd like, "Just maybe …you know take it slower."

Zoro seemed pleased with the answer and offered a curt nod, "Whatever you say princess."

The line worked, the tension between them dissipated.

Sanji shot him a murderous glare, "Call me that again and I'll make sure those are your last words."

Roronoa scoffed, "Pff, I know an empty threat when I hear one."

They were back to normal, back to whatever form of definition of intimacy they'd built. Zoro's lips turned into a small smile as he realized he and the cook shared something unique, something reserved only to the two of them. There was something oddly pleasing about exclusivity.

That's why Zoro had to admit to himself though that the threat of screwing this up was very real.

And he was starting to regret the bet. He fumbled with his hands, an uncharacteristic gesture for him as he tried to push away those thoughts.

He leaned in towards Sanji, an idea having blossomed in his mind.

"Oi, curlycue, if you don't wanna do this," he began, offering him a smirk, "There are other things we can do."

"Like what?" the blonde questioned in a rare moment of naivety.

It was Zoro's turn to offer him a devious look, "Sit back, take off your trousers and let me show you."

Sanji's face went from red to crimson, "Oi, moss for brains, you can't just say that!"

The sworsman chuckled, "Why, you don't want to try?"

The chef had to admit it was the opposite, the thought of having Zoro's lips around his cock was more than welcome and made him throb in anticipation.

"Shouldn't you lure me in or something?" he teased, leaning in towards the bartender.

"Oh, I'd say I've already done that."

With those words Zoro didn't hesitate any longer, instead springing to action, tugging at the blonde's trousers until they pooled around his ankles and then getting on his knees.

It was a strange sight, having the proud swordsman on his knees and Sanji knew he wouldn't see it under any other circumstances. Still, it made something in his chest flutter, realizing he was important enough for the other to be doing this.

He sat back and tried to relax as his body shivered in anticipation as Zoro placed teasing kisses between his thighs.

Then, without a warning he offered a gentle lick over his tip and the blonde could feel himself lose all the second thoughts he might have had.

Ten minutes in and he was little more than a poodle of emotions, soft whimpers and harsh grunts escaping his lips while Zoro continued pushing him over the edge with nothing more than his tongue and what Sanji could only refer to as skill.

 **xxx**

Sanji panted in the afterglow while Zoro wiped off his mouth and sat back on the couch next to him, an almost impossible smirk gracing his lips.

"Fuck, moss for brains," the chef sighed, "Where the fuck did you learn to do this?"

The swordsman winked at him, "Why you want me to teach you? Cause, blondie, I gotta say, I'm only satisfied with the very best."

"Of, fuck you!" Sanji grumbled, offering him a punch in the shoulder.

"Oh, in due time you will."

 **xxx**

Later in the evening they were all gathered around two large table combined together in Sanji's restaurant. Nami, who had naturally become his accountant had protested about the possible loss of money but he still insisted on a small gathering.

(He'd learnt a long time ago it wasn't money that counted in the end of the day).

They were all engaging in pleasant small talk, like the kind of one that happens in between major events but turns out to be just as important as said events in the end. The topics were light and humorous, flying in all directions, merging easily from one to another.

Robin was retelling stories about her time in Europe while Law asked her about her impressions of Spain. Nami and Vivi were commenting on the latest sale in the local mall, Luffy was eagerly listening to Usopp and Franky as they were engrossed in a fierce dispute about BMW's newest model.

Ace had brought in the mystery blonde from the club, a pilot named Marco with whom he seemed to be hitting it off.

Zoro watched all of the exchanges between them, a strange feeling, a mix of peace and satisfaction having fallen over him.

Life was good.

It was simple, it was nice. He was having a good time, he had friends and he had Sanji. He wasn't entirely sure about what he and the blonde were, he wasn't sure where they stood.

But he wasn't one to complicate things, it wasn't in his personality to begin with and a life-long friendship with Luffy had made sure to erase any possibility of it ever becoming.

He only frowned as Sanji offered a hearty laugh at one of Law's sharp remarks.

The way they talked so freely with each other, the way they exchanged looks that meant more than just looks, the way they laughed at some peculiar inside jokes…it all made his mood plunge a little south.

It was strange, being jealous. He'd always seen himself as above it, not to mention because of his endless line of random fucks he'd never had the chance to experience jealousy over anyone.

Tashigi, the woman he'd been closest to he was never jealous of, if anything her close interactions with Smoker amused him but other than that meant nothing, just another scene in his life.

This, however, this was different. The cold and rational part of him knew that Law was a friend and that Sanji didn't see him that way and judging by the looks the Spaniard stole from Luffy, neither did he.

Still, Zoro couldn't stop the frown over his face. He downed on his whiskey and put it back over the table, perhaps with little more force than necessary.

It was stupid, stupid and worrisome because of its implications – why was he being jealous of someone who was nothing more than an instrument of his lust and ego?

Nothing more than a way to win a bet, prove himself.

How many times had he done that?

Except Sanji had become something more, something he didn't have a name for, something he couldn't recognize for what it was.

It made Zoro feel lost and for the first time he actually had an issue with it.

 **xxx**

The swordsman leaned heavily against the wall of Tout Blue, inhaling in the chilly autumn air that smelled of moisture and cars. The fallen leaves coloured the paved road in dissaturated orange and red.

Zoro took a deep breath, he liked the smell, it was something familiar, something that spoke of home. He'd always seen something oddly reassuring in the way seasons turned.

"Care to speak?" he asked as he turned to face Law who'd quietly followed him and was now giving him one of his trademark unreadable expressions, garnered with a lop-sided smirk.

"You seem observant," the surgeon began as he took a step closer to him, shivering in the night air as he was wearing nothing short of a thin shirt, "Not all that many people can catch me spying on them like this."

The bartender scoffed, "So, why are you spying on me? Why come after me in the cold?"

Law's smirk grew wider and his pearly white teeth glistened against the cheap lighting of the street lamps.

"Cause you just passed a test."

Zoro turned to him, tilting his head to the side, perhaps it was a maneuver he'd learnt from Luffy. He didn't get what the other was talking about.

"The fuck do you mean?"

The Spaniard rolled his eyes, as if Zoro couldn't see the logic behind a simple fact. He seemed to do that often, as if he was frustrated that other people rarely understood what he meant.

"I tested you back in there. Watched you closely as Sanji and I talked, joked around."

The swordsman still didn't understand but now he was getting annoyed as well, not a good combination.

"Why the hell would you do that? You psycho or some shit?"

Law offered him a small chuckle and for once it actually sounded genuine. Zoro wasn't sure what to make of him. Trafalgar was just one of those people that didn't fit into the lines. He was an odd one, an exception to the rules, not someone that you can put as either black or white.

There was something slippery about him, something that didn't make sense, like a missing piece of puzzle that ironically was the key to understanding him.

Zoro had an odd feeling that Luffy would be the one to find the key, it was just a hunch but he'd learnt a long time ago to trust his intuition.

Law leaned in against the wall next to him and there was no threat in his movements, if anything there was familiarity, like a silent acknowledgement od mutual respect. They weren't friends but maybe the other was trying to take a small step towards it in his own messed up way.

"I might be crazy, Roronoa but Sanji is my friend," he began and Zoro opened his mouth to say something but the other raised a hand, silencing any protest.

"I was testing you to see if you care about him. It seems you actually like him more than just as a conquest in your line of," Law paused, saying the next words with a bit of disgust, "prizes for your ego."

"You seem to have a high opinion of me," Zoro snorted and was surprised he cared. He knew why though, even if he didn't want to admit it – Law was Sanji's best friend, that's why he cared what he made of him.

"I do actually," the Spaniard argued and something about his words sounded out of character, more sincere than usual, "You see I think when it comes to sex, it's all a game to you. You don't actually care about the fucking, it's just a power instrument to feed your ego."

Roronoa rolled his eye, "Weren't you a heart surgeon? Not you know a fucking psychologist?"

"I just have a way of knowing people." Law shrugged, voice flat, "And I know Sanji cares about you. I know him, he's more than just talks about sex and pretty ladies and his tough guy act. He's a hell lot more than that."

Zoro didn't reply although every word resonated with him. He hoped it was true with equal parts want and dread. He wanted Sanji to be more than that, he wanted them to be more than just two men having meaningless sex to work out their frustration, to engage in a rivalry for power.

He wanted more, but wasn't sure if he was capable of _doing_ more.

"And judging by your friendship with Luffy and everything else, it seems like there's more to you as well," the brunette pointed out, as if having read his mind.

They stood in silence; the only sound heard was the distant cry of cars from the boulevard. Zoro didn't bother answering, what was there to say?

"I trust you Roronoa," Law said in the end as he turned to walk away, "Don't make me regret it…or you won't like the result."

Back in the day the swordsman would have scoffed, rolled his eye or even kicked the other's ass, just to prove a point. Now though things were different and he wasn't sure he was the same person as that evening Sanji walked into their bar.

One thing hadn't changed though, his attitude for Luffy. So there were things he needed to say as well, even if just as a safety measure.

"Wait up, tough guy," Zoro demanded as Law had already turned his back on him and his hand was on the back door of the restaurant, "You're not the only one worried about his best friend getting hurt."

What happened next was one of the few things that could catch Roronoa off guard. But it happened none the less and he would kindly remind it to Law for the years to come.

Trafalgar Law blushed, thick crimson spots covering his normally tan face.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he shot back but the blush spread even further, plunging into his neck line and contrasting against the white of his shirt.

"Oh, don't give me that look," the swordsman waved a hand dismissively, "I can see the kind of looks you give Luffy. Like you're fucking undressing him in the middle of the damn restaurant."

Trafalgar stared at him, completely dumbfound. His grey eyes widened in equal parts shock and embarrassment now that someone had found out his dirty little secret. He finally looked away but was still unable to make coherent sentences which was a new and not very pleasant experience.

After all the infamous Surgeon of Death wasn't used to being silenced by anyone.

Zoro smirked, "Don't worry though I think he might like you back."

Law's head acted on its own as it snapped back to him, "He might?" he nearly cried out but then realized his mistake.

"He might?" he corrected himself, this time in a lower, more calm way.

Instead of replying, Zoro put out his best Luffy impersonation. He wasn't as good as Usopp but it would have to suffice:

"Tarrao is soo cool! He fights so well! He looks so good with his tattoos!" he imitated with ease, words having become ingrained in his brain as it was all his best friend ever talked about these days.

He watched with cruel pleasure as Law's face became an even more distinct shade or red as he tried to avert his gaze.

"He really said all that?"

Zoro snorted, "Yeah, ask anyone within a ten mile radius."

The Spaniard bit his lip, struck with some uncharacteristic uncertainty. When his spoke again his voice was a shadow of its self.

"But Luffy doesn't like anyone… _like that_."

Roronoa didn't reply right away, he stopped and thought about it. It was true Luffy hadn't had any interested in someone like that before, too caught up with his endless quest for adventure.

But now things were different, now Zoro saw the way his eyes would spark up at the mere mention of Law, how his smile grew even brighter when the other walked through the door, how all he talked about was him.

"I think if anyone has a chance with Luffy it's you." He concluded and meant it with utmost certainty.

He didn't miss the way Law's face seemed to light up and he looked younger now that he'd heard that, younger and somehow a little less sad. It made him happy even if they weren't close, at least not yet.

"Let's strike a deal then," Trafalgar said and he stretched out his hand, offering the other a proposition.

 **xxx**

In mere minutes they were back in the restaurant where Sanji was fawning over the dessert he served, not without his trademark flare for drama.

Zoro chuckled, over time he'd become less and less annoyed by the other's antics around women but instead a little amused.

As they made their way inside Luffy eagerly tugged at Law's hand and started explaining to him how the dessert was the best thing ever, even if it didn't have meat in it.

Zoro sat back next to the chef who offered him an annoyed huff but he still didn't miss the small flicker of interest that went through his blue eyes.

When Sanji awkwardly muffled a "Hope you like it," in between pushing the plate of dessert towards him, the swordsman was barely able to suppress the smile on his face.

The blonde even placed his hand on his leg while Vivi and Nami exchanged conspiring looks which meant that they all knew already.

In Zoro's head the deal he'd struck with Law played on repeat:

 _"_ _I won't hurt your best friend, just as long as you don't hurt mine."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Isn't Law both threatening and adorable?! I just love the idea of him and Zoro becoming buds while still being over protective of their best friends!

Thanks for the reviews: _HildyaOru, Subaru's dreams, Prissycatice, jinxgirl,_ You have no idea how much your feeback means to me ^^

 **HildyaOrul** \- Oh, trust me the bet will be addressed xD

 **Prissycatice** \- no judgement here, I love ZoSan entirely too much xD You have no idea how much in annoys my boyfriend :D So, a fellow ZoSan fan is always appreciated ^^

 **jinxgirl5** \- Hi, first of all thank you for the review ! I really appreciate when people take the time to write an in depth review it makes me really happy !

Now about Sanji being more on the meticulous side that's because of what was going on in the story - his best friend missing in the beginning, falling for a guy etc. In general I think many of people really amiss this side of Sanji and focus more on the kick ass Sanji. Maybe that's why I wrote him leaning towards the first cause I really want to see more of that Sanji xD.

But I can see where you're coming from. To be honest Sanji fighting wouldn't make a lot of sense in this AU but that doesn't mean it wont happen (don't want to spoil anything!) Now about his struggle being a farce, that's definitely not how I wanted it to sound. I do think Sanji struggling with his sexuality is VERY likely and I even see it as canon (even if I'm the only one xD). Imo, I did portray him struggling and questioning himself. About Zoro and Sanji's relationship being all over the place - that was on purpose. I really wanted to portray the messed up side of it.

Both of them aren't sure what they want and aren't really ready to be all that committed for now at lease. One minute they love each other, the next they hate each other and the third they have no idea what they're doing xD. ZoSan isn't a normal couple imo or a role model. I could never bring myself to write them as a traditional cutesy couple and even if the overall tone of the story is more on the light hearted side they're still nowhere neat perfect. Thanks for commenting and being honest!

 **hamatoraartxnic** e - I really appreciate how you point out the small moments in the story such as Luffy and Ace snoring in the background xD I love adding those details and always makes me smile when readers notice them :D

Now about your question who was Law's friend that got hurt - I don't want to spoil it but no need to worry since I plan on writing a chapter about Law's past and how he met Sanji! It won't be in the next few chapter but it will definitely happen later on.

"Tarra" means "old geezer" but funnily enough I didn't even know it at first, I just saw it translated as Tarrao somewhere and it stuck xD

Once again thank you for the lovely, in depth reviews!

If you'd like you can all check out my new story: **Building a Home** , which has lots of ZoSan and LawLu as well but is set in a very different world.

Can you see the conflict already building with Sanji trusting Zoro? And will Law have to kick some swordsman butt in your opinion :D?

So what did you think of Zoro and Sanji's activities xD? Did you enjoy the gang back together?

Please comment!


	15. All Is Well

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, ZoSan and LawLuffy)

* * *

 **Chapter 15: All Is Well**

Three weeks flew by without notice and Sanji had to admit life was good.

Time seemed to speed up now that he was dating Zoro, he would think. His brain would sometimes fall into its old patterns, trying to find flaws and it wasn't as if things were perfect but they were certainly good.

If the chef had to be honest with himself, he'd never been happier in his life.

Days flew by and most often than not his lips were locked into a smile. He was even smoking less which the moss head seemed especially content with.

It wasn't just the two of them that had become more content but rather the entire gang. The addition of himself and Law seemed to give another spark to the group and they all worked well. Not like a machine as he'd thought originally but instead as a family.

The USA no longer felt foreign to him now that he had not only an apartment but a home to go with it.

"Lost in thought, blondie?" Zoro's husky voice broke him away from his little introspection and Sanji turned around to face him.

They were currently at his place, sprawled over the couch and enjoying a horror movie in celebration of the upcoming Halloween. Naturally, it'd been his idea as the swordsman cared little about holidays.

Now though the movie was over and they were soaking in the quiet of the night, enjoying each other's presence.

"Yeah," Sanji said simply, not bothering to elaborate.

These days the fights between them were less frequent and less hurtful. They were closer to the sphere of friendly banter rather than the previous jabs and insults. And then there was the thing that when they were in a bad mood it would usually end up in a heated kiss instead of a fight.

"About what?" Zoro asked as he took a lazy sip from his beer.

"About…you know, how things worked out and shit," Sanji admitted, caught a little off guard by his own willingness to share. Still talking to the bartender was surprisingly easy now that all the sexual tension was being put to other use. Over time he'd noticed Roronoa was actually a damn good listener when he wanted to.

Zoro smiled at the words, a brief but sincere expression. The chef had noticed a long time ago that there wasn't any trace of lies in the other and in a world as superficial and fake as theirs, it was a breath of fresh air.

"Me and you, Law and Luffy…you're right things do have a way of working out."

"Did you just admit I'm right?" Sanji demanded as his thin lips curved into a smirk.

Zoro huffed reflexively but he still leaned in and the blonde felt the familiar quickening of his heartbeat. No matter how many times they'd kissed by now, his heart would always slam against his ribcage as if in an attempt to be closer to the other. Sanji mentally swore at himself for thinking something as cheesy as that but it was a fact.

"You have your moments cook," Zoro replied in the end but for whatever reason the Frenchman felt as though there was something more to the words.

Roronoa leaned in further, connecting their lips once again and playfully licking his bottom lip. He tasted of beer and it wasn't necessarily the best taste in the world but he was experienced at this, an excellent kisser.

He knew when to be harsh and when to be soft, when and how to move against him. Over time they'd perfected their kisses, synchronized their movements until they were locked into a harmonic rhythm. Still, there were times when Sanji preferred the abrupt and messy kisses.

This however was a little different, it was a mix of both soft and harsh, a mix of struggle for dominance and a tiny bit of something else, something hidden behind the actions. Something else, which seemed an awful lot like care.

Zoro's hands moved over his shoulders and then lower, plunging towards his torso and then his hips, taking his sweet time exploring him in swift, trained movements. It seemed almost surreal that a person as harsh and rough around the edges as him was capable of a thing like this.

His touch was firm and there was a trace of neediness behind it, almost as if Roronoa had waited too long for this.

So had Sanji.

At this point he couldn't even count the times he'd found himself alone in his room, pale hand wrapped around his cock and his mind filled with nothing but Zoro.

And so he didn't stop the other. As the other progressed towards his belt and fumbled with it, he gave him his silent acknowledgement. A small nod, such an insignificant gesture but it spoke volumes.

Roronoa pulled back, raising an eyebrow, as if in surprise.

"You sure you're ready cook?" he asked, voice thick and husky. It made something in Sanji shiver in excitement.

He gave the other another nod and the swordsman granted him with a miniscule smile which flashed through his face for a fraction of a second.

Then he leaned in once again, locking their lips. He bit his bottom lip playfully and Sanji moaned on instinct, feeling his heart rate accelerate even more.

Suddenly he realized there was no coming back now, he was going to be with the other. It made a mix of worry and anticipation wash over him. He'd thought about it before, he'd pictured this in his head, hell, he'd dreamed about it.

But now, now that they were doing in and it seemed all the more different.

Zoro proceeded to remove his shirt and Sanji felt the familiar twinge in his pants, he was already half-hard thanks to their intense make out session. But now that the other was shirtless he felt as though he'd have a nosebleed.

He'd seen him half naked before, hell even during the fights, but underneath the dim lighting of his own apartment, sprawled on top of him…well, this put things differently.

Sanji raised a pale hand and traced his scars as he'd done countless other times. His movements were more secure, more in control. He then leaned in and kissed him, tasting the sun kissed skin of his chest.

Zoro groaned and that seemed to send things into a quicker pace. In mere seconds the swordsman was back in control, leaning over him. He quickly undressed him which the cook found arousing even by itself. There was something about the other's quick, skilled movements, the way his tan hands contrasted against his own pale flesh.

Roronoa stared at him for a few seconds, as if someone had hit the pause button between them. Just as Sanji was about to ask what was going on, the other leaned in, closer until chapped lips were at his ear and he shivered underneath the other's warm breath.

"Have I ever told you, you're hot, cook?" he demanded and there was something strangely satisfying about the contrast between his gruff voice and the soft words.

The chef tried to respond but whatever words he had were stuck in his throat so he merely let a whimper escape past his parted lips.

Zoro was back to business as his hands traced his sides. Sanji shivered underneath his touch as he explored the space below his navel, calloused fingers brushing against the hem of his boxers.

He felt the familiar wave of lust wash over him and closed his eyes, every sense he had locked in anticipation.

Now it seemed like a miracle he'd waited this long given it was all he wanted since he met the other. Hell he'd bought the lube a month ago underneath the bemused look of the cashier.

 **xxx**

Roronoa knew what he was doing.

Much like with sword fighting his movements were trained, skilled, gracious almost. Sanji found the cocky, concentrated look on his face all the more entrancing.

Zoro's calloused hand wrapped around his dick seemingly on its own and gave it a good pump that made the cook throw his head back and a whimper fly by his lips. Lust blossomed in his chest and he felt almost dizzy with anticipation.

Roronoa shot him a smirk and then leaned in, opting to kiss him while his hand was still doing its job.

Still, the chef was impatient.

"Aren't you going to…you know?"

Sanji felt silly for being this novice, for acting like the blushing virgin that he was. It clashed against his usual arrogance, his dirty mouth and seeming confidence.

Zoro chuckled at his words and the laughter was already mixed in with lust, with a hunger that left the cook wanting to explore every bit of it.

"Trust me cook, you need to be prepared for this one,"

"So I take it it's not like ripping off the band aid – better all at once?" the blonde chuckled, trying to mask his nervousness.

Zoro all but burst out laughing, "Nah, definitely not like that,"

The swordsman leaned in once again but this time his lips landed over his exposed chest and then lower, plunging into his torso and down to his hips.

Sanji knew what was coming, Zoro had blown him more than a few times already but it was just as satisfying each time he did.

He felt guilt blossom in his chest, he knew he had to satisfy the other in some way. He'd tried once and it ended up being a total disaster. Roronoa had laughed it off as nothing and it was ultimately one of the best things he'd done for him.

Before the blonde could ponder any further he was rocked with a wave of satisfaction as Zoro licked him, starting at the base and then slowly, teasingly moving to the tip.

 _"_ _Merde!"_ he swore under his breath. Having in mind how good a blow job was with the other, he had no idea what having him inside would be like.

 **xxx**

Sanji panted in exasperation, he was so close, he needed Roronoa inside. He felt hot and at his limit but the damn bastard just kept shooting him smirks that had to be outlawed.

"Remember when I told you I'd make you beg, shitty chef?" Zoro whispered harshly before proceeding to bite his ear teasingly and making him moan.

"Shit, just, fuck, please!" the words flew past him before he could control himself but he immediately regretted them. He needed to be in control and had to wonder if and when he'd be ready to top.

However his regret was short lived once he heard the other's deep, husky voice, contrasting against the quiet of the night.

"What did you say blondie," he teased, giving his cock another pump, "See, it wasn't that hard, all you had to do was fucking ask…You seem ready though,"

The words sent Sanji into anticipation, he'd been waiting for so long, he'd be scared if he wasn't all but a mess of satisfaction at this point.

Zoro lubed him, taking his sweet time at it too and offering his ass a playful smack that the blonde pretended not to enjoy.

 **xxx**

Sanji would be a liar if he said losing your virginity was anything like in the movies. It did hurt and it did feel a little awkward, not to mention uncomfortable despite all of Zoro's skill and experience.

But he would also be a liar if he said it wasn't worth it.

Even the sole sight of Roronoa completely naked almost made the blonde believe he'd died and was in Heaven. Zoro was more than well endowed, not that Sanji had expected any less.

He couldn't believe the sole pleasure he felt as Roronoa trusted into him, slow and gentle at first.

Then the chef asked him to quicken up, hell he all but begged for it and naturally the swordsman obeyed.

It was a strange symbiosis, how Sanji felt as though he was still in control even when he succumbed to the other.

The air was quickly filled up with profanities as dirty words in French flew by his pink lips on their own.

"Damn, chef," Zoro grunted from on top him, "I always knew you had a dirty mouth but I gotta admit this is even better than I expected,"

Sanji couldn't mistake the raw lust and satisfaction in his voice and it made a pleasure blossom in his chest and not merely because of the physical experience.

"You thought of this moss head?" he asked in between a few pants.

"Ever since I fucking met you," Roronoa shot back and then trusted deeper into him, making the blonde actually scream this time, careless of the lovely ladies next door for once.

"Shit, I'm close," he breathed out which only seemed to stimulate the bartender further.

 **xxx**

Before long Sanji finished with his name over his lips. With one final deep trust Zoro came inside of him with a grunt before rolling on bed next to him.

The cook breathed in the afterglow, every nerve ending in him pulsating with adrenaline.

It had been everything and more of what he'd expected.

Yes, it had been uncomfortable and it wasn't anything like people said your first time would be (not that Sanji had researched the topic… _a lot_ ) but it was still beyond satisfying.

The chef shot one last longing look at Roronoa.

A small smile danced over his lips, he had to admit the wait was more than worth it.

(A tiny part of his brain wondered if perhaps it wasn't merely the physical act that enthralled him but rather the fact he'd come to enjoy the other as a person in the span of the last few months).

 **xxx**

Luffy's excitedly searched through Law's and Sanji's apartment, taking a moment to check out every little thing that could be of interest. (The cook had left a note saying _Don't touch!_ on most things but naturally the brunette wasn't one to listen).

He pouted though – as much as he liked hanging out with the doctor he wanted more. Stray thoughts of the other, thoguhts of him and the other doing more than just talking and the occasional hugs had invaded his mind.

Luffy wasn't sure what to do for what was perhaps the first time in his life. He wanted Tarrao but had no idea how to get the other to like him back. Well, he had a sneaking suspicion he did already and he'd learnt to trust his intuition a long time ago.

Still…how could he get the other to show him any affection? Luffy bit his lower lip, the way he did when he didn't know how to do his homework (which happened a lot) in his school days.

"Mugiwara, move over, you're taking the entire damn sofa," he heard the gruff voice of the surgeon and shot him a silly smile which had a strange effect – it always made Law blush.

(Luffy saw it as a secret superpower he possessed).

They fell into a pleasant smile while watching a re-run of some show about dragons that the older brunette seemed to enjoy.

"Tarrao, I was thinking-"

"You don't seem to do that a lot, Luffy," the Spaniard teased, shooting him a playful smirk that made something in Luffy flutter.

"Shishish, you know me so well…" he hesitated how to continue, "I wish I knew you that well too."

Law seemed surprised at his words, almost as if he wasn't used to anyone being interested in him. It made Luffy's chest constrict – he knew the other was a nice person and it both puzzled and saddened him he didn't seem to have many friends other than Sanji.

The silence between them stretched on but the Strawhat never felt awkward. He never felt awkward with people in principle but with Law it was different, it was as if his presence was somehow special and rewarding, like a nice treat after a long workout.

"Ask anything you need to know." the Spaniard pointed out in the end and Luffy could see him relax which instantly put a smile on his face.

He considered it a privilege to have the other trust him.

"Hmm…I dunno…what's your favourite colour?"

Law scoffed, rolling his eyes, "What a dumb question. You really gonna waste your time on something like this?"

Luffy shrugged nonchantly while munching on a piece of pepperoni pizza, "Most people ask that when getting to know someone. Nami said it was a nice, normal question."

"You should have realized by now I'm not most people, Mugiwara. Neither am I normal." Trafalgar smirked and there was something suggestive in his eyes that made Luffy feel funny, "And I think neither are you."

"You could say that," the younger man shot back with a smile, "Hey, what about your family, you never talk about them!"

A shadow ran through Law's face and it made Luffy frown, he hated the idea of making the other sad or angry.

"They're dead."

"I'm sorry." Luffy said quickly, offering a hand over the other's shoulder which to his joy wasn't pushed away.

"It happened…a long time ago," the surgeon muttered and Luffy couldn't mistake the way he cherry picked his words, the way he made pauses between them.

It screamed of loss and sorrow, mixed in with some useless struggle to hide it.

Something was telling him Law's past was perhaps an ever sadder story than he'd thought originally. Now granted neither he nor anyone from their gang had what one would call a happy childhood but still most of them had made peace with it, one way or another.

Law though…it seemed as though he wasn't at that point yet, as if he was still running away from his past. Luffy frowned – what if said past caught up with them?

He'd made a promise a long time ago to protect any friend he had and the Spaniard was proving to be a friend and hopefully more by the second.

Luffy held Trafalgar's gaze and was met with sorrow, badly hidden under the look of apathy. Now, Luffy knew most people didn't see him as the sharpest person in the world but he could see beyond what people showed.

He could see beyond Zoro's arrogance and Nami's greed, beyond Usopp's tall tales and Sanji's façade of caring only about looks, and he could most definitely see beyond Law's harsh words and teasing smirks.

Not only that, he wanted to help the other, even if he never became anything more than just his friend.

He needed the other to share with him but that would happen in due time. For now though the Strawhat could see the other needed some fun.

"Okay, let me ask you something else," he said after the unnaturally long pose, "Would you like to go to the bar with me sometime?"

Law seemed to be taken aback by the sudden question to the point where he almost dropped the slice of pizza he was holding and that small, adorable action made Luffy grin wider.

(Truth was it was Nami that suggested he asked him out and she even insisted on having a little rehearsal prior to their meeting which had turned out to be hilarious in Vivi's opinion).

"It doesn't have to be right now though, maybe some other time?" the Strawhat clad man added a little nervously which wasn't all that characteristic of him.

"Are you asking me on a date, Mugiwara?" Law demanded, leaning in closer to him.

The previous look of sadness in his grey eyes was now quickly replaced with unabashed interest and tiny flecks of something else, something Luffy had no name for but had seen Zoro and Sanji exchange in their longing looks for each other.

"Maybe," he grinned and Trafalgar pulled back, leaning against the sofa, smirk dancing on his lips.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First of all big apologies for missing one update! It was just that this chapter proved to be more difficult to write, I don't know why! I'm still not very confident with how it turned out but I hope you enjoyed it…

Thank you all for the great feedback on Ch14: _Guest, Tanuki2000, elieliolo02, torao and rufi, Subaru's dreams, Prissycatice, maychewn, , Angelshalo03, AkumaOra, hamatoraartxnice_

 _Prissycatice_ , sorry but I haven't been caught up with the latest OP chapters! My boyfriend though tells me they've been very sad for Sanji …

 _Maychewn,_ you might be onto something about those straight bet movies xD Let's hope I do the characters justice and not resolve everything too easily so it doesn't see forced or unnatural cause I don't like that either. About Sanji hmmm...let's say he might just fight sooner or later ^^

Thank you for the lovely in depth review of the fanfic!

 _AkumaOra_ – Exactly I can definitely picture Zoro and Sanji constantly taking one step back, too further in their relationship! Glad you like the dynamics between them! P.S: I can totally picture someone reading FanFiction during classes – been there, done that xD

 _Hamatoraartxnice –_ As always thank you for the lovely review! I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter and Zoro's reaction! To be honest I get kinda annoyed when some authors portray him as careless or a little cruel since the way I see him he is caring, just can't show it! I was really hoping to portray him right since the swordsman is in my opinion one of the hardest characters to write…

Don't worry about squelling like a fangirl – we're all crazy fan girls in the end of the day (and proud of it) xD

I'm really flattered you enjoy the way I write and thank you for checking out my other story ^^

xxx

So, what did you think of Zoro and Sanji *finally* being together for real – not just a dream xD

And Law and Luffy – how hyped are you about their date?

Last but not least: The story will pick up the pace and let me tell you next time shit will go down!

Please share your thoughts on the chapter!


	16. Revelations

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, ZoSan and LawLuffy)

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Revelations**

It took a week and a half for Luffy to Law engage in his promise of a date (and yes he'd counted the days much to Zoro's amusement).

The two were currently at some dingy bar, a peculiar choice really since neither of them was all that into bars but then again the American believed he had to try everything in life.

It was going well until Luffy went to the bathroom and then to his surprise he found the bartender had snuck up to Tarrao, hand leisurely put on his shoulder. The redhead was casually chatting with him but even Luffy could read that smile and how it lingered over the edge of friendless and then leapt into a whole other territory.

Something about the entire situation made him frown, he didn't like the looks of it.

Luffy sure as hell didn't appreciate the way the bartender's hand fell on Law's shoulder for whatever reason. He was used to being overprotective of his friends but this was something new, an emotion he'd never felt before. He didn't like it, it was hot and suffocating and it made his heart slam against his chest, but not in an excited manner.

He walked up towards the Law before he could even comprehend what was going on and didn't even bother acknowledge the stranger.

"Law, is he bothering you?" he blurted out, not paying attention to the sharp change in his usual cheerful tone.

The Spaniard's eyes widened in surprise, as if he hadn't expected the question. Still he seemed to regain control rather fast, almost as if trained to do so.

"Oh, is that your boyfriend?" the redhead questioned, leaning in towards Law and taking a studying look at straw hat clad boy, as if curious about him.

Suddenly Luffy had the craziest idea and like he'd done many times before, he sprang into action before thinking it though.

"Yes, Law and I are together," he assured, recalling the lessons in lying Usopp had given him when they were in high school.

Law raised an eyebrow at the words, bewildered at the sudden course of events. He didn't seem to mind them though.

"Aren't we, Tarrao?" the Strawhat demanded as he placed a hand over the other's shoulder in what he hoped looked like a truly loving gesture which would declare to random strangers to stay the hell away from his boyfriend.

"That some weird love nickname he's given you?" The bartender, Kidd, as his nametag suggested asked, voice bearing the idea of a tease.

Law met Luffy's eyes and seemed to give him a silent agreement to the idea, choosing to play along.

"Yeah," he said, small smirk spreading over his lips.

Luffy didn't know why but he found himself instinctively smiling when Law agreed to play along. It seemed reassuring and it made a warm feeling he didn't have a name for blossom in his chest.

"Mmm, I'm not buying it," Kidd pointed out as he shot them each a calculating look. Law didn't fail to notice the mischief dancing behind his one remaining eye.

"You should prove it to me,"

Luffy's eyes widened to almost comical proportions upon hearing that. Law on the other hand only seemed to enjoy the whole exchange as his smirk stretched further.

"What do you say, Luffy," he inquired, leaning in closer towards him, "Should we teach Mr. nosy bartender a lesson here?"

Luffy could feel his cheeks heat up the moment Trafalgar was close to him. He could sense the other's breath over his own lips and the heat exuding from him. There was his perfume too, which smelled intoxicating and suddenly he had no idea what to do.

"Should we prove our relationship to Kidd here?" Law pressed on and he could hear the amusement behind the words. But there was something else too, some tease, an unspoken invitation.

A challenge almost, an offer for an adventure.

And who was he to ever say no to an adventure?

Before he knew what he was doing Luffy leaned in, locking his lips against Law's.

The Spaniard seemed surprised by the contact, almost as if he hadn't thought he'd actually do it. He should have known better, having in mind Luffy's infamous habit of taking decisions on a whim.

Luffy found himself smiling against the kiss, he liked it.

He wasn't sure what he was doing, it was something new and strange for him but exciting nevertheless. Law's lips were only slightly chapped and they tasted of the whiskey he'd ordered. It was a good taste, even if a little bitter.

He wasn't entirely sure what he had to do, having in mind this was only his second kiss. Well, first _legitimate_ kiss.

The only one before was when he'd pestered Zoro about what kissing felt like until the swordsman had reluctantly given in and sealed their lips together, in the name of science and explaining things to him.

Both of them had burst out laughing at the time, realizing the whole kissing thing wasn't for them. Now though, now Luffy savoured in the moment as he his heart slammed against his chest and all the blood in his body seemed to rush to his face.

Finally after one blissful moment that seemed to last forever while feeling entirely too short, Law broke the kiss and gave him a bemused look.

"Well, now you've got me convinced," Kidd chuckled as he took the vodka shots he'd poured in the meantime and headed away from the counter towards his customers, "Have fun, kids!"

"Was that your first kiss, Mugiwara?" Law demanded and Luffy's sheepish grin as well as the bright red colour of his face was an answer as good as any other.

"The first one I really liked."

 **xxx**

Zoro was never one for cuddling.

Firstly, because he was never cold, not even in the death of winter.

Second and most importantly because cuddling was something for the weak and soft and he was certainly neither of those things.

Sure, he and Luffy had occasionally fallen asleep together on the couch, in between boxes of pizza and empty beer cans but that was just how their friendship worked. (Or more likely how Luffy worked since the kid had no idea what boundaries meant).

Cuddling with someone else though…Zoro had never done it. Sure enough maybe back in the days he'd cuddled with Kuina before…the swordsman frowned, he wasn't a fan of looking back there. That place was both light and dark, sweet but with the lingering feeling of bitterness. In the end it only left him empty.

So, no he'd never cuddled. He'd fucked his fair share of guys and girls and he'd fucked them right… but cuddling, holding a person so close you could feel his breath dancing on your lips… Without the adrenaline of sex, that was something different.

Sex was about clarity.

It was a paradox really, how something so passionate could bring clarity to him but in the end of the day being with someone, making someone scream, it made the world seem clearer to Zoro.

Cuddling though…it was about anything but clarity. The act of being close to someone was a grey area, something with no does and don'ts, something peculiar and unfamiliar.

So, naturally Zoro had stayed away from it and had firmly built the idea around himself that he didn't need anyone, not like that.

Sanji though…Sanji was different. Despite all of this, all of _them_ starting as a bet now the blonde stood for more. He was more than the mere act of fucking, as good as that was.

The chef was someone who stood for more in Zoro's life, a fact which he had no words to describe and put his thoughts into chaos.

The damn bet could have been the start of it but now things were past the sphere of sex or a struggle for dominance.

When it came to Sanji, there was his love for cooking and his temper which was like a riddle on its own – so hot and crass one minute and then gentle, soothing the next. He was a little ball of fire and then he could be as cold as ice itself.

It left Zoro puzzled, it left him craving for more.

Sex was good, no sex was _amazing_ but the lingering promise of something more was what kept him from walking away and finding someone else who was equally as hot now that the bet was off.

"Lost in thought, marimo?" it was the chef's high pitched voice that broke him away from his own little introspection as usual and he turned to face him.

They were sprawled over the bed after sex, soaking in the afterglow.

They'd already done it more than a few times but it was still as exciting and breath-taking as the first time.

Sanji was propped up on his elbows, lips tightly curled around a smoke. It made Zoro smirk, he could think of other places where those thin pink lips belonged.

"And what if I am?"

"Didn't think moss balls like you could think," the chef shot back and the swordsman chuckled, not because it was a good comeback (it really wasn't) but because the atmosphere between them screamed of familiarity.

Zoro didn't know what it was between them, he didn't have a label for it but they just worked well together. Without words, without pompous gestures, hell with a heck load of arguing and sometimes even threats but they still worked.

"Hey, what's on you mind?" Sanji asked, shooting him a glance.

Zoro held his eyes, blue.

He wasn't a fan of blue eyes, they were overrated and lacked the warmth of brown, mystery of green or varsity of hazel but Sanji's were an exception. The swordsman was never a fan of the cheesy kinda stuff but he liked the cook's eyes and not for the colour but the emotion. Too many people had flat empty eyes those days.

He opened his mouth to say something but no words came to mind. Really what was he thinking about? Them? Was he seriously considering them as Sanji _and_ Zoro and the separate two?

When had this become more than just a game, a struggle for dominance, a foreplay for sex? A bet?

Sanji seemed to catch his hesitance and so he butted his cigarette against the ashtray on his night stand and turned around. Zoro's eye fell over his torso, the lean muscles, how his ridiculously pale skin absorbed the cheap fluorescent lights.

He didn't miss the way the blonde flipped off his dirty blonde locks away from his eyes in the process of moving closer.

The chef rose a hand towards his face and Zoro let him despite the awkwardness, despite never having done anything like it. Some girls liked to slap him during sex but being caressed wasn't anything he'd ever experienced.

Sanji gently touched his scar, slim, pale fingers running down the rough skin.

The swordsman flinched away and not because it hurt but because no one other than Luffy had done that. (and with Luffy it was completely different, after all everything about him was.)

"Does it hurt?"

"No," Zoro replied, voice flat.

"How did you …get injured?" the blonde asked and Zoro held his gaze, this time longer than necessary. He could see his pupils dilating (Robin had once said that was a sign of attraction and his mind had chosen to remember it for some bizarre reason).

Black dots contrasted sharply against the pale blue irises and he could read nothing short of curiosity and fascination behind those eyes.

"Mihawk," he explained curtly and didn't miss the shock that followed on the other's part, "The one on my chest too."

Sanji bit his lip, the way he did when he was too nervous to hide and let things like that slip past his cool façade, "I thought he was your mentor. Your friend."

Zoro chuckled, the small velvety sound melting in the warm air of the bedroom, "Mentors don't work that way. People who really want you to succeed never go easy on you."

Sanji's eyes were fixated on his own, "Don't you hate him for what he did to you?"

"Nah, road to success isn't easy and I knew what I was getting into when I asked him to teach me."

The chef stared at him and there was the unmistakable look of admiration. Over the years Zoro had become so used to it, he rarely remembered to appreciate it.

He'd seen countless people who admired him – everyone from Kushiro, through random passbyers at his matches and last but not least Luffy, Nami, Usopp and everyone else he had the pleasure of calling his friend.

And it all made him happy, albeit on different levels.

But this…being admired by Sanji, it stood for something different. He didn't know why but the blonde was just a different thing altogether, as if he wasn't just a small corner in his world but a whole other world.

"Sometimes I can't even believe people like you exist, Marimo," the chef mumbled under his breath but Zoro was far too smart and he knew him too well to take it as an insult.

He couldn't think of anything to say back, so he smirked before leaning in and shutting him up, feeling the taste of smoke over his own lips.

 **xxx**

Half an hour later and they were cuddling.

Sanji wasn't entirely sure how it happened but at some point Zoro's hands were wrapped tightly around his waist and he had no reason to fight.

He snuggled in closer against him, welcoming the warmth that exuded his body. Zoro was completely naked but seemingly immune to low temperatures.

Somewhere in between their lazy kisses Sanji had opened the window to clear out the smell of tobacco but now the November cold had invaded the room and settled in.

The Frenchman would never admit it but he hated being cold. It reminded him of his days on the streets, days synonymous with starvation and loneliness. Hunger only made cold worse and he could remember how he would snuggle in against himself in some desperate hope to retain warmth, to retain life when it felt as though it was slipping between his tiny fingers.

He shivered against the mere thought and Zoro seemed to mistake it for being cold, which was true as well. He instinctively tightened the grip around him and the blonde felt like melting against the contact despite his pride's protests.

Sanji sensed the calloused skin of his fingertips caress his sides and had to bite back a moan.

But it wasn't hot and arousing, not this time. For once it wasn't about lust, it wasn't about dominance.

There was the unmistakable trace of caress, of love behind the gesture.

Sanji closed his eyes, he didn't want to ever walk away from this moment. He wanted to hit some imaginary pause button, or save the moment and then play it on repeat.

He wanted life to be as easy, warm and safe as this one moment, this form of a save heaven for him.

But then…then there was that whole other aspect of the intimacy, the bitterness that inevitably came with sweetness.

Sanji was both thrilled and enchanted but scared out of his mind as well. He was falling in love.

He knew that with complete and utter certainty, he could finally make the distinction. This wasn't lust, this wasn't just a chase or a phase, it was everything and more.

Zoro was everything and more.

It was scary that he knew the guy in just a few months but he was already in love with him and it was nothing like the pretty girls he'd lusted after.

No, this was real, so real in fact that it scared the hell out of him.

But…but this one little moment was safe and secure. Warm too.

Sanji was usually all about being strong and angry, shouting and kicking anyone who didn't wear a skirt. It was a game of survival, a game that started long ago, when he was still only Vinsmoke, no chef, no son of Zeff.

But he was tired of the game and for once he was tired of all the empty flirts and pretense. He wanted to let the mask fall, let himself show his true colours to one person, for once.

And for now…for now Sanji wanted to allow himself to believe that person was Zoro.

Sure, it might end up with his heart broken and then he'd become cold, he'd go back to hiding and pretending, noodling and making heart eyes at anything with a cleavage but for now…he'd let himself stop hiding.

He turned around to face Zoro who was pretending to be asleep before shooting him a mischievous glance, he knew he had to leave for a training with Mihawk soon.

Sanji's heart fluttered as he pressed his face against the other's warmth chest.

He was in love and he could only hope Zoro would be worth the risk.

 **xxx**

Law's phone produced rang with some peculiar metal song and he quickly fished through his pockets, searching for the device.

There was Mihawk's name written in bright letters over the screen which was not a good sign. The surgeon frowned as he spotted the time - this did not look good. Suddenly he was very grateful he'd only had one beer and that whatever alcohol he had in his system seemed to wash away from him as worry took over.

Mihawk calling at this hour of the night could only mean one thing – there was trouble and he needed his help. It was probably something serious if he needed the help of a surgeon as he knew Perona was more than capable of stitching someone up as was Zoro for that matter.

His suspicions turned out right, during a fight one of the swordsman had gone a little berserk and his opponent was now bleeding badly. It wasn't even Mihawk calling but rather Roronoa and although he'd tried to sound level-headed and composed Tarrao could hear the worry poking through the edges of his words.

"Luffy, I got to go," he explained in a haste as he left a bill over the counter, paying for their drinks.

"Nooo," the brunette protested as he stretched out his hands, a peculiar gesture that fell somewhere between the lines of a hug and keeping someone hostage, "We're having so much fun!"

Trafalgar shot him a smirk, they were having fun. The taste of Luffy still lingered over his lips and he was more than willing to spend the night with the other, the small space between them filled with kisses and lazy chats. Drunk Luffy proved to be even more fun that the normal one.

"I know but Mihawk called, he needs me."

The statement seemed to sober up Luffy but only a little bit. Law pursed his lips, he knew the other couldn't get home alone, not in this state.

"I'll call Ace, tell him to pick you up," he offered, hand already on his phone.

"No, you can't do that!" Luffy all but shouted as he made a lazy grab at Law's phone, "Ace has this big date with Pineapple-guy at his place and I don't wanna ruin it."

Law sighed, he hadn't thought of that. Then an idea popped into his mind, "Fine, I'll just call Sanji then."

Luffy seemed to accept the offer as his lips stretched into a bright grin, "And tell him to bring food!"

 **xxx**

Half an hour later Sanji was exiting the Taxi he had to fetch after Law's midnight call to save Luffy from his apparent drunkenness.

The blonde sighed, a little exasperated. He wasn't a fan of such ordeals but Luffy was already making his way into becoming one of his closest friends and by the looks of it he was all but Law's boyfriend by now.

So, that meant at the very least he deserved a late night pick up. Sanji had even brought food and he had to admit he was sometimes amazed by his own good nature.

Upon entering the bar Luffy all but screamed at his sight.

"Saaanji!" the brunette waved enthusiastically from the counter the second he spot him, "You finally came!"

The chef huffed, "You waited merely half an hour. And I brought you food, you ungrateful twat."

The mention of food seemed to brighten Luffy's mood and he quickly made his way to the sandwich Sanji had prepared.

The bartender, a tall redhead who appeared to have some strange fascination with metal objects, flashed him a smirk, as if saying, _"Yeah, good thing you finally came to pick him up."_

Sanji quickly wrapped a hand around the unsteady Luffy while the other gushed about how amazing his and Law's first kiss was.

The chef paused for a split second – _first kiss_ , wait, when did _that_ happen?

His brain quickly connected the dots and he had to admit he was glad to hear.

Law, the bastard had failed to share, as per usual.

Then again Sanji couldn't honestly say he was surprised, after all he'd seen that coming from a mile away. He was happy about it, he'd always wanted Trafalgar to have someone despite his occasional remarks about how love wasn't for him.

"And his lips tasted so good…" Luffy rambled on as the French led the way towards the Taxi that was waiting for them.

Sanji sat in the back with the brunette, in case the other got sick or something, having in mind he was drunk. That didn't prove to be an issue though, Luffy was just one of those drunks that would endlessly giggle and explain things enthusiastically, while proclaiming love for the whole world.

(Then again that wasn't much different from sober Luffy).

At some point during their ride home the brunette had snuggled in closer to him, head lying on his shoulder. The chef was surprised at first, but then let the other be. Luffy seemed to be one of those people who had trouble understanding the meaning of personal boundaries and the blonde wasn't in the mood for a lecture, it was too late (or too early) for that.

"You know, Sanji, I got to tell you something," the other began, snuggled in against the silky material of his shirt.

For a second there the French wished it was him and Zoro that were snuggled, already missing the damn marimo despite having spent only a few hourse without him, after he had to leave for Mihawk.

But as much as he'd deny it Sanji craved for another dose already, he craved for intimacy that went beyond the mere act of fucking. Being close to him, holding him tight, sniffing his hair, tracing the outlines of his face, that was something he knew no amount of sex could give him, as pleasurable as said sex was.

He propelled those thoughts away once he realized Luffy was shooting him an expecting look, big black eyes, locking with his own blue ones.

"Sure, tell me,"

Luffy grinned, "I'm really happy you and Zoro worked out. He really seems to like you."

Sanji felt something in his chest flutter as the warmth of the words washed over him. He let his imagination stray, he let himself imagine the other loving him. The flight of his imagination drew pretty pictures, pictures of the two of them being in love and not merely interested in sex and a little friendly banter in between their sessions in bed.

"I knew he didn't just care about that stupid bet with Usopp about having sex with you."

The French felt his heart stop and the flight of his imagination drop suddenly, effectively crashing into the hard soil that reality was.

Shock and dread crept up his mind and in a panicked voice he asked Luffy what he was talking about.

"Oh, you know, Zoro made a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Nami says it was just for the ego for him," Luffy chuckled, failing to notice Sanji's horrified expression because of his drunken, sleepy state, "Usopp wanted to prove him wrong, so he challenged him to have sex with you cause you know…you seemed like you'd refuse."

Sanji's mouth dropped open and he had to force it shut.

A bet?

Was this all he was to Zoro?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And bam, there you have somewhat of a cliffhanger!

So a lot happened, how did you like Luffy and Law's peculiar first kiss? Was Kid trolling all the time (plus isn't he quite the matchmaker in a way xD)

Huge thanks to: _Prissycatice_ and _Laughing idiot_ for reviewing!

Weren't cuddling Zoro and Sanji just adorable? You should enjoy the moment cause now that the cook knows about the bet…who's ready to get on board the angst train?

What did you think of drunken Luffy and him spilling the beans?

Please review and share your thoughts and prognosis, I love reading your opinions!


	17. Reality Check

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, ZoSan and LawLuffy)

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Reality Check**

A bet?

Was this all he was to Zoro?

Was this just some fucking game to him? Was he a prize, a trophy for his belated ego? A final way of proving himself to his friends?

The French suddenly felt cold and shivered in the warm air of the Taxi as the full implication of the idea washed over him.

He'd given his virginity to Zoro. He'd given his time and effort and even his fucking heart and body to the damn bastard.

Sanji felt torn between anger and betrayal, the two emotions being the only things that made sense to him at that point, that offered something to hold on. It seemed as though he was nothing but a useless doll, one that Roronoa had used for his own little perversion, for fun.

Not even fun, but rather his ego.

Was this all sex was to the other? Was it just a way of exerting his own dominance, the final frontier of his strength? Sanji recalled the sex they'd have, how the other dominated, how hungry his eye looked, how he wanted to pry submission out of him.

At the time the blonde had loved every second of it but now…now he knew it was all act. He probably wanted to use him multiple times just so he could rub it in Usopp's nose.

It had nothing to do with him. His looks or personality, his passions, his aspirations.

Sanji had been dumb enough to share with him, to tell him of his likes, to watch movies with him snuggled on the couch as if what was between them was more than a cheap fuck.

But…but that must have been just his own, demented imagination. His own loneliness and need to be loved doing the talking, filling the blanks, searching something when there was none.

It wasn't mutual.

His mind must have imagined all the looks between them, all the chats that reeked of familiarities, the little laughs and smiles, the gentleness and tender after sex.

It was all a lie, a cheap form an entertainment.

Sanji felt dirty and used beyond any words could describe, he was a mere bet and a tool for entertainment in the other's strong hands, nothing more. And ten minutes ago he'd let himself imagine them together, he'd let himself imagine being loved.

He knew later on he'd feel all-consuming anger, that he'd want to smash things and maybe smash the damn green haired head that got him into this in particular. For now though…for now was the shock and emptiness.

Sanji ran a trembling hand through his glossy locks in an empty attempt to calm himself down.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

He'd been so stupid and his father was right.

What good could ever come out of someone like him?

 **xxx**

Luffy had promptly fallen asleep in his lap by the time the Taxi pulled up at his doorstep. The brunette was completely oblivious to his turmoil and the blonde couldn't help but be glad about it. After all of what use could it be to explain anything to the little piece of sunshine that Luffy was?

He'd probably laugh it off and demand to get over it.

Sanji paid up and didn't even bother to wake the shorter man. He knew from Zoro (because apparently his entire life revolved around the damn swordsman) no one could wake up Luffy.

He bid the driver goodbye, put the other on his shoulder, didn't miss to pick up his treasured straw hat and carried him up the stairs.

The chef bit his lip as another realization washed over him like an icy cold shower.

It wasn't merely Zoro…it was all of them. Naturally the majority of the blame fell on him but that didn't mean his merry band of misfits were guilty free.

They had all looked him in the eye and no one said a word.

Innocent little Luffy with his bright smiles and seemingly endless source of optimism.

Nami and Robin, two gracious angels that assured him he was their friend. Franky and Usopp, Ace and Perona…they'd all been on it. They'd all had their little chats and laughs.

Hell maybe they even made their own bets about it, about when exactly Zoro would finally fuck him and then leave to pursue some better target. Why should have the moss head have all the fun? Why not all of them joining in, making it a group activity?

He shuddered at the mere thought.

Not only had the only person he'd loved betrayed him but so had his only friends aside from Law. Or maybe…maybe Zoro had made them swear not to tell him? Was that how perverted the man he'd given his virginity to was?

Sanji fought off tears from anger and betrayal while unlocking Luffy's apartment with his own key and pushing the door open. He was greeted by an empty apartment, bathed in darkness.

At the very least Ace wasn't home (hadn't Luffy said something about him and Marco?) and for that he was grateful.

The chef didn't know what to do with himself and was afraid of what he could do to other people.

He carried Luffy to his room, paying zero attention to the messy, child-like interior and the apparent pirate theme that his room revolved around. He placed the brunette on his bed and then pulled over the covers.

Vaguely he realized he should be mad at the other, mad at how he watched his Roronoa lie to him while he pretended to be his buddy.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to even wake up Luffy.

Hell, he'd planned to make the shorter man breakfast but whatever dignity he had prevented him from doing so.

The Straw Hat drooled in his sleep, mumbling nonsense about Tarrao and kises. Sanji shook his head, he had no idea how Luffy and Law's apparent new relationship would play into this.

He exited, locked the apartment and left the key under the doormat. He'd argued it wasn't safe but Ace had said it was and who was he to have a say at this point. The chef headed home, itching to open his cooking wines and pour them into his throat, French cuisine be damned for once.

 **xxx**

Seven or so hours later Sanji took one long drag from his cigarette before butting the end of it against the ash tray so harshly it made his fingers white.

He'd spent the night getting drunk of his mind and smoking till the air in his living room was a curtain of thick, grey smoke. Somewhere in between all that he'd left Zoro a text, an innocent one, asking him to come over.

The French still had no idea how he'd retrained himself from leaving an angry, swearing message, full of crying and threats.

Then, when the swordsman finally showed up he looked lost. He honestly had no idea why he was mad at him, as if he could do no wrong.

Was he honestly that stupid, or just that arrogant?

"Maybe I should refresh your memory than, moss for brains…" he spat, voice gruff and harsh, "Does a little bet ring a bell to you?"

The blonde could pin point the exact moment Zoro's brain linked the missing piece of information, the moment he realized he knew.

If he was his normal self, if he was able to think, perhaps he would have taken notice to the reaction. He would've seen the way his one remaining steel grey eye widened in surprise, the way his mouth dropped open and for a few seconds he looked like a fish out of water, unaware of what was going on and what he could do.

But Sanji didn't. He paid no attention to the swordsman's shock or terror, the shame that flashed behind his eye.

He was too consumed in his own rage, mixed in with regret and betrayal.

In retrospect the French wasn't even sure what happened.

He'd always been one to let his emotions take over him but that was bringing it to a whole new level.

He remembered telling Zoro he knew of the bet and then his memory was blank, next thing he was at his throat.

Zeff had taught him how to fight and he thought him well.

His anger was like a volcano, streams of hot insults and kicks couldn't be stopped.

"How the fuck could you do this to me?" he heard a loud, screeching voice. It was demanding, full of wrath.

But then there was something else behind it, a much more powerful emotion that stood underneath the foundation of rage. A whole plethora of emotions to be more exact. Everything from hurt and betrayal, to disappointment and regret, all garnered in with shame.

How could he have been so stupid to think anyone could love him?

"How the fuck could you let me think you actually fucking cared?"

The chef tied in the voice with the person behind it and to his surprise it was his own. He was finally aware of his surrounding, he had Zoro mere centimetres away from his face.

His leg was pushed against his crotch, his fingers were full of the cheap material of his dark green T-shirt.

They'd done this so many times already, face to face, skin on skin. They'd fucked and it had felt so good, so real.

Sanji would have laughed at it now if it didn't break his heart.

He threw the first punch before he knew what he was even doing. This time he didn't miss the utter shock and panic that flashed across the bartender's face.

His knuckles connected with Zoro's nose in one swift, strong motion and blood flew from his nose and trickled down his face but it brought no peace to the blonde.

It seemed so easy to hurt others, the way he was hurt himself.

The swordsman didn't bother fight back but he felt a large, warm hand over his own, cupping his fingers but then putting strength behind the motion, effectively stopping him.

"Just…let me explain," Zoro said, voice flat and determined. Sanji was a little taken aback by his words, almost as if he'd forgotten the other had to speak up, defend himself.

Would he even care enough to defend himself? If this was all just a game, he could easily walk away.

For a second Sanji stopped and listened, that was how strong of an effect the green haired bastard had on him. At times he felt out of control, like a puppet on strings that Zoro could pull in one direction or another, at his wish.

The thought only fueled his anger, one thing he hated more than any other was being controlled, that held too many memories of his father.

"I don't fucking want to hear a word you say!" he screamed in response although his entire being wanted to hear this was all a mistake.

A mistake, a silly joke, some mishap on Luffy's part. Maybe even some sort of stupid inside joke for the gang.

And then it hit him, _he_ was the inside joke.

A new wave of rage washed over him and he knew at this point anything the other said would fall on deaf ears.

Zoro had attempted to move away for him or perhaps calm him down.

"It's not as you think it is," he began and Sanji was taken aback at his voice.

It wasn't loud or arrogant, it didn't bear even the smallest link to of self-assurance. It was almost pleading, almost asking for forgiveness.

 _Almost._ But almost was never enough for Sanji.

He slammed the swordsman back against the wall, surprised at his own hands. His fist was already bloodied and starting to sting solely from hitting him but he cared little of it.

(Sanji had been taught never to use his hands in a fight…but right then everything he'd learnt had flown out of the window).

He tried to land a strong kick in the other's shin but then felt his leg blocked. Apparently whatever shock the other had experienced was gone for good. Zoro was in fighting mood already and the chef didn't mistake the predatory look in his one remaining eye.

He was taken aback by his next move, the way the swordsman switched their position and suddenly he was the one pressed against the wall.

Sanji though wasn't one to ever give up in a fight, so he'd naturally struggled until they both landed on their the ground with him on top of the bartender.

"Than what the fuck is it? Huh? I was a fucking pawn to you, mosshead!" he shouted, hoping to in vain to get rid of some of the rage he felt.

"No, no, listen to me!"

"Why the fuck should I listen!? I already know you made some fucking bet with Usopp, Luffy told me everything!"

Zoro flinched at the words, they seemed to hurt him more than his possibly broken nose. Sanji though cared little of him at the moment, he was so consumed with wrath that he'd become immune to any other emotion.

"You might think I was using you but…"

The chef laughed, a bitter and cynical sound that echoed through the apartment and then flew out of the open window.

"I don't think so, I fucking know so!"

He rose his hand once again to hit him, another bout of anger exploding somewhere in him but this time the swordsman was prepared and he easily grabbed his hand, fingers locking in a grip so strong he knew there would be a bruise.

"Oh, so you think you know everything now, huh, cook?" Zoro demanded, his own voice raising by an octave or so.

Sanji was a little startled by the show of temper; it was the first time he raised his voice during the evening. For a second there he actually might have listened but then he was even more infuriated by the other's restored arrogance.

"Go fuck yourself!" he screamed back as his brain, soaked in alcohol and despair, was unable to come up with anything better.

"No, cook, just fucking listen to me!" the swordsman deadpanned, grabbing his other hand as well and pulling him a little closer.

Sanji stared at his large, tan hand, the way his fingers clung to the silky material of his own light blue shirt.

A train of memories flew past his head. Memories of them, together. Tangled limps, moans and grunts. In his bed, on the sofa, hell on the damn carpet.

The blonde felt disgust raise at his chest, how could he have been with him in the first place? What had Zoro thought while he fucked him?

That he finally got his prize, that he could rub it Usopp's long nose…

Did he…did he even enjoy the sex?

Sanji felt light headed.

He pushed away Zoro's hand with one quick, harsh movement before jumping back to his feet. He couldn't be so close to the other, he couldn't bare the smell of his skin, it had the lingering perfume of one too many memories they'd shared in the span of little more than two months since they met.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" he screamed as a warning, barring his teeth like a madman.

The swordsman seemed completely taken aback by his show of temperament and ability to fight.

Sanji remembered the day they met, how they'd almost traded blows. And then…was that the time the bet was made? Did Usopp think they'd either fight or fuck? That he was for sure in for a good show…so why not?

"You're fucking disgusting! I trusted you, how could?! You and Luffy everyone else?! Hell, what kind of people are you?"

Zoro seemed surprised at the words, almost as if they were spoken in another language and made no sense to him. His expression soon morphed from surprise to something else and Sanji saw the unmistakable flicker of determination behind his one remaining eye.

"Oi, cook, don't you blame them," he said and the words were spoken with so much assurance that Sanji couldn't argue, even in his current state, "It's not their fault."

"How the fuck isn't it?"

"Only reason they supported this in the first place was because you acted like some fucking love expert, looking at women as though they were little more sex dolls, as if they were less strong or reliable than men!," now there was anger behind Zoro's words, as if he'd wanted to say them for a long time but never quite got to it.

Sanji felt a wave of guilt and regret wash over him, something he'd become used to at the age of three. But…but there was something else too, shame. He was ashamed for his own lies and talks, for the mask he'd imposed over himself, the way he projected an image of himself that was based on a lie.

He was a good actor though, so good people easily believed the act and fooled themselves into thinking it was the real him. He couldn't be mad at them for believing the lies he himself had made. For playing along though, he couldn't excuse them.

"And then? What about the moment we started fucking dating?"

Zoro shook his head, then let out a curt laugh, one that reeked of cynicism and echoed his own. It seemed uncharacteristic for him because the swordsman, for all his issues was the epitome of honesty and integrity…or so Sanji had thought.

"Because they realized you were more than a bet to me," he stated and his voice sounded sickeningly truthful, "Because they realized I actually fucking liked you, shitty cook."

Sanji wanted to believe him with all his heart, he wanted to wave a hand and forget about it all, pretend it never happened, that it was merely Luffy blurting out nonsense thanks to alcohol.

But it was the truth.

The chef had spent a long time lying to himself, lying about being straight, about being self-sufficient, about being a thousand things he was not.

Then Zoro appeared and for the first time in his life he felt as if he was in the sun, as if for once he living the truth.

But of course, of course it had to be a lie.

The thing about the truth was though, once it was found it couldn't be hidden, at least not for Sanji who'd spent too much time lying and hiding, pretending for a life time.

"I don't fucking believe you." He said, shaking his head.

Zoro found his eyes and held his gaze but the chef couldn't even bare to look at him.

Now that they'd traded blows his anger had subsided, as if a fire had been put out. Now though all that remained were the ashes and suddenly he felt tired beyond words.

He returned the stare and saw the misery in Zoro's eye but chose to ignore it, despite his heart screaming not to.

"Get the fuck out."

The swordsman stared at him for a few moments longer, ones that felt like eternity to the French. As he was about to speak up and urge him to leave though, the other spoke once again.

"Just don't blame the others, this is not their fault. For all it's worth, they genuinely believed I was in love with you." He said, then turned on his feet and left.

Sanji was left alone in the smoke filled room with nothing but his racing thoughts and empty heart.

The feeling of suffocating had nothing to do with the nicotine.

"But you never were," he said, words so bitter, he could barely recognize his own voice.

 **xxx**

Law found himself smiling on the way home.

The date with Luffy had been…well not what he expected but then again he figured he shouldn't expect anything with the Straw Hat.

He couldn't deny he was happy however. He'd been acting like an idiot all day after helping out Mihawk.

It was stupid and he had the urge to kick his own ass because the Surgeon of Death didn't act like a twelve year old with a crush on his classmate…except he did today.

He couldn't figure whether to be mad or insanely grateful at the random bartender (Kid was it?) that made Luffy jealous in the first place.

He figured to go with the later because the kiss, for all the brunette's inexperience and clumsiness was amazing to say the least.

Law jogged through the stairs, something he usually never did. He couldn't stop himself from feeling happy and energized however, not when he'd just had the best thing happen to him in years.

Suddenly even his troubles with Doflamingo seemed a little less horrifying.

Hope seemed to be closer, so close that maybe if Law closed his eyes and let go, he might just as to grasp onto it.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, the older more rational part of him knew this wouldn't last.

He knew tomorrow he'd wake up and face reality because the past had the nasty habit of always catching up with you, no matter how fast one run.

But for now…for one night Law wanted to be happy. He wanted to be someone else, someone who could be in love, have friends and start over.

Someone more like Luffy.

Tomorrow he'd wake up and face the bleak reality, he'd go back to watching his back and praying without believing Doflamingo doesn't find him this time.

But for now…for now he'd let himself be, let himself love.

 **xxx**

Then Law found the door to his apartment open and he just knew reality had already caught up with him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** How did you enjoy the first stop of the angst train?

What did you think about Zoro and Sanji's fight? And them getting physical too? How was that for the first time the chef showed off he can fight? (I should have told you I was saving it for something special xD)

Btw, because I know I might get complains about this – I know Sanji fighting with his hands is very OC but this was precisely the point! He was both very angry, hurt and drunk so I think it was fitting. If someone thinks it's too far-fetched I'm sorry but that's how I see it.

Thanks to: _Tanuki2000, Subaru's dreams, torao and rufi, Prissycatice, Angelshalo03, lashayluv, Guest, Chibinasu_ for being awesome and reviewing!

So, what did you think of Zoro? I realize he wasn't all that apologetic but having in mind this is Zoro we're talking about, Sanji couldn't have hoped for much better…Plus the swordsman will have plenty of time to say sorry, trust me xD

Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best but writing angst/break up is a lot harder than in theory…still, I hope you enjoyed

Please share your thoughts about it!


	18. What Are Friends For?

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, ZoSan and LawLuffy)

* * *

 **Chapter 18: What Are Friends For?**

Law wasn't a fan of chaos. Perhaps it was because he himself was too much like chaos so he liked to keep other things in order.

Sometimes small things such as the furniture at Sanji's home, the books on anatomy or the files on his computer. Sometimes it was large, important things such as his friend's wellbeing.

So, when the front door to the apartment was unlocked and Sanji's living room was a mess, he was in a state of quiet panic which morphed into caution in the matter of seconds.

What if Doflamingo had barged into their apartment? Kidnapped Sanji? Killed-no he couldn't even think of that… He wouldn't let another human being be hurt because of him, that was something he'd sworn to himself a lifetime ago.

The Spaniard felt light headed as dread washed over him like an ice cold water. Horrible scenarios flashed through his mind and he had to grip onto something to stay focused.

In quick, light steps he made his way to Sanji's bedroom, searching for any intruders.

Relief almost overwhelmed him as he spotted the tall, skinny figure, sprawled on his bed and the sandy blonde hair which was spread all over the pillow case.

It was only then that Law noticed something: Sanji _reeked._

He had to scrunch up his nose in disgust as the stench of alcohol and no filter cigarettes made his eyes sting.

Still, Sanji was alive and by the looks of it safe, even if drunk, or in the process of sobering up. Trafalgar threw the covers over him before turning on his heel. He wanted to give the blonde a chance to sleep it off before waking him and kicking some sense into his thick head for not locking the door.

"I'm awake," he heard a croaky voice and spun around to see Sanji who was propped on his elbows, eyes squinting at the bright light that streamed from the window.

Law was about to start with his lecture on how they had more than enough threats in their lives and shouldn't leave the door unlocked as an invitation for other.

Then though he actually looked at Sanji and his blood froze, effectively causing him to shut his mouth closed and take a step towards the other.

The French looked like hell.

His face was pale, more than usual that is. Washed out blue eyes were bloodshot, as if he'd spent the night crying. Blonde hair stuck in all directions like a pile of dry hay.

"Heh, I didn't get my beauty sleep," Sanji tried to joke but failed miserably at it, voice breaking somewhere in the middle.

It wasn't his voice though that concerned the surgeon the most but his hands. He caught sight at the bloodied up knuckles and took another few large steps until he was at his bed, tugging at his sleeves to examine him as his doctor instincts kicked in automatically.

Sanji gasped in surprise and then quickly hid his hands behind his back, reminding him of a hurt child.

"It's nothing," he argued in defense, "Don't worry about it."

Law met his eyes and saw pain, humiliation and betrayal in them. He felt his blood boil, he wanted to harm whoever did this, even if he didn't know what had landed his best friend in such a state.

First though, he needed to make sure said friend was okay, as much as that was possible.

"Let me see," he said, voice law and composed, almost as if he was talking to a patient and not one of his closest people.

Sanji hesitated for a moment too long and Law knew the feeling well enough, he didn't trust others himself.

"Sanji, trust me on this," he assured, slightly tightening his grip on the chef's left shoulder.

In the end the blonde gave up and showed him his hands. Law sighed in relief for the second time that morning, he wasn't hurt bad, they were just a little bloodied, probably only superficial injuries.

"Wait right here," he advised before leaping to his feet and going for the first aid kid in the bath room. Naturally, he didn't receive any answer, not that he expected one.

A train of memories ran through his head as he remembered how he met the blonde, the way their roles were reversed back then. How he needed help but believed no one would offer, how he thought no one in the world could show him kindness because he didn't deserve any.

Then Sanji had shown up, he'd helped when he owed him nothing, when he didn't even know him.

The Spaniard gripped at the red box of the first aid, he'd vowed back then, when he was a scrawny nineteen year old running away from a troubled past and being very bad it, that he'd repay the other in any means possible.

He reentered Sanji's room, taking into account the fact the other hadn't even moved.

Worry made Law walk up to him faster, opting to put a hand on his shoulder as if that would help. Was Sanji experiencing shock? What the hell had landed the usually brave, quick mouthed and stubborn French in such a state?

He was wanted desperately to find out and possibly kick some ass, but had to make sure the other way okay first. His doctor instincts were so strong that they were able to suppress his anger, at least for the time being.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Sanji didn't reply right away, seemingly lost in thought. Then he stirred but still didn't meet his eyes, "No, I'm fine."

Law took that with an ounce of caution and his eyes ran down the blonde's body, searching for any other injuries and finding none which seemed like the only good thing about the whole ordeal.

He then focused on his hands, dipping some cotton into alcohol before cleaning the scrapes. The other didn't even flinch but that much was to be expected.

Once he was done he bandaged them lightly and advised him not to cook for the day. Fortunately it was Monday which meant the restaurant would remain closed.

When he was finished a heavy silence fell between, Law was hesitant to ask. He wanted to know and help but found no words. Still, he knew he had to be there for the other, had to tear down his own walls and fight off his demons so he could deal with Sanji's.

"You want to tell me what happened or get some sleep?"

Sanji met his eyes finally, they looked empty this time. Then he offered a small nod and told him everything.

xxx

"Wake up, Luffy," Zoro demanded harshly as he shook the smaller man underneath the blankets.

"Mmm, five more minutes Ace!" the brunette argued in his sleep, "I'm still not ready for school!"

The swordsman would have smirked at his best friend's usual silliness mixed in with the warm feeling of school memories if it weren't for his current mood.

"Luffy, I'm fucking serious, get up," he said, shaking the other's shoulder.

His tone seemed to have the intended effect as Luffy stirred and slowly blinked, staring at him.

"Something happen?" he asked sheepishly, rubbing his eyes.

Still, Zoro knew he was able to tell something had happened, otherwise he wouldn't even bother wake up.

He looked away, unsure what to say at first. Then again, he'd never been one to beat around the bush, so he just plopped on the bed next to Luffy. The shorter men seemed to catch the drift and soon propped himself on his elbows, shooting him a worried glance.

The swordsman knew that look, it said, _"Oi, Zoro, what's wrong?"_

"I fucked up, Luffy, really fucking fucked up."

The brunette bit his lip and then his eyes went wide, "Shit."

Zoro shook his head, he already had the sneaking suspicion it was Luffy who told Sanji of the bet but his reaction all but sealed it for him.

The two stood in silence for a moment too long, the swordsman's normally calm and collect thoughts raced through his brain, bumping into each other. Luffy was pensive as well – a peculiar sight that served as an indication something was clearly wrong.

"Oi, Zoro – are you mad at me?" the brunette asked in the end, voice low but uncharacteristically firm, something which was reserved only for those times when there was trouble ahead.

The bartender met his eyes for a few seconds and saw the small flashes of guilt that crossed them. Seeing Luffy feel guilty of anything was just wrong, there was no other way to describe it.

"If it weren't for me Sanji would've never found out," the Straw Hat added, still refusing to move away his gaze, "And you would've went along just fine."

Roronoa couldn't help but snicker at the words, shaking his head.

"Hey, what's so funny?!" Luffy demanded, apparently unable to follow his train of thought.

"Luffy, it's not your fault. I mean sure you did fuck up by telling Sanji but something tells me he would've found out sooner or later anyway. Damn chef's pretty good at playing detective, I'll give him that.".

The brunette bit his lip, taking his words into consideration. In the end he nodded, apparently in agreement.

"Yeah…you're probably right. Still, if you wanna punch me I can give you one free try."

The swordsman chuckled at his words but it sounded flat and empty, cynical. He knew this was Luffy's coping mechanism about everything – he just laughed it off, pretended it was all part of some sort of cosmic adventure that all their lives revolved around.

However, he knew the severity of the situation. He couldn't blame Luffy, he loved the other too much for that but couldn't stop himself from the self-hatred and guilt that washed over him.

He should have told Sanji.

Well, then again if he did, the damn blonde would have probably killed him (or at least tried) but it would've still been better than finding out the truth in such a way.

Zoro ran a tan hand through his short green hair, what had he done? He was a man of honour, that was something even those who barely knew him could tell. However, using Sanji proved exactly the opposite.

A sigh flew past his lips as realization dawned on him – he hadn't used the chef and that was perhaps the most ironical thing about the whole situation.

It was hard admitting it, it was something his brain almost couldn't comprehend but somewhere along the road, in between all the fights and relentless teasing, in between the heated up kisses and the sex, he'd started falling in love with French.

The swordsman could feel his heartbeat quicken up the moment the damn blonde walked into the room, the same way it happened during a fight.

That was what Sanji was to him perhaps – a fight, an endless source of adrenaline, a challenge he'd conquered.

Their relationship, whatever it was, went past the sphere of the bet, if flew away from the boundaries of a race for their egos. It was something more, something that didn't belong in the same space as using someone just for sex or winning a cheap bet.

And yet….Sanji would never know that, would he?

What if this had been his only chance to be with someone he liked and he had-

"Zoro, hey, Zoro!"

The swordsman heard the familiar voice of Luffy and then before he knew what was going on hand flew into his face. He managed to catch in the last second before it landed on his cheek.

"The fuck?" he cried out, sending a furious glare towards his best friend, "You think me getting into a fight with damn ero cook wasn't enough?"

"You just looked weird, like you were having some really bad thoughts and-" Luffy gave him a studying look, "I didn't like it. Had to get you out of that state somehow."

Zoro met his eyes once again, he could see the small ashes of worry dancing behind the black orbs, somewhere underneath all the games and childish laughter, underneath the seemingly endless supply of will and optimism.

Another wave of guilt washed over him – was he now making his friends worry too?

For perhaps the first time in his life the bartender felt ashamed of himself, as if he was someone dirty, someone that only messed up people's lives.

Was this really what Koshiro had taught him?

Was this what _Kuina_ would've wanted?

"I'm fine," he said quickly, trying to run away from his own thoughts by making sure Luffy wouldn't worry.

He even attempted to force a smile over his face but failed somewhere in the middle of his try, plus his lower lip really fucking hurt after one of Sanji's fists had connected with it during their fight.

"Maan, I had no idea Sanji could fight like that!" Luffy said, voice having returned to its usual cheerfulness.

Zoro shook his head, trying to follow the brunette's lead as always, trying to let his sunshine illuminate the corners of his own mind. It didn't work this time but then again he could always pretend.

"Come on, let's eat," Luffy said, already having jumped off the bed and tugging at his hand.

The swordsman hesitated, all he wanted was to hit the reset button and fix things and currently he had no idea how to do it.

The Straw Hat clad man seemed to notice his hesitation so he leaned in until they were at eye level, perhaps a little too close. The serious, well serious by Luffy standards, expression had reclaimed its place over his face.

"Look, I know you fucked up but I promise you we'll fix that," he affirmed, putting a hand over his shoulder.

"You sure about that? Cause you should've seen Sanji…I think I broke his fucking heart or whatever..."

A shadow ran through the brunette's face and something tugged in Zoro's chest - if Luffy of all people wasn't optimistic then there really was room for concern.

But then the Straw Hat smiled broadly, "If Sanji really likes you, he'll forgive you. If not then it just wasn't meant to be."

Zoro tried to mimic his smile and followed him towards the kitchen but all the time the words "meant to be" played in his mind like a broken record.

Damn Usopp and his stupid bets.

xxx

"So, when are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Nami demanded after yet another pensive pause.

Naturally Luffy had called them all right away and babbled about everything that happened. That called for an emergency dinner at Puzzles where they could discuss things.

So far it wasn't going all that well.

Even Luffy was silent, mindlessly picking at his food from the take out and complaining it paled in comparison to Sanji's masterful cuisine.

Nami shot a glance towards Zoro, the damn swordsman was a pitiful sight. He refused to meet her eyes, opting instead for his second glass of sake.

"Oh, for God's sake, let's just talk about it!" she urged, slamming her fist against the table so hard it made the glasses chatter.

The accountant wasn't good at keeping silent anymore, not after she'd hidden a secret for one too many years. She needed to speak up, needed to come up with a plan so it'd stand like a small reassurance everything would be fine.

Vivi put a hand over her shoulder, in an attempt to calm down.

Nami though was in no mood for calming down. She's felt a mix of anger, guilt and worry ever since hearing about how Sanji found out of the bet.

Angry because of course Luffy would say something stupid like that. She realized there was probably no nice way for the chef to find out but a drunken Luffy seemed like a worst case scenario. Angry at Zoro, angry at Usopp for even suggesting the stupid bet.

Guilt blossomed in her chest, she too had watched the whole ordeal go. Hell, she'd even helped the Marimo achieve the damn bet although she'd only done because she thought some good might come out of it.

The redhead bit her lip, all she wanted to do was help the swordsman. She needed to see him happy and in love, she wanted him to find a home the way she did with Vivi. She knew Zoro of all people, deserved it the most after he'd never had much of a home and had to deal with the loss of his adoptive sister when he was just a kid.

Problem was the bartender was the worst when it came to showing his feelings and letting people inside his life. Honestly, she wanted to do nothing but help but had failed to even consider what would happen once Sanji found out about the bet.

"Has anyone tried to call Sanji?" Vivi asked, coming to her rescue.

"We all did," Usopp admitted, voice uncharacteristically quiet, "Goes straight to voice mail and uh…there isn't much to say."

Nami nodded, feeling a fresh bout of guilt sprout in her chest. What was there to say really?

 _Sorry for helping out the man who broke your heart while claiming we're your friends?_

"Maybe we should go see him just to make sure he's okay?" Kaya suggested, speaking up from her boyfriend's side.

"Trust me, I don't think he wants to see anyone right now," Zoro grumbled and Nami could clearly make out the regret in his voice, even when he didn't express it.

"I think the cook just needs some time," Robin pointed out, tone wise but also soothing, reassuring.

"Yeah, I mean, can you blame him, bro?" Franky asked, setting the Cola bottle on the table before him, "If Robin lied to me I can't…well, I can't imagine how that would feel."

A shadow ran through the archeologist's face and Nami didn't miss the way her fingers curled around her glass of tea or how she flinched at the words. Still, she didn't say anything and the accountant hoped she'd just imagined the reaction as they didn't need any more drama for sure.

"Maaan, why does love have to be so complicated!?" Luffy whined as he finished his meal.

His words didn't produce the expected result, no one laughed and it seemed to put the Straw Hat in a more serious mood as well.

"At least he's with Law so he can keep up an eye at him for the time being," Usopp mumbled nervously, trying to offer some comfort or perhaps soothe his own guilty conscience.

"And he too is probably thinking we're the shittiest group of people ever," Nami snorted, as blunt as ever.

Still, she knew it was better to have all the cards on the table, she'd learnt a long time ago secrets only created more trouble than they resolved.

An awkward silence fell over the room, with Zoro trying his best to avoid everyone's worried glances, obviously drowning in guilt and regret.

Nami felt her chest tighten, she knew the swordsman was technically in the wrong and so were they all but she couldn't bear to witness him suffer.

"I say we give a day or two for Sanji to cool off," it was Robin that first spoke and Nami wasn't surprised since after all she'd always done well in a time of crisis.

"Then we should definitely go talk to him and apologize as well," she added, an unreadable look painted behind her sea green eyes.

The redhead knew her well enough to know that just because she didn't show her feelings didn't mean she had none.

"I can go talk to him!" Luffy cried out, nearly knocking over the chair he sat in.

"No, you can't!" Nami shot back, slamming her hand over his shoulder as to limit his enthusiasm, "Don't forget it's your mouth that landed us in this mess to begin with.

"No, it's not! It was Usopp's bet and Zoro choosing to follow it!" the brunette argued although the moment he saw the guilt written on his friends' faces he immediately regretted his words.

"Luffy, what Nami means is that perhaps Sanji needs a little more diplomatic approach," Robin explained, casting him a comforting look, "I know you mean good but right now the chef doesn't need your tough love."

"We should just calmly talk to him and explain that it wasn't just a bet and we didn't mean to hurt him," Vivi added.

"Plus Zoro really needs to apologize for himself," Nami pointed out, finanly able to meet the swordsman's one remaining steel grey eye.

She immediately saw the stubbornness that flashed behind his iris and raised a hand in warning before he could even begin to argue:

"Look, I know you hate the whole touchy-feely deal, but if you want Sanji back – and don't give me that look we all know you do– you really need to do this soon,"

Zoro held her gaze, as unwavering as always. The accountant both loved and hated his stubbornness, she felt tremendous respect for his will power and determination to live through anything but at the same time she wished sometimes he could be more flexible for his own sake.

In the end though the swordsman looked away, face morphing into agreement as he offered a small nod and she smiled at him, at least he'd try and when it came to him, that counted as a victory.

"So, it's settled, now we just have to wait and hope Sanji can find it in him to give us another chance." Robin concluded and Nami nodded in agreement.

Once she'd thought it was fighting against enemies that was the hardest thing to do but now she found that fighting for your friends was sometimes harder.

xxx

"He did this because of a fucking bet!?" Law's voice was uncharacteristically loud, echoing through the apartment and then flying out of the window, possibly into the street where random people had to listen to them.

"Yes," Sanji mumbled, forehead leaning against a cup of tea in vain hopes of alleviating his hang over.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" the Spaniard cried out in another unusual for him bout of anger.

Usually Trafalgar was all about the ice cold anger, the revenge is a dish best served cold, the never show your true face type of guy. Now thought he'd transformed into wrath itself and if it weren't for his broken heart, hurt ego and bruised hands Sanji would have been concerned about the safety of his kitchen.

"And to think that for a second there I fucking respected the guy!" Trafalgar swore, words flying past his lips, face locked into a grimace of fury.

Sanji wasn't mad any longer, he was too tired for anger.

Anger was all consuming and controlling but energizing at the same time, it gave some distorted illusion of power to those who held onto it. Now though, now all he had was the emptiness in his heart and the fact he had to deal with yet another humiliation, another failure.

"So did I," he admitted, slightly shaken by how small and pathetic his voice sounded.

But he couldn't stop the words, they flew past his lips as if at their own will, he was too tired to pretend to be strong this time.

"I fucking liked him Law. I let him fuck me…I-I let myself be with him even when all my life I thought I was fucking straight and now…"

He paused, offering a small, cynical laugh, "Now it turns out it all some fucking bet, some let's screw with the new guy scheme, none of it was real."

The blonde took another sip of his tea, fumbling with his fingers as the other kept silent, wanting to let him vent.

"How could I have been so fucking stupid? Thinking I'd found love or some shit?"

Sanji was staring at his feet, unable to meet Law's gaze as he felt small and pathetic, a complete failure who on top of everything had to moan and bitch to his best friend who'd spent the night saving someone's life.

He didn't miss the way Trafalgar flinched at the word love and then proceeded to kneel before him, until they were at eye level. He felt a cold hand over his shoulder and had to fight his instincts not to push it away, reminding himself it was only Law.

"Sanji, look at me," the surgeon ordered and against his nature Sanji found himself obliging.

Law put his fingers underneath his chin, making him look up as their eyes crossed, grey digging into blue and offering the best sympathy he was capable of.

Sanji saw the fury in those eyes, it mimicked his own emotions only a few hours ago. He understood why the other felt that way.

Law, for all his misanthropic views, for all his attempts to seem as worse of a person than he was, wasn't one to take love lightly, especially not after he'd lost his family and guardian as child.

"I'm gonna kick that bastard's ass." The Spaniard said and Sanji felt the atmosphere in the room shift, he could feel cold grip at him.

His eyes widened in horror and his fingers automatically curled onto the other's wrists, nails digging into flesh the way he'd done with Zoro only a day ago when they were tangled in the sheets.

"No, Law, please don't!" he heard himself saying, taken a little aback by the urgency in his own voice.

"He used you like a fucking doll, Sanji!' the Spaniard roared, fury flashing behind grey eyes, "Not him, fucking all of them! Even Luffy who played this role of an innocent kid or some shit!"

Sanji stared at the Spaniard, mouth agape and then it clicked – this wasn't just about him, it was about Law as well. He felt selfish for not noticing at first but now it was glaringly obvious to him.

Not only had he been betrayed, so had the Spaniard, even if to a lesser degree. Luffy hadn't told him about what Zoro was doing or better yet why.

He felt his chest tighten as the full implications of that dawned on him – just as he'd given his virginity to the swordsman, Law had chosen Luffy as the first person he trusted.

The first person he went on a date and not merely fucked in the dorm the way he did when they were back in college. Back then the Spaniard's contacts with other men were completely void of any emotion, motivated solely by his drive for pleasure, his want to forget about the demons in his closet by indulging in his most primal desires.

And Luffy…he'd been the first Law had liked and trusted, had made a part of his life. He'd torn down the walls for him, he'd allowed himself to relax and let be, to live again and it was all for the sake of the Straw Hat clad kid.

"I'm sorry, Law." Sanji said in the end but the words felt cheap and over used, they weren't charged with the much needed comfort for the other.

"Don't be," the Spaniard shot back but now the blonde saw not only the fury in his eyes but the hurt as well.

"For what is worth Zoro swore Luffy genuinely thought that he liked me,"

The brunette snorted and Sanji was filled with dread as he saw the Surgeon of Death come back to the stage. The Law he'd come to love and trust was now gone and once again he was reacquainted with the lost and cynical nineteen year old kid he'd met running on the streets, covered in blood.

With all his being he wanted to stop it, he wanted his best friend back before Law's other side could wreak havoc on all of them.

"Look, it's not that much of a big deal and-and," Sanji began, trying to make his tone as light hearted as possible, "I mean fuck, I always preferred women any way."

Problem was Trafalgar wasn't listening, eyes set on something else. Sanji turned around to see what he was looking at and dread slipped into his chest as the case where the other held his sword came into view.

"Zoro's gonna pay for this,"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I want to apologize for not posting last Saturday. My grandfather passed away and to be honest I didn't feel like working on the stories…

Hopefully the longer chapter kind of makes up for the missed update.

Big thanks to: _torao and rufi, , Guest, Angelshalo03, HalfGlass, Eleanora93, Prissycatice, hdmosprey, maychewn_ who were very kind and reviewed!

 ** _torao and rufi,_** Zoro doesn't specifically know Sanji fights with his legs only but he does realize they mean a lot to him, having in mind he needs them for what he loves the most. Trust me, the marimo will feel pretty guilty…

 ** _Eleanora93,_** Yeah, the gang will definitely have some apologizing to do but of course Zoro had to be…Zoro and defend his friends, specifically Luffy ^^

 ** _Hdmosprey,_** I left you a personal message since the reply became waaay too long for me to post it here xD

xxx

What did you think of Law and Luffy being comforting to their best friends? Do you think that Law will forgive his Mugiwara when he knows he too played along?

And what do you expect – will we see another showdown between Law and Zoro?

Please share your thoughts!


	19. Clash of Swords 20

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, ZoSan and LawLuffy)

 **Author's Note:** I want to take the time to thank you for all the nice, supportive comments after the previous chapter, they really mean a lot!

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Clash of Swords 2.0**

"Law, hey, fucking listen to me!" Sanji demanded as he gripped onto the other's wrist, fingers locked into a death grip, "Don't go after Zoro!"

"Why not, he fucking used you Sanji!" the Spaniard shot back, clenching his fists.

The chef flinched at the harsh words, he knew that with clarity and didn't need a reminder.

"I know but I don't want you to get hurt!"

"You think I can't take him?" Law demanded, a sadistic look that sent chills down Sanji's spine distorting his face.

"I-I know you can but I don't want you to get into trouble because of me!" he explained quickly, the prospect of his best friend hurting because of him more dreadful than having his ego bruised.

"Oh, so you can get into trouble for me but I can't?" Trafalgar spat, squinting his eyes until they were just two grey slits, filled with anger and hatred.

Sanji found it hard to meet his gaze, he realized those emotions weren't directed at him but it was still a frightening sight. They weren't even fully directed at Zoro or Luffy, they stood for that too but also everything that Law had been through, all the hurt, sadness and hatred that had been imposed over him ever since he was a child.

And now all of that had an outlet, a target that was easier than Doflamingo ever was.

"You fucking saved my life Sanji!" the Spaniard exclaimed, voice full of raw emotion, "Back then you didn't have any reason to take me in, I was just a lost, bloodied up kid on the street! Everyone else just walked right pass me, but not you!"

Sanji bit his lip, praise was something foreign to him, something he'd never learnt how to accept despite having always craved it. He looked away, unable to hold the other's gaze.

"Law, please, just let this go," he begged, loosening his grip on the other but still refusing to let go in fear he might dash of, "The last thing I need is for you to get hurt."

Trafalgar seemed to calm down ever so slightly and offered a miniature nod, "Fine. If this is what you really need." He paused, the silence in the apartment weighing heavily over them and making the blonde wish he was anywhere else.

"But answer me one last question," Law added, making him meet his eyes once more, "You don't want him to get hurt either, do you?"

Sanji flinched at the question but still couldn't muster up enough energy to lie. Plus the Spaniard's intensive grey stare left no room for lies in the first place.

"Yes," he admitted, voice quiet, a pale shadow of what it usually was.

He let out a low, cynical laughter that tasted bitter against his lips, "The most pathetic thing is that, fuck, I really fell for him."

Law nodded, a solemn expression painted over his face as he squeezed his shoulder.

He then tugged at his sleeves, making him stand up.

Sanji shot him a confused look, "You're not planning on a homicidal spree right now, are you?"

The Spaniard shot him a bemused look, "I'm always planning a homicidal spree, you know me."

The chef chuckled at his sarcasm as he was pulled to his feet.

"Now though I'm planning on you getting a shower cause you fucking stink."

"Some friend you are," the blonde snorted while the other guided his towards the bathroom.

"Mmm, trust me you'll thank me later."

"That I will," the chef mumbled as Law shut the door behind him.

xxx

They spent the day half asleep on the couch, perhaps a little closer to each other than their personalities usually allowed for. Sanji had made a simple dish for lunch and they watched yet another rerun of Game Thrones, amazed at how somehow it never got boring.

The French found his mind straying to darker places, he found a dozen of flashbacks run past his eyes the moment he closed them.

Zoro was everywhere around him – on the couch next to him where they'd cuddled, on the bed, in the kitchen where he would kiss him on the back of his neck as he cooked, in the bathroom where he would turn him around and fuck him just right…

Sanji would let a sigh fly past his lips as he reminiscended of those times long gone.

Law would then put a hand over his shoulder or switch the topic, small actions that spoke volumes of how much he cared. The Spaniard wasn't good with words and he wasn't the gentle and sympathetic type, he wasn't the kind of friend with whom you bawled your eyes out.

Still, the French appreciated every bit of what he did, his quiet but firm presence which was the only thing that kept him sane in the moment.

The chef chose not to open the restaurant, he realized he wouldn't be able to do his best when in such a state and the clients always deserved the very best.

Law had to leave for Mihawk in the evening but fortunately Zoro didn't have a fight that day so they wouldn't meet up. Sanji didn't even want to think about what it would be like when they did and just hoped the surgeon would have some sense left.

Somewhere in the fog of his thoughts he fell asleep, his eyelids feeling heavy and his head throbbing with a hangover.

Sleep was a simple escape, a good retrieve when all other options failed.

xxx

The evening on the day after the entire fiasco Zoro headed for a fight with Mihawk. He wasn't in his best shape as he knew his own dark thoughts were a sharp weapon the opponent could use.

Still, he couldn't refuse the fight as one of the other swordsmen had called in sick and now it was up to him to show up for the duel or else the spectators would be disappointed and then business would be hurting.

Truth to be told Zoro cared little for the money, he was in for the fight itself. The feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins as he faced opponents, the sense of being alive.

There were only a handful of things that made him feel that way namely his fights and his friends. The swordsman's pulse quickened up as he was reminded by his brain there was yet another, a third thing, a person who in the last few months had made him feel more alive than anyone before.

 _Sanji._

Damn the stupid cook, damn Usopp for the bet…Why did his life have to become so complicated? He was much better off when he fucked men and women senselessly, carelessly, solely in the name of pleasure, no emotions attached…

Still, Zoro knew he would never trade what he had with the chef. Despite the guilt and regret that weighed down on him, he still cherished the moments spent with the blonde as some of the best of his life.

He headed for the fight, trying to clear out his head.

It was then that he met Law and that plan went to hell.

The shock in the surgeon's eyes mirrored his own. Apparently he hadn't expected him to show up and Zoro remembered he wasn't supposed to in the first place, it was only because he'd come as a substitute for the other guy.

Law on the other hand was obliged to be there for most fights, in case things got bloody and someone needed help.

"Shit," the swordsman swore as he saw the anger that poured from the other's glare and he remembered what they had promised each other.

"You broke your end of the deal," Law deadpanned, taking a step towards him, hand already on his sword.

xxx

Zoro had tried to explain, to justify his action, to reassure the Spaniard that he'd never meant to hurt Sanji.

Problem was his efforts were limited to the sphere of trying as Law never once listened, face locked into a grimace of cold, unforgiving anger.

In the end the swordsman had no choice but to fight back, his own anger managing to overthrow the guilt that he was drowning in.

The fight was more intense than the first one as this time it wasn't one made for the stage, it wasn't one for spectators, it was real. Filled with emotion, anger and the pressing sense of betrayal, of broken trust.

Zoro was surprised at Law's swift, precise movements which contrasted sharply against the burning anger behind his grey eyes. The other was much more concentrated and able in his attacks than during their first battle.

He on the other hand still held back, even just a little. The sense of guilt, the horror of hurting Sanji's best friend and causing him even more grief was a restraint as good as any other.

The bartender fought in defense, something he usually never did as it opposed both his fighting style and personality. Still, he couldn't allow himself to injure Law or worse, he couldn't even handle the thought of how distraught the chef would be.

But it was then that Zoro felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and stared in horror as crimson stained his T-shirt, contrasting sharply against the pale blue of the cloth.

It was then that he realized the Spaniard wasn't holding back anything and this was a real fight, one he couldn't back down from, regardless of what his heart was telling him.

He saw the cold, calculating look written behind Law's eyes, the raw emotion, the absence of fear or regret.

"You'll fucking pay for what he did to him," the brunette warned taking another step closer to him, preparing for a final attack with which he would defeat him.

Zoro gripped the edges of his swords, he couldn't let the other win.

A small part of him elated that he finally had a real opponent and would engage in a worthwhile fight that stood for something. Still, another new found emotion within him wanted this to end, to avoid it, go back and fix things so he wouldn't have to deal with the broken look in Sanji's eyes or Law's disgust, the way he treated him as a traitor.

"Law, listen to me for once, I never-" he began, words flat and cold, his tone pointed in an attempt to make the other understand.

"Don't try to bullshit me," Law snapped back, charging at him once again, "I don't want to listen to anything you have to say, nothing you can come up with makes it okay to use someone."

Zoro flinched at his words, a fresh wave of guilt washing over him as he realized just how bad the situation looked from an outsider's perspective.

His shoulder throbbed as more blood spilled and he was grateful that at least he was early for the fight (for once) and no one had to see this.

Still, he couldn't allow himself to lose, his ego simply wouldn't stand for that. Not to mention that by the looks of it Law was all but willing to kill him at this point.

With a few calculated movements he stepped into counterattack, handing a two masterful slashed that caught the Spaniard by surprise and he only narrowly managed to escape.

"You don't know the whole story, it might have started as a bet but I fucking liked him afterwards!" Zoro declared, using his temporarily advantage to beat some sense into the other.

"Sure you did! That's why you never told him about it!" Trafalgar sneered voice full of hatred.

The swordsman was taken aback by the intense emotions behind the other's eyes, the raw anger that sipped through his voice. He wondered – could he be the sole cause of this?

Something in his heart told him this wasn't the case, that surely Law had been through something else, something horrible enough to make him act in such a way, to harbor such a dark, unforgiving look for the world.

Whatever it was, Zoro wouldn't allow for it to turn into a reason for the other to win so he aptly got back into the duel, this time channeling all his skill and concentration.

His attacks were measure to perfection and masterfully thought through so he quickly gained and advantage as his mind had only one goal now – to win.

It was easier this way, focusing on something simple and familiar as the thrill of victory, the adrenalin of the duel.

Soon enough his efforts yielded results and he landed a slash over the other's hand. Law let out a surprised yelp and Zoro immediately froze for a second or as the other dropped his sword and held onto the gash with his other hand.

He stepped in closer, offering him a hand on intuition since after all he was never one to kick a man down.

"Stay the fuck away from me," the Spaniard shouted, casting him a furious glare.

Zoro listened to him, taking a step back as he watched Law get to his feet without much effort. He felt relieved he hadn't injured him badly since that wasn't his intention in the first place.

"Law, listen to me, I never intended to hurt Sanji," he reasoned, trying to make himself sound as convincing as possible.

Why wouldn't others listen to him when he was telling the truth?

"But you did!" the surgeon shot back as he walked up to him, "You just don't give a fuck that you hurt him so badly!"

It was then that Zoro reached his tipping point and he knew there was no coming back from that. The emotions he'd harboured in the last few days exploded in his chest and he took a step towards the other, grabbing at his T-shirt in in his fist and yanking him forcefully.

"You think I don't fucking regret that!?" he shouted, shaking him as he took advantage of the temporarily surprised brunette, "You think I don't want to go back and fucking change things?!"

What happened next was to be expected in retrospect.

They started trading blows and although Zoro was pretty sure it was Law that torpedoed his knuckles into his face first, he wasn't all that innocent either.

The fight was dirty and the swordsman had to admit that he respected the other for being able to fight this way. For a second or so he wondered where he'd learnt to do it, those were definitely skills one picked up from the street.

Had Law ever been homeless? Was that how he'd met Sanji?

The green haired man didn't have much time to ponder that as Law threatened to have an advantage and he needed to get back into the fight quickly.

With one swift movement he switched their positions and landed a punch in the other's nose, feeling his own knuckles hurt of the impact. Trafalgar though wasn't one to give up easily and he returned the blow.

 _"_ _Enough!"_ Zoro heard a familiar voice, a voice he could recognize anywhere.

The Spaniard took advantage from his momentarily pause and tried to fight against him so he had to slam him back to the ground.

They continued to fight briefly as the voice got louder and nearer to them until he felt a pair of strong, warm hands stand between them.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Zoro turned around to face Luffy, his face frozen in some uncharacteristic form of rage and disappointment, laced with bewilderment.

Law tried to fight against him but the Straw Hat clad man was stronger, managing to effectively break them apart and pushing the brunette away so hard he swayed on his feet and nearly fell down.

"Stay the fuck away from this Mugiwara!" the Spaniard shouted to which Luffy merely tilted his head to one side, eyes full of bewilderment, as if none of this made sense to him.

"Tarrao, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong is that I learnt about Zoro's stupid bet and how he used Sanji because of it!" Trafalgar spat, voice flat but threatening, "And how you all played along with it!"

Luffy's expression morphed into a serious one, all traces of his usual playfulness now vanished.

"Law, listen. I know what Zoro did might seem wrong at first glance but he did like Sanji!" he said, black eyes never leaving Law's, "I would've never let him lead him on if I had any doubts about this!"

The foreigner fell silent, obviously relaxing if only just a bit. His grip on Zoro loosened a little and the swordsman stepped away until it was just the two brunettes standing close to one other.

"Tarrao, please," Luffy urged putting a hand over the other's shoulder, "You know I'm telling the truth, don't you?"

xxx

Law found himself conflicted. It was a strange feeling for him, usually he was hell bent on his convictions and there was no force in the Universe that could make him step even an inch away from them.

This though was different, Luffy was different.

The all-encompassing anger he'd felt moments ago was now subsiding and all that was left from it was the heavy emptiness in his chest.

He met the brunette's eyes and found no traces of lies in them. Somehow he knew Luffy was telling the truth, he just didn't have the strength to believe him.

His entire being wanted to trust the other, his very intuition was begging him to believe for once in someone else. But Law couldn't do it, he'd been lied and hurt one too many times for that.

So he did what he did best, he ran.

"Tell Mihawk, he should find a new doctor for today," he said as he stood up abruptly, opting to leave.

"Law, don't go!" Luffy protested and cling onto his hand, warm fingers wrapping around his wrist.

Trafalgar slapped away his tan hand lightly before heading for the door. Perhaps he was a little overdramatic but then again he'd never been the easy to get along kind of a guy, the Mugiwara should have known that when he asked him out.

A small part of him still hoped that despite everything Luffy was telling the truth, that somehow they'd find their way back to each other.

But the larger part of him was dipped in darkness and it was what prevailed, erasing all thoughts of the smiling brunette and replacing them with doubt and the lingering feeling of betrayal.

xxx

Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette, unsure what to do with himself now that Law had left for work and he could only hope he hadn't run into Zoro.

Whenever in doubt he cooked, his hands acting on their own, skillful movements having become a routine for him a lifetime ago.

Now though even the familiarity of the kitchen didn't help. His thoughts were racing, one slamming into the other and none of them pretty.

Memories of times long gone flashed before his eyes and he could almost hear his dear father commenting on this.

 _A failure, why would anyone ever like you?_

 _What the hell do you bring to the table?_

Sanji still remembered the way his brothers would beat him up, the blue and purple bruises that marred his pale skin and how he wondered what hurt more – injuries or words.

One thing his brothers' brutal beating had taught him was not to trust anyone. He'd always reasoned that if his own family was ready to beat him blue, than why wouldn't the outer world?

In all his life he doubted he'd find anyone to genuinely care about him, that's why he did everything he could to satisfy people. Cook for them, take care of them, listen to them, fight for them, hell he'd die for the people he cared of.

But…he expected little to nothing in return.

Then Zeff came along and changed that, taught him of love and care, taught him love wasn't earned, it was felt first and foremost.

It had taken years for Sanji to believe being loved was possible and now it would probably take him years to unlearn it.

Because what else was there to do?

The one time he'd let himself love had turned out to be little more than a bet, an engine for someone's ego. A cheap laugh between friends and nothing more.

All his childhood memories came back him to haunt him.

All the humiliation, hurt and betrayal he'd been through because of his own family.

And just as he'd thought of having a new family, of letting himself love and be loved, he was reminded he seemingly wasn't made for love in the first place.

It was then that he heard the apartment bell and was a little startled by it – what if Zoro had come back?

Though Sanji would never admit, not even to himself, he wasn't ready to meet the other and had no idea what to tell him.

Still, the bell rang once more and he reasoned that had it been Zoro he would more likely just knock on the door a hundred times already, as would Luffy.

His lips stretched into a bittersweet smile, he already knew the other entirely too well.

In the end he took one last drag from his cigarette before butting it against the ashtray, straightening his T-shirt and heading for the door.

Sanji was caught off guard as he saw the tall figure that stood before him.

"We really need to talk."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So what do you think of Law and Zoro fight? This time for real?

And by the way, anyone who spots the little bits and pieces about Law's past in this chapter gets a virtual cookie!

Shout out to: _angelofduckies, , Tanuki2000, maychewn, Subaru's dreams, Angelshalo03, Pii, sekikaoru, AkumaOra_ for all the comments they left!

 _Maychewn_ – you get bonus points for pretty much predicting this chapter xD And I'm sorry you've had to deal with loss as well, I hope you feel better soon!

What did you make of Law consoling Sanji?

And who do you think is the mystery person on the blonde's footsteps?

Please review!


	20. Catching Up

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, ZoSan and LawLuffy)

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Catching Up  
**

Sanji was caught off guard as he saw the tall figure that stood before him.

"We really need to talk."

It was Robin leaned in against the door frame, as beautiful as always. Raven black hair fell past her shoulders, tan skin contrasting against the pleasant, aristocratic purple of her coat.

Her lips stretched into a pearly smile as she stepped in closer,

"Won't you invite me in?" she asked, voice soft and polite as per usual.

For a second there the chef was overwhelmed by her sheer beauty, the softness of her voice, the overall perfection that Robin stood for.

Where Nami was wild and untamed, where she stood for passion, Robin was mature and wise, her beauty the epitome of good, old fashioned femininity.

Sanji didn't love either of them but he still found himself breathless before them, there was something truly special about the two women, so much that it made him forget for a moment about his anger and the feeling of betrayal that followed his every step.

"Of course," he found himself saying, never able to say no to a woman.

Though…Robin had known about the bet, hadn't she?

She too was to blame, as much as the others. Another bout of betrayal sprouted in his chest and the blonde had to look away, unable keep his eyes over the other.

Shouldn't he be just as angry at her as he was at the others? Wasn't it wrong to treat women differently, whether good or bad? Now that would be something that Zoro would say, that much Sanji was certain of. He bit his lower lip hard at the thought of how his internal dialogue sounded a lot like the swordsman these days.

They entered the living room as he apologized profusely about the mess and cleaned up in haste.

Robin though didn't seem to mind too much and took a seat on the sofa while he headed over to make some tea. When he came back he found her exactly where she'd been, a pensive expression painted over her tan face.

"Sanji, we owe you an apology," she said, not wasting any time to beat around the bush. Her voice as velvety as usual but firm.

The words caught him off guard and he almost dropped the two cups of mint tea he'd brought.

"For the bet," Robin added, as if it needed clarification, "Zoro should have told you earlier about it before things…got serious."

Sanji felt his cheeks redden at the implication of what she said and hurried to look away, unable to hold her intense blue-green look.

"It's not your fault," he found himself mumbling although he still felt betrayed, even by the girls.

"Oh, but it is," the brunette pressed on, never one to bulge, "Nami and I…if anything we encouraged you to be with Zoro."

The chef took a sit opposite her but still refused to look up, instead opting to stare at the crimson carpet underneath his feet.

"And it wasn't because of the bet, that much I can assure you," Robin explained, her words making him snap in her direction as they awakened his curiosity.

"Then why?"

Robin sighed, sea green eyes making their way to pale blue ones. Sanji tried to find some traces of dishonesty, of lies in her expression but there were none. It wasn't a surprise because, for all her mysteriousness and secrecy, she was surprisingly blunt.

"Sanji, I know you might find it hard to believe, especially since you feel betrayed by all of us," she started, voice strangely reminiscent of that one kind teacher he had at high school, "But we honestly believed you and Zoro would be a good match."

The French gripped onto his cup, averting his gaze. He knew Robin was telling the truth but his usual lack of trust, combined with insecurity made him question everything. Add to that the still fresh feeling of betrayal and he found it next to impossible to believe her despite what his intuition was telling him.

"Why would you think that?"

Robin laughed and the sound was light, melodious, it flew across the room and into straight into Sanji's heart. It made the edges of his lips curl and elevated his spirits a bit.

There was something magical about the archeologist's laugh, it sounded pure, like a rare gem you find in the darkest cave. Something told him the other was the kind of person who had one secret too many and had been through hell and back but still managed to smile and her laugh rose above it all.

"Because you two just work," she admitted in the end, "Against all odds, despite your clashing personalities, different views and opposite beliefs. Or perhaps even because of them."

Sanji struggled with a reply, he opened his mouth but no words came out. What she'd said resonated with him and deep down he knew it to be true but his bruised ego and abused trust wouldn't allow him to admit it.

"You'd be lying if you said you didn't feel it," Robin pressed on after a pause that went a little too long.

The chef sighed but still offered a small, pensive nod.

"That's why this feels so bad," he confessed in the end, fidgeting with his hands, in desperate need of a smoke.

The historian didn't say anything, apparently waiting for him to continue.

Her tactic proved to be successful and in the end Sanji opened up,

"He's just…he always seemed so honest. The straight forward kind of guy, the ones who never messes with other people," the blonde paused, a mirthless chuckle flying past his lips now that he knew how untrue that proved to be.

"I just, hell, I thought if anyone I could trust Zoro."

A small wave of relief washed over him, speaking his mind proved to be surprisingly refreshing. Not to mention Robin was the best listener he'd ever met.

"And you can," she said, voice assertive.

The blonde snorted, shaking his head as he refused to believe that these days,

"Like hell I can. Not after what he did."

Before he knew it, Robin was sitting next to him, gracious hand over his shoulder, offering a small squeeze in comfort.

Maybe in another life time Sanji would have fawned over the contact, he'd shower her with compliments and remarks with hidden meaning but at the moment he was simply grateful for the support. As amazing of a friend as Law was he was never into the whole feelings kind of deal.

"Sanji, look at me," the brunette ordered and as if on instinct the chef obliged, his light blue eyes falling over her sea green ones.

He took a few seconds to admire her beauty, her smooth, warm tan skin, pearly white teeth, sharp Mediterranean features and straight black hair that accentuated her gorgeous eyes further.

The blonde felt almost overwhelmed underneath her intense glance, he felt small and undeserving in her presence much like he did when he was with the swordsman, they were both too intense.

It was only the squeeze on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"I've known Zoro for a while now," Robin began and her tone was serious, "And I dare say I'm the kind of person to know people,"

Sanji nodded at her words, offering her his silent agreement. If anyone understood people it was her, that much he was certain of.

"So believe me when I say I know he can be trusted. I know what he did to you was horrible but that was never his goal."

The familiar feeling of warmth blossomed in the chef's chest and he felt his cheeks heat up. The most primal part of him as well as the most trusting one loved what she had to say but his brain doubted it was true.

"Zoro isn't one to show feelings, he's not one for serenades and love letters but he'd die for the people he cares about. And trust me, he does care about you Sanji."

The blonde averted his gaze once again, unaccustomed to hearing about how someone cared for him. After a life time of being alone with just some short, bright pauses in between, he wasn't used to the idea that he meant anything to anyone.

His most recent finding proved true of that.

"If he didn't care about you he wouldn't be drowning in guilt right now."

The words dragged him back to the moment and out of the puddle of self-pity and he stared at Robin, lips parted.

The brunette momentarily caught the drift and her lips stretched into a smirk,

"Is he?"

"He is," she confirmed and he couldn't find any trails of dishonesty in her expression.

Sanji didn't reply, what was there to say? The prospect of Zoro feeling guilty was something that made him happy and not because he wanted the other to suffer – he could never do that, no – but rather because that meant there was a small possibility he actually felt something for him.

Hope blossomed in his chest and struggled to overthrow the bitter feeling of betrayal but proved to be unsuccessful. If he was ever to forgive the bartender it would take time, time and effort.

Still, there was a possibility for it and for now that counted as victory.

A heavy silence fell between them and stretched beyond the borders of the sunny November afternoon. Robin didn't seem to mind, she appeared to be the kind of type who bathed in silence rather than drowned.

The chef too found himself strangely at ease with the other, as if she had some sort of calming effect on him. The silence had been maddening for him the past few days as it only made his erratic thoughts resonate louder but at the moment he welcomed it.

His mind strayed, taking him back to moments with Zoro and the gang and for the first time since he'd found out it hurt a little less.

"Just stop by in the bar, whenever you're ready we'll be waiting for you," Robin said after an indefinite period of time and with a small smile she bid him goodbye.

xxx

A few days passed by before Sanji finally showed up for dinner. Truth to be told Usopp was getting worried and he was having a damn hard job hiding it underneath the tall tales about his adventures and the silly games he tried to distract Zoro with.

It didn't work.

The normally calm and composed swordsman was a mess and got into fights with the clients more than usual, nearly slamming a chair into the head of some guy who called Wapol.

Frankie didn't scorn him though, always one to be understanding of his employees.

Usopp found himself grateful that at least Zoro wasn't going to lose his job but that wasn't much of a solace.

So, when the blonde finally came to one of their impromptu dinners he was so overwhelmed with relief, he found it hard not to leap off his chair and crush the other in a hug.

"Evening," Sanji greeted and the DJ didn't miss how stiff he was, his movements awkward as he headed to take his sit at the table, the one which was the furthest away from Roronoa.

Before he could say some joke to lower the pressure between them, Nami beat him to it.

Instead of a joke though, the redhead apologized, catching him off guard. Everyone knew the accountant wasn't one for apologies, always hell bent on being right and often rubbing in other people's faces.

This time though, she did apologize and Usopp could tell by her voice, she was sincere.

A train of apologies followed, everyone from Vivi to Frankie and even Kaya who, truth to be told, didn't have much to do with it. He himself apologized as well, feeling a tiny bit of his guilt over the bet melt away.

It was only Ace and Luffy that were missing, charming Marco away. Usopp was glad that at least they were enjoying the evening.

"Apology accepted," the chef nodded, refusing to meet their eyes as he opted to give them whatever food he'd brought this time, "Can we please just move on with this?"

"Of course, of course!" he said, perhaps a little too quickly, "You wanna hear about that one time I forgave a man who'd robbed me? That's how generous the brave Captain Usopp is!"

The joke didn't have the desired effect as Sanji merely mumbled a, "That's nice," and continued to serve the food.

Vivi chuckled quietly from Nami' side but he had the feeling she only did it to comfort him.

Kaya put her pale hand over his shoulder and offered a gentle squeeze. He turned around to face her, his expressive black eyes falling over her grey-blue ones. He found all the sympathy he needed there to soothe his guilt.

He leaned in and kissed her, plump, slightly chapped lips taking in soft ones.

"I love you," he whispered against her ear and although he was often called a liar he meant it with utmost sincerity.

"Love you too," the blonde replied, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Usopp relaxed immediately and proceeded with his attempts to lighten the atmosphere. Some of them were a little more successful but still the mood screamed awkward in all directions.

Zoro and Sanji refused to even look at each other and Nami did everything to keep talking so the silence wouldn't become unbearable while Robin shot them pensive glances.

It wasn't until somehow the matter of trust came out that problems really started. Usopp had no idea how on Earth they'd come to the topic but he knew it was a recipe for disaster and it turned out he was right.

"Yeah, well you sure as hell don't know anything about honesty do you?" Sanji grumbled, opting to look at the swordsman for the first time that evening.

The DJ silently prayed his friend would for once, remain quiet and let it go. But of course it didn't happen, after all that was Zoro they were talking about.

"And you don't know the first thing about forgiveness, do you cook?"

Usopp had the strong urge to facepalm and he even kicked Roronoa under the table as a way of shutting him up. To his credit, he considered it pretty brave to try to quiet down Zoro, so Sanji had better appreciate it.

"Why the hell would I ever forgive you after you fucking used me!" the chef, roared with anger already on his feet.

"Guys, not cool, let's all calm down," Franky tried but all attempts at being a peacemaker failed.

"I didn't use you idiot!" Zoro deadpanned, leaping off his chair as well, "Is it that fucking hard to believe someone actually fucking likes you!?"

"After you lied to me!?" Sanji demanded, voice raising by another octave, "Yeah it fucking is!"

Zoro shook his head, "I told I never meant to hurt you! I regret the stupid fucking bet!"

The blonde hesitated, apparently the words offered at least some comfort for him and Usopp hoped this would be the end of the argument.

"I don't know what honesty and integrity your friends always talk about! It's obvious you're nothing but an arrogant asshole that hurts!"

The DJ shivered, now he knew the argument was far from over. If there was anything that could get Zoro absolutely pissed of it was questioning his honesty.

Not to mention bringing up his past was a close second in the ways to seal your death sentence.

"The fuck did you say?!" the swordsman hissed, walking up to the other side of the table, until he was mere inches away from the blonde.

"I said you might pride yourself in being a great swordsman but you have zero fucking honour. What kind of man is with another because of a fucking bet!?"

Something in Zoro's one remaining eye flickered and Usopp knew that kind of look, it made him want to hide under the table even when the anger wasn't directed at him.

"I was with you because I fucking wanted to!" the swordsman screamed, pulling the blonde towards himself, his fist buried in the soft material of the other's shirt, "Why can't you get that through your thick head?"

Sanji didn't reply, he raised his foot to land a kick on the other but Zoro was quicker than that and blocked it.

"I already fucking told you how much I regret the bet, it's not my fault you're too insecure to believe me!"

The chef's pale blue eyes widened in surprise, almost as if he hadn't expected the other so say such a thing.

Usopp was made at Zoro for saying but he knew it was true, it was evident the blonde had issues that went beyond the whole fiasco with the bet. Not to mention Sanji had crossed a line by doubting Zoro's integrity.

"That Koshiro guy who raised you he didn't teach you a thing about how to be man, did he?"

Usopp's eyes widened in surprise, he was taken aback at what Sanji said. He'd never suspected the blonde was capable of going so far, of insulting not only Zoro but the man who'd raised him.

Was he honestly that hurt? Had Roronoa broken his heart?

"That's a low blow, bro," Franky shook his head and he too was on his feet.

Bringing up Zoro's past a sure way to seal your death sentence, anyone knew that.

"Don't you dare fucking mention that!" the swordsman deadpanned, a menacing look crossing his face.

Usopp wasn't entirely sure what happened next but the fight between the two did break out.

Kicks and punches were traded and before long the loud crash of some cutlery was heard. What happened next though was what surprised him the most.

Despite all his tall tales Usopp was one to always stay away from trouble, hell bent on being making himself safe.

So it was surprising not only to others but himself as well when he stood up between Zoro and Sanji, trying to break the fight.

Perhaps it was the overwhelming feeling of guilt for suggesting the bet that finally tipped the glass and made him spring into action. He detested seeing his friends fight. He himself had been there, he knew what it felt like to fight against someone you love. That was what happened between him and Luffy a couple of years ago and it was a time he regretted more than he was willing to admit even to himself.

"Stop this!" he heard himself shout as he struggled to keep the two strong man apart, "Don't you see this isn't the way to solve this!"

Franky was quick to help him out, getting of his chair and jumping in to stop Zoro while Usopp held back Sanji.

The swordsman was the first to relax, showing the bar owner he'd regained his composure and didn't need to be stopped. Sanji though was another story, his pale face distorted by anger and betrayal.

"I don't even know why I bothered fucking show up!" he declared, wiggling out of Usopp's grip and heading out of the door before anyone could stop him.

The door slammed shut and with it a heavy silence fell over the group of friends.

"Fucking hell," Zoro swore before leaving as well.

"Well, that went better than expected," Nami grumbled under her breath, getting on her feet.

xxx

Zoro rubbed his temples, really wishing he'd ordered a few more glasses of sake.

He'd tried to be play nice, tried to stay low, stay quiet and give space to Sanji, just as his friends had advised him.

And he'd failed. Failure was a feeling unfamiliar to him, it was bitter and the after taste lasted a little too long. He shook his head, this was harder than expected. For whatever reason he'd thought, or better yet hoped that somehow Sanji would just come to his senses and in the end come back to him.

He'd imagined the blonde would fume for few days, maybe kick him in the head for good measure but then he'd be back to his usual ways.

He chuckled under his breath, well that was obviously not what Sanji was thinking. His anger was now more dull, less intense but it was still there, in the form of ice cold remarks and poignant glare.

Zoro honestly preferred the punches and shouts; he'd take a direct fight over this any day. He wasn't good at this, wasn't good at handling his emotions, let alone the ones of other people.

The swordsman let a heavy sigh fly past his lips, he missed the days when his so called private life revolved around fucking anyone he liked, no attachment whatsoever. Back then things were simple and clean, the boundaries between them were like heavy black lines and made sure never to cross them.

With Sanji everything was different because simply put Sanji was different.

For a second that lasted too long Zoro wished he'd never met the blonde, that he'd somehow refuse the stupid bet with Usopp or that maybe the chef had never fed Luffy in the first place.

But then he imagined the past few months without him, without the smirks and teases, the playful chats, the intense fights, the amazing sex, the three aim chats on the phone and the that one time they'd talked, really talked and Sanji had listened.

Zoro felt his chest constrict painfully at the thought, the memory made at seem as if it was only yesterday at the same time like a life time ago.

He couldn't do without this, wouldn't willingly give up on it, on them. There was too much of him already invested into whatever they had and it felt as it loosing the blonde would be synonymous with losing a part of himself.

"You're deep in thought, that's unusual for you,"

The swordsman turned around as he heard the familiar voice and spotted Nami standing next to him, pale hands shoved in her pockets, snuggled in her navy blue coat.

Zoro instinctively thought of offering her his jacket but she wave a hand dismissively,

"I'm fine," the girl assured him and then stepped in closer, "Are you though?"

As if on instinct the green haired man scoffed, his natural response was to always say he was okay, no matter what.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Nami squinted her eyes, deep chestnut brown standing sharply against the dull street light, "Because I know you, Zoro. I know you're not as dead inside as you like to play."

The bartender held her gaze for another moment that seemed to stretch and then looked away, as he knew the expression behind his eye would betray him.

"You wanna go home, just you and me?" Nami asked, voice uncharacteristically soft.

Zoro found himself nodding and before long the accountant had wrapped her hand around his and they headed home in silence, enjoying the chill autumn air of the November evening.

His relationship with the other was complicated thanks to her fiery temperament but it was still something he much appreciated.

The redhead, for all her outbursts and sharp tongue was an integral part of a group and one of his best friends. It was always him, Luffy and Nami at high school, the infamous trio that wreaked havoc around. Then Usopp joined and their group started expanding.

Before long Kaya and the DJ were dating, then Nami and Vivi became inseparable and after a particularly long overture they were in a relationship as well.

Perona and Mihawk had a peculiar path to the group but in the end they were an undeniable part of it as well, even if they often stood aside.

And now there were Sanji and Law and Zoro hoped they would stay as they too worked with the gang, adding a piece of the puzzle that no one had realized was missing in the first place.

Still, despite the new friends, the swordsman still appreciated Luffy and Nami, the two constants in his life with whom he had a life time of memories. There was hardly a part of his life that they hadn't left some sort of imprint on.

"Zoro, you should apologize to Sanji," came Nami's voice and the words spoke of certainty that no one could argue with.

Perhaps it was precisely the girl's her utter refusal to do as told, her strong belief in herself and her principles all garnered with a temper as hot as fire that he liked the most. (And hated on some days.)

"You really think I don't want to?" he retorted, his tone one of exasperation.

Nami huffed, "I know you do but I also know you're the most bull headed person I've ever met."

"Don't say as if it's not a good thing," Zoro smirked, opting to change the subject, run away from any conversation that had to do with emotions.

The redhead, as expected didn't fall for it and merely rolled her eyes.

"It's both the best and worst thing about you."

"Oh, I could say the same about your temper,"

That earned him a punch in the shoulder but before long the accountant wrapped her hand around him once again and snuggled against his warmth.

Zoro allowed himself to soak in the moment, appreciative of the bond they had, the peculiar friendship they'd built for themselves on the basis of their equally strong temperaments.

"Sometime we ought change things if we don't want to lose the people we love," Nami said, tone serious now, "And I know how hard that is for people like us but we still have to do it."

The swordsman bit his lip, he wanted to offer a witty remark, to say something stupid just so he could run away from the serious talk but the words died in his throat. He wasn't good at this, he hated the "mushy" kinda talk but he realized loosing Sanji was a thought he hated even more.

"What makes you think I love him? Love's a strong word."

Nami rose an eyebrow and chuckled under her breath.

"Zoro, I don't know if you've noticed but you're never one to do anything lightly."

"I'm serious though, you should apologize," the girl said after a pause and he knew now there was no running away from the subject.

He gulped, unsure of whether he was able to say out loud what he was thinking. Then again he forced himself to do it, after all he was never one to run away from anything, not even his own feelings.

"What if he rejects me?"

Nami was silent for a moment too long and that already gave him his answer. Still she squeezed his arm in reassurance,

"Roronoa Zoro, when have you ever been scared of anything?" she asked, smirking at him.

The tense atmosphere between them dissipated and Zoro found the edges of his lips curling into a small, calculated smile.

Still, he felt her hand on his, a quiet reassurance that whatever happened his friends would be there for him and for now that was all the motivation he needed.

xxx

Law headed home from his latest day spent working for Mihawk.

It had proven to be a rather quiet day and there weren't any people to be treated, something for which the Spaniard found himself surprisingly grateful. The swordsman had been as quiet as always the entire day but his eyes still darted over the bruised he carried, evidence of the fight he had with Zoro a few days ago.

In the end it appeared as though Mihawk was no longer able to keep his advice to himself and so just as the surgeon was about to leave he'd said:

"This is none of my business but for all that's worth Zoro did like Sanji, I know him well enough to tell,"

Law shot the swordsman a glare, he refused to believe that was true. A small part of him told him it was, after all Dracule Mihawk wasn't one to lie.

Still, his trust had been abused one times too many for him to take anything lightly.

"You're right, it isn't any of your business." He deadpanned before spinning around and leaving the other behind.

Law strolled down the streets, walking home and enjoying the grim November day. The chill wind ruffled his straight black and made him shiver slightly but he still enjoyed this weather, it mirrored his mood.

At some point his thoughts strayed from Sanji and Zoro to his own sorry excuse of a love life and Luffy.

Luffy…Trafalgar frowned as the image of the smiling straw hat clad man flashed before his eyes and dispelled some of the darkness within him.

He shook his head, he couldn't allow himself to trust him, that's what his mind told him. His heart though…that was a different matter altogether.

The surgeon was so busy pondering what he should do that he let his guard down, failing to notice the quiet footsteps that followed him.

It wasn't until he felt a hit over the back of his head that he knew his past had finally caught up with him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And BAM! That's a cliffhanger. Haha, sorry.

So, how did you enjoy the chapter? I really wanted to insert some more of the background characters like Robin, Usopp and Nami as I've always thought that adds up to the story and helps with the world building. Otherwise the main couple would seem isolated in my opinion.

Shout out to: _AkumaOra, Saharame, , Tanuki2000, Angelshalo03, Subaru's dreams, AruRmz, Prissycatice_

Usopp's point of view was especially nice to write about, I've always found him a very interesting character to write about!

AkumaOra – thanks for the kind words, you're very nice! And yeah Luffy is OP (I did not just do that pun…), I loved writing that scene!

Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger yet again but I promise next time there will be progress for ZoSan!

Please review and tell me your opinion!


	21. A Sad Backstory Is a Must

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, ZoSan and LawLuffy)

* * *

 **Chapter 21: A Sad Backstory Is a Must**

Law staggered back home, barely able to unlock the door before falling head first onto the floor and letting out a grumble as his broken ribs hit the hard surface.

He swore under his breath as he struggled to get back up but in the end decided that lying down probably wasn't that bad of an idea.

The silver lining to the whole ordeal was that at least Sanji wasn't home, already taking the early shift at his restaurant. That in turn meant he wouldn't get to see him at his worst state and he had some time to make himself more presentable, as much as that was possible.

He closed his eyes, taking a ragged breath and trying not to jar the injuries further.

What had happened? The events flashed before his eyes, the way some asshole had sneaked up on him and managed to land a blow to his head before he even knew what was going on.

The surgeon felt his head, he could only hope it was a minor concussion.

Fortunately, he was quick on his feet and fought back, his instincts kicking right in. If it weren't for the injury on his hand, courtesy to the fight with Zoro, he would have been more effective with dealing with the stranger but alas the bastard was able to land some pretty bad blows on him.

He'd managed to get the upper hand in the end, that much was a win. Problem was the other had run away when things got serious, undoubtedly waltzing back to Doflamingo to give him his report.

Law swore once again, now he had a matter of hours or days at most before the criminal boss was back at him. He shuddered as the thought of Sanji being targeted crossed his mind.

That very prospect was enough to get him back on track and with great effort he struggled back to his feet, opting for the bathroom where he could wash away the blood over him.

From what he knew about Doflamingo, and he knew a lot, the other would wait before the next attack, he was a strategist, never wanted to rush things. Plus it appeared the criminal boss took immense pleasure in toying with people, he enjoyed their fear more than he did the actual kill.

Still, there was not time to waste, he had to be prepared as much as possible.

xxx

Law stared at his swollen, bloodied reflection and shook his head, he could already imagine how panicked Sanji would be. He didn't care much about himself but hurting his friend – that was something he had avoid at all costs.

With steady hands he wet a small cotton dab and then proceeded to wash away the blood from his face.

It was then that he heard the front door open and his heart slammed against his chest – what if Doflamingo had found him?

How could he have been stipid enough not to lock it given the mess he was in? Then again the blow to his head was probably already screwing with his brain.

Trafalgar gripped the edge of the sink, meeting his own bloodshot eyes in the mirror and preparing himself for what was about to come.

If this had to be the end, he was ready. His life had sucked as a whole but there were a few nice moments and –

"Sanjiiii! Tarraooo!" came a sudden scream that took the Spaniard aback, "Where are you?"

Before he could so much as speak up he saw Luffy, of all people in the world, leaning in against the doorframe of the bathroom, black eyes full of shock.

"What happened to you!?" the brunette demanded as he took a determined step towards him.

Law instinctively took a step back and nearly fell on his ass as he lost balance.

Luffy was quicker than him, he was immediately at his side, warm hands giving support.

The surgeon met his eyes and he noticed the childish innocence was gone and replaced with worry and care. He looked away, unable to face those emotions, unable to deal with the idea the other cared about him.

"Stay away from me," he managed to say, trying to sound harsh but his voice gave out somewhere in the middle of the sentence.

Luffy shook his head as determination flashed through his face,

"Not gonna happen," he asserted as he hardened the grip on him but was still careful not to jar the injuries.

"I said leave!" Law screamed, scared that Doflamingo could barge in and hurt the shorter man as well.

As angry as he was with him, the thought of him getting injured was one he couldn't bare.

Not to mention…if Luffy didn't care why would he act like this? If the bet was only a game for Sanji and him to get tricked…why was he caring?

"Mugiwara, please leave, you don't want yourself to get involved in this," he said in the end. He owed him at least this much and he couldn't allow for him to get hurt.

The brunette gave him a look, studying look and when he spoke once again his voice was almost unrecognizable, every trace of joy and childlike carefreeness gone from it.

"Law, whatever it is that you're running away from it, however scary you think it is," he began, black eyes never once leaving his own, "We can beat it."

Trafalgar couldn't help but laugh at the bold statement.

Beat Doflamingo? As if he hadn't tried and failed one time too many!

That had to be a joke.

"You can't beat him," he said quietly, a sudden wave of tiredness washing over him and making him weak at the knees. He swayed on his feet and it was only Luffy's warm, steadying hands on his shoulders that prevented him from falling.

It was then that to his utter surprise Luffy broke into a heartfelt laughter that echoed through Sanji's apartment and then flew out on the busy street.

Law briefly toyed with the idea that perhaps this was all a hallucination caused by the concussion.

"You obviously don't know me, Tarrao," the brunette said when he was finally done laughing.

His voice was softer now, soothing even. Law had to fight to look away, he wasn't ready for the care in his eyes.

"Me and my friends, we've dealt with more things than you can imagine," he added, his tone one of reminiscence mixed in with pride.

"Plus, if I was able to hold off both you and Zoro, don't you think I'm pretty strong?"

The Spaniard couldn't help but chuckle at the observation. Still, it was true and he remembered he was pretty impressed with what the Straw Hat had done back done.

He himself was a force to be reckoned with and Zoro was just sas strong, if not more. For Luffy to be able to break them apart and hold them off, he had to be all but inhuman.

"What you did back then…it was pretty impressive," he mumbled under his breath which earned him a sunny grin from the brunette that made something in his chest melt.

Law was taken aback by how all the tension in the room dissipated and suddenly even the prospect of Doflamingo finding him was a little less scary.

Perhaps that was the effect the other had on him.

"And Law, don't you even try to run or I'll catch you and kick your ass myself," Luffy warned and with that any other opportunity of dealing with the situation was gone.

xxx

Trafalgar did try to fight off the brunette. He warned and hissed and scoffed and even begged for him to leave but the other wouldn't bulge. At some point he had no choice but to give up as he realized arguing with Luffy made as much sense as hitting your head into a brick wall and hoping the wall would be the first to fall apart.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in the end, words laced with tiredness.

Luffy froze for a second or so and he even put down the cotton swab dipped in rubbing alcohol he had in his right hand.

"Because I care about you," was the simple answer and it sounded perfectly sincere, "I know Zoro and I messed with the whole bet thing but…believe me Tarrao we care about you and Sanji."

The Spaniard scoffed, trying to escape the meaning the words held. He wondered if perhaps staying angry with the other was all but a cop out. Was he truly that afraid of someone caring about him?

Law shook his thoughts, trying to make those unwelcomed thoughts go away.

"I don't believe that."

The expression on Luffy's face morphed and soon enough all the childish happiness was gone from it.

"Then why else would I be here? You think me taking care of you is some sort of elaborate plan?"

Law didn't reply, truth to be told the prospect made no sense.

"Come on, Tarrao, I'm not that smart!" Luffy whined, a pleading expression flashing behind those black eyes.

"Can't argue with that," Law deadpanned but the corners of his lips still betrayed him, forming a miniscule smile.

"So you forgive me?!" the brunette cried out, all but jumping into his lap but stopping mid-second into the air, apparently becoming aware of his injuries.

"Not so fast, Mugiwara," the surgeon warned, raising a hand between them and stopping him, "I still think you fucked up in epic proportions."

He saw all the joy drain from the tan face he'd come to know and he hated himself because it still hurt to see the other sad. No matter how angry he still was with Luffy the puppy eye look wasn't something he wanted to see.

Still the straw hat clad man backed away, apparently able to read the mood for once.

A tense silence fell between them and within seconds Law forgot about the other's presence, his thoughts straying into the direction of Doflamingo. Terror seized him up as he came to the realization that now not only Sanji was exposed to the risk of being injured or worse, so were all the Straw Hats.

He shook his head as horrific images flashed before his eyes, what if he became the reason for some of them getting hurt? How would he forgive himself?

Just when it seemed as if the darkness of his own imagination threatened to suffocate him, he felt a small, warm hand clenching his shoulder.

He turned around only to see Luffy's worried face, mere inches away from his own. Trafalgar felt an impulse, a strong urge coming from somewhere deep within him to smack his lips onto the other's but he still stopped himself.

"Listen to me carefully," the brunette began and something in his voice caught Law by surprise, he wasn't used to the other sounding so serious, "Whatever this is you have to tell me about it."

The Spaniard opened his mouth to protest but Luffy would have none of it.

"I don't give a fuck about whatever story you've made in your head about us getting hurt. You saw me fight the other day, you know I'm stronger than both you and Zoro."

Words died on Law's lips, he had no argument against that. Logically thinking, he knew the other was right. Still, he couldn't repress the dread he felt, it was a primal feeling, one he felt was out of his control.

"You're smarter than me, think about this realistically," Luffy pressed on and squeezed his shoulder once again.

The doctor stared at the tan hand and how good it looked over his shoulder, how natural all of this felt. He shut his eyes closed in frustration and let out an uncharacteristic sigh fly past his lips. A part of him wanted to let this be, he wanted to melt into the other's contact.

Despite everything that had happened he realized he loved Luffy, the other was the one bright light in his dark world. His brain though, his injured pride and that terror that Doflamingo had planted in his heart, they all prevented him from accepting the other back.

"Law, please, I am begging you, let me help you," Luffy said, meeting his eyes.

His voice was serious, rid of any doubt or hesitation, rid of the trademark sunny optimism. It was like the sharp blade of his swords and when he searched for any traces of lies in those black orbs, he found none.

Suddenly it was all too much – the horror of Doflamingo finding him, the damn bet, the feeling of betrayal and his injuries, it all weighed over him so much, he felt as though it would crush him.

Law was so tired, so desperate to share the burden, to escape from this dreadful reality that without even intending to he let the mask slip, meeting Luffy's eyes, too tired to hide the pain in his own.

xxx

Luffy noticed the precise moment the atmosphere shifted and the mask fell from Trafalgar's face. He could barely handle the utter misery written over the other's face, it made his own heart clench in pain.

Acting on instinct, he leaned in and wrapped his hands around him, pulling him into a warm hug. He heard Law grunt against it but other than that, surprisingly he didn't fight.

This was all too much for him, he understood it with absolute certainty now. Despite his sunny looks on life, Luffy was no stranger to pain himself and he'd seen more than one strong person fall apart before him. Nami, Usopp, even Zoro.

He ran a hand on the other's back, almost scared not to hurt him with the action, given his injuries.

They stood like that for longer than necessary but Luffy didn't mind it, if anything he reveled in the contact. He inhaled Law, feeling almost ecstatic when he sensed the familiar scent making its way into his nose. He smelled of some fancy cologne and medical supplies and maybe it wasn't the best combination in the world but for the brunette it already felt like home.

A long time passed before he choose to speak up once again, hoping the other was feeling a little better.

"Law, I'm serious, you have to tell me everything. This is the only way I can protect not only you but Sanji as well."

The Spaniard pulled away from his embrace and met his eyes and he saw a tiny part of the usual determination had returned to the steel irises.

They stared at each other but Luffy didn't bulge under the intense glare. In the end he heard a small sigh, followed by a tiny nod.

The other began his story and for once in his life the straw had clad man paid attention.

xxx

 _Law ran across the freezing street of Paris, struggling to keep up as his hand throbbed. He was already dizzy from the blood loss, not to mention bone tired from a lack of sleep and food._

 _The streets were all but deserted and the few random pass-byers gave him horrified looks and ushered their kids to cross to the other side._

 _Trafalgar couldn't blame them, he looked like every parent's worst nightmare – a bloodied up teen on the street. Probably a junkie, or worse. Obviously caught in some very shady business._

 _Not even a local, his strong Spanish accent made pronouncing even the most simple words in French a challenging act._

 _The sign of some sort of restaurant stood before him but he could barely make out the words, his heady heavy and his limbs numb from the cold, combined with the blood loss._

 _Law struggled to remain conscious, forcing himself to focus on the sign before him._

 _Baratie?_

 _Was this the name of the mysterious restaurant? It sure smelled nice._

 _For a second there the Spaniard imagined walking inside, buying himself a nice, warm meal…Warmth, it was all he wanted right now._

 _Next thing he knew he was drifting off to darkness and didn't have the strength to stop himself._

 _xxx_

 _Next thing he knew, he was lying flat on some nice bad, fluffy covers keeping him warm and comfortable. For one brief moment Law wondered if perhaps he'd died and was now in Heaven._

 _Heh, as if, no chance he would get out of this mess this easily._

 _His hand felt on fire and he could hardly move it but after some struggle he managed to raise it above the covers to inspect. It was wrapped up in pristine white bandages and although it was obviously the job of an amateur he still had to give credit where credit was due._

 _His head throbbed as well and he could already make a bet that was a concussion. Fortunately, it wasn't too bad otherwise he wouldn't have woken up this quick…though he had no idea how much time had passed._

 _Panic seized him as he realized he had no idea where he was and his fuzzy thoughts couldn't make any likely suggestions._

 _Still, he knew wherever he was, he had to move._

 _What if the people who'd saved him from the street didn't have any good intentions? After all who on Earth did any good these days?_

 _In his brief life Law didn't had little experience with kind stranger after Rosinante's death. Grief clenched his heart as it always did when his thoughts strayed in the direction of the other but he did his best to dispel those thoughts and focus on his current predicament._

 _Even on the off chance that some kind hearted Frenchmen had chosen to play hero and take him home, the threat of Doflamingo still loomed in the air._

 _With great effort he managed to push the covers away from himself and even get one leg out. But then he heard another voice and his heart slammed against his chest._

 _"_ _I wouldn't do that, if I were you," he heard a teen say and turned to his right side to spot some scrawny blonde guy sitting next to him._

 _Law's eyes widened in surprise – how come he'd never realized he was being watched? Perhaps he'd hit his head harder than he thought._

 _"_ _Who are you?" he manages to croak out, voice raspy from a lack of use._

 _"_ _Uh, shouldn't I be asking that?" the boy demanded, still speaking in English._

 _Law could still hear the strong accent poking through the edges of the words, it was evident the other wasn't used to speaking in the foreign language._

 _He was probably his age, or maybe a year younger. Tall but probably still not as much as him. Skinny and pale, perhaps a little on the awkward side but still having an attitude to back it up._

 _Trafalgar met his eyes, a pale shade of blue. Surprisingly the French boy didn't look away and he was a little intrigued when he saw some flickers of a personality in that gaze. It was such a rare occurrence to meet anyone with a personality these day that it too Law by surprise._

 _"_ _I'm Sanji," the boy said, extending a bony hand that bared a few tiny scars, probably burns from the kitchen, acquired when he was young. It clicked for Trafalgar when he noticed the waiter uniform and the dumb name tag that stood awkwardly on his chest._

 _Law looked away, opting instead to focus on the covers and feeling completely ridiculous for the situation. But more important than that he knew he had to go. Now that he'd come to his senses, he knew Doflamingo was hot on his tail, he had to move._

 _Before he caught him and before this nice, ordinary Sanji guy got in trouble because of his sorry ass. Sure, he didn't know much about the guy but whoever he was, it was obvious kindness was an inherent trait of him. Otherwise, why would he ever take a passed out stranger in his home?_

 _"_ _I should be going," he said, going back to his task of standing up._

 _It proved to be more difficult than he suspected and by the time he managed to sit up the room tilted dangerously to the left and he felt light-headed._

 _"_ _Hey, get back to bed, you're not okay!" he heard Sanji shriek, but the words were kind of distorted, as if they were coming from far away._

 _Still, he knew he had to leave and struggled to get up. It was then that he felt cold, bony fingers on his shoulder and the smell of cigarettes without a filter washed over him._

 _He met pale blue eyes, an ocean of concern._

 _Then his world went black._

 _xxx_

 _Him fainting was what pretty much sealed it that he was in fact staying with Sanji and his dad. Law hated every minute of it, being mostly bed ridden as his hand and head healed and the blonde guy all but baby-sitted him._

 _Still, he was grateful as he realized how much of a risk the two Frenchmen had taken just by letting (or better yet making) him stay at their home._

 _It was a tiny, old apartment in Paris, right above the restaurant, Baratie, they shared. It was dingy and it smelled of forgotten values and untold romance. The carpets stank of tobacco no matter how many times they were washed and the furniture was dingy. Pictures of times long gone, with women beautiful in that old European way hanged from the walls and purple velvety curtain completed the nostalgia feel to it all.'_

 _A few long days passed and Law managed to walk up to the window in his room (although it did take him a few tries) and looked out of the window, grey eyes falling over the grim back alley of some no-name Parisian street._

 _He bit his lip, this part of Paris was nothing like the glamour the city stood for._

 _"_ _You should eat something," he heard a small voice and turned around to see Sanji, balancing on a tray with whatever absolutely diving dish he'd made that day._

 _"_ _I should go," Trafalgar replied deftly, stepping towards the door and ignoring the weakness he felt._

 _Sanji jumped right before him, quickly putting the tray aside and stretching one long leg over the door, as if to block him._

 _"_ _You stubborn ass, get the fuck back on bed and eat your damn lunch," the waiter grumbled, hands already on his shoulder and fingers digging in slightly into his T-shirt._

 _Law though wasn't about to give up this easily. Couldn't Sanji understand, this was for his own protection?_

 _"_ _You don't get it, the man after me…you have no idea how strong he is!" he asserted, locking his eyes with the blonde who wouldn't bulge under the intense glare._

 _Sanji all rolled his eyes, apparently failing to hear any reasoning._

 _"_ _I don't care about any mysterious boogey man after you!" he snorted, pushing him slightly in the direction of the bed, "You're hungry and injured and that means I have to take care of you, whether you like it or not."_

 _He'll, he'll fucking kill you if he finds me here!" Law all but screamed, desperation and anger bubbling up his chest._

 _He couldn't allow anyone else to get hurt because of him, he simply wasn't worth it._

 _"_ _Then we won't allow him to find you," came a third voice and Trafalgar snapped in its direction, only to see Zeff standing in the narrow hallway, hands on his hips as he had a determined look over his face._

 _The older man stepped into the room before Law had a chance to reply and he felt almost overwhelmed by the authority the man carried._

 _Zeff was shorter than him but his unwavering aura well compensated for the height. He was stout, Germanic looking in his sharp features, light blonde hair and blue-grey eyes which added sternness to his looks._

 _Law felt him squeeze his shoulder in an almost fatherly gesture and he felt something in his chest clench, a long forgotten emotion coming to the surface._

 _"_ _Kid, we've got you and no, you don't have to do anything in return," Zeff said, words speaking of determination as hard as metal._

 _The Spaniard opened his mouth to protest but the older man quickly interrupted._

 _"_ _And don't bullshit me about this drug lord you're running away from," he warned, "If you wanna know how I learnt about it's because you talk in your sleep."_

 _"_ _A lot," Sanji snickered from the bed where he'd sat down._

 _"_ _If you were all that important to Mr. Scary pants, damn fucker would have come take you out already."_

 _Law gulped at the words, the image of Doflamingo looming over his head. Still, it had been a weak and admittedly the criminal lord did have more important things to be concerned with than him._

 _Maybe he was in the clear for now._

 _"_ _Thank you for everything," he found himself saying, words spoken with utmost gratitude. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd had a reason to thank anyone._

 _"_ _Yeah, well you'd better be grateful," Sanji mumbled, "You're stubborn as hell and I've had to sleep on the couch for a week!"_

 _Trafalgar felt a wave of guilt wash over him and was about to speak up when Zeff boasted with laughter, the loud, cheerful sound echoing throughout the entire apartment and flying onto the street._

 _"_ _Well, then maybe you two should share the bed and sleep together!" he shouted, sending them a wink before shutting the door close after him._

 _Law and Sanji met each other's eyes, faces a solid red colour at the man's words._

 _Little did he know it was that how he found his best and only friend._

xxx

To say Sanji didn't take Law's attack easily would be the understatement of the year.

The blonde paced from one corner of the room to the other, not even bothered in the slightest by the fact that he was dropping cigarette ashes all over the carpets. For once his more meticulous side had taken a step back, overrun by his worry.

Sure, Trafalgar had attempted to downplay everything, to say he was just fine, in top shape really, well, minus the concussion and other injuries.

And then there was Luffy, jumping into their lives like a knight in shining armour. He'd found the Spaniard first and for that Sanji was already drowning in guilt. He should have been there for Law, after all what kind of best friend was he?

But no, he'd been busy moping in self-pity because his dumb ass love life wasn't of top notch quality!

He grunted, kicking at the nearest chair as a jolt of anger ran through him. Soon enough though the intense emotion left him and he felt worse, an empty sense of desperation washing over him.

How would they escape Doflamingo? What if…what if he lost his best friend? The mere thought of it made his heart slam against his ribcage so hard it felt as it would break away from him.

Suddenly all his previous issues seemed like a melodrama, an episode in some cheap, rom-com teenage show, garnered with cheesy pop songs. Sanji plopped onto the sofa, running a tired hand through his sand blonde locks.

He felt stupid, borderline disgusted with himself as how he'd all but cried on Law's shoulder all the while the other man had much more pressing issues.

And sure now Luffy was here and he was all grins and bright smiles and reassurance that _"Everything will be fine, Sanji!"_ as he'd said a million times already.

The chef gritted his teeth, if only he had that kind of optimism. But no, he was no ray of sunshine and it was in moments like this that the worst of his insecurity crept out of the corners of his mind and made itself present.

What if he couldn't protect Law? What if Luffy couldn't either? Now granted the Straw Hat was powerful

"Stop frowning, it doesn't suit you, lovechef,"

Sanji snapped in the direction of the gruff voice only to see Zoro leaning against the frame of the door, arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"Luffy called and he let me in," he explained curtly, "He left after filling us in."

The French nodded, no words coming to mind. He walked over to the couch and plopped himself onto it, crossing his legs. What was there to say between them?

Roronoa stood before him, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, like a teen with a hopeless crush. Sanji didn't miss the bruises over his face which he and Law had left and he felt the familiar pang of guilt.

Even after everything that happened he still cared about the damn swordsman. If anything, his anger had subdued, perhaps because in the wake of Doflamingo being after them everything else seemed like a minor issue.

He half expected Zoro to leave, usually the other was never one for the emotional talks. Sanji shut his eyes closed and waited for a minute and then another one and another. In the end he got fed up with waiting and opened his eyes once more only to be greeted by the sight of a worried swordsman.

"You should leave," he said quietly but the other remained completely still, a small sigh escaping his lips.

Before he knew what was going on Zoro was next to him and pulling him into a hug.

Sanji froze completely, feeling as though all the oxygen had been knocked out of his lungs, unsure what to do. His heart slammed against his chest as Roronoa's large, warm hands pulled him into their strong grip.

"Let me go!" he shrieked, only silencing himself once he realized Law was asleep and needed to rest after the attack.

"Not gonna happen," Zoro affirmed, effectively tightening the embrace.

The chef tried to wiggle away but found the task impossible and had to accept the swordsman wasn't letting go.

And if he had to be honest with himself, he did not want be let go of. The other's embrace felt warm and reassuring, his body naturally complying to it, searching comfort. He hadn't even realized how much he'd missed this type of intimacy.

Then…there was the betrayal, the lingering taste of bitterness that he couldn't wash away or drown in any amount of alcohol or cigarettes. How could Zoro ever care about him after what he'd done?

"Fucking let go!" he demanded once more, voice quiet but deadly.

This time Zoro obliged and lifted the death grip, prompting Sanji to move away to the other side of the couch and send a poignant glare.

Still…now that he was free he immediately felt a wave of vulnerability wash over him, almost threaten to drown him. He missed the other the moment he was away. Sanji tried to hide it, he tried to silence those thoughts, focus on anything else. He prepared himself to say something vile, in hope of pushing Zoro away once and for all, make sure losing him was a certainty so he had no regrets.

But then Roronoa stepped in closer once again, putting a large, calloused and bruised hand over his shoulder and offering the tiniest of squeezes before he was shrugged off.

"Listen, cook," he began, voice as firm as steel, "I know you're mad at me and I know I fucked up but…please, let us put this aside so we can help you."

The chef was taken aback by the simple words and the meaning they held. For the first time in days he met the other's one remaining grey eye, searching for traces of lies.

He found none which caused something in his chest to clench in both hope and fear. Hope because he wanted to trust the other with all his heart and fear because his brain was telling him he couldn't. Not anymore…not for a long time.

"Please, just…let me help," Zoro asserted, voice uncharacteristically low but still possessing all the determination in the world.

The French found himself nodding before he could say anything.

Roronoa's lips stretched into a tiny smile, immediately making him look younger, happier, almost innocent.

Sanji didn't dare smile back, not yet at least. Still, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help the small, familiar flutter he felt somewhere in his chest.

And when Zoro put his hand back on his shoulder, this time he didn't fight it off.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** What did you think of Law not being taken by Doffy and fighting off the attacker? Hah, I thought that was the least predictable route to go as most people expected him to be abducted! Hope it was still enjoyable!

And then Luffy – how was that for a LawLu moment? Did you enjoy Law slowly starting to forgive our Straw Hat? And the tenderness between them – please tell me that wasn't too chesy xD

Big thanks to: _maychewn, KleinXDgirl, Siriana2526, Panda, BloodyME, Prissycatice, Angelshalo03, Tanuki2000_ and _AkumaOra_ for all the wonderful feedback!

 _Siriana2526_ Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and the little moment between Zoro and Sanji! Our boys aren't there yet but they've taken a step in the right direction!

There will be more snippets from Law and Sanji's past coming up in the next chapters. But I've made a decision to post a prequel to this story that will deal with their adventures in Paris. I promise it will be a ton of friendship, sharing and you know Law-Sanji awesomeness! Plus there will be a lot more detail than what I am presenting here as I don't want The Bet to become over-run by the flashbacks.

Please tell me what you think of this idea and if you're looking towards the prequel!

Last but not least what about Zoro and Sanji finaaally talking again? Do you think they're slowly walking on the road back to each other?

Please review, I would really like to read about your thoughts, opinion, ideas, etc!


	22. Something to Tell

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, ZoSan and LawLuffy)

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Something to Tell**

"Do you even have a plan, Luffy?" Sanji asked impatiently, stepping from foot to foot as the brunette shot him a grin.

"Course I have…well kinda."

Law huffed from the bed where he was sitting up, much to the French's worry. If anything, he wanted the other to be in a hospital. Better yet a guarded hospital. Still, he knew for now their best chance was to trust Luffy. If the Spaniard trusted him, that was all the reassurance he needed for the time being.

"But first, you have to tell me everything you know about that Flamingo guy."

"Doflamingo," Trafalgar corrected, rubbing his temples.

Luffy merely laughed it off and Sanji felt equal parts rage and jealousy over guy's talent for brushing off danger as though it was nothing.

"I know you have your doubts, but we can't help you if you don't tell us the whole story," the straw hat clad man insisted, this time his voice rid of the previous humour.

Zoro stood by him, offering a small nod, as if in support. He tried catching Sanji's eyes but the other looked away, unable to hold his gaze yet. In the end he turned to Law, pale blue irises falling over grey ones.

He studied his best friend's bruised face, his chest contracting in sympathy as he noticed the way blue and purple clashed against tan skin.

In the end Trafalgar gave him the tiniest of nods, a small acknowledgement.

And so he began talking, taking Sanji with him on a stroll down memory lane.

xxx

 _As surprising as it was Law had quickly grown accustomed to life with Zeff and Sanji. Days turned into weeks and it wasn't long before when he was unofficially part of the Baratie staff, chopping supplies with the skill of a future surgeon or making operations on turkeys before Thanksgiving._

 _Sanji always found it especially amusing and he would snicker at him, in between smoking away his lungs and doing a sloppy job at hiding it from Zeff._

 _Before long their lives became vaguely close to normal, as normal they could be._

 _Trafalgar was accepted with a full scholarship at a university where they thought medicine in English (he did not get along with French, despite the cook's noble teachings) while Sanji improved on his cooking skills with each passing day._

 _So overall, life was as good as it came for them._

 _Law was busy in between studying for medical exams and looking behind his shoulder for Doflamingo, so he didn't have much time to ponder their new found friendship._

 _All he knew was that in some sort of strange, indescribable way it worked, no questions asked._

 _And so one they were on the rooftop of the building where Baratie was situated, enjoying a leisure smoke and a bottle of wine._

 _It was early spring and Law could feel the warmer air playing with the strands of his smooth black hair._

 _They'd taken some blankets and pillows, stacked them up like a fortress of sorts and now it was just the two of them, lying on their backs and talking about everything and nothing in particular as they stared at the cloudless sky._

 _"_ _So, you never talk about him," Sanji said all of a sudden, voice slightly out of normal as alcohol began to influence him._

 _The tone behind the simple words was what caught Law's immediate attention and extinguished whatever small effect the whiskey might have had on him. He rolled over onto his side, shooting the blonde a questioning look._

 _Sanji hesitated, a small sigh flying past his lips, almost as if he was already starting to regret asking. He rolled over as well in the end though, stubbornness flashing behind light blue eyes._

 _"_ _The man you're running away from. Doflamingo," he pointed out, although there was no need, "You never talk about him."_

 _Trafalgar stiffened, looking away once again. His features locked into a frown and he could feel the blonde fidgeting next to him._

 _"_ _It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it," he whispered after a tense pause, waving away as if to dismiss the topic and return back to normal._

 _Law could hear the insecurity behind the words, the fear Sanji had of losing his only friend. He could sense it because it mirrored his own fear of losing him._

 _Still…he wanted to tell him with all his being, wanted share the damn burden he was carrying around for once._

 _And so he did, even if he'd later come to regret it._

 _"_ _Doflamingo's a drug dealer," he stated plainly, words feeling flat, feeling as though they could never be enough to describe what that man was capable of._

 _"_ _And not the kind of slimy round the corner drug dealer that asks you if want some candy, no." he pressed on, a dry chuckle escaping his lips, "He's the real fucking deal."_

 _Sanji was now close to him, eyes full of intent. It was evident he was interested and even more evident he wanted to help._

 _"_ _He's one of the three big drug lords in Spain. Started simple although coming from a rich family, who'd lost their fame over the years, helped as well. Soon enough he took over the business in most smaller areas." Law hesitated, not sure if the other cared much about the technicalities but when he didn't hear any protests he went on._

 _"_ _As time went by he only became more and more powerful. In the end, through either bribe, coercion or straight up murder, he managed to eliminate most of the big bosses in Spain."_

 _The blonde kept silent throughout the explanation but Trafalgar could tell something was bothering him._

 _"_ _Come on, ask away," he said dryly, meeting the other's eyes.._

 _Sanji almost flinched away underneath his gaze, obviously a little tipsy from the bottle they'd shared._

 _"_ _How did you come to know him?"_

 _The Spaniard bit his lip, that was the part of the story he didn't want to reveal. It wasn't something he was proud of and it most certainly wasn't something he was ready to share._

 _Still, the chef needed to know, he deserved to know after everything he and his father had done for him._

 _"_ _You're a smart guy, I think you already have your guess," he said in the end, voice lower than usual, missing the usual sarcasm which was replaced by shame and regret._

 _Sanji kept silent for a moment that stretched too long, fidgeting with his fingers after he finished his glass of wine. He bit his lip, looking away before he spoke in the end:_

 _"_ _Law…were you using?"_

 _A small nod was all Trafalgar could come up with._

 _The silence between them was heavy like lead, so unlike the usual pleasant silence that filled up the kitchen when they were busy cooking and studying respectively._

 _Law couldn't even dare look up, drowning in the ever expanding pool of self- hatred and regret for his actions in the past._

 _It was then that he felt a small, warm hand over his shoulder, offering a tiny squeeze. He didn't dare look up to meet his friend's eyes as he was afraid of the disappointment he could find there. Still didn't fight off the hand._

 _"_ _I'm not judging you," Sanji whispered, soft words melting into the silence and somewhere in Law's mind._

 _Trafalgar tried to believe him, tried to trust but the walls he'd built around himself weren't easy to be dismantled._

 _"_ _I don't, honest," the blone affirmed when he didn't reply._

 _"_ _How could you not?" the Spaniard demanded, a spark of anger enflaming his tone._

 _There was a pause and for a second Trafalgar was scared maybe the other had changed his mind but then he spoke up:_

 _"_ _Because I know how bad self-hatred is. And I know that feeling where you feel trapped, you need to run away, no matter the cost."_

 _The French went silent for a moment too long, leaving the words to hang in the air._

 _Law wasn't surprised by them, he'd known there was something broken in Sanji from the minute he'd laid his eyes on him. It was in the way his hands shook a little when he missed a smoke, the way his eyes darted away whenever Zeff complimented him._

 _And maybe, maybe it was in the way they worked so well together._

 _"_ _Sanji, whatever you did, I doubt it was as bad as drugs," he pointed out, wanting to assert to the other, he was in no way like him, he wasn't the fuck up between the two of them._

 _The chef huffed, a small flicker of his stubbornness coming to the surface. When he replied, he'd regained some of his composure:_

 _"_ _I may not have done drugs but I know there are times when you just need to run away," he pointed out and then bit his lip, hesitant whether he should continue, probe further._

 _"_ _I just…could you tell me why?" he intrigued, voice small, as if he was afraid he'd break what they'd built between them, "What were you running away from?"_

 _Law kept silent for ten minutes straight, unsure if he was ready to admit it, ready to let the other see what a mess he truly was._

 _Yet, another sad backstory, as if the world needed any more of that._

 _He'd only told Corazon and even the hint of that memory made his mind blank with grief._

 _And still, Sanji deserved to know for he too had saved him._

 _"_ _My parents and my little sister died. Car crash, I know it's cliché. But for me it felt like the end of the world. It probably does for everyone who has to go through something like this."_

 _"_ _I'm very sorry for you loss," the chef shot back, albeit the words felt flat and stripped of meaning, just something you say out of good manners, not that it was capable of helping._

 _"_ _And I…I couldn't deal, no matter how much I pretended I could," Law admitted, shutting his eyes close, "So I took the easy way out, hatred and drugs, my whole world became black."_

 _Sanji squeezed his shoulder once again, then put his other hand on him as well. Trafalgar could tell he was debating on pulling him into a hug but neither of them was there yet and so he just kept on going._

 _"_ _One of Doflamingo's man was selling to me and I guess he saw potential. He recruited me and soon enough I wasn't only using, I was dealing as well…And, well I was good at it, it seemed as though cruelty came naturally to me."_

 _"_ _Don't say that," Sanji gushed out, small embers burning behind the words which went ignored._

 _"_ _Before long I met Doflamingo himself and can you imagine that…I, the fucking moron, felt excited for it."_

 _Law turned to face the blonde, search his pale face for traces of judgment or disappointment but he found none. If the chef judged him, he never once showed it._

 _"_ _The bastard quickly raised me to the heights of the organization and soon enough I learned all the tricks," Trafalgar hissed with bitterness._

 _He closed his eyes once again, making a pause, unsure how he could continue. But he knew he had to keep going, if the other was willing to put himself in danger's way because of him, the least he deserved was the whole truth._

 _"_ _I-I'm not proud of the things I did underneath Doflamingo," he began, refusing to meet the other's glance, "And truth to be told I was headed down a very bad path."_

 _He let the statement stand on its own, waiting for a reaction from Sanji. He shifted from one side to the other and pulled his frozen legs up to his chest._

 _"_ _I think we all are at some point or another…headed the wrong way I mean," the chef pointed out, words a little awkward but still as sincere as they came._

 _Law chuckled, the sound tainted by cynicism. But he still went on._

 _"_ _I think I would have not only continued down that path but reached the destination as well if I hadn't met Corazon."_

 _"_ _Corazon?" Sanji intrigued, the word rolling off his tongue nicely against the darkness of the March night._

 _"_ _He was Doflamingo's brother."_

 _Sanji heard the entire statement but his mind chose to focus on one word only:_ was _. Was and the implication it held, the horrible, bitter implication._

 _"_ _But he was different," Law told him with a small, melancholic smile that made the blonde's chest shrink in sympathy._

 _"_ _He was what you would call the good guy. Always was."_

 _"_ _Sound like you were close,"_

 _"_ _We were," Trafalgar asserted with a small nod before looking away once again, grey eyes focused on something far away, "He was an undercover cop, trying to take down his corrupted brother."_

 _Sanji sucked on his cigarette, he knew a sad story when he heard one. And something was telling him this one did not have a happy ending._

 _"_ _Needless to say he wasn't successful at that," the Spaniard hissed and had to admit he was slightly taken aback by the raw emotion behind the words._

 _"_ _Doflamingo killed him."_

 _The blonde's eyes widened in horror, pupils dilating against the soft blue of his irises. He wanted to offer some comfort, say something that would make things okay, hell hug the other if necessary but something told him all of that would fall flat._

 _"_ _And he's going to the same to me." Law concluded, signaling him that was all he had to confess._

 _A million questions swam in Sanji's head, he wanted to probe further, he needed to know more. But he pressed his lips tight and merely wrapped an arm around the other, pulling him into an awkward, half assed hug. It was all he had to offer, all the comfort he was capable of and he prayed it was enough._

 _"_ _Not if he has to deal with me. Or Zeff." He asserted, voice as firm as steel._

 _xxx_

Once Law was done telling them what he'd told Sanji all those years ago, Luffy stood completely still for a minute or so, then lowered his gaze.

"Nope, this ain't happening!" he all but shouted, slamming his fist against the coffee table, "I'm not letting some Spanish old school drug dealer kill my boyfriend!"

Sanji wanted to face palm at the way the brunette was failing to take anything seriously while Law was a little stuck on the boyfriend qualification but let it slip, given the grim circumstances.

"Why does he want to kill you anyway?" Zoro inquired, meeting the doctor's eyes.

Law felt a small pang of guilt when he noticed the fading bruises he'd left over his face. Even after trying to kill him the swordsman was willing to help and if anything that spoke volumes of who he was. Sure, he wasn't even close to forgiving him for what he'd done to his best friend, but he could see Zoro wasn't one to run away from trouble and that he appreciated.

"I mean why go through all the trouble, follow you to a different continent and all?"

"Cause I'm the only loose end," Trafalgar admitted, words hanging in the air, "It's an ego thing. Not so much that he's scared I'll go to the police, he knows I'm not a rat. Still, he can't deal with the fact someone managed to escape his web, it's driving him insane."

Zoro nodded at the explanation. Sure, it sounded kinda crazy but with Luffy around he'd had his fair share of crazy and few things surprised him these days.

An awkward silence fell over the room, each of them lost in deep thought.

"Look, if you don't want to do this, I can easily leave, run away once again," Law pointed out, voice full of certainty.

If he were honest with himself, the very thought of leaving Sanji behind and the gang, and most importantly Luffy terrified him, even after all the drama between them. What he'd experience in the last few moments was one of the few highs of his life and he wasn't eager to let go of it easily.

Still, their safety came first, before his feelings, before his very life, that much he was certain of.

"Bullshit," Luffy grunted, the serious expression having returned to his face, "Law, I may not know you for a long time but you're the only person I've felt like this for, no way in hell am I letting you leave."

The Spaniard was taken aback by the statement but soon enough shock was replaced with something else, something warm that made his entire day or more probably year.

"You're staying! That's an order!" the brunette exclaimed, lips stretching into a grin as he noticed Law's expression softening.

"Since when are you giving us orders?" Sanji demanded, a skeptical look over his face.

Luffy's grin stretched further, as if that was possible.

"Haven't you heard? I'm the captain!" he proudly asserted, waving a hand, as if to stress his point.

"Come on, Zoro, tell them!" he nudged his best friend in the ribs to which he merely rolled his eye.

"Luffy, that was just out tenth grade English play, let it go already!"

"Shishishi, I'm never letting that go!"

Sanji held his face in his hands, shaking his head, "You're all insane. And you're dragging me down with you."

His words were met by Luffy's noisy laugh, only further accenting his point.

Though the chef would never admit it, he actually enjoyed the American's carefree attitude, so starkly different from his own. If anything, despite him claiming otherwise, it was the only thing keeping him sane.

xxx

After the talk things were set into motion and Luffy called for a meeting with the entire gang.

The brunette held the phone in one hand, staring at it after finishing the talk with Nami who was already on her way.

"You look lost in thought," came a gruff voice and he spun around only to meet Zoro leaning in against the door, "That's a first."

Luffy chuckled a little but even to his own ears it sounded kind of off, rid of the usual cheerfulness that all of his actions possessed.

"You worried about this shit?" the swordsman inquired as he sat next to him, an unreadable look painted over his sharp, tan features.

"I can't lose Law, Zoro" the brunette said, a little caught off guard at the serious tone behind his own voice, "I can't really explain it but I just…I think I'm in love with him or something,"

He met his best friend's one remaining eye, waiting for an answer. They stared at each other and then out of the blue the bartender burst into laughter, shaking his head.

"Of course you are, idiot," he grumbled, flashing him a knowing look, "You've been drooling all over him since the moment you laid your eyes on him."

"Hehe, I guess I have," Luffy admitted, rubbing the back of his head the way he did when he didn't know what to say.

Zoro found himself smiling at the sight, it was reassuring to know that no matter how much their lives changed or many new people entered, the brunette always remained the same.

A comfortable silence fell between them and the green haired man marveled in the fact they were both able to keep calm even in the eye of the storm. It was a unique and rare trait, one he was more than a little thankful he found it in the other, a quiet reminder that he was lucky enough to have people like himself in his life.

"But you love Sanji too, don't you?" Luffy asked out of the blue, breaking the calmness between them.

Roronoa stiffened at the question, not used to being questioned about his feelings this directly. He kept silent for a long time, weighing in things as flashes of different moments with the cook went through his head.

"Think I do," he mumbled in the end which earned him a huge grin from the other.

"Then everything will be fine, we're gonna win against this Mingo guy!" Luffy declared enthusiastically, waving his hands as if to accentuate his point.

Zoro huffed, astonished by the other's logic or better yet the lack of it. Despite knowing him for so many years his optimism never failed to amaze him.

"Just as to why do you that is?" he inquired, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Well, cause you know we're the good guys and we're in love," the brunette concluded, crossing his arms over his chest, "Jeez, Zoro haven't you seen any movies? We're bound to win!"

The swordsman laughed at his words but he couldn't argue. For all his harsh demeanour he was a pretty big optimist himself, even he didn't let the light shine through him. No matter what happened he was one to believe in himself and Luffy, that much he was certain of.

They would be okay, he knew it through some inexplicable feeling that always stood at the back of his mind.

His certainty in their victory against Law's enemy gave him reason to hope for something else too. Maybe if they succeeded in defeating Doflamingo he could have Sanji back and that thought made him almost giddy, even if he wasn't one to admit it, even to himself.

xxx

A few hours later they were all seated at Puzzles, while the label on the door promptly read Closed.

The atmosphere was somewhat tense as the subject wasn't light and it took a lot of explaining but fortunately it wasn't the first time they'd dealt with trouble.

"So uh, let me get this straight," Ace began, slamming his shot of whiskey against the table, "Some crazy drug dealer from Spain has chased you all the way to fucking here and is now trying to kill you and possibly anyone else in his way? And all that because you were a witness to him killing his own brother who was an undercover cop!?"

"Sound like a soap opera episode to me," Franky chimed in, trying to insert some much needed humour to the situation.

Law nodded, only slightly annoyed at the others' probing questions. Still he knew he had to be more than a little grateful for their involvement and protection.

"Looks like we're in for a fight," Usopp pointed out but his tone wasn't one of excitement and no small amounts of worry poked from the edges of his words.

"That's fucking awesome!" Ace all but shouted, lips stretching into a grin, "I've been so fucking bored the last few months!"

Sanji face palmed at the statement, Nami swore at the brunette while Zoro and Luffy smirked in approvement. Law could definitely see the uncanny resemblance between the two boys, the it wasn't only in their looks but also their seemingly insane love for trouble.

"Plus I mean, since you're probably going to be my brother in law Law, I don't want you dead," Ace added casually, finishing his whiskey and waving off to Zoro for another.

The doctor's face was red with embarrassment while Luffy roared with laughter at the horrible pun, slapping his hand over his back.

He couldn't even handle to look at the freckled man who was sending him the best smirk he was capable of, savouring his awkwardness.

Instead he met Marco's grey-blue eyes and the unreadable look over his pale face. Pineapple haircut aside, the guy looked like someone who was level-headed, unlike his boyfriend.

"I know I'm new to the group and everything but might I ask just as to why the hell you only just thought of telling this?" the blonde inquired, plopping his hands over the table and giving him a studying look.

Law didn't have a readymade answer and before he could say anything Nami butted in:

"Because Law, much like anyone here has a huge ego and an obsession to protect others before himself," she chastised, shooting him a scornful glance, "But regardless now that we know we need to come up with a plan."

A heavy silence fell over the room and the only sound that could be heard was that of Sanji fidgeting with his lighter as he tried to keep himself busy.

Nami sighed, disappointed when no one followed her lead.

"Look, we may not have a strategy to defeat that man but we should at least gather as many ideas as possible." She pointed out, studying each of them, "Does any of you have some information or suggestions?"

Once again her words were met with a deafening silence and even the normally playful Luffy appeared to be lost in thought, a small frown painted over his face and looking out of place.

The redhead was about to give up but then she heard someone clear their throat and she looked up only to meet Robin's intelligent blue-green eyes. She saw something unfamiliar in them, a flash of uncertainty.

The small detail took her by surprise and alarmed her, it was unheard of for the archeologist to be without a plan or two. Now though she put her hands in the table and Nami noticed the way they shook a little.

The brunette woman looked away and set her gaze over Trafalgar, crossing eyes with him before speaking, voice quiet.

"I think it's time I told you something," she began, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Nami didn't miss the way Franky flinched at the words, caught by surprise.

"Law isn't the only one who knows Doflamingo."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! Sorry if this chapter felt kind of like a filler, there are much bigger things to come in the following ones!

Given some of the feedback on A03 after the last chapter on I want to apologize if the story has become dragged out or uninteresting and I have disappointed you. It's just that it takes time for the interesting things to happen and I hope that when they finally play out you won't regret the wait!

Also, in order not to weight on the story the rest of the flashbacks between Law and Sanji will be in a prequel, as I promised.

 **Shout out to:** _BloodyME, maychewn, Tanuki2000,_ _, Angelshalo03, The Epic Dragon slayer_ for being so kind and reviewing!

So what did you think of Law telling them things and Luffy's resolution to protect him? And what are your thoughts on Law being a former user and someone under Mingo's wing?

What about Zoro and Luffy's talk and them finally kinda admitting they're too idiots in love?

Last but not least what do you think Robin has to tell the gang? What do you believe is going to be the effect of her words on the group?

P.S: If I have the time I might upload some special Christmas fics, so look out for that :)

Please review, I love hearing from you all!


	23. Back with a Bang!

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, ZoSan and LawLuffy)

 **Author's Note:** Happy New Year everyone!

I wish you all to achieve everything you've dreamt and hoped of during 2017 and more!

I want to thank everyone for the massive support for this story! 2016 was the year I went back to my writing and I feel like it was one of the best decisions I made all year! I am so grateful and inspired by all the positive feedback, the suggestions, praise and lovely comments you've left me! Though it may not seem like much to the outside view my writing is one of my favourite things in life and a source of happiness, confidence and fulfilment!

Okay, enough mushy talk - lets head on to the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Back with a BANG**

"Robin what do you mean you know this Doflamingo-guy?" Franky asked, casting a bewildered glance towards his fiancé.

Robin met his gaze briefly, deep sea green eyes falling over light blue ones.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I couldn't," she replied and although it sounded as though it was directed towards them all, Nami realized it served as a small apology to the part time mechanic in particular.

"Wait, what are you talking about? I always thought you were a historian? How come you know some damn mob guy?" Luffy cried out, sounding a little too naïve even for himself.

The brunette met his words with a small, pensive smile.

"Yeah normally that kind of profession doesn't lead to all that many meet ups with international mob bosses," Usopp interjected, shaking his head.

Robin cleared her throat, ready to explain to them everything.

"Guys, let's just her out," Sanji suggested, offering a small nod of support in the archeologist's direction. He'd never forget the way she had offered comfort after his break up with Zoro and felt in need to return the favour. Not to mention how could he pass up the opportunity of helping a beautiful woman?

"During my travels across Europe I met some interesting people, many of them working outside the sphere of history or archeology as I am sure you can presume." She began, her gaze falling on something far away, as if she was taking a stroll down the streets of Rome or some other place.

"Then one day this man who I am sure was as an agent – came to me asked to work with me. I was shocked at first at how much he knew about me,"

"Robin…" Franky whispered under his breath, caught off guard by all the new information he was learning about his fiancé. He'd always known she liked to keep her secrets but this was taking it all to a new level.

She shot him a tiny, apologetic smile and then went on.

"He said he needed my expertize in archeology and one artifact in particular. I won't go into much detail but he basically wanted to know if it was a fake or the real deal. It turned out it was fake and the original had been stolen."

"As much as I am sure the artifact had a lot of historical value, how does this connect with Doflamingo?" Law asked, casting her a skeptical glance.

Knowing the man was on their tails was making his terrified and despite trusting Luffy and his friends, he had a feeling they didn't realize what kind of trouble they were in. Not to mention, knowing the mobster he could choose to attack them any minute, taking advantage of them being less prepared.

Robin met his eyes and he all but flinched at the depth behind the blue-green irises.

"Patience," she replied curtly before continuing, "The agent investigated and found out the man who'd stolen the artefact was an Italian smuggler named Crocodile. He was famous for several things – his obsession with collecting items of various historical value, love for expensive cigars and his fascination in archeology."

"And then the mystery agent guy asked you to go undercover and work for Crocodile, didn't he?" Ace inquired, already connecting the dots and being impatient to see the whole picture as usual.

Robin merely nodded while Franky's eyes went wide in surprise.

"So all the long trips in Europe – you weren't just teaching, were you?" he demanded, anger flashing behind his light eyes.

"No, I wasn't" the brunette replied, always one to be blunt.

Franky scoffed, looking away as if he wasn't able to keep up with everything.

"Is there anything else you hid from me?"

"Franky, I didn't do anything with Crocodile or anyone else, I promise, I just couldn't tell you and…"

"Enough," the owner of Puzzles asserted, raising his large, tan hand, as if to indicate the conversation was over, "We'll talk about it when all of this is over and we don't have to worry about getting killed or some shit,"

Nami noticed the worry, painted over her best friend's beautiful face, the way her eyes lingered over Franky, as if she was wondering if he would ever forgive her. Her chest constricted, she was exhausted of seeing her friends fight but she realized now was not the time for their own drama when they had an enemy to face.

"I worked with Crocodile for months but I was certain it wasn't him that was selling the historical objects. He was more of a performer, the kind of man who knew how to speak to the right people and make an image for himself. He was the golden ticked for getting in the right circles but he wasn't the brain, nor the muscles behind the operations."

"That was Doflamingo, wasn't it?" Law asked, shaking his head as various memories of the Spaniard's elaborate criminal endeavours flashed before his eyes.

"Yes. One day I met him and when Crocodile finally thought he could trust me he let me in on their plan. As it turns out Doflamingo has figured he needed to diverse his business, apparently he was bored of selling drugs. He realized a trade with artifacts was a road to quick money and bribing the people at museums – an easy task."

"Why didn't you catch him?" Luffy demanded, disappointed to know that despite figuring out Doflamingo's plan, the man was still on the loose.

"We were planning to make a hit on him as soon as we had enough evidence to present before a jury but then one day things went wrong. I went to see Crocodile as usual that morning only to find him dead in his study, throat slid."

"What? Doflamingo killed him?" Usopp nearly cried out from across the table, black eyes wide in shock.

"That certainly wasn't what I was expecting," Nami mumbled under breath.

Luffy and Sanji appeared to be just as surprised while Zoro and Marco had an unreadable expression painted over their faces. And Ace just looked as though he'd already murdered brutally Doflamingo in his head at least eight times.

"I'm not surprised," Law admitted, "Doflamingo has never been one to like sharing. He says he cares about people, calls them family but only uses them as his own means to end. Like pawns on a chess board."

"He'd killed Crocodile in his sleep as it appeared. The poor bastard was even naked which makes me think they were lovers. I had suspected it with all the looks they exchanged."

"You could have skipped that part about him dying butt naked after his boyfriend slid his throat," Usopp grumbled, already spooked enough with the mob boss hot on their tail.

"Yeah, betrayal is kind of a touchy subject around here," Sanji interjected, voice cold.

Zoro didn't respond to his little remark in any way but he did speak up for the first time that day,

"I gotta go call someone," he pointed out before getting up and leaving the room unceremoniously.

Sanji stared after him, the look on his face saying _"can you believe that guy?"_. He was about to say something or maybe even follow the moss head but then Luffy put a warm hand over his shoulder.

"I'm sure whatever he does is just a way to help," the brunette asserted which settled things with the chef.

"What happened then?" Marco inquired, leaning in over the table.

"After that day we never saw Doflamingo again. We had some minor info with which we managed to nail down the low ranking criminals in Crocodile's network but they knew nothing of the Spaniard to begin with."

"You couldn't have found him even if they did," Law pointed out, desperation creeping in his voice.

"Right now we have enough information to get him arrested and trialed and I know one prosecutor who'll be willing to take the case but that is only if he makes an appearance."

Trafalgar chuckled, a low and cynical sound that made something constrict in Luffy's chest,

"Oh, I would be counting on that. The damn bastard wouldn't miss a chance to off me. Maybe he'll come sooner than we expect."

"Then we'll be ready to take him down and then just call this mysterious agent guy or the police," Luffy exclaimed, as if this was the most simple thing in the world.

"How can you say that? Do you have any idea who we'll be up against?" Law cried out, slamming his fist against the table, "Doflamingo and his goons will have fighting experience and guns-"

"Who says we don't?" Luffy asked, a shadow from his straw hat falling over his normally cheerful tan face and making him look borderline threatening.

"What are you talking about?" Sanji scoffed, not in the mood for any more surprises from the gang.

"Franky let's show them our toys," Usopp said all out of the blue, getting on his feet as the owner of the pub followed him with much less enthusiasm. What Robin had said to him was weighing over his head and making him question everything between them.

xxx

To Law and Sanji's utter surprise and confusion Usopp proudly presented to them a whole range of weapons. Guns, knives and even some peculiar things he didn't know the name of.

"Why do you have all of that?" the chef asked, incredulous, as he ran his pale fingers along the various, shiny black guns.

"Oh, I've always liked shooting. Mum said I got it from my dad but I could never know since he left us so early," the DJ explained matter of factly while Sanji had to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

The normally timid and goofy Usopp was gone, replaced by an apparent gun lover who was holding up an object that he would later come to know as an AR-15.

"Most people who like to go shooting in their free time don't have a damn weaponry at their best friend's bar," Law grunted as he took in all the various shooting arms, knives and other weapons.

"Well, after all the trouble that we went through with Arlong and then a dozen other guys we knew we could never play too safe."

"Wait, who's Arlong?" Sanji asked, feeling as though he was missing on a big piece of the puzzle.

A brief, tense silence fell over the room, one which was broken off by Nami's voice.

"Man who ruined my life. He murdered my mother and then forced me into prostitution." She explained curtly, "He's in jail now though thanks to Luffy, Zoro and Usopp."

Sanji merely nodded, smashing that Arlong's head with a brick in his mind now that he knew all that Nami had gone through because of him.

"I would have helped too but I was in college back then." Ace chimed in, in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"You mean you were just busy getting drunk and hooking up all the time," Usopp joked which earned him a light smack over the head.

xxx

Sanji watched the entire exchange, sucking on his cigarette as he tried to make sense of all the new information. Events surrounding the gang seemed to be one constant roller-coaster, a hell of a ride. This evening alone he had found out Robin was apparently working with a CIA (or whatever that was) agent in order to track down an international art scam and Doflamingo on top of that.

Then Usopp and Franky had presented their very own collection of lethal weapons. To top it all of Luffy was casually proposing they took down Doflamingo and his web of criminals on their own.

The chef felt lightheaded with all the new information and suddenly found himself craving some fresh air. He quickly made his way out of the small bar and into the cold, dark evening. He shivered against the chill air, wishing he had taken his jacket.

It was then that he heard the familiar gruff voice that followed him everywhere he went and the flash of moss green hair.

"Stupid swordsman," Sanji swore under his breath, the quiet words melting in the light evening fog.

Zoro was talking on the phone but he had no idea why.

"So I can count on you?" he heard the other say and his curly eyebrows shot up in surprise – since when did Roronoa Zoro of all people in the world count on anyone?

Was this yet another surprise the day was throwing at him?

"Yes, okay, bye." The bartender finished his conversation and shoved his old phone (courtesy of Franky who was always up to the latest tech) in his pocket.

When he spun around he was greeted by the sight of Sanji leaning in against the brick wall of the restaurant, just like all those months ago when they had just met.

"Who were you talking to?" the cook demanded, taking a step closer to him, always one be direct with him.

"None of your business, blondie," Zoro replied on instinct although the words sounded wrong between them.

What was previously light hearted banter was now heavy and misplaced, unnatural.

"Screw you," Sanji shot back, not missing a beat. He looked away and sucked on his cigarette intently, trying to give off a nonchalant vibe.

Roronoa could see right through it and he himself sighed heavily before walking up to the slender man and leaning in against the wall as well. He could see the blonde was shivering in the cold and had to admit the sight was rather…dare he say it – cute. Briefly debated putting a hand over his shoulder and offering a squeeze in support but then thought against it, the other probably wasn't ready for it.

First things first though, there was something Zoro had to do.

Apologize.

What he was meaning to do ever since their damn fight but kept postponing it, all due to his ego.

Still, he realized he had to and there was no better time than the present. And it wasn't merely because of his honour code, no there was something else, something much more palpable, something he couldn't quite put into words.

It was about his care for Sanji, how much he hated seeing the other so dejected, how he wanted him to return to his previous state, the one where the smile on his face was an actual sighting and not something he had to imagine.

Even if he didn't forgive him, maybe apologizing would help him a little.

"Oi, cook, I must apologize," he said plainly, no fancy words, no nothing.

Sanji spun around once again to face him, pale blue eyes widening in surprise underneath the cheap fluorescent light of the street lamps.

"For the bet, it was a jerk move. I never intended you to find out and I never intended on hurting you." The swordsman admitted, his one remaining steel grey eye never leaving the other, "Had I known I would be your first, I wouldn't have even done it."

The chef appeared to be as though he would speak up but Zoro put up a hand to silence him, wanting to finish while he still had the strength to.

"I have no excuse for what I did and for not telling you myself… but it was only because somewhere along the road I started actually liking you. Hell, loving you."

Roronoa let the sentence hang in the air, there was nothing more to add, he'd never been good with apologies in. He was a man of his actions and he let them speak louder than any words possibly could.

Sanji opened his mouth and then closed it, choosing to stomp his half-burned out cigarette on the pavement before speaking up.

"So?" he asked in the end which made something in Zoro's chest constrict, "So what now that you finally said sorry we kiss and get together? Is this the happy ending of the story – we kill the bad guy and you get the princess?"

The words were cold and cynical, they sounded out of character and the swordsman needed more than a few seconds to even realize what the other was saying.

A small part of him wanted to believe it wasn't true, that maybe Sanji was merely pretending, pushing him away because he was still hurting and he was worried about Law and everything that was going on.

"I just wanted to apologize because that's the right thing to do," he said in the end, "And I still care about you, whether you care about me or not."

The chef didn't reply for what felt like ages but in the end he caught his eyes and a small sigh flew past his lips.

"I've been thinking and…you know what how can I trust you after you did this?" the blonde asked, insecurity flashing behind his eyes, "I can't and I can't be with you. You can say whatever you want, it's not changing my opinion. We can get along before the others – if we even survive this whole Doflamingo ordeal – but that's about it. I can't let you hurt me again."

Zoro wasn't one for fancy metaphors and he'd always laughed at them when Vivi or Robin read books out loud. Now though he had a feeling that whole heart breaking metaphor was true as he could all but feel the tug in his chest.

"Yes…of course," he muttered, taken a little a back at the way his voice sounded smaller than usual, "You do what you can to be happy."

He added, this time a bit more assertive. It was true, he wanted Sanji to be happy, even if his happiness didn't include him in the equation.

The chef didn't reply, merely kept on smoking, shivering in the cold December eve as he tried to pretend he wasn't concerned at all.

How much of Sanji's life had been pretending?

xxx

In the end the blonde turned to leave without a word and it was then that Zoro heard the roar of a nearing car. It all happened in a flash, several men jumping out of it.

Next thing he knew, he heard the familiar click of a gun, a sound so different than the clash of swords, a sound he hated with a passion.

Guns had always been for cowards in his opinion – a quick and easy escape, a substitution for strength.

The footsteps were nearing and Zoro could make out the silhouettes of the men in the light fog. And the guns they were holding too.

Then someone pulled the trigger and bullets started flying the air. There was not time to think, to say, only to do.

Zoro did scream "Sanji!" but it was too late, he was already in motion. He threw himself over the blonde, effectively knocking him down underneath his own weight.

xxx

"What the hell!?" the chef cried out, the scream vaguely misplaced in the entire cacophony of sounds.

All he knew was that one minute he was having a conversation with Zoro about their damn relationship drama and then the next the other was knocking him over.

Gunshots were tearing through the air and he could already smell blood, though perhaps he was imaging it.

It took him a few seconds to regain his composure (being slammed into the pavement tended to have that effect on people) and then he struggled to overthrow Zoro from himself,

"Move it, you stupid marimo," he grunted but to his surprise the other remained still and only a vague gruff came from his direction.

It made Sanji more alert and he quickly turned them over, so he could be on top of the swordsman.

"Come on, get up, we have to help the others if they attack the bar," he barked, tugging at the other's T-shirt.

It was then that he froze, something sticky covering his pale hands.

Even in the vague lighting of the street he could see it was blood.

"Oi, marimo!?" Sanji cried out as the gravity of the situation finally weighed in on him.

His eyes were fixated on the swordsman and the way his one remaining eye closed.

Zoro lay unconscious on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood.

The chef stared in horror, unable to move as Doflamingo's men made their way into the bar, followed by none other than their leader.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So! What did you think of the new chapter? What are your thoughts on Robin's past and the way it ties to waay back to the first chapters and Sanji's impressions?

And Usopp and Franky's "toys"? Haha, Usopp being a gun lover is so crazy but with him being a sharpshooter I think it's all but canon xD

Thoughts on Zoro and Sanji's talk?

And of course the end with Doflamingo coming to town finally! What do you think will happen in the next chapters?

Thanks to: _BloodyME, HokkyokuNoOokami, Laludofan, Tanuki2000, Guest_

HokkyokuNoOokami – thank you for saying that, you're so sweet!

Laludofan – good guesses xD

Tanuki2000 – thank you for the kind words and the continuous support!

Guest – I love Doffy and Crocodile together as well (despite the morbid twist I threw in the story xD)

Please review and share your thoughts on the new chapter!


	24. Fighting the Bad Guy

**Win You On a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, ZoSan and LawLuffy

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Fighting the Bad Guy  
**

Law wasn't entirely sure of the way things happened. He was very fuzzy on the details and that might have had something to do with all the blows he and the others received that night.

But all he knew was that things happened _fast_ , almost in a flash.

Before he knew what was going on there was a crash, a gunshot and then some unknown masked men were marching inside, guns out.

Luffy screamed something which sounded like an order to the others and like one they jumped of the table, grabbed whatever weapon they chose and the fight started.

Law though stood a ide, eyes wide in utter horror as he spotted the man that followed the masked tugs. His blood froze in his veins as he recognized the familiar bright pink coat which clashed horribly with the mundane reality of the everyday world.

Then he noticed the tan face he'd come to know all too well, the washed out blue eyes which were, as always, covered by a pair of extravagant shades. Last but not least there was the same maniacal smile, followed by the self-indulgent laugh that rang through his ears.

"Did you miss me?" Doflamingo asked, lips stretching into an ironic smile.

Like a rollercoaster ride all the painful flashbacks ran before his eyes and for a second he was unable to speak or scream or even fight.

Trafalgar had to make sure he wasn't dreaming, that this wasn't some sort of nightmare but indeed it was true, Doflamingo was standing opposite him in all his glory.

"Ow, come on, won't you give me a hug?" the older man chuckled, hands in his pocket. He appeared completely fazed with the fighting around them, the various swears and clashes and screams.

If Law had listened intently he would have heard the way Sanji was all but screaming above Zoro's motionless body in the freezing December evening.

Now though he couldn't do anything but stare at the man he'd been running away from for the better portion his life. The man who had killed his savior and mentor, his own brother.

"You really think you could run away from me?" Doflamingo snickered raising a thin eyebrow, as if he'd read his mind.

Law could sense his perfume over him, it had always been one and the same smell, something sickeningly sweet, an odour he'd found repulsive long before he'd seen him for the monster he was.

He remembered how after he'd murdered Corazon in that cold night (unusually cold for Spain) he was able to sense Doflamingo's smell in the air, the sinfully sweet perfume over his guardian's dead body.

It was as though the memory unlocked something in him and he lashed out first, grabbing his sword on instinct and swinging it against the other.

Naturally Doflamingo stepped away with ease, almost as if he wasn't even bothered by the attack in the first place. Once again his lips were locked in a sardonic smile,

"Is that a way to treat family after you haven't seen them in a while?" he mocked, still not doing anything to attack him, merely enjoying the torture he had to offer,

"I wasn't expecting a kiss come on – at least give me a hug,"

"Shut up you bastard!" Law bellowed, enraged by the calmness of the other, his endless taunts which seemed like a bright spot against the overall dire atmosphere.

Usopp and Franky had barricaded themselves behind the bar and were in what appeared to be a shooting spree with three of Doflamingo's no name tugs.

Luffy was fighting off what appeared to be mobster's right hand man and by the looks of it he wasn't having much difficulty which gave Law a small flash of hope.

Nami and Robin were locked into a fight with some tall and fat guy and the redhead was shouting words he couldn't quite make out but doubted they stood for something nice. Trafalgar was amazed at the technique of the Italian, she was fighting so fast it seemed as if she had multiple hands.

Ace and Marco fought back to back, a maniac grin on the face of the first while the blonde appeared calm and collected, delivering blows with steady precession, following a calculated strategy.

"You're out of shape!" Law heard the taunt a moment too late and paid the price for it.

Doflamingo's hands were over his own and with a swift movement the other managed to throw him over one of the empty tables, slamming his back into the cold surface.

Trafalgar groaned, he was already beaten up from the exchange with Zoro and later on the man he'd had to fight off. His hand burned, his back was now pulsating with white pain from the collision and for a split second he felt as though he might lose consciousness.

"Oh, come on, you're making it too easy," Doflamingo grinned from above him, as menacing as always in his ways, "I haven't even used my toys on you. Yet."

Law cringed at the thought of the mobster's arsenal of weapons and torture devices. One of them, his personal favourite, resembled a web which would cling onto the skin of the victim, an effective way of torture and a handy tool for the other's interrogations.

To his shock Doflamingo stepped away from him in an apparent invitation for him to get back and up and resume the fight. The brunette was infuriated by the other's arrogance, it sent a fresh wave of strength down his veins.

"Fuck off," Trafalgar grunted before getting up and making his way towards his sword. He rolled off the table and crawled towards it, swearing under his breath for the undignified position he was in.

Doflamingo cackled above him before stomping his leg down and stepping over his wrist, effectively making him scream with pain.

"Law!" Luffy shouted from across the room in unmistakable panic.

The entire atmosphere in the bar was torn from the scream of anguish and for a second the gang appeared lost, almost as if they doubted their victory. But then all it took was one infuriated shout from Luffy and they were back into the fight, with more vehemence than before.

"Let's make those suckers pay, Usopp," Franky grunted as he took out some weapon Law couldn't recall a name for but appeared as if it would be more than sufficient in dealing with Doflamingo's men.

Trafalgar wasn't entirely sure what hurt more – his possibly broken wrist or hearing the gang in such a distress. And Luffy…his heart was still slamming against his chest following the animalistic cry directed at him. He was used to the cheerful and carefree laughter of the other, his silly jokes and endless enthusiasm. The pain and angst seemed mismatched with his voice, it all sounded wrong.

"Your little boyfriend worried about you?" Doflamingo snickered as he added more pressure over his wrist and although Law didn't want to he couldn't help but scream in agony.

It was then though that he heard a gunshot and another scream. This time thought it wasn't coming from himself. It took the surgeon a few long seconds to grasp who the source of the scream was but then he looked up to see the mobster's face, distorted in misery.

His eyes fell over the scene before him - Doflamingo clinging onto his shoulder, his absurdly pink coat now rapidly becoming a dark red.

It had been Usopp that delivered the shot but the DJ didn't have much of a time to celebrate as he was back in the fight immediately.

"Motherfucker," the man grunted, swinging backwards a little.

Law's wrist was now freed and despite the surging pain in it he forced himself back on his feet, making use out of the other's momentary lapse of concentration.

Luffy's strangled shout of his name had given him a new reason to fight, as if he needed any more. He'd do this for Corazon, for making Luffy scream, for hurting Sanji and all his new friends. And for himself.

Trafalgar felt himself desperate to finish off the man that had taken so much away from him. He swung his sword once again but he could feel his movements becoming more and more sloppy, loosing precision with each step he took. They lacked agility and Law was worried he might have a concussion as the lines around him blurred.

"You've become weaker than I remember," Doflamingo cackled, apparently having got over his initial weakness after being shot, "Having friends and family seems to have a bad effect on you,"

"Just the opposite," Law deadpanned without even thinking.

He fought with the older man but he could feel his strength draining. Doflamingo was now slower too, mindful of his shoulder as blood dripped all over his torso.

Trafalgar delivered another lounge towards him and this time he landed a nasty slash on the other's tight. His victory was short lived however as the blonde quickly went for a counter attack.

Law felt more dizzy than a minute ago and couldn't help but close his eyes, just for a second. Doflamingo made use of it, slamming him against the table once more.

"Tctctch," he taunted, "Didn't I and your beloved Corazon teach you better?"

"Don't you dare fucking speak of him!" the brunette screamed, the sole mention of his guardian making him enraged, giving him some long lost strength which stemmed from fury.

Doflamingo merely laughed at him, revealing his pearly white fake teeth. Law trashed against his grip but it all in vain.

"I ought to teach you some manners," the blonde pointed out, the amusement having returned to his voice now that it looked as though he was winning.

Law readied himself for the pain, shutting his grey eyes closed as he didn't want to see the gloat behind the other's shades. But it never came and instead he heard another scream, coming from his nemesis.

When he opened his eyes once again he saw Luffy, beaten and bloodied, clothes torn and bruises covering his face already. Needless to say he'd never been happier to see the other and that was saying something.

"Don't you ever touch Tarrao, he's mine now!" the brunette all but screamed, delivering another blow at the criminal.

They exchanged in brief fight but it was clear Luffy would be victorious, after all Doflamingo had already been shot and the gash over his hip was now a bloody mess. The younger man on the other hand was more or less unharmed, safe for the cuts and bruises or maybe a broken rib or so.

(And in Law's book those were just minor injuries which spoke a lot about the kind of man he was).

In the end Doflamingo slummed on the ground with a soft thud, showcasing the apparent end of the fight.

With his final strength left the surgeon made his way towards him, dragging his sword behind. Luffy seemed to figure out his intention and he momentarily put up a hand over him,

"Law, don't!" he warned, large black eyes full of fear for the first time since he'd met him.

"You don't get it, Mugiwara! He fucking ruined my life!" the brunette shouted back, "I need to do this!"

"I know how much he hurt you but you deserve better than this. You deserve better than to rot in jail because of his sorry ass,"

Trafalgar tried to calm down, taking in a ragged breath as he felt Luffy's warm hands at his shoulders. The small contact served as the only bridge he had left to sanity.

"Please. Think of Corazon." Luffy said, voice soft and pleading, small traces of desperation poking from behind the words.

The Spaniard remembered Corazon, he remembered how he always told him to smile, in spite of it all. Would he want this? Would he be proud of him if he were to kill the other?

"Think of me," the brunette added, slightly tightening the grip he had over him.

Law met his eyes once more, he saw and the love and care in them, the ones which he still thought he didn't deserve but accepted none the less for he couldn't push him away.

Life without the other seemed all but impossible right now, he was his only ray of sunshine, the man he owed his life and freedom to. It sounded cheesy even in his head but his brain was a tired mess, a cacophony of memories and regrets and he couldn't help but hope for something better. Even he believed he didn't deserve it.

"Please, you can't leave me now," Luffy said, sounding almost childish, naïve and begging. It didn't suit him and it made something met in Trafalgar's chest, it made something thug at his throat.

He put down the sword and heard the dull thud in produced against the floor.

The shorter man wrapped his arms around him quickly, only stopping once he worried he could possibly hurt him.

 **xxx**

Luffy smiled against him, burying his face into Law's shoulder and inhaling his smell. He reeked of blood and he even he realized this was bad. But for a second there, he wanted to just be close to him, let Trafalgar relax into his embrace.

Nami and Robin were finishing off the guy they'd fought, while Usopp and Franky were finished. Ace had stepped in, slamming a chair into one of Doflamingo's men before he knew what hit him.

"I kicked the ass of two more guys than you did!" the brunette declared as he shot a playful look in the direction of his boyfriend who merely rolled his eyes.

"Didn't realize we were playing Legolas and Gimli here."

Ace was grinning widely, unbothered by the bruises quickly forming over his freckled skin.

"I don't care if you're blonde, I'd totally be Legolas!" he declared, stepping over one of the unconscious bodies of the tugs,

"We should do this more often!" he added, wrapping a hand around Marco who still had a calm and collected expression over his face, as if nothing had happened.

xxx

It was then that the door of the bar snapped open once again, allowing for three more figure to enter.

Luffy quickly recognized them as Smoker and Tashigi, who screamed, "Police!", holding their guns in their hands.

"You're late!" Nami snapped at them as she held onto her hand tentively, "Some policemen you are!"

Still, despite her anger at them she could see how worried they looked, all colour having gone away from the woman's face.

"Hey, what's wrong-" she began asking but then fell silent as she noticed Sanji walking in behind them, a horrified look on his face.

"Right on time, Sanji," Usopp grunted, shooting the cook an annoyed look.

But then the moment his black eyes fell over Sanji's pale blue ones, he regretted his words. He instantly knew something was wrong and the blood stained all over the other's hands and shirt only sealed in his suspicions.

"Zoro…he's hurt, you have to come see him!" the cook all but screamed before he could even question what had happened.

In the manner of seconds the triumphant atmosphere in the bar was gone, replaced by a heavy feeling of dread as they headed out.

Tashigi offered them a curt nod, as if saying her and Smoker would take things from here. On their way out she caught Luffy's arm and made him face her,

"Please take care of him," she urged and the brunette man only nodded, an uncharacteristic serious look painted over his tan face.

"Zoro's strong, he'll be fine," he promised before stepping out into the darkness of the night.

Law immediately jumped into action, leaning down next to Zoro. The familiar adrenaline of wanting, no needing, to save the patient had kicked into his veins, and now all he had on his mind was the swordsman's wellbeing.

"Hell," he swore under his breath as he assessed the other's condition.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nami shrieked, staring in horror at her friend.

The bartender's face was pale, his breathing shallow. Trafalgar pressed with one hand against the gunshot wound and tried to feel up his pulse with the other.

Hot white pain shot through his fingers and he was reminded how badly Doflamingo had injured him. He probably had broken fingers and a sprained wrist, not to mention a concussion. His head spun and for a second he was worried he might pass out. He couldn't allowed himself to do it, not now that another man's life was in his hands.

The surgeon focused entirely on Zoro, he had to make it. He'd never forgive himself if he did not.

"Sanji, come here," Law ordered, trying to push through his own agony for the sake of the other.

He couldn't even think about the guilt which he was sure would wash over him like a tidal wave once he knew the other was going to be okay. If he was going to be okay.

The chef quickly obliged and dropped to his knees, pale fingers pressing against his former boyfriend's neck.

"His pulse's getting weaker by the minute," Sanji exclaimed, the horror in his voice unmistakable.

Throughout all their adventures Law had taught him a few things about medicine and though he was by no means an expert, he knew the basics.

"He-he's going to be okay, right?" Usopp asked, voice small, barely audible against the loud cry of the sirens in darkness.

Trafalgar didn't answer, he wasn't much of a fan of fake hope.

xxx

Sanji stared in horror as Law kept pressure against the swordsman's injury, his own tan fingers becoming rapidly soaked in red. He was no idiot, he realized the gravity of the situation, Zoro's life handing in the balance.

"Punctured lung," Trafalgar had noted and the words echoed through the blonde's head, knowing the other made no mistakes. If he was worried than surely the swordsman, his marimo, Zoro, he would…

The chef shook his head vehemently, he couldn't think of that. His heart slammed against his chest – angst and guilt threatening to drown him. Zoro had been shot protecting him, risking his own life for him.

And right after he had pushed him away – callously, as if he felt nothing for him.

"Just please, live, Marimo…" Sanji whispered, taking in Zoro's hand into his own and lacing their fingers, hoping the other would make it.

He no longer cared if they would be together, he no longer thought of all the drama between them, he just wished for the other live.

In that moment Sanji realized, with the clarity of a cold winter morning in January, he couldn't do without the other.

xxx

"I know the place where we should take him," Luffy declared in the ambulance, "Head for Doctor Kureha's hospital."

The paramedics, two peculiar guys who went by the nicknames of Beppo and Penguin seemed weirded out by the request but nodded nonetheless. Apparently they too knew Luffy, much like the majority of the city's population did.

"What's so special about this Kureha?" Law inquired, eyeing Luffy suspiciously.

"Oh, that's where Chopper works,"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had such a hard time writing the fight scenes because it's very difficult to imagine the characters without their powers in canon. Sorry if it didn't come out perfectly, but I wanted to focus more on the emotional aspects rather than the fights which in all honesty have never been my strength xD

So what did you think of Luffy stopping Law from killing Doflamingo?

And Tashigi and Smoker crashing in the party too late xD?

Sanji's thought on Zoro and his guilt?

Last but not least are you excited to finally see Chopper? (I bet you already thought I'd never write about him!)

Thanks to: _Thecamoflare, Laludofan, lashayluv, Tanuki2000, , HokkyokuNoOokami_ for the feedback! It was really nice!

Laludofan – glad you liked Robin's past, she is such an underrated character but I love her so much!

Please review and share your opinion! All your support is awesome!


	25. Okay

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, ZoSan and LawLuffy)

 **Author's Note:** Big apologies for missing an update but it was exam season and I studied in the last minute as per usual xD! If you're having exams - I wish you all to pass and have great grades!

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Okay**

"No, Luffy, you can't see him,"

"But, Chopper, he's my best friend!" Luffy whined as he sat back on the chair, crossing long arms over his chest, childish expression on his face.

"Best friends or not, you're not allowed in the ER," Law sighed from his side, plopping next to him.

His face was now stitched up and his hand was in a cast but that hadn't helped much with the desolate look in his eyes.

"Not fair," the shorter brunette mumbled under his breath but didn't argue further.

"Is he going to be fine though?" Usopp asked sheepishly, fully realizing the crack in his voice and not bothering to feel embarrassed by it.

He saw the hesitation in Chopper's soft grey eyes, the way he flipped away his bangs – a small nervous thick, as if showcasing his uncertainty. He didn't know the guy all that well yet, he was mainly a friend of Luffy but he could still tell this was not a good sign.

"It's still too early to tell, Dr. Kureha is now operating on him," he admitted, an apologetic look flashing through his face, "Gunshots are never easy to threat."

Usopp only nodded, while Nami took a hold of his hand and squeezed, half to reassure him and half herself. She had a few cuts and bruises but was overall left intact. Vivi was on her way to the hospital with Kaya. Franky and Robin were the only ones missing.

The archeologist had been called up to speak further on the Doflamingo case after they had all been briefly questioned by Smoker and Tashigi. Luffy had insisted for Franky to stay with her, in spite of the recent things she'd admitted and the bartender had eagerly agreed. They were bound to talk things through but loved each other enough to offer support in such times.

"I don't need any more of my friends breaking up," Luffy had insisted, "So you go and have a couple talk or…some thing,"

In the end they had listened to him, somehow he always had his way with bossing them around. Nami promised to keep them updated on Zoro's condition as soon as she knew something.

"I'll be going now," Chopper pointed out quietly, getting up to leave.

"Tell us something the moment you know it," Nami urged, a small flash of her strong temper coming to the surface. At times like this her personality was the only thing that made her keep going. Her lips curled into a tiny bittersweet smile as she realized Zoro had both loved and hated her explosive temper.

The young intern eagerly nodded, turning around to cast them one last soothing look before heading for the ER.

"Don't worry Zoro is strong, he'll survive this, I'm sure!" Luffy declared, injecting some much needed optimism in the whole situation as he graced them all with one of his million dollar smiles.

They were all worried out of their minds but his words helped, even if just a little.

 **xxx**

Law's gaze fell over Sanji, the way he'd curled up on himself in the chair. His white shirt was still stained heavily with blood as were his prized hands while the look on his face was the epitome of dejection.

Guilt and worry washed over the Spaniard like a tidal wave, he knew it was Doflamingo's fault Sanji's lover was now fighting for his life. And as much as he hated Zoro for the entire bet fiasco, he realized a guy who took a bulled for you was the real deal. He didn't regret fighting him once he discovered what he'd hidden from Sanji but he knew at this point he owed the guy a apology for doubting his intentions.

He got up, bracing himself against the pain and fatigue as his body complained and walking up to the blonde.

"Hey," he mumbled, feeling ridiculous and out of place to say it. He was never a man of small talk but he thought that was what they needed now. Distraction, it seemed like a half-assed measure but it was still the only option in the current situation.

Sanji didn't stir at first, the look in his washed out blue eyes lost. He put his good hand over the other and squeezed his shoulder, effectively getting his attention this time.

The chef turned to him, pupils widening, almost as if he was surprised to see him,

"Hey."

Law recognized that look on him – it was the same look he had on when memories of the Vinsmokes returned to haunt him, the same look he had when his insecurities came out of the darkness of his mind and stepped up into the daylight.

It was a bad look and it made Law completely forget his own troubles, solely focusing on his best friend.

"Let's go get grab some coffee," he blurted out, not bothering to offer some to the others. Maybe it was a little rude of him but at this point he doubted they would even notice, their minds focused on Zoro.

They walked through the halls in silence, only sound they could hear was their own footsteps, echoing through the mostly silent hospital. It wasn't until the blonde finally spoke up, voice hoarse.

"Don't you dare say this is your fault," he pointed out, casting a steel look over his best friend.

The Spaniard sighed, she should have seen this coming. While he was looking out for Sanji, the other was doing the same for him. It struck a cord with him, made something in his heart melt as he realized how well they worked together. It wasn't often that he pondered on their friendship but on nights like this he wondered if perhaps he should.

"And how isn't it?" Law scoffed, leaning in against the coffee machine, "I'm the one who brought Doflamingo to town."

Sanji looked away from him but still didn't bother to interrupt.

"I'm the one who has caused trouble for us all… and now I'm afraid someone else might-"

"Law, he took the damn bullet for me!" Sanji all but screamed, effectively making several heads spin in their direction, "He might fucking die saving me!"

Trafalgar didn't have it in him to reply, the words hanged in the dense air between them, lifeless.

Sanji was quiet for a few moments which seemed to stretch to eternity before snorting,

"I was so busy being pissed at him for the fucking bet, I never stopped to think what kind of a man he really is. And now he-he,"

The Spaniard stepped closer to him on instinct, he could hardly keep up with seeing him in such a state. He wanted to offer some sort of comfort, even when he realized he wasn't the best at it. Still, his best friend needed him and he had to try calming him.

"I keep thinking he might die believing I hated him," Sanji finished, voice breaking somewhere in the middle of the sentence,

"Don't say that," Law began, carefully picking each word, as he wanted to offer comfort but was afraid of giving unrealistic hope, "I've seen men recover from worse injuries."

The blonde looked away from him, close to tears. Trafalgar wanted to say something more reassuring, figure out a way to console him but his brain came up with nothing, it was as empty as a blank canvas, only there to mock him.

"Luffy says he's pretty fucking strong and…" Law snorted, surprised at what he was about to say, "I've learnt the guy has some pretty good score at being right."

His efforts seemed to do trick as Sanji wiped away his eyes, hiding tears before they had to chance to roll down pale cheeks. He chuckled, a low and mirthless sound but it was better than self-accusations his silence hid .

"You really like him don't you?" the blonde asked, turning to face him.

Changing the subject, it was an old trick of the French but Law realized now he was only doing it to take his mind off the prospect of Zoro not making it.

"Well, having in mind he pretty much saved my ass and stopped me from murder in less than twenty four hours…yeah, I think I do. Plus you know...his looks and personality and a ton of other things about him."

The chef offered him a tiny smile, one that clashed awkwardly with the desolated look in his tired eyes.

"I'm happy for you. I really wish at least you two work out even if…"

"He's not dying," Law didn't even let him finish, grabbing at his hand and offering a squeeze, "I'm done letting people die for me so that bloody swordsman better not do."

Sanji nodded at him, a tiny speck of his usual stubbornness returning to the washed out blue irises,

"I swear I'd go to hell and bring his ass back if he did," he asserted but his voice was still small and broken, full of guilt.

 **xxx**

Some hours later Sanji was sitting all alone in a tiny hospital room, the walls depressingly sterile and clashing against a bright neon spot of green somewhere in the sea of white.

His eyes fell over Zoro's unconscious form, taking him in.

He had miraculously survived the surgery and as Kureha had put it, he seemed to be just too stubborn to die. The chef shook his head, that seemed to just about sum up what kind of a man the other was.

He wasn't completely out of the woods yet but after one too many protests from Luffy they were allowed to see him, thinking it might to him some good if his friends were close. The gang had offered their support, each in their own way. Usopp's lucky goggles stood on the night stand and though Sanji really doubted Zoro would be the kind of man to appreciate trinkets much,he knew it was the thought that counted.

Nami had promised to forgive half of his debt if he were to recover, Kaya and Vivi had quietly prayed for him hand in hand and Luffy was all too certain he'd be fine.

"I told you Zoro wouldn't die!" he'd beamed at them, as certain and optimistic as always.

Law appeared to be a mess and as much as he tried to hide it, the French realized he was wrecked by guilt for luring in Doflamingo. Sanji didn't understand why he'd blame himself, Zoro getting shot was all his fault.

"Please be fine, moss for brains," he found himself saying, awkwardly leaning in above the man.

If he had been stronger, if he'd spotted the men first, perhaps he would have reacted differently and now the swordsman wouldn't be lying in bed, fighting for his life. He shook his head, he knew there was no merit in lamenting the past but that didn't stop him from doing it anyway.

He was angry at himself, it was the worst type of anger, red and hot and unforgiving. It made him want to smash his fist against the wall but his hands were already bruised and he'd promised Zeff a long time ago he'd keep them safe. Great, yet another person he'd disappointed his insecurities reminded him.

Sanji shook his head, feeling another bout of shame wash over him. Zoro had hurt him badly, he'd brought back the worst in him, he'd made him relive his past without even knowing it.

The feeling of him being never being good enough had been all he felt the minute he heard their relationship was all a bet. But…the swordsman hadn't even heard of his past in the first place. A part of him, the more rational one understood it wasn't right of him to expect for others to know when he did such a good job of looking perfectly happy, always hiding behind a myriad of masks.

What the swordsman did know was how to save his life. Without even thinking, without words.

No declarations of undying love, no nothing. Actions, pure and simple. That was what Roronoa Zoro stood for in a nutshell.

And for that…for that alone Sanji realized he loved him, in spite of it all.

"Thank you for saving my life," he whispered before leaning in over the other man, standing closer, his entire body and mind craving for intimacy.

He couldn't stop himself from running a hand down his face, feeling in the fading bruises from the fight with Law. For a guy who'd been shot and in intensive care, he looked good, almost too good. Maybe Luffy was right about his superhuman regeneration skills after all.

Sanji forced himself to smile as his fingers trailed down, dancing lightly over the bandages as another surge of guilt went through him. In the end his fingers lay next to the other's, pale white skin contrasting against warm tan.

On instinct, he intertwined their fingers together and gave a small squeeze, relishing in the feeling of warmth behind the contact.

He then became more bold and without thinking he leaned down, placing a tiny kiss over Zoro's cold lips. It was chaste and quick, as he felt he didn't deserve the right to be close to him. He pulled back immediately but his heart still raced, longing for contact.

The blonde stood like that for a long time, blue eyes locked over the sleeping form of his lover, if he still had the right to call him that. He was making sure the other was okay, keeping him safe if it were possible.

In the end he felt himself drifting off to sleep, the fatigue finally overcoming him. He leaned in, letting his head fall against the bed. It was an awkward pose, but he need to be close to the swordsman, in some attempt to soothe his guilt and please his heart.

And right now the only thing his heart seemed to want was lying close to him, despite everything they had been through.

 **xxx**

Sanji woke up after what felt like ages. He was disoriented at first, as if waking from a nightmare. Then it all came back to him in a flash, the events from the previous night painted in vivid colour and contrasting against the sterile white of the hospital room. Robin's confession, Doflamingo, the attack on Puzzles, Zoro getting shot. It had all happened so fast, it seemed surreal, almost as if it were part of a movie.

He looked up, the gentle rays of dawn poking through from the window and casting a pleasant, soft pink colour over the pale the walls. His fingers were still intertwined with the swordsman's and the other appeared to be asleep.

"Oh, thank God you're alive, Zoro," he let himself say, too tired and too relieved to play pretend at this point.

"Well, I'm an atheist but I'm glad you're happy to see me,"

The gruff voice startled him and he almost jumped from his position, only to look up and meet Zoro's one remaining steel grey eye set on him.

The man looked beyond exhausted but having in mind he'd nearly died less than twelve hours ago, overall his state appeared to be a nothing short of a miracle.

Sanji was so stunned he had to pinch himself, unable to form a coherent sentence yet.

"It was about time you woke up, sleeping beauty," Zoro tried to joke, noticing his apparent worry.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" the French asked weakly, too overwhelmed with relief for seeing the other alive and talking already to think of a witty comeback .

The swordsman smiled at him, it was a weak smile, laced with some pain which immediately alerted Sanji and he made sure to call for the nurse. He was about to leave, only to dial Nami and Luffy when he felt Zoro squeeze his hand.

He was shocked by the contact, the other rarely expressed his emotions in much of a "touchy-feely" way as he'd put it.

He looked up to meet his expression. Zoro's eyelids were half closed, he appeared to be struggling with keeping awake but still forced himself to speak,

"Stay," he said simply to which Sanji found himself nodding eagerly, a tiny smile playing over his thin lips.

Something warm spilled over his chest and then his entire being and he let the feeling take over him, relishing in it.

"Go to sleep, Marimo," he ordered and the other for one appeared to listen.

The French stared at his relaxed form, a sense of peace washing over him for the first time in weeks. Despite it all, despite the fact he didn't know where they stood and that Doflamingo still wasn't put away, he could finally feel a little ray of hope dispelling the darkness somewhere deep inside him.

He leaned in and kissed Zoro's temple before sitting back down. He debated the uncomfortable chair briefly, squinting his eyes into a glare as they fell over the piece of furniture.

" _Merde_ ," he swore under his breath before climbing into the bed, too tired of them pretending not to care for each other. After the Marimo had taken a bullet for him, he was pretty sure that was no longer an option any way.

He still had to call Nami and Luffy to tell them the other had woken up but for now he just wanted to enjoy the moment of quiet solitude between them and the slightly uneven breathing of Zoro.

Sanji snuggled in closer to the man, mindful of his injury as he closed his eyes for just a little while.

Something told him they would all be okay in the end.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So what did you think of the chapter? Sanji and Zoro finally making up…or at least having the intent to xD

Thank you for reviewing: _lashayluv, HokkyokuNoOokami, Laludofan, maychewn, anniegirl132, fullmetalwords,_

 _anniegirl132_ – welcome to the story and thanks for all the comments!

Please review and share your thoughts on the chapter!


	26. One of the Reasons Why

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, ZoSan and LawLuffy).

 **A/N:** Hey, guys, the first scene between Law and Luffy takes place a few hours before Zoro wakes up. It was supposed to be in the previous chapter but I mixed up the drafts and uploaded the one without it. I'm really sorry but I realized it later on and thought that adding after posting would be kind of like cheating. So here is the scene, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: One of the Reasons Why  
**

"Torao, come on, get to bed," Luffy whined, propping himself up on his elbows and staring into the dark. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted and he could see the outlines of his lanky boyfriend, towering above the bed.

After everything that had happened Law had agreed for them to sleep at his place, while Sanji stayed behind in the hospital with Zoro.

"You still up?" the Spaniard questioned, turning around and running a hand through his hair.

"Even I can't sleep with you pacing around like that," Luffy chuckled but is sounded a little forced and the soft sound hung in the air, clashing against the low mood.

Law didn't reply, instead turned around and walked up to the window, staring into the empty street. Luffy sighed, he was beyond exhausted but he couldn't let the other suffer like that. If anything Trafalgar needed sleep more than he did.

"What if…he doesn't make it?" the surgeon pondered, voice small and broken. It sounded wrong, as if it was someone else doing the talking instead of him.

"You heard the doctors they said…"

"Luffy I am a doctor! I know the risks, just cause he's okay now that doesn't mean that…"

The shorter man got off the bed and quickly shortened the distance between them, wrapping his hands around his boyfriend on instinct.

"No, don't do this, I…" Law tried to wiggle away from his embrace, but Luffy merely tightened his grip on him and buried his head in his shoulders.

"Law shut up!" he demanded, startling the both of them at the sudden change in tone.

"I know he took the bullet for Sanji but in the end Doflamingo was after me, this is all my fault and-" the Spaniard rambled on, voice hoarse, undeniable traces of panic hidden behind each word.

Luffy hushed him down, raising a tan hand and running in down his face, mindful of the various cuts and bruises. As they stood by the window the fluorescent light from the street lamps illuminated both of them and he could see Law's grey eyes, pupils large in fear. His heart clenched in sympathy, he knew what if felt like to blame yourself for another person's suffering.

That didn't mean he would allow his boyfriend to do it nonetheless.

He himself was scared and worried about Zoro but in the end his faith in his best friend was what prevailed. In his heart he knew for certain the swordsman would be okay. He had to be.

"It's not your fault." He assured, words soft but his voice as hard as steel.

"But Doflamingo came here to-"

"Listen to me!" Luffy all but screamed, effectively waking up the neighbours, "Doflmingo is not your fault. All the bad things that have happened to you as a kid aren't you fault!"

Law looked away and he knew he had struck a chord but he wanted the other to stop blaming himself once and for all. He realized it wouldn't happen overnight, that it would be a long process and one he would support him through, but it had to begin now.

"There are bad people, people who just want to see the world burn. Does that mean you get to take it up on yourself? No, of course not."

The Spaniard didn't seem fully convinced but offered a small nod in agreement.

"But what if Zoro, if he doesn't-"

"Zoro will be fine!" Luffy cut him off, a sunny grin already on his face, "I know him, he's my best friend and I'm telling you – he can pull through anything!"

Trafalgar looked away, biting at his already swollen lip.

"I hope you're right…you have so much faith in your friends."

"And I have faith in you too." The brunette assured, once again running a hand through his face, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

Law raised a hand and cupped his, slowly bringing it down to his mouth. He kissed Luffy's palm, it was slow and gentle, as if a small offering of gratitude for everything he'd done.

It made the skinnier man smile and it was a beautiful sight, making him look genuinely happy.

"Thank you for saving my life twice. From Doflamingo and then when you stopped me from killing him." Law admitted, to seal in his gratitude.

He wasn't the best when it came to expressing his emotions but something told him his boyfriend was adept in reading them, it came like second nature to him.

Luffy met his grey eyes and held his gaze, noticing the lingering ambers of suffering in them. But there was something else, something he could only guess was hope. Hope and appreciation and maybe even love. Granted he was no expert on love but he thought when it came to it, it wasn't really about knowing but rather feeling it.

An instinct at the back of his mind assured him the surgeon did love him, even if he was an idiot about expressing it.

"It's nothing, I do it all the time for people!" Luffy beamed while the other rolled his eyes, as if saying, way to go ruining the moment.

The shorter man then tiptoed, placing his lips over the other's. Law reacted with surprising eagerness, taking charge of the kiss naturally and effectively. He licked his bottom lip, as if asking for an entrance and when he allowed him in, their tongues clashed briefly, Luffy wasn't one to give up control that easily.

But in the end he did, melting into the kiss and letting the other explore his body, the Spaniard's good hand running underneath his T-shirt, feeling up his sides and then the large scar over his chest.

Luffy moaned against the kiss, it made him feel things he hadn't before. Things he hadn't even considered before but now craved.

When they broke apart the kiss, there was a trace of uncertainty in Law's eyes and he realized they couldn't be doing this, not right now. Zoro's life was still hanging in the balance and Doflamingo's trial was in the process.

If they had sex now it would be out of frustration and, as sentimental as it sounded, Luffy wanted it to mean more. He wasn't the biggest romantic in the world but even he knew the time wasn't the best. That didn't mean he didn't want it with all his mind and body though.

"You're exhausted," he pointed out and took the other's hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze as he let them to bed.

To both of their surprise, Law didn't fight it, he let himself be guided for once in his life. Luffy helped him into bed, he could see the pain and exhaustion over the other's face and it made his heart constrict in sympathy.

Carefully he lied down next to him and then closer, effectively snuggling up next to him. He wrapped an arm around his neck and Law turned to his side, burying his face into his chest.

Luffy was a little taken aback by it, this new found display of emotions and vulnerability, but he welcomed it with all his heart. It felt like a new era in their relationship, a landmark of sorts.

It made the edges of his lips curl up as he tightened his grip on his boyfriend and they both drifted into sleep.

xxx

Zoro creaked his eyes open and then immediately closed them as the sunlight which streamed from the window blinded him. It was the second time he woke up that day but he barely remembered the first. His head felt a tiny bit better this time around.

The scenes from the previous night flashed before him and he groaned as he was reminded of all that had happened. Still, all was well when it ended well…right? There was some quote like that, he just knew it. He wasn't a big fan of literature but even he could appreciate some optimism when the situation called for it.

He willed his eyes open once more and attempted to sit up, only to have a gentle hand on his chest.

"Easy there, sleeping beauty," he heard a familiar voice and his mind immediately tied it to the source. With some effort he turned around to face the love cook who was sitting in the chair next to his bed.

Zoro had the strangest memory of them falling asleep together and said memory made something in his chest tingle in a nice way but he shook his head – it must have been his imagination playing tricks on him.

"You want some water?" Sanji asked sheepishly as he offered a glass and the swordsman took it earnestly.

"Thank you," he said, voice still raspy.

"I should be the one thanking you," the chef argued, the look on his face a mix of guilt and gratitude.

It was an odd look and it didn't suit him so Zoro merely waved a hand, wincing as his body protested against the sudden movement.

"Anyone would do what I did," he pointed out, genuinely believing it. He was an honest man and a part of him still clung onto the belief others were as well.

"Don't sell yourself short, you saved my fucking life!" Sanji protested, a bout of anger flashing behind his blue eyes.

"A simple thanks would suffice," the swordsman replied dryly, his head wasn't having a good time when the other screamed.

"Thank you," the blonde admitted in a quieter voice, words simple but soaked in appreciation.

Zoro smiled, already feeling a lot better about the situation. He realized that Sanji may not want to be with him, but at the very least he no longer hated him which counted as something in the end of the day.

"You the only one to show up?" he asked, changing the subject which his ex seemed to welcome,

"Some friends I have…" he joked in attempt to lighten the mood.

"Oh, they were here but went to take some food, effectively attacking the burger place across the street. Luffy even sent me a pic on Snapchat,"

The swordsman laughed, his imagination immediately drawing the picture.

As if on cue the door flew open and the entire gang poured into the room. Luffy even dropped the bags of food he was carrying which seemed to shock everyone.

"Zorooo!" he all but screamed, running up towards the bed, hands widely open.

The bartender braced himself for the impact but Sanji was quicker and stood in front of, much like a paid bodyguard.

"He just came back from a life threatening injury, you might as well be more careful!" the chef argued, stopping his friend's advances.

"Luffy, he needs rest, be gentle," Law argued from the door, the more professional side of him speaking up.

"I _was_ going to be gentle!" the brunette argued, a pout on his face.

"Oh, we all know your bone crushing gentleness," Zoro pointed out but still gave a sign for the other to come closer.

Though he would never admit it, he adored his best friend's closeness, the way he expressed his emotions with no restrictions. He wasn't one for compliments or the sort but he valued his friends love for him more than he was able to express.

Luffy wrapped his hands around him as gently as he could,

"I told them you would be okay!" the shorter man insisted, burying his face against his neck.

"You guys doubted me?" Zoro scoffed, ignoring the implications of what the other had said.

A thick silence fell over the room which gave him the answer.

"You scared the hell out of us!" Nami chided, walking up to him and hugging him as well, "I might as well increase the fee on your borrowings for that!"

"Oi, Nami, if I remember correctly you promised to take away some of his loans if he were to recover," Franky pointed, a joking look over his tan face.

He shook hands with Zoro,

"Glad to see you're okay, bro!" he grinned, "It would be so not super for you to die!"

"Franky!" Usopp nudged him in the ribs with his elbow, as he broke apart from the embrace with Zoro, "You didn't have to mention that!"

"Did I really get hit that bad?" Zoro asked, grey eye falling over Law.

He knew the surgeon would be the most honest out of everyone, one because he was a doctor himself and two because they weren't close. Well, at least not yet.

Trafalgar nodded, a solemn look on his face.

"I didn't think you'd make it. Injuries like yours are tough to deal with but it seems like this Kurega guy is pretty good."

The moment Law said that he heard a scoff and snapped around, only to face an older woman with starkly white hair, dressed in a hot pink lab coat.

"It is _Miss_ Kureha," she argued, sending a glare towards the Spaniard, "And what are you looking at? Never seen a good female surgeon? Or are you just checking me out?"

The entire room erupted in laughter while Trafalgar was red in the face,

"I'm so, so, sorry Miss," he stammered, pure horror painted behind his grey eyes.

The older surgeon waved it off, walking up towards Zoro and sticking out a finger,

"And you, young man are a miracle!" she exclaimed, "Never have I seen someone wake up hours after a surgery like that only to be joking around with his friends!"

"Zoro is so strong!" Luffy grinned, a proud look over his face.

The swordsman wasn't sure what to say, he merely gave a nonchalant shrug. He didn't get what the big deal was, he was alive and recovering wasn't he? He could swear people made a big fuss out of nothing.

"Well, I'm pretty sure your hot boyfriend here was as a good of stimuli as any other to come back from the dead, right?" Kureha joked, slapping a hand over Sanji's shoulder.

Now both the chef and the swordsman joined Law in being embarrassed as hell.

"He's not my-" Zoro tried to argue only to be cut off once again,

"Oh, don't give me that shit, he was all cuddly and sappy in the morning!" the female surgeon boasted with laughter, "Looked like a cat had fallen asleep over you!"

The bartender's eye flew back to Sanji who could only give him a tiny nod,

"Don't look at me like that…the chair was uncomfortable!"

"Oh, you guys are so cute! I might have to write a song about you!" Franky exclaimed, wiping off some totally manly tears which ran down his face.

"When can I finally go home?" Zoro pleaded, already feeling fed up with all the attention he was getting.

"Not so fast, young man," Kureha argued, "I get that you want to go home and have some make up sex or whatever with this one here, but you need to recover. I'm keeping you here for _at least_ two weeks."

"Make it a week, grannie," the swordsman chided but his remark was lost in the overall cacophony of the room.

"You do need to recover and I'll make sure Chopper takes the best care of you. He's my favourite intern, just don't tell the others."

"Don't flatter me like that!" the young doctor said, but the look on his face showed he loved every second of it, "And I will make sure you don't strain yourself Zoro, you seem like the type to do it!"

"Oh, you have no idea!" Nami and Usopp exclaimed in one voice while Zoro merely rolled his eye, mumbling something about them acting like babies.

"Ok, now all of you out!" Kureha demanded, "Only the blonde one can stay, looks like the two of them have a lot of catching up to do."

"But what about us? We want to stay here with Zoro!" Luffy whined from the swordsman's side.

"He needs his rest," Law argued, dragging the brunette with his good hand out of the room while the rest of the gang bid their friend goodbye.

"Yeap, listen to your boyfriend," the older surgeon agreed, directing a devious look in heir direction.

Trafalgar shook his head, he could swear the woman had some sort of superhuman ability to figure them out with just one glance.

"We going back to the burger's place now?" Usopp wondered.

"Seems like it,"

"Chopper, you should go with them, make some new friends!" Kureha instructed, placing a hand over his student's shoulder.

"But what about my rounds?"

"I'm taking those, might beat some sense into the heads of our more wayward patients like Roronoa,"

The intern looked a little hesitant, his large grey eyes darting between his mentor and the group of friends who seemed very nice from everything he'd seen in the past day.

"Come on Chopper, we'd love to know more about you!" Vivi exclaimed, stretching out a hand, "I'm Vivi by the way."

"I'm Tonny but everyone calls me Chopper," the younger man said, returning the shake.

xxx

"You graduated Med School while you were being chased down by a drug lord?!" Chopper gushed, a look of pure adoration on his face while he listened to Law,

"Man, I wish I could be as cool as you!"

"Yeap, Torao is the best!" Luffy exclaimed, mouth full.

It was only a lucky coincidence that Camie, the owner of the Burger place was a friend and she never protested against their loud chats and other shenanigans.

"I'm sure you'll be a great doctor as well," Trafalgar admitted, voice genuine.

He'd seen Chopper's approach to patients and it was fascinating, much better than his own in fact. Granted, he hadn't seen his skills with the scalpel but if he'd managed to impress doctor Kureha, it seemed all but a given they were top notch.

"You should hang out with us some time, Chopper!" Nami asserted, flashing him a friendly look.

The kid blushed heavily, "Thanks but…"

"Hey, not buts, we're so grateful you helped out Zoro!" Luffy argued, waving a hand at Chopper, "So, you're definitely coming to hang out with us, Captain's orders!"

The intern looked pretty confused, last time he checked there were no pirates around but he still nodded, he did need friends, even if it was just so he could get Kureha to stop lecturing him about it.

"Maybe we could hang out some time," he said, a grateful look on his face, "And Law could teach me a few tricks!"

The Spaniard chuckled, "I doubt I know anything Kureha hasn't taught you already but I can always try."

"Yes!" Chopper exclaimed, "Maybe you could even come work for us…I mean if you don't like your current job or anything?"

The Spaniard froze, shaking his head. He would love to work at the hospital, alongside with Kureha, who despite her weird taste in fashion and peculiar behaviour, was an excellent doctor. And Chopper too, who reminded him a bit of himself when he was younger, always eager to learn.

And yet…how could they accept him with a past like that? He knew he could operate but most of his work consisted of saving shady people while he was on the run and that didn't look too good on the resume, did it?

Luffy seemed to catch his line of thought so he put a hand over his shoulder, offering a squeeze. It was almost like a signal for Law to get out of his head, to dispel away all the bad thoughts, to run away from his past.

"He'll think about it," the brunette assured, "But for now, let's just enjoy ourselves! We just beat a really bad guy and Zoro is fine! I say that calls for a party!"

His words were met with cheer and approval.

xxx

Franky leaned in against the wall of the fast food restaurant, inhaling the cool December air and trying to clear his head. It was at times like this when he thought of taking up smoking as it seemed like a distraction as good as any other.

"Deep in thought?" he heard a familiar voice and snapped his eyes open, Nami's blazing red hair coming into view.

"Can you blame me?" he chuckled, trying to force on a smile, act as his normal self but failing somewhere in the middle of it.

The redhead shook her head and leaned against the wall as well. She closed her eyes for a second, as if she was thinking about what to say next.

Franky knew what was coming, he could practically hear the lecture before it began,

"If you're here to tell me how Robin and I are such a great couple, you should spare it," he pointed out, his tone a little more stern than intended, "I already know…"

Contrary to his expectations the accountant said nothing which was a first. Usually she was all about words and very often about telling what is right and wrong. At times it was annoying but in the end it was what made her an even better friend, always one to speak her mind and offer advice.

"Hell…it's precisely because we're so good together that this hurts so bad," the bar owner scoffed, burying his hands into his pockets.

"I know," Nami replied, still refusing to face him. Perhaps she was giving him his space and for that he was grateful as that was what needed now.

"No actually…I shouldn't say this since I've never been in your shoes but…Franky, as someone who has hidden things from other people to protect them, I can assure you Robin never meant to hurt you."

The older man turned to face her, catching her dark brown eyes and the genuine concern behind them. Her words resonated with him, he realized they were true but that didn't make him feel any better.

"Protecting me? Why, I can take a damn good care of me!" he argued, raising his voice by a few notches, "Robin knows that!"

"That doesn't change the fact we all want to protect the people we love regardless of how strong they are," Nami pointed out, "And you've learnt how adamant she is in her ways, she can't afford to lose anyone after what happened to her family."

Franky looked away, guilt flashing through his light blue eyes.

"I realize that," he admitted, voice quieter, "When we got together I understood she has many secrets, part of me always knew Robin meant trouble and maybe that made me love her even more but…"

He couldn't find the words right away and so the sentence hung awkwardly in the air, he was uncertain what to say, what to do.

"I don't know how I can trust her after this." he finished in the end, "Hell, I don't know how we can be together, _if_ we can be together."

Nami's face was locked in sympathy and she put her hand on his shoulder, tiptoeing in the process.

"No one says that it's going to be easy and it will take a lot of time…maybe you can even take a break, sort things out…"

Franky nodded at her suggestion, taking it into consideration as it seemed like a sound idea. The redhead had a habit of coming up with those.

"But in the end if you love each other and we both know you do, you should try to make it work."

With that Nami left, closing in the door of the restaurant softly after herself. The bar owner stared at the pristine blue sky above, wondering if he was ready to give up on Robin all together.

At the back of his head a small voice told him he was not, never would be and that seemed as good of an answer as any other.

It didn't help wash away the bitterness of her hiding things behind his back but it did make him realize that he still wanted to forgive her.

Nor right now, maybe not it a while but one day.

xxx

"I'm starting to really appreciate your cooking," Zoro admitted as he stared at the hospital food in his trey suspiciously.

Sanji chuckled,

"I told you one day you would be beginning me for a decent meal,"

The swordsman smiled and he had to give it to him that it was a pretty sight. In spite of all the cuts and bruises which littered his tan skin and the bags under his eyes, somehow he still managed to look like a movie star. Maybe one that had just come back from the battle field but a movie star nonetheless.

"Something wrong, cook?" the swordsman questioned, catching him red handed at the little gazes he threw him.

"What, no, course not!" Sanji rushed to argue, "Glad you didn't die or some shit, moss for brains,"

He added the insult for good measure, in an attempt to recover a small bit of the normalcy that they'd lost with everything going on.

It didn't seem to do the trick as the bar tender looked away, his one grey eye falling over something distant, features locked in thought.

"You don't have to feel guilt that I took the bullet for you," Zoro said in the end, words laced with certainty, "It was my choice and I don't regret it,"

The blonde was about to argue but he rose a hand, signaling he wasn't finished,

"And I'm gonna kick your ass if you think you should get together with me just because of it,"

"Don't say that!" Sanji argued, raising his voice by an octave or so without even noticing.

"I can tell you're thinking it. You're considering giving me another chance just cause you're drowning in guilt because I nearly died for you."

"Marimo, I don't-"

"Don't deny it. You straight out told me you didn't want me right before Doflamingo appeared but now all of a sudden you seem hesitant about it."

Sanji opened his mouth to protest but yet again he was silenced. Arguing with Zoro when he truly put his heart to it proved to be an even more difficult task than expected.

"Don't be. You already made your choice."

The blonde felt as if a blow was traded to him, his chest sinking in misery. It wasn't just because of feeling guilt or wanting to repay a debt – that much he realized. He loved the damn bastard, even after hearing about the bet and for sure long before his act of heroism.

The thought of losing him had merely sealed the knowledge but it was in no way the only reason why he wanted them to be together, much less the leading one. While he had watched him struggle for his life he had realized how much he meant to him, how much he'd missed their banter, the lazy chats, the rivalry, the amazing sex.

Zoro's good looks, his loyalty, his crude intelligence and street smarts, his will to sacrifice himself, it all built up to a myriad of reasons for him to love him.

He opened his mouth to say all those things but didn't know where to begin, the words dying on his thin lips.

Sanji caught the disappointment in the swordsman's one steel grey and it broke his heart a little. It was blatantly obvious Zoro wanted him to prove him wrong, to prove him he still cared about him and he wasn't doing this merely out of a feeling of debt.

And he was about to assure him but just then the door opened and he heard three pairs of footsteps.

He turned around, ready to scream at whoever was about to interrupt.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So what did you think of Law and Luffy together again?

Zoro waking up and the entire gang being together? Don't you just love Kureha's peculiar sense of humour and her overall badassdness, man I swear she's such a great character but a little underappreciated!

Also how was the gang back together and happy? And the addition of Chopper too? Don't worry Marco and Ace will come back as well!

Last but not least any guesses on who's come to speak to Zoro and Sanji? And do you think the blonde will prove he's doing this out of love and not debt?

Thanks to: lashayluv and anniegirl132 for reviewing!

Please share your opinions! Any support for the story is much appreciated!


	27. Go On

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, ZoSan and LawLuffy)

 **A/N:** Hey! I'm sorry for the long hiatus!

I graduated from university, had my internship and an absolutely amazing summer of travelling! I'm back to posting chapters of this story and I hope you stay with me till I finish this awesome journey!

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Go On  
**

"May we come in?" Robin asked, her expression measured, hiding away the sympathy which she knew the swordsman would consider too much.

Zoro grunted a low yes, surprised Sanji didn't argue about how he should treat a lady better. Perhaps they were past the sphere of pleasantries.

Perona and Mihawk followed close behind, the older man leaning in against the wall of the hospital room.

"I assume it will be pointless to talk you into taking a longer break from training?" he asked, lips stretched into a tiny smirk.

Roronoa couldn't help but chuckle at his mentor's words. He knew him so well, it often felt as though the other was the closest of a father figure he had these days. Dracule wasn't one to show emotion and certainly not the type to pity anyone, let alone him. Still, he could see the flicker of care in his amber eyes.

"Nope," he responded, turning to face Perona who stood next to his bed.

"Don't you ever make me worry like that, idiot!" she shouted at him but he even he could read the evident relief on her pale face.

She leaned down, more careful than ever before and wrapped her hands around his neck. Vaguely he mused the gesture looked like something a sister would do – an _annoying_ little sister,

"I'll have to do double shifts because of you!" she protested, making him laugh as he inhaled in her unbearably sweet perfume, nearly making him cough.

He merely smirked at her, "I'm sure you'll manage somehow,"

Perona rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance even when she was clearly happy to see him alive and smiling. Zoro wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, but he relished in the care his friends showed.

"Glad to see you're doing better," Robin admitted, sitting on the other side of the bed, a small relieved smile lightening up her face and the entire room with it too.

"You know I'm pretty hard to kill," he shot back, feeling a sliver of guilt for worrying them all. He didn't understand what all the fuss was about – he was feeling perfectly fine already, his hands itching to train.

"And yet there's no need to test it again," Mihawk pointed out, amber gaze falling over Zoro's face, taking him in.

The younger man held the gaze, he could sense the other wanted to press further,

"You should have told me Doflamingo was after your friend," he went on after a pause, crossing his hands over his chest, "Guy is no easy catch."

Zoro rolled his eye, his mentor was starting to act like a middle aged dad,

"Listen we caught him, didn't we?" he grumbled, feeling tired all of a sudden, "And that's what matters most. Law is safe, everyone is fine."

Sanji shot him a worried glance, blue eyes trailing over the ample bandages on his chest,

"I'll live," he assured, not entirely sure whom the words were directed at, "Matter of fact I'm up for some sparring–"

"Don't even think about it!" all three voice cried out in unison while Robin offered a light laugh, one that flew up to the ceiling and made Zoro smile as well.

 _They were all safe._

The sudden realization was as calming and refreshing as a breath of fresh air in the mountains after a year spent in the city. The swordsman allowed himself to lean back against the stacked pillows, closing his eye and sinking in the peaceful atmosphere.

Having in mind the way Luffy was, something told him it wouldn't be a week till they were locked in another adventure of sorts. And, as the smirk on his face would imply, Roronoa wouldn't have it any other way.

"Blondie, take good care of him," Perona said, jamming a black manicured finger into the chef's toned chest, "I'll kick your ass myself if you don't."

Sanji nodded enthusiastically, spewing gibberish about beautiful ladies with rose pink locks as he saw off the gothic girl and Mihawk.

Zoro rolled his eye, the damn cook would never change. He felt the familiar inquisitive gaze over himself and turned to face Robin, her expression blank.

"If you think my life is messed up, maybe we should talk about yours too," he mumbled, half regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. He saw a shadow cross her tan face and made a spark of sympathy ignite in his chest.

Robin looked away, taking him by surprise. It was a rare sight to see her try to evade something, usually the woman took the world head on – turning her bluntness into a weapon.

There was a beat of silence, Roronoa fidgeted as he was put into an unfamiliar situation, one he couldn't just slash through and call it a day.

"I take it Franky isn't all that forgiving?"

Robin shook her head, silky black tresses swayed.

"He wants us to break up. At least for a while, until he figures things out."

The swordsman bit his lip, unsure what advice to give. He was terrible when it came to comfort, coming up with reassurance or giving long, supportive looks was never his domain. Perhaps Sanji would do a better job at it, maybe Nami, definitely Vivi. Zoro though – not so much. Most solutions in his life were at the tip of a sword and so he felt lost when it came to helping the other.

Hell, even Luffy and his damn inspirational speeches would do a better job here.

"Give him time," he said in the end, rubbing the back of his head, "Building back trust is hard, it takes time. Trust me."

The historian laughed but now it sounded bitter over her lips, lacking warmth,

"I guess the two of us have become a bit specialists on the matter, haven't we?"

Zoro smirked, despite the of bitter sweetness over his lips,

"I guess we have." He mumbled, surprised at his own tone, "But…"

He let the words hang in the air, unsure how to continue. Thoughts swirled around his head, his usual calmness had flown out of the window a long time ago – more precilessly when it came to Sanji.

"But…it's worth waiting, it's worth continuing to press on if you really want the other person."

Robin couldn't hide the surprise written on her face, as though she found it hard to believe it was Zoro of all people saying those words.

There was a pause between them which stretched on and in the end the swordsman thought perhaps the conversation was over. That was until Robin caught his eye and he was nearly taken aback by the intensity behind her aquamarine irises.

"You're more perceptive than you let on, Zoro. Do you believe things will get back to how they were back before?"

He hesitated, split between the desire to comfort her and the trap of giving her false hope.

"I don't know," he admitted in the end, "All I know is I don't want Sanji to be with me out of guilt or obligation. That would be wrong to us both."

The archeologist slowly nodded, as though the words resonated deeply within her. She was about to respond when the door flung open and the chef came back inside, followed by Tashigi and Smoker.

Damn, Kureha was probably annoyed about the damn crowd standing in front of his room.

 **xxx**

"Let's get your statement so we can get out of here and end this case," Smoker grunted, evidently annoyed by the no-smoking rule in the hospital.

Tashigi flashed him a small smile and Zoro leaned in against the pillows comfortably, calmly answering whatever questions they had. It was all pretty boring but he realized it needed to be done.

"So I take it that bastard is going to rot in jail?" Sanji demanded harshly, blue eyes burning with fury and a desire for justice.

The older cop nodded,

"I'll see to it personally, son," he shot back, an unlit cigar between his chapped lips, "I don't know if he'll be sent back to Spain or not but whatever happens, you can be sure he'll pay for what he's done."

"We have a mountain of evidence pointing towards his crimes," Tashigi added, turning her gaze towards the archeologist, "Your work in particular, Mrs. Nico was very helpful to us."

Robin offered a measured smile – the one she used when she was polite yet at the same time kept people at arm's distance. Zoro could still see the small doze of regret in her gaze,

"I'm glad to hear that."

"We should get back to the precinct," Smoker pointed out bluntly, as unceremonial as ever. Roronoa shook his head – as far as police went, he was one of the guys he liked better.

Sanji held the door open for them but then the man turned around, leveling his gaze with Zoro's,

"If you get anywhere near Tashigi, Roronoa…" he began, voice quieter but still heavy, "Let's just say what Doflamingo's goons did to you will be a walk in the park."

The swordsman glared right back,

"Treat her right and she won't come to me,"

Smoker laughed at his remark, a loud sincere laughter which echoed through the halls. The swordsman chuckled as well, he didn't like much of the police's work but he realized the other was an honest man trying to do some good in a broken world.

"You can be damn certain I will," he promised, the look in his grey eyes a serious one.

Just as he was about to leave, his back already turned to Zoro he added,

"Oh, and make sure you and Luffy don't screw around. Otherwise you'll be keeping Doflamingo company."

"Can't promise you anything about that."

 **xxx**

The days flew by after that, meshing into a string of familiarity. Luffy was grateful for how things had turned out, Zoro was healing nicely, sleeping away his injuries as he usually did. They visited him nonetheless, there was always someone sleeping by his side, despite the swordsman's loud protests.

Franky and Robin were doing better, or at least being civil as Nami would eloquently put it, stealing some glances from each other when the other wasn't looking. And though it wasn't perfect the brunette was an eternal optimist – he knew his friends would find their ways back to each other.

He was the happiest when it came to Law – although he still felt evidently guilty about what had happened to Zoro, the Spaniard was slowly but surely beginning to relax. He was no longer frowning all the time, looking behind his shoulder every turn as though Doflamingo's web was a mere meter away. Now the bastard was safely locked behind bars, paying for all the misery he'd caused.

And so things were fine, as fine as they got. Which to Luffy meant boredom was slowly creeping up from the back of his mind, hands already itching for another adventure.

"I'm booored," he protested from his bed, dark eyes counting the various stains over the ceiling and trying to remember how each of them got there.

"Can't help you with that," Law responded from the improvised desk he'd set up for himself, tattoed fingers flickering through the pages of an anatomy book he'd borrowed from Dr. Kureha.

"I think you can," the younger man countered, mischief making its way through his mind.

He craved Trafalgar's company more than he did anyone else's. Sure, he had a network of friends that went wide, stretched through cities, countries and even continents. He loved every one of his friends, he'd risked his life for them countless times and he realized they would do the same in a heartbeat.

But something about the other was different. Law was intense and interesting, a stark contrast to the rest of the world. His laid back behaviour, his tremendous strength to rise from his past and his decision to strive to be a better person despite all the pain he'd been through – it all built his character into something Luffy couldn't stay away from.

"What's up, Mugiwara?" Law asked as he turned around, grey eyes hungrily taking him.

Luffy felt a strange twitch inside him upon hearing the other's husky voice. It seemed as though Trafalgar had a peculiar effect on him, something no one else in the world did.

"I was thinking…" he began, tilting his head to one side, "Torao really likes it here, doesn't he?"

The brunette scoffed at his childish way of speaking but nodded nonetheless, a pinkish blush coming over his cheeks, standing nicely against tan skin.

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"Then you can stay? With me and the gang?" he questioned, "Like forever?"

The surgeon hesitated, hands twitching,

"Before you start saying how you're dangerous and blah-blah-blah," he cut him, "We already kicked Doffy's ass. And I'm willing to kick anyone else's ass if I have to. For you."

The blush on Law's cheeks deepened and Luffy had to fight hard not to joke about it,

"I do like it here," he admitted in end and the younger man released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"I knew it!" he screamed, fist bumping the air, "And I even talked with Dr. Kureha – told her how amazing you are! She agreed to giving you a chance to work in the clinic!"

Trafalgar appeared lost at his words, mouth hanging agape, almost like a fish out of water. Luffy laughed at his expression,

"That's…amazing. You're too kind to me, Mugiwara." He said slowly in the end, after a whole minute of silence.

The younger man roared with laughter,

"Well, that's what boyfriends do, right?"

Torao shot him a doubtful look, other boyfriends didn't come close. Luffy was content he didn't argue over the term.

"Nah, it's just you."

He wasn't much of a romantic but even he could tell there was something hidden behind the simple words. His heart all but fluttered as he heard them and craved for more. Perhaps that was the whole "butterflies in your tummy" thing that Usopp told him about all those years ago when he met Kaya.

There was a beat of silence, some awkwardness between them – as if it was time for the next act but none of them was sure how to proceed.

In the end Law cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head in an uncharacteristic display of hesitation.

"I'll go shower,' he declared nonchantly, as if to run away from the topic.

Before Luffy knew what was going on Law was already stripping down before him, as though that was the most natural thing to do in the world. He oozed confidence with his smooth, long movements and soon enough the jeans and sweatshirt laid discarded on the carped.

Luffy's eyes trailed over his boyfriend's body, focusing on his toned ass as Law bent down to take off his socks. He gulped, an unfamiliar but not unwelcomed feeling pooling in his groin.

Trafalgar's fingers lingered over his black cotton boxers, as if hesitating. Luffy felt his heart slam against his chest. It was ridiculous – he'd seen Zoro and even Usopp naked many times (especially after drinking or when they chose to go for skinny dipping) and yet…It was different somehow with Law.

For the first time in his life he found himself interested in what another would look like completely naked.

The quiet closing of the bathroom door what tore him away from his thoughts and Luffy licked his lips, a flicker of uncertainty coming over him. He could feel himself already aroused – a sensation he wasn't used to. Sure he'd jerked off once or twice but that was more out of curiosity than anything else.

It wasn't something he craved and honestly didn't see what the big deal about porn was – it was kind of boring and weird.

He fiddled with his phone as he heard the shower turn on but realized he didn't pay attention to any post on his newsfeed. Happy, smiling faces flashed before his eyes, various statuses and emojis – all things he normally loved and didn't hesitate to hit the like button.

Now though the only image that he focused on was Law and his pronounced muscles, the tan skin and how it easily mashed against the black ink of his tattoos. And his ass – Luffy shook his head, it felt silly.

That night – when Zoro was rushed into the hospital and it wasn't clear if he would make it (though of course he would, he believed in his best friend more than anything), they had stopped. Back then he didn't want it to be about their shared worry that lead them to it. No, he wanted the sex to stand for something more.

Now though things were different, they were both at a better place. And so Luffy made his mind.

 **xxx**

After a small eternity the door finally slung open and the surgeon stood before him.

Luffy couldn't help his curious glance, studying Law for a second too long, gaze falling over every inch of him, taking him in.

"See something you like?" Trafalgar smirked at him and all he could do was nod, no witty remark coming to mind.

Small water droplets glistened against slightly flushed tan skin, shiny black hair fell over intense grey eyes, now filled with mischief. Luffy's gaze travelled down to his torso, marveling at his sculptured muscles.

The sense of warmth blossomed somewhere deep within him and quickly spread through his entire body.

His eyes made their way to the Spaniard's waist, pristine white towel tied around it and contrasting against the canvas of smooth tan skin. Luffy bit his lip, his heart beating faster as his imagination took things further.

His could feel his cheeks heat up but he took a step further, almost on instinct.

"What are you doing, Mugiwara?" Law questioned, a bemused look on his face.

Trafalgar appeared to be in his usual reservedness but there was something more to it, a new meaning to the over-confident smirk. Something in his eyes too, a raw emotion that Luffy was unfamiliar with but his intuition could tell it was lust.

Before he knew what he was doing, he stood mere inches away from the tall surgeon, their eyes locked.

Law bent down, as if to whisper in his ear,

"You said you were bored, something on your mind?"

Luffy didn't think the words through; he didn't spend any time pondering what to do next. As usual he just acted, letting his hands do all the work.

Standing on the tip of his toes he leaned in, slamming chapped lips against Law's wet ones and inhaling the smell of his own minty shampoo.

Law replied to the kiss, his own tongue licking his lips, demanding an entrance. There was no hesitation in his actions, they reeked of confidence, expertise. Tan hands fell over his shoulders and he pulled him closer, as if he wanted to take him, make them one.

They pulled apart at some point, Luffy's heart speeding away. It felt kind of silly – he'd kissed Torao before, there was no need to be this excited. And yet his entire body was electrified, as if in anticipation of something.

On instinct, he glanced down, only to find the pristine white tower lying crumpled on the ground. Bur more importantly there was Law in all his naked glory, his penis half hard.

"Eyes up here, Mugiwara." the Spaniard teased him, taking his chin into his tan hand,

Luffy looked up, though it was difficult to just look when his body wanted more. He vaguely wondered what to do, he was still a virgin, never having touched anyone before. What if Torao was disappointed in his inexperience?

No, he was Monkey D. Luffy self-doubt was simply not a part of him.

"Law…I need you to…" he began, gulping as Trafalgar's lips turned into a smirk once again and it seemed to send a signal directly to his dick.

"You need me to do what, Mugiwara?" the surgeon pressed, hands already under his T-shirt, exploring his chest.

"Touch me," Luffy stated, feeling a little silly when he couldn't come up with anything wittier or sexier.

His mind was blank, the only thing he could focus on was the almost unbearable heat between his legs, the need to let the other take that heat away.

Law didn't reply, erasing the distance between them as pulled him in for another, deeper kiss. As they pulled apart he didn't stop, instead went lower, lips falling over his chin and then onto his neck, sucking in on the tender skin.

"Oh, God!" Luffy moaned, words escaping from him on their own as something in him exploded with pleasure, "Is this what sex feels like?"

Trafalgar laughed at his inexperience and the sound was deep, mischievous, all but sinful, it rang nicely against in his head.

"Trust me, this, has _nothing_ on sex," he whispered in his ear and then proceeded to bite at his earlobe, effectively making Luffy turn into jelly.

He leaned in, practically melting into the frame of the taller man as his hand went lower, caressing the soft skin just above the hem of his jeans, lingering there.

Suddenly he felt Law's arms around him, lifting him up and carrying him towards the bed.

The mattress dipped under their combined weight while Trafalgar bent down, taking in his lips. The heat spread through him and suddenly the kiss was not enough, even as it made every nerve in his body stand on alert.

"Torao," he moaned as they broke contact,

There was a peculiar look on the Spaniard's face, hunger flickering through his grey eyes. Maybe not hunger perhaps, something else, something he didn't have a name for. It was the kind of look he'd seen in those weird porn movies he'd seen when he'd flicked through the different TV channels.

Trafalgar pinned his hands down, quickly pushing him down on the bed. The sudden movement caught him off guard, it was almost as if they were in a fight. Luffy wasn't one to stand still, he wanted to act too and so he buried his hands into Law's long black hair, yanking him closer.

He felt the other's slim fingers trial over his shoulders, unbutton his Hawaiian shirt and then dip lower, drumming over his collarbone.

The small gesture had a strange effect on him, the heat he felt almost burned and he trashed in desperation. He realized he was already hard and Torao hadn't even done anything that special yet.

"Torao…" he whispered, meeting the other's eyes and sending him a silent plea.

The Spaniard appeared to hesitate, despite how dilated his pupils were, full of lust.

"Are we going to have sex now?"

He asked sheepishly, still not certain about how these things went.

Law scoffed at him,

"Damn it, Mugiwara, you're not supposed to ask this way!" he pointed out though there was no bite behind the words.

He flashed him a naïve smile, "Why not? Are we supposed to be quiet or something? Like during tests?"

Trafalgar ran a hand through his hair, "You can be as vocal as you want. It's just that…it kills the mood when you ask like that."

Luffy shook his head, "I'm still in the mood."

Law licked his lips, the hungry look on his face deepening, "Yeah, I can tell."

There was a pause, the moment so small – blink and you missed it. For one painfully long second the brunette worried he might have done something wrong.

"You sure you want to do this?"

All he could do was nod, his mind blank with anticipation.

The other remained still, not moving an inch.

"I know this is your first time, I don't want you to rush in," he said slowly, drowning out the words, as if to make him realize their importance.

"Torao, I could have fucking lost you last week," Luffy pointed out, catching them both by surprise with the statement.

He earned a huff as Law looks away.

"That seems like a bit of an exaggeration,"

Luffy bit his lip,

"I want this," he said firmly, taking tan hands into his own, "You're the only person I've felt like this about."

Law's eyes widened but this time he didn't look away, instead moved in closer. His hands went back to their mission, as though never interrupted, undoing the buttons of his light-washed jeans.

Luffy shut his eyes closed before speaking,

"I've thought about this…I, touched myself thinking about you." He admitted, "And it felt so good just thinking about it – the two of us,"

There was no shame in him, never had been but sharing with the other felt like he's done a million times. The Spaniard let out a hum at his words, but didn't reply,

"You're so hot," he stated, voice so gruff it did something to brunette.

He tugged at his boxers and shot an appreciative glance at his half hard dick before taking it in his hand. Luffy shuddered at the foreign touch, every nerve in his body overwritten with excitement.

Law seemed to want to troll him, lips curling into a smirk as he gave him a painfully slow stroke. The younger man bit his lip so hard he nearly drew blood, a small moan escaping him.

That sound seemed to go straight to Trafalgar's dick and he quickened the pace, _up and down_ as pleasure built in Luffy. Law's hand was soon enough damp with precum and that seemed to be a signal for him as he bent down and took him in his mouth.

"Fuck, Law!" Luffy screamed, unable to control himself. He was almost certain he would come at that alone but then the Spaniard went on to bob his head.

The shorter man was nearly done for when suddenly Trafalgar pulled away and shot him a smirk.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Luffy demanded harshly, like a kid who's favourite toy was taken away, "Come back here and finish me!"

"Patience, Mugiwara," Law shot back, his voice stern and rough and that seemed to excite him further.

Luffy took it up on himself, stroking his painfully hard erection until the noirette turned around to glare him,

"Save that for when I'm away,"

The younger man was about to reply when Law fished through his backpack and took out what he was searching for. Luffy's eyes widened for a second but then he understood, marveling at how thoughtful he was. Then again it was kind of _weird_ to carry lube around. He was about to make a remark when Trafalgar came back and took his penis in his hand once more.

He gave him a quick stroke with his left hand while he put one slim finger at his entrance with his right. He shot him a quick glance and all Luffy could do was nod.

He gasped as he felt one finger inside himself, the sensation foreign and unexpected but not unpleasant. Law moved around a little, still careful not to hurt him. After a while Luffy relaxed and got accustomed to it but he wanted more,

"Go on," was all he could say and to that Trafalgar quickly put in another finger, moving in and out at a quicker pace.

Even that was not enough though, he wanted the real deal,

"Torao, I want _you_ , not your fingers,"

Law didn't reply, instead pulled out and ordered him to turn around, stand on all fours. For the first and possibly last time in his life Luffy took and order.

He could hear the brunette scoot; position himself before he gripped onto his thighs. Luffy was getting impatient, his erection begging for erection.

After what felt too long Law was pressing inside him and his entire being was overwritten with a peculiar sensation – an odd cross between pain and pleasure. It took a while to get used to the feeling of having the Spaniard inside himself,

"You sure you're fine?" Law asked, trying to sound like his usual cool self even as his voice dripped with care.

"Yes," Luffy shot back and the other slowly began to thrust into him, quickening up the pace with each movement.

He seemed to be holding back, careful not to hurt him. The younger man grit his teeth,

"Go faster," he ordered after a few minutes and Trafalgar seemed to listen to him for once.

"Fuck!" Luffy screamed, the pain of the contact slowly melting away, replaced by pleasure. The excitement in him built up, like a river crashing against a bridge and he knew soon enough he would be spent.

"You like it, Mugiwara?" Law demanded harshly, slightly out of breath as he slammed into him once more.

"Yes! I want more!" the younger man shot back, barely holding on.

He perched his hips higher, wanting to feel more, demanding for the other to go further. That seemed to work as Law groaned in what sounded like a mix between surprise, approval and obscene pleasure. His balls slammed against ass as he trusted deeper into him.

Luffy felt pain blossom in him but that morphed into satisfaction. He closed his eyes as his mind went blank with ecstasy.

Another trust, a deeper one this time was what sent him over the edge and with a cry he was done, cumming all over his sheets.

Law continued only for a bit more, another slam in and then he too came with a low, almost animalistic grunt of pleasure.

 **xxx**

"So, when do we do this again?" was all Luffy had to ask, mind and body blissfully empty as they lay down on the bed.

 **xxx**

Zoro couldn't say he hated his stay at the hospital per se.

It wasn't so bad, after all Sanji brought him food all the time, not to mention at least one of his best friends was by his side at any given moment (somehow Kureha had decided to turn a blind eye on them following the visiting hours after one of Luffy's usual speeches).

The only thing he missed was training, his hands were itching to feel his swords, to catch his own gaze in the reflection the steel offered.

The chef seemed to understand better than everyone else,

"When I was young a caught this nasty flu and old geezer made me stay in bed for a whole week," he'd told him once, blue eyes lost on something far, far away, as though mentally returning back to France.

"You miss him, don't you?" Zoro had allowed himself to ask, even as he tried to stay away from the blonde for he didn't want to take him back only because of pity.

Sanji hadn't turned around to face him, his eyes still lost on the piece of blue sky the hospital window framed,

"Maybe you could come with me sometime? To France?" he mumbled, nearly making the swordsman choke, "I have a feeling Zeff would like a guy like you."

Roronoa didn't want to but he had smiled, letting a bout of hope and warmth engulf his chest. He didn't hate the stay at the hospital during moments like those.

 **xxx**

"Come on, moss for brains,"

Zoro's head snapped in the direction of the voice, only to see Sanji leaning in against the doorframe, pale face lit up by a smile brighter than usual.

He cocked up an eyebrow, unsure what the other was getting at.

"To go where exactly?" he asked, feeling a bit sheepish which wasn't a nice feeling, especially not around the damn ero cook who could tease him about it.

Sanji's smile only grew wider,

"Home! You're being released today, marimo." he exclaimed and Zoro needed to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming – truth to be told he was more surprised at how damn _happy_ the other sounded than the fact he was being allowed to go.

"Don't stand there looking like an idiot, it's true," Kureha's words boomed in his ears as the doctor entered at handed him over the chart – or whatever else needed his signature, he wasn't even sure what it was.

He signed in a heartbeat, not bothering to read through it.

"Oh, and did I mention this – you're staying with me, Zoro," Sanji smirked, voice as hard as steel.

"And no, I'm not taking objections on that."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter after the hiatus!

What do you think on Zoro moving in with Sanji as our favourite blonde takes care of him?

Thanks to: _anniegirl132, HokkyokuNoOokami, Laludofan, lashayluv, Curlybrow, maychewn, Laludofan, D, Guest for kindly leaving me comments!_

Thoughts on Law and Luffy and finally getting it on?

Do you think Franky and Robin will work through their issues and make up?

Please share your thoughts, I'd love to hear from you!


	28. Normal but Better

**Win You on a Bet**

 **Summary:** Zoro makes a bet with Usopp that he can seduce any man or woman. Then a certain foul-mouthed chef walks into the bar and poses a challenge.

In the meantime Law attempts to escape his shady past and Luffy can't stop himself from being his curious self. (Modern AU, ZoSan and LawLuffy)

 **Author's Note:** I told you I don't abandon my stories…I merely go on really long breaks ^^.

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Normal but Better**

Sanji eyed Zoro's training wearily as he dropped the groceries on the floor with a soft thud.

" _Oi,_ moss for brains did you somehow mishear Kureha and Chopper?" he asked, sending the other a glare conceal some of the worry.

The swordsman smirked, not bothering to stop with his regime. Not bothering to put on a shirt either, though Sanji wasn't too mad about _that_.

It was surprising really how easy it was for them to fall into a routine, to tip toe around one another.

"Already told you, blondie, I'm fine," he grunted, got up and seemed about to do some damn push-ups before the French put his leg above him. A silent threat he wasn't willing to go through with, not when Zoro was still healing. But something needed to be done to stop him.

"I'm not letting you train," he deadpanned, stretching out a hand for the other to take.

Roronoa met his eyes, blue colliding with grey. There was so much intensity behind his stare Sanji nearly looked away but in the end didn't. He needed to get through to the other one way or another. Speaking of which, desperate times called for desperate measures,

"Zoro…" the use of his actual name alone seemed to catch his attention, "Please, listen to me, no training at least for now."

Zoro's mouth hung open a little too longer than acceptable, making him look like a fish out of water. Sanji cocked an eyebrow, ready to make fun of him if it weren't for how it looked kind of cute.

Roronoa's cheeks flushed a little red as he took his hand. Not that he needed it – the cook knew he was more than capable to take care of himself, even after taking a gunshot and nearly dying in the process.

Damn moss head was so stubborn, he'd probably slice through death itself someday.

Still, feeling calloused fingers curl around his palm and cling onto it did something funny to Sanji, sending a jolt of electricity straight through his heart.

"I still can't believe I let you drag me to your apartment," Zoro grunted but judging by the absurd flush on his tan face, he was only saying it to save his pride.

"Mmm, you don't seem to complain about the food," the chef countered, already opting to head for the kitchen, starting the dinner.

The gang was coming over, in celebration of the moss head's release. That and defeating Doflamingo, coming out of the entire ordeal alive and closer than ever before. The cook mused on it, thin lips curling into a smile as his mind went back to the events.

His whole life had changed, turned upside down and he himself wasn't the same person he once was. It was for the better: now he had someone by his side, the ever present loneliness in his chest gone.

 **xxx**

It was cold outside already, the kitchen window cutting a slice of dark grey sky. It would snow soon and Sanji could practically smell the cold. His eyes fly to the calendar, noting Christmas was coming soon.

The thought made his heart flutter as he mentally started preparing lists of presents, wrapping gifts in colourful ribbons and thinking of nice things to write on the ladies' cards.

Not to mention the food, oh, that would be glorious, now that he had a family to cook for and not just himself and a grumpy Law.

"You seem…" Zoro's voice trailed away and Sanji was a little startled as he noticed how the swordsman leaned heavily against the doorframe, _"Happy."_

The chef rose an eyebrow, amused at the other's inability to translate thoughts into words. He still understood him though and a sudden wave of appreciation washed over – this was nice. It was something new between them, a fresh take on the dynamics between them.

They did things in reverse – sex first, talking later.

Sanji would deny it but he still believed you ought to be friends with the person you date. Underneath the crude tongue, the smoke stained lips and the strong kicks he was still a romantic, through and through.

Roronoa opened his mouth, to say something witty or throw an insult his way as he mistook silence for anger.

"I am," he admitted, not bothering to conceal feelings for once, "Doflamingo is locked up, Law is happier than…well _ever_. Luffy seems to have a good effect on him."

Zoro smirked, traces of pride in his one remaining eye as his best friend was brought up,

"Luffy has a good effect on everyone." he pointed out with a shrug, "You included."

Sanji wasn't sure how to respond, he was never good with compliments. He didn't know if he wanted to press further, make the conversation more intimate or steer away from it, opt to escape from the newfound familiarity between them.

In the end he figured it was about time they progressed,

"It's not just because of Luffy. This town, the restaurant, the gang…it has all they changed my life for the better,"

Zoro appeared to stiffen, offering him a calculated nod which looked misplaced on his face. The Frenchman took a deep breath,

"And _you_. You've made me happier, moss for brains." He was sincere, "In a strange, sometimes hurtful way but still…I'm glad you came into my life, despite all the shit."

Roronoa was surprised at the words but grateful to hear them, as though they erased some unspoken doubt off his mind. The frown on his face vanished momentarily before it was replaced with a trace of hesitation,

"Sanji…I ruined things between us. I lied to you. I…used you to further my own ego,"

The blonde winced at the words, he didn't need another reminder of that.

"I'm sorry about it, I really am." He admitted, a serious look over his tan face, "I wish I didn't do it for some bet. If I could I'd give us a clean start."

The chef met his gaze, overwhelmed by the regret in it. No one had cared so much about him before, at least not in such a way. No one had bothered return his affections or apologize in a sincere manner for their mistakes.

The fact it was Zoro, of all people, the man who was always so reserved, so keen on hiding his emotions saying all this, bringing his feelings out in the open _for him_ …it did something funny to Sanji's heart.

Slowly the last bits of the anger and bitterness started to finally melt away, replaced by some unfamiliar warmth.

"You may not believe it after what I did but I do care about you, love cook."

Sanji took him in, searching for traces of lies on his tan face but finding none. If anything Zoro looked a little vulnerable and it had nothing to do with the bandages wrapped around his chest.

"I know you do,"

The situation was weighing on them and a part of him wanted to escape it for that was how he dealt with things – by evading them all together. However, the more mature part of him, the one that had thrived in the last few months knew that was no longer a solution he was willing to accept,

"Look…what you did was really fucking shitty," he admitted, unable to wash away the bitterness, "But…I do think we should…"

His voice trailed away, unsure what to say. His eyes were firmly locked on Zoro, examining every inch of him, as though something in his expression would help him chose the right path. He half hoped perhaps the swordsman would speak up but he remained silent, as though he too needed a reminder that what stood between them was real and mutual.

"We should give it another go," Sanji concluded in the end, a weight lifting off his shoulders, "Give _us_ another go I mean."

Zoro's eye lit up, his lips curling into a fragile smile.

Blink and you miss the subtle change and yet the chef knew him all too well. The other was more than willing to try again and yet at the same time there seemed to be a _"but"_ hanging somewhere in the air,

"I'd like that too," he agreed, tone almost nonchalant, as though they were talking about the weather, "But I don't want you to do it out of obligation."

"This again!?" Sanji cried out, a sudden bout of anger making him slam his fist over the table, "You stupid marimo! You really think I'm doing out of some sort of perverted sense of _debt_!?"

He laughed at the words, it sounded so ridiculous but _of course_ the swordsman would think of something like that – that's just how his brain worked.

"How about I'm doing this because even though you're a green haired idiot and an asshole who all but took a fucking sledgehammer to my heart – or perhaps a katana or whatever – I-I still love you!"

Zoro gaped at the words, a look of shock written over his face.

Sanji felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He should not have said that! Now the damn bastard would think he was clingy or perhaps rushing into things or maybe –

"Yeah, me too,"

The words were simple, maybe even a little flat. Still, they silenced all of Sanji's insecurities, spoke louder than the demons lurking at the back of his mind.

"That's…all?" he managed to ask, trying to insert some lightheartedness before things got a little too dramatic, even for his taste, "I made a speech and all, maybe you should do the same."

Zoro laughed at him, the sound loud and cheerful, sincere. It had a nice ring to it as it flew across the room and straight into the French's heart.

"Another time, curlybrow,"

The chef was so busy enjoying the damn fluttering in his chest, the lightheartedness of finally being able to say those words he'd hidden for the last few months, he nearly missed the stupid nickname.

"Come here," Zoro said as he stepped in closer and pulled him in for what Sanji could dub as a mix between a death grip and a hug.

He placed his hands over the other's shoulders, the sense of having him close as invigorating as a dip in the ocean after a long cold winter.

He took Roronoa's hands in his own, ignoring the way he thought it was a little on the cheesy side.

They'd been through so much, he'd nearly lost the damn guy so even if it was cheesy, he wasn't letting it go. He swiped a finger across the calloused skin of, feeling the little scars,

"Thank God you seem to have a healing factor or some shit," he mumbled, opting to step closer and rest his chin against the other's shoulder.

The swordsman didn't fight the contact rather welcomed it.

"I'm not going anywhere, blondie," he responded after a while, words dissipating in the quiet silence of the warm kitchen air.

Sanji felt something oddly domestic about the entire scene.

"Good," he mumbled,

Zoro stepped away a little, breaking the contact much to his dismal. But it seemed he only wanted to switch positions as he brushed a calloused finger across his chin before taking it in his hand.

Their eyes met and from then on it all went on autopilot, the swordsman leaning in and sealing their lips. At first the kiss was surprisingly tame, almost chaste. As though Roronoa was still uncertain, asking for permission before he went deeper. Sanji eagerly allowed his tongue into his mouth and kissed back, struggling for dominance.

Zoro pushed him against the kitchen counter and a whole series of flashbacks ran through his mind, he knew where they were going. He could already feel himself harden and judging by the bulge he felt pressed against himself, so was the other.

Roronoa's hands rummaged through his torso, slipping in under his shirt and caressing the skin underneath before dipping lower, just above the hem of his boxers –

"Stop," Sanji breathed out, evidently taking him by surprise.

Zoro stepped away, retrieving his hand as though he'd been burnt.

"You don't wanna do this cook?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow, trying to feign arrogance as hurt flashed through his eyes.

"I do," the chef was quick to assure, "But not now. Not when you're still injured."

Roronoa's features settled into a frown,

"I told you I am perfectly fine!"

Sanji wasn't too certain about it so he sent a serious look towards his boyfriend, holding his grey gaze,

"I don't want you to get hurt, I mean it,"

Zoro grunted, as stubborn as ever.

"Oi, moss for brains…" he let the words hang in the air for one long moment, filled with something like familiarity between them, "I do want to be with you. In every way possible."

"Is that so, blondie?" the swordsman asked, his previous doubt now melting away, replaced by the everpresent cockiness and a smirk.

" _Oui._ And we have all the time in the world for this. For now though, just heal."

Roronoa smirked,

"Fine…but just so we're clear, there are other ways to feel pleasure."

Sanji shook his head, lips curling into a smirk as he pictured just that,

"Then we may explore those options…so long as you behave."

 **xxx**

Franky's blue eyes fell over the suitcases and the various small parcels. Clothes, cosmetics and above all – books.

"You sure this is okay?" he asked, leaning in against the door frame as he tried to ignore his ex-fiancé's gaze and focus instead on one the countless stacks of historical encyclopedias, all about to be taken away.

(Wouldn't the apartment seem empty without them? After all they were all but an extension of her).

"Yes," Robin replied, not bothering to look up or perhaps avoiding his gaze on purpose.

Franky knew her well enough to realize behind the calm tone she was in a whirlwind of emotions – a mirror image of himself.

"You don't have to move out," he pointed out, rubbing the back of his neck.

The historian hesitated and the small space between them filled with silence for a few painfully long minutes. Franky clung onto the silence, searching for answers in it, trying to find a simple solution that would fix the broken bond between them.

"We talked about this already,"

The bar owner grunted in exasperation, "We were both mad and hurt back then."

"And we still are…" Robin admitted, spinning to turn around and face him.

Soft light from the cold autumn day invaded the room, illuminating her tan face. It almost hurt Franky how beautiful she was, just as the day when he met her. Her eyes were the same intense shade of dark blue, little specks of green melted in them. She was wearing a soft purple shirt, highlighting her curves without being tacky.

God, Robin was anything if not elegance.

"I guess we still are…" he surrendered in the end, unsure what else there was to say.

The archeologist hummed, a soft and delicate sound that flew straight to his heart.

"Don't worry, Nami and Vivi were more than happy to offer me a place to stay."

Franky nodded, grateful for her friends. Well, _their_ friends.

A dark thought ran through his mind – how would they continue to meet? What about the awkwardness between them?

"We can…meet separately with the gang," Robin suggested, as though reading his mind.

He had always loved her intelligence and wisdom, never afraid of a smart woman. If anything, Franky had always searched for one without realizing it.

And he had found her…only for her to leave. Or was it him that was leaving? Was he the one giving up on her? On them? Unable to forgive and move on?

One part of him – the mature and leveled headed one (and yeah it existed, despite his Hawaiian shorts saying otherwise) whispered a firm yes.

And yet…Robin had hidden secrets from him, lied over and over for years. There was an entire segment of her life to which he was a stranger because she never let him in.

The other, dark and fucked up part of him – the young boy who had been abandoned by his parents and never learned why, the younger brother of a politician who lied as a way of living…it couldn't accept her back.

 _Not now at least._

He met Robin's gaze and something in his own eyes must have told his decision without any words. For a fraction of a second the archeologist's face fell but then it was gone, replaced by the usual calm and collected expression she wore like a mask, a shield to protect her from the world.

"So…I guess this is goodbye, Franky." She said after a while, red tinted lips stretching into a warm, trained smile.

The brunette was already at the door when he finally found his voice,

"Oi, Robin…this goodbye…this is not forever is it?"

She met his gaze and he figured no answer was needed – her eyes told him everything,

"No, I think not."

 **xxx**

Law stared at the road straight ahead, feeling Luffy's warm fingers intertwine with his.

He sent the brunette a quick look, still not tearing his attention away from driving. Luffy looked like his usual happy self, blabbering on and on about one thing or another, jumping from topics and ideas.

"This car was so cool!" he exclaimed pointing towards a flashy one that passed them by.

The Spaniard shook his head, slowly but surely Luffy's excited chatter was becoming the background of his own thoughts. The shorter man was an intrinsic part of his life and often times it was hard to imagine the time without him.

"Weather's so cool today, isn't it?" he went on, staring out of the window, "I bet it will snow soon!"

Trafalgar's lips betrayed him, curling into a small, warm smile as he watched the enthusiasm pour in thick, strong waves out of his boyfriend. It was contagious and he found himself happier each day.

Of course it all took him by surprise, like an unexpected storm in the mountains. It was nothing short of shocking how quickly their bond solidified and how intense was.

"You know…Ace really hates snow, he's so obsessed with fire!" Luffy said out of the blue, the words catching Law's attention,

It reminded of him how much he missed his own family – his parents, his little sister and the man who acted like a second father to him, Corazon. So often he wished they could see what he'd become.

"I'm so happy Ace is coming back from his trip with Marco!" the shorter man exclaimed, a sunny grin over his face.

A wave of nostalgia, mixed in with pain washed over Law. He too wished Corazon and his family were coming home, that their absence could be easily explained away with something as trivial as a vacation.

That there was a phone to pick up or any other shortcut, any way to meet them again.

The car's engine slowly came to rest as they'd arrived.

"Torao?" Luffy asked cautiously, turning his black gaze to face him, "You have your sad face on, what's the matter?"

The soft words tore him away from his own introspection and he leaned in, sealing their lips.

The brunette was as eager as always to respond to the kiss, mischievous tongue exploring his own. His tan fingers curled into his hair and Law felt as though the bitterness from a minute ago subsided.

In the end Luffy pulled away, a little less worried about him as the tension in the car started to dissipate.

"Better?"

Law smirked, leaning in against the back of his seat,

"I am, Mugiwara," he replied, hesitating before he added, "Thanks to you,"

His boyfriend grinned, his smile lightening up the dark car and the entire street with it. He still seemed a little suspicious though,

"Wanna tell me why you frowned though?"

Trafalgar weighed his options, realizing he wouldn't be left off the hook so easily.

It was then that he heard Franky's loud, boosting laughter and Usopp's unmistakable taste in music, followed by some shouting. As he listened closely he recognize Sanji and Zoro's voices, and he was pretty sure he caught the words, _"Shitty cook"_ and _"moss for brains"_ amongst other things.

That sealed his decision, the weight in his chest suddenly lighter.

"Nah, maybe some other time,"

If only his family and Corazon, who was an extension of it now, could see him today. Despite being an atheist a small fraction of him wished they had a way to do it.

There were many graves in his heart but there were just as many people to live for, people who were one hand away and he wanted to keep them that way.

"Kay!" Luffy grinned, grabbing his hand as he opted to leave the car, "Come on, now let's go! I'm starving and I can already smell the food from here!"

Law couldn't help but laugh, the sound light and free, rid of the baggage he'd carried around for so long.

Before long the entrance to Sanji's apartment building came into view. It was strange he'd moved in with Luffy but then again everything surrounding the sunny boy was strange. In a pleasant way which he couldn't bother to explain but was grateful for it.

As he listened to Luffy's happy chatter and felt his hand on his he smiled, looking up towards the sky. Hope sprouted like a weed in his chest and there was no tearing it away.

A tiny voice in his head, one that sounded awfully like a certain brunette told him there was a way for the ones he loved to see how happy he was. And for once he listened.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So thoughts on Sanji and Zoro being domestic…ah, that's as much fluff as I can give those two xD

While I was writing the scenes with Ace I just realized how much I miss the guy! His death was one of the most meaningful and emotional moments in the manga/anime and I applaud Oda for his courage to do it but maaan….do I miss him at times!

Last but not least – thoughts on Robin and Franky?

Thanks to: _yukino76, Tanuki2000, miyaaabi, Guest, SabrinaHon, lashayluv, Random, Guest, lbfb, Oswen Red, LawLeeEt, Guest_ for the supportive words

Only one more chapter just to tie in some lose ends, share your thoughts and tell me if you enjoyed the journey!


End file.
